Dos bat ponis alicornios en equestria P T
by Nightmare blake galaxy
Summary: en la ciudad en canterlot en la noche una bat poni se encuentra inconsciente lo cual este despierta y se ve en un reflejo que es también un unicornio también de especie bat poni lo cual no sabe que hace allí y tendre una acompañante que vivirá grandes aventuras (nota: en el capitulo 2 tendrá sus aventuras en otras equestrias y cambiaran su aspecto ese dia)
1. cap 00: primera parte

**Dos bat ponis nightmare de la sombras en equestria**

**Capitulo 0: prologo (primera parte)**

Todo era una linda noche en la cuidad de canterlot algunos ponis caminaban en las calles de presumiendo sus posiciones, no se entendían que cuando caminan tienen sus ojos cerrados sin que se tropiezen bajo la luz de la luna o se estrellen pero eso no importa, algunos guardias estaban patrullando y haciendo sus rondas en las calles, que estuviera en orden y que no hubiera turbas o manifestaciones, pero mientras en un callejón muy oscuro se encuentra un poni una especie de unicornio y bat poni era una nueva raza de bat ponicornio, el estaba inconsciente mal herido zarpazos alrededor de su cuerpo algún arañazo que lo cubria de arriba de la ceja atravesando de la mejilla casi directo a la boca en eso empieza a hacer un ruido de ese pequeño potro bat ponicornio el empieza a moverse y despertarse lentamente y gimiendo del dolor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Patricio: ¿eh? Bob esponja traeme algunas carteles y plumones.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

P.O.V ¿?

Me estaba yo despertándome lentamente ya que mi vista estaba muy débil y borroso casi no veía nada estaba muy oscuro, pero yo tenia la capacidad de ver en la noche y quería moverme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba me dolia como el demonio, empeze a girar mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha y lo peor es que me veo en los 2 lados me veo sorprendido y algo espantoso al ver mi cuerpo que estaba sangrando, tenia yo arañazos y zarpazos en todo mi cuerpo y mis alas estaban intactas,en mis 4 cascos que estaban lleno de moretones y zarpazos… me quería levantar pero para mi maldita suerte me cai y grite de dolor y sentí que mis cascos estaban fracturados, el dolor era tanto que me salio sangre de mi boca y a la vez tosiendo y saliendo aun mas sangre y en eso me desplome en el suelo y cai yo inconsciente.

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero sentia mas dolor y a la vez llorando, sentía parte de mi cuerpo con golpes, mis costillas fracturadas, mis alas de murciélago las quería mover para volar… pero sentía mucho dolor como los movia de arriba y abajo pero le deje de mover que ya tenia mas dolor, lo mal que estaba casi un metro arriba y me fui otra vez abajo, sentí nuevamente el dolor y gritaba mas y saque sangre de mi boca aun en mi estado, me estaban saliendo lagrimas de mis ojos, puse mis cascos en mi cara ya que el dolor era insoportable. Deje de llorar por unos minuto, yo traia mi cabeza abajo mirando al suelo, quite mis cascos de mi cara, alce mi vista y mire no a lo lejos un pequeño charco de agua ya que mis cascos no podían reaccionar ya que estaban fracturados al igual que mis costillas, despues del golpe que me di cuando intentaba volar, no me movia, mis cascos no reaccionaban, con la ayuda de mis alas de murciélago empeze a arrastrame como una lombriz, me empeze a arrastrarme lentamente hacia el pequeño charco del agua. Ya despues de 2 minutos llegue pero antes de verme voltee hacia atrás, lo que me impacto estaba mi sangre todo embarrado en el suelo por arrastrarme y con mis herdas no aguante mucho por la perdida de sangre y yo estaba llorando por mi condición asi que me voltee, me acerque a mirarme en el reflejo del agua y lo cual me lleve una grata sorpresa al verme me paralice y mire a mis ojos que tenia ojos bicolor en el ojo izquierdo lo tenia de color violeta y mi otro ojo derecho verde cristalino oscuro, lo cual no sabia porque traía eso bicolores de mis ojos y ya mas en eso me fije en mi pelaje un gris claro, mi cabello era negro alborotado al estilo de Goku y mi cola llegaba casi un metro de largo y toda alborotada y puntiaguda

En eso empecé a recobrar en estar paralizado, al abrir mi boca y mis dientes me lleve otra gran sorpresa, al abrirlos me mire que los traía que los dientes casi afilados como forma de sierra y mis colmillos los traía grandes capaz de beber sangr y de arrancar lar carne de un ser viviente y eso ya traía ganas de beber sangre y de comer carne pero me resisti de beber sangre y comer carne.

No se que sentí… pero al voltear donde estaba el muro y mire que estaba unas alforjas lo cual me resultaba familiar, encendí mi cuerno ya que no tenia grietas o que alguien me lo hubiera arrancado gracias adiós, no tienia fuerzas suficientes para ir alla, lo arrastre con mi magia aunque sea pequeño, me sentia muy débil para hacerlo levitar lo acerque hacia a mi, me llevo otra sorpresa, en las alforjas traía mi nombre escrito como Blake galaxy y abajo tenia un símbolo de una cuttie mark de una estrella en forma de pentagrama junto con una daga en el fondo encima de ella y traía gotas de sangre atravesando el pentagrama, no se como pero se me vino un recuerdo que era un maestro de la magia negra, claro que a mi edad teni años y que no debería tener esta magia super avanzada, segui recordando que solo los avanzados lo hacia pero yo tenia talentos especiales para ser un potro bat ponicornio, ni siquiera debería de practicar esa magia negra porque según te corrompe el alma y estarías en plena oscuridad, pero al carajo, me importa un bledo si practico magia negra o no, otro recuerdo me llego de golpe como si tuviera tratos con el guardian (la muerte ) y el señor oscuro.

Además reviso en mis alforjas ya que lo abri y lo tire para ver que cosas tenia, pero oh sorpresa tenia materiales y un libro para elaborar algunas pociónes o algo, otro recuerdo me vino de vuelta que era una alquimista de los buenos, acerque mi libro y mi cabeza me dolia por usar mi magia, asi que lo tuve que dejar, lo que hice con mi lengua abri el libro, empece a pasar hoja por hoja para encontrar la preparación de mis heridas y de la salud, lo encontré en la pagina 18 de elaboración de poción de salud, y un hechizo para desaparecer los dolores llamados puertas celestiales requeria de un hechizo mediano para hacerlo, pero como no tenia la suficiente magia para hacer ese hechizo me conformaría en hacer la poción, hacia que con mis , hice brillar mi cuerno para elaborar la poción, saque de las alforjas unas ramas en buen estado, una olla y agua? No se porque pero me alegra de tener agua, de lo contrario se me seria difícil encontrarlo, asi que me dispuse ha elaborarlo y estaban unos periódicos hay tirados, concentre un poco de magia para que se prendiera y se logro hacerlo ya deje que prendiera un poco y logre hacer un soporte para calentar la olla con el agua y las ramas adentro para hacer un te, y ya no tenia la magia suficiente y la deje de usarla, me dolia mas hasta que mi vista se quedo algo borrosa por unos segundos, asi que tuve que recostar mi cabeza en el suelo junto con el pequeño charco de agua y aun lado de mi el te que se estaba preparando, solo se calentó por unos minutos y tuve que soplar donde estaba el fuego hasta apagarlo, otra vez hice un esfuerzo en encender mi cuerno y una ligera aura salio de mi cuerno, este brillo donde estaba la olla del te ya caliente, tuve que dar el esfuerzo de arrástralo, lo milagroso que no se tiro asi con mucho esfuerzo levante mi cabeza y acerque la olla del te a mi boca tomándomelo y ñam, ñam, sabia delicioso, asi que al tomarlo no aguante mas, mi cuerno ya no tuvo ni una pizca de magia y acosté mi cabeza al suelo para descansar, me toque ya que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y solo cerre mis ojos para que poción o te me relaje y recupere algo de salud, ya mañana que me sienta un poco bien hare ese hechizo que esta en mi libro, y me quede profundamente dormido.

**A la mañana siguiente en la noche:**

me desperté lentamente al abrir mis ojos y por un milagro sentí que me recupere algo, empecé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro y subiendo y bajando mi cabeza lentamente, asi que me dispuse leer el libro que estaba al izquierda mio, segui los pasos para hacer ese hechizo. Lo tuve que practicar unas veces para que le saliera mejor. Las 4 veces me salía no mucho mejor, pero a la quinta me salio bien, ya solo cerre mis ojos y encender mi cuerno para que este brillara y lo que hice era cubrirme en todo mi cuerpo, al abrirlos sentí como me recuperaba y sentia que esta aura era amarrila y negra, no se como pero no me importo, primero se arreglaron mis huesos fracturados de todo mi cuerpo haciendo que gritara a la vez se cerraran mis heridas en todo mi cuerpo, excepto mi cicatriz del lado derecho que iba arriba de mi ceja atravesando la mejilla casi directo a la boca, asi segui durante unos minutos para ya estar casi completo, deje de usar mi magia para dejar de hacer ese hechizo ya que me dejo agotado de mi magia, me espere unos 5 minutos para recuperarme, ya pasando esos minutos me levante lentamente, empece a caminar despacio ya que tenia un poquito de dolor solo camine unos cuantos pasos me detuve y brinque solo unos saltos, ya en eso empece a correr de un lado a otro ya para detenerme en el mismo lugar y vole por unos segundos sino me dolia mis alas y le acerté, ya no me dolían mis alas de murcelago y descendi, vi que estaba tirado la olla que me tome el te, asi que prepare otras pociones para una emergencia. No se como tenia una sensación de hacerlos, ya con eso los termine de preparar y ponerlos en unos frascos vacios que estaban en mis alforjas, meti las pociones la olla, el soporte para hacer mas, con eso me puse mis alforjas em mi lomo para irme a otro lado fuera necesario, cuando camine hacia la calle oí con mis orejas supersónicas de murciélago que escuche algo o alguien que gritaba ayuda.

¿?: ¡socorro…!, ¡ayuda…!, (de ahí empezó a llorar) ¡ayu- yu- yuda, por favoooor!

Escuche que estaba en peligro, hice brillar mi cuerno para camuflaje arme para que no me viera nadie corra como rayo aun saliendo en la oscuridad, saliendo ahí y tomando la calle principal, segui los sonidos de ayuda en el camino no via a ningún poni que estaba en la calle afuera a estas altas horas de la noche, solo corri una calle y vi que estaba otro callejón oscuro que no se veía, pero para mi no había problema yo veía en el callejón hasta caminar de donde se oia.

Lo que vi en ese callejón no un poco lejos a unos 3 pegasos que traían una armadura dorada, puse mi casco a mi mentón de lo confundido y preguntándome, ¿Qué hacían unos guardias pegasos de armadura dorada a estas horas de la noche, en este mismo callejón y que estaban fuera de servivio y la voz? Camine un poco mas en sigilo para que no me escucharan, estuve mas cerca, pero lo que vi jamas olvidara por el resto de mi vida que me llegaba algo de temor, miedo, ira y enojo, vi que uno de esos guardias pegasos estaba violando a una potra y no a cualquier potra, era una potra bat poni hembra de pelaje gris como yo, melena y cola bicolor azul marino, con azul cielo gratinado. Ojos dorado y no tenia cuttie mark, y creo que era de mis ma edad o no, ese guardia la estaba gozándola en violarla, vi que traía golpes y moretones en su cuerpo a su alrededor tenia una combinación de sangre y semen de lo que era en su boca, ano y en su vagina ya que el guardia tenia su miembro metida en el, estaba gritando que parara y que la dejaran en paz, claramente reconoci esa voz que pedia ayuda y estaba corriendo peligro, peri ese hijo de perra lo gozaba mas, asi que me les iba a lanzarles para darles unos buenos putazos a esos guardias, pero antes me calme, analice la situación de como atacarlos no a lo pendejo, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, quería atacarlos… pero me quede entre las sombras ya que era mi instinto de ocultarme en la oscuridad, iba para alla hasta que ya dejaron de hacer movimientos o sonidos, el guardia dejo de hacerle eso a la potra bat poni, ella se enredo y con su cola se tapo en esos lugares de su ano y vagina y uno de ellos hablo:

Guardia 1: je je je, (el estaba riéndose de forma psicópata y tenia su miembro colgado despues de violarla), eso te pasa a atacarnos a la guardia real de Celestia y eres una potra bastante difícil de atrapar, pero al final me aproveche de ti, para quee nunca lo olvides, (el la empieza a patearla en sus flancos en blanco y en sus costillas, ella estaba tosiendo y escupiendo sangre saliva y semen de la boca, ella gritaba del dolor.

Guardia 2: ja, al parecer creo que ya aprendio la lección compañero, (ella vio a la potra en el suelo riéndose de ella) mira como la dejaste al parecer pero me vale pepino, es una mocosa del demonio.

Guardia 3: bueno compañeros… será mejor matarla de una vez y dejarla hay, ya que es una maldita huérfana sin padres y creo que la deberías ejecutarla de una vez por todas.|

Guardia 1: esta bien, lo voy a hacerlo rápido, ustedes vigilen ya que estos lugares dan miedo de estar aquí (el temblo en todo su cuerpo) y creemos que nos están vigilando para que nos maten y nos devoren.

**P.O.V. Blake Galaxy**

Estaba yo escuchando todo, lo que oi eran guardias de Celestia lo cual no se quien era y uno de ellos la iba a asesinar los 2 iban a vigilar para que ese guardia la matara, no lo iba a permitir asi que vi 3 botes de basura, use mi telequinesis y no hacer magia, ya que la telequinesis era mi habilidad especial, entonces la levite encima de mi girando los botes de basura alrededor de mi entonces, asi que camine un poco y les chifle para traer la atención y dio resultado. Los 3 guardias voltearon al mismo tiempo y la potra bat pony también volteo y los 4 se quedaron sorprendidos al verme que era un potro bat ponicornio, lo cual se quedaron pasmados al verme de mi apariencia y la potra bat poni se quedo aalgo ruborizada y sonrojada al verme, con su casco se toco su pecho sintiendo algo y ella en su mente estaba diciendo… que lindo y apuesto se ve ese potro, se ve igual de mi pelaje gris y tal vez sea mi salvador y mi pony especial pero que hermoso esta y ella iba a gritar y entonces le hable telepáticamente.

Galaxy: (me fije a la potra bat poni) ¡hola me escuchas, llega bien la señal, me entiendes por favor dime algo hermosura!

Bat poni: (al parecer se sonrojo) ¡el me dijo hermosura que caballero y si te escucho y si llega bien la señal!

Galaxy: (yo tambien me sonrroje e iba a tartamudear pero me calme) ¡eee…..este…. yo el potro bat ponicornio que te esta hablando.

Bat poni: Y como me estas hablando si no están moviendo tu boca.

Galaxy: (yo le sonreí) je, es que te estoy hablando telepáticamente directo a ti y creo que tu fuiste quien pidió ayuda y corrias peligro eso no es cierto.

Bat poni: es cierto °u° como me escuchaste cuando pedia auxilio sin que nadie me escuchara.

Galaxy: bueno escuche tu voz con mis orejas supersónicas de murciélago pidiendo ayuda, estuve a una cuadra y media y vine a auxiliarte y veo que necesitas mi ayuda.

Bat poni: gracias al parecer eres el único quien me escucho y que me entendio a mi llamado (ella empezó a toser y viendo que le salía sangre eso me preocupaba mas,) cof… cof… me siento muy bien y ese guardia de la derecha me violo de una forma desagradable, me estoy muriendo por falta de sangre y no creo si voy a poder sobrevivir.

Galaxy: (bien abri mis ojos ya que ella iba a morir) queee, oh no, no, no, no, por favor no quiero que te mueras apenas te conozco, no voy a permitir que mueras mientras que estos 3 sacos de carne y me ocupare de ellos, creo que soy un descortes en no presentarme; Hola mi nombre es Blake galaxy pero me puedes llamar galaxy, soy un bat ponicornio con grandes poderes y la magia oscura es a la que me dedico en invocar a criaturas y entre otras cosas y como te llamas.

Bat poni: mi nombre cof… es each moon light Cof… , galaxy.

Galaxy: (asentí con la cabeza) oh ya veo, pero no te preocupes light, no te vayas a mover de ahí he aparecido un pentagrama con mi magia oscura, no quiero que salgas de la estrella por que esto es magia avanzada regenerativa te sanara de tus heridas y no moriras y además te dara magia y poderes, sola estate quieta por unos minutos yo me encargare de ellos.

Each moon light: (ella le salio una lagrima de su ojo derecgo) bien gracias galaxy, me quedare quieta en el pentagrama.

Galaxy: bien light, (mire a los 3 guardias aun sorprendidos) bien perras, porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño bestias culeras hijos de su madre mal paridos.

3 guardias: (al unisono) ¿quien eres tu? cuida bien tus palabras y ya que serán tus ultimas palabras potro malcriado.

Galaxy: (me cruce de cascos que si no me importara) me importa un chorizo y un bledo, (les di una mirada de enojo) ¡No Permitiré Que Sigan Torturando A Mi Amiga Mejor, No Te Perdonare Que Le Hiciste Eso, Les Echare Ena Estocada Que Bailaran Como Carnaval de Brazil!

3 guardias: (ellos levantaron su cejas algo confusos) no entendimos lo que dijiste pero creemos que eso es un insulto hacia nosotros y vas a morir de todas formas.

Galaxy: (yo apareci de la nada un envase de un refresco de limón bebiendo y que rico estaba y dándoles el avión) atrevense gallinas culeras.

Despues de insultares y amentarles a su madre iban a atacar primero deje de tomar el refresco de limón y lo tire a la basura, hice brillar mis ojos rojo sangra y les lance los botes de basura a una velocidad imparable, los 3 golpearon los botes de basura y fueron volando directos a la pared y totalmente quedaron inconscientes y a la vez los 3 botes de basura cayeron uno con cada uno al ver esa escena graciosa hasta nosotros nos reimos de eso y me acerque a light para ver como estaba, pero seguía tirada aun cubierta de sangra y semen en todo su cuerpo).

Galaxy: (estuve parado donde estaba ell) estas bien light ya estas recuperada.

Light: ella asintió su cabeza aun acostada) si muchas gracias ya me estoy recuperando de la paliza que me dieron y de la violación que me dio, siento adentro de mi ,una magia y un poder devastador que siento que estoy cambiando de apariencia.

En eso me percato y sin pensarlo 2 veces, abrace a light lo cual ella se confunde de mi abrazo, ella quería luchar para soltarse de mi abrazo, en unos segundos dejo de luchar en soltarse de mi abrazo, ella me abrazo muy fuerte hasta no dar mas, ella empezó a llorar frenéticamente, no me importaba el olor, sentia que tenia que abrazarla, le dije que llorara, ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro, con mi cuerno apareci una nube negra jabon y unas toallas, empezó a llover donde estaba la nube, le dije que no abriera sus ojos, que la iba a bañar, ella solo asintió su cabeza aun recostada en mi hombro asi que la bañe en todo su cuerpo incluyendo sus partes nobles yo tambien, yo vi que meneo su cola, tal vez de felicidad pero seguíamos en la lluvia, ya al cabo de unos minutos deje que lloviera, desapareci la nube y el jabon y otras cosas excepto las toallas, asi que aun abrazados nos secamos, solo con un hechizo nos arregalamos todo en nuestros pelajes melenas y colas, light ya no tenia eso, se veía muy linda, asi que ella se separo su cabeza de mi hombro y se me fijo directo a mis ojos y yo a ella. Sentíamos algo que jamas existía, nuestros corazones estaban latiendo a 1000 por hora, este sentimiento nos deia que debíamos estar juntos, no se porque pero viéndonos en frente, nos juntábamos lentamente a la vez cerrando nuestros ojos, y pum el primer beso de mi poni especial, no mas como sentia sus labios con los mios, sus colmillos con los mios aun teniéndolos como sierra, nuestras lenguas tambien y cohocaban del uno con el otro, de ahí nuestros labios se movían de un lado a otro, por unos minutos nos separamos de besar por falta de aire aun teníamos cerrados nuestros ojos, pero los abrimos y light se sorprende al verme a mi que cambie mi apariencia salia

salir neblina negra en mi cuerpo a la vez sombras negras que salían de mi cabello y cola alborotada ella vio que seguia al mis ojos de verde y violeta de un gato de sus blancos a rojo de sangre brillante de mirada asesina, ella noto que estaban mis dientes y colmillos seguían lo mismo y en mis cascos delanteros y traseros aparecieron unas garras afiladas casi como el de un dragon y yo simplemente le me di una sonrisa aun abrazados.

Galaxy: (elal estaba sorprendida que le di un piquito en en labio) he, he, he, he, creo que te quedaste impactada con mi transformación, (además mire tambien al light con mas detalle ) pero creo que los estas lo mismo déjame aparecerte un espejo y te quedaras sorprendida al verte en el reflejo.

Light: (apareci de la nada el espejo ella volteo y se sorprendio de ese cambio, aun abrazados) hay por mi madre santísima y la virgen de Guadalupe, galaxy tenias razón me transforme al igual que tu pero con cambios.

P.O.V. Light

En eso me fije al espejo y mi apariencia cambio al tener esa neblina oscura en mi pelaje y veo en todo mi cuerpo también en mis alas de murciélago salía tambien sombras de mi melena y cola, me vi tambien ver a mis ojos de oro seguían lo mismo al igual que galaxy y lo blanco salio de color violeta de mirada asesina y mis dientes salieron en forma de sierra, mis colmillos crecieron a la par de galaxy e igual mis cascos que traía las mismas garras de galaxy tambien emanando sombras de las garras afiladas, me sonroje aun abrazados, yo le sonreí al igual que el y del porque del beso, la transformación y del pentagrama y de las sombras que nos cubria alrededor de nosotros como que nos estuviera protegiendo.

P.O.V. Galaxy

Galaxy: te contestare a tus preguntas:

El beso que te di sabia que eras mi poni especial no se porque pero me atrajiste eso si fue amor a primera vista.

La transformación era porque te dije que era para sanar tus heridas y que que regeneraras y te sacaría todo tu poder y magia para estar a la par de mi, tu no tienes cuerpo… pero puedes concentrarte en tus poderes y magia sin ser un unicornio o alicornio.

El pentagrama que aun esta en el suelo era de un pacto que hice porque tuve que hacer un sacrificio de dar toda mi sangre para que el ritual y el conjuro se llevara a cabo y el guardian (la muerte misma pero en forma de poni) nos permitiera vivir asi como potrillos sin crecer ni tener que preocuparnos hacernos viejos seriamos inmortales por un alto precio que pague.

Las sombras que están alrededor de nosotros era como te lo había dicho del punto 3 estos ya estaban incluidos al hacer el pentagrama el sacrificio y el pago de la moneda y están aquí para protegernos y bien claro que se cubrirán de nuestros pelajes sintiendo de alguna amenaza ya sean ponis u otras cosas vivas y además tenemos que estarnos alimentándonos de sangre de otros ponis para que no nos debilitemos o estemos atacando a lo loco y si no nos quedamos satisfechos nos comeremos la carne y los huesos de los ponis devorándolos lentamente y adentrarnos a devorar sus órganos dejándoles un hoyo en sus costados de las costillas.

O_O creo que light se rio de su nueva maldad que le había dicho que era mi poni especial y en eso ella se balancea aun abrazados y estamos en el piso, nos besamos aun ya con nuestra nueva transformación, ya de 10 minutos despues se nos ruge la tripa a los 2 separandose del beso quedándose dando carcajadas.

Galaxy: (aun me sonroje y me rugio la tripa al igual que ella ya que ella estaba encima de mi acostados), creo que estamos de acuerdo pero antes de ir a devorar a esos gurdias tengo un regalo para ti. (nosotros nos levantamos y acerque mis alforjas sacando 6 espadas al tamaño de un potro osea nosotros y el les di 3 a light).

Light: (ella ladeo su cabeza y levanta su ceja algo confundida) porque me entregas estas 3 espadas.

Galaxy: (le esboce una sonrisa) para que los tengas, ya que estas espadas fueron elaborados por el señor de la oscuro, el guardian y yo, con mucha magia negra desde el mismísimo inframundo y los materiales no se encuentra en este mundo, ya que las 3 espadas que te di no solo es para atacar cortar y defender tambien hay muchas formas como elementos de agua, tierra, fuego, aire, hielo, la espada toxica que derrite todo y sobre todo mis favoritos: 1. les quita o le drena la magia de los unicornios, 2. lo mismo con los pegasos y los ponis de tierra y 3. les drena tambien la energía del amor de un ser querido ya tomando las 3 espadas de drenarles todo se convierte en una bola de energía, luego se transforma en sangre y luego a beberla solo se usa si hay mas de 20 ponis o mas, (mire a los guardias aun inconscientes con los cestos de basura tapándolos) pero creo que ya es hora de comer a esos pegasos y ultimo ya te fijaste en nuestras cuttie marks.

Light: oh veo que nuestras cuttie marks cambio a una marca de muerte me lo puedes decir galaxy.

Galaxy: (ladee con la cabeza)nop. no te lo puedo decir light porque esta prohibido para nosotros decirlo, es solo lo puedo escribir y dárselo a algún poni que este vivo o este indefenso despues de una paliza.

Light: (ella asintia quedo maravillada ella me dio una risa de mucha malicia) jijiji, oh ya veo entonces primero tomemos la sangre y despues comernos su carne del estomago y comiendo sus costillas y abriles un agujero y devorarlos de adentro y con nuestras espadas quitarles sus alas ya que me están gustando esas alas y devolverles el favor de lo que me hicieron a mi.

Galaxy: °_° O_O (bien light, creo que me dio algo de miedo pero ella se rio de mi) wow, si que tienes una buena idea asesina, (vi a unos de los guardias) pero antes quiero conservar una armadura de uno de los 3 pegasos, ya que me llamo la atencion uno de ellos, además les podemos modificar esa armadura a nosotros y las sombras traerán a los 3 guardias que se las quiten y me traigan cualquier armadura que este en buena condición, los guardare en mis alforjas y luego creare una armaduras para ti light, (vimos a los 2 guardias inconscientes) entonces tu devoras el izquierdo y me devorare el derecho y luego dejamos el ultimo el postre.

Light: (bien ella me besa en la mejilla y nos sonrojamos aun teniendo las sombras cubiertas) eso se ve malvado dejaremos a ese pegaso al ultimo que me hizo cosas asi que llamalos.

Yo llame a las sombras para que me trajeran a los guardias inconscientes ya los arrastraron, les dije que les quitaran las armaduras, un corruptor me dio a mi las 3 armaduras y los guareo en mis alforjas, y asi entre light y yo fuimos con uno de ellos, empezamos primero con el cuello para abrir nuestras bocas para que nuestros comillos filosos se enterraran en la carne del cuello enterrándolos en sus venas principales, bebimos la sangre sin dejarles ni una gota de ellos lo cual que a los 2 les causara muerte instantánea, despues de beberles la sangre del cuello con todo y colmillos les arrancamos desgarrandoselos la carne del cuello y empezando a masticarlo y tragárlo, luego comenzar con las costillas hasta abrirles y dejar expuestos sus órganos, ahora no metimos hasta adentro de ellos y empezos a devorarlos con órganos hasta dejarles un vacio adentro del estomago y despues de comernos el ultimo de los órganos, salieron por donde entramos, al vernos nos reimos que traíamos sangre de las bocas, con los colmillos y dientes afilados machados de sangre sus garras afiladas, hasta nuestras alas de murciélago, nos besamos un momento hasta que les ordene a las sombras que empezaran a jugar con los guardias y que no los devoraran podían jugar futball, basquetball u otro deporte o boliche con los botes de basura, lanzamiento de pegasos entre otras cosas, ya al ultimo dejamos al pegaso de postre pero antes de eso, empece a levitar levitar las 6 espadas alrededor de mi haciendo que las espadas pasaran a un fuego extremadamente caliente hasta hacerles algunas cortadas hasta que el se despertara de golpe.

Guardia 1: (el se despertó de golpe) ¿Qué, como, cuando, donde, porque? Que hago aquí (el empezó a sudar como puerco) auchh quema me duele ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Galaxy y light: te estas divirtiendo mucho saco de carne.

Guardia 1: (ella ladea su cabeza aun gritando de calor) ¿quienes son ustedes pequeños ingendros?

Galaxy y night: ¿a poco no nos reconoces, te enseñaremos quienes somos en realidad?

A nosotros 2 nos dejamos de transformarse de la neblina oscura, pero aun seguía nuestras sombras que nos cubrían un poco, solo nuestras melenas y colas no, excepto nuestras melenas y colas y nuestros 4 cascos de garras afiladas de sombras, las sombras y unos que otros espectros de bajo, mediano y alto rango juganban con los guardias pegasos muertos y disfrutaban la sangre que caia, el guardia 1 se sorprendio y vio horrorizado al abrir sus ojos hasta no dar mas, que nosotros eramos los potrillos que ella violo y yo quien fuera que los mandara a volar y el quedar inconsciente, además vio a sus compañeros muertos viendo un hoyo en sus costados quedando un hueco en sus costillas, de donde no se venia nada, las sombras y pocos espectros estaban jugando con ellos, como simples juguetes y el nos vio nuestras bocas hilos de sangre que corria abajo viendo nuestros dientes y colmillos afilados como sierra, nuestras melenas y colas, y nuestros 4 cascos de garras afiladas de sombras lo cual el se altero al vernos a si.

Guardia 1: no, no, no, no, no puede ser como puede ser ustedes que hayan asesinado a mis compañeros jamas se los perdonare de lo que les han hecho, (en eso el guardia vio y tomo las dos espadas nuestras tomándolo con sus alas iba a atacar a light, pero inteferir en abrazarla y cubrirla, yo alce mi casco derecho de garra afilada deteniéndolo de un golpe, ya que el guardia no lo estaba creyendo que yo un potro haya detenido con nuestras propias espadas con un simple casco de garra afilada y frenándolo a tiempo, estaba yo gritando del dolor y sacándo algo de sangre en mi casco derecho, al gritar las sombras se percataron que el guardia me ataco, ya que traía las espadas en mi casco derecho algo de sangre, las sombras y espectros se arrumbaron contra el mandado a volar al guardia, una de las sombras me quito las espadas enterradas de mi casco derecho de garra afilada llena de sangre, yo me recupere usando la regeneración cubriendo la herida, las sombras y los espectros bajaron de golpe y empezando a golpear con zarpazos y arañasos al guardia y saliendo sangre en todos lados nosotros volvimos a transformarnos primero en cambiar en pelaje original gris en negro y despues en aparecer en neblina oscura formando las sombras en su cuerpo.

Galaxy: (despues de eso di un gemido del dolor, aun sentia mi casco algo adolorido) calmate guardia no me ataques asi de esa forma y querias atacar a mi pareja, ji, ji, despues de tener nuestra hospitalidad de que aun sigas con vida por el momento, (yo volteo donde venia y en ese mismo exacto unos ponis de armadura negra llegaron a auxiliar a su compañero) creo que llegaron tus amigos de la guardia nocturna a rescatarte o estan aquí para prescenciar la carnicería, pero no te preocupes los voy a atender como si estuvieran en su casa.

Yo voltee a ver a un numero de guardias 15 eran bat ponis y 6 unicornios aparecieron de la nada y estaban yendo a toda velocidad para salvar a su compañero de la guardia y atacarnos a nosotros 2, las sombras las detuvieron formando una barrera hecho de sombras para que no continuaran atacando y rescatándolo, light y yo levantamos las 6 espadas incrustandolos al piso al acercarme a una de las espadas con una de mis garras me hice un rasguño en mi casco derecho empezando a desangrar machandolo en las espadas y conjurando un hechizo de una lengua muerta hasta que las espadas empezaron a brillar, las sombras se quitaron enseguida y regresando a cubrirnos de neblina oscura alrededor nuestra, ya las espadas empezaron a salir neblina mas oscura que iban a los guardias y a los unicornios, cuando se quisieron levantar la neblina los atrapo para que no siguieran avanzando y dejándolos paralizados, ahí empezó el ritual ya que las espadas salieron una líneas blancas con purpura metiendo esas líneas en los pechos de los guardias, de hay empezó a drenarles de la magia, su fuerza y su amor, ellos estaban gritando de dolor pero no hacían nada viendo como los estaban drenando y nosotros disfrutábamos de los gritos.

Ya al cabo de 10 minutos dejando al ultimo de drenarlos, las líneas bancas con purpura salieron del pecho de los guardias cayendo al suelo inmovilizados aun estando conscientes se querían levantar, pero no tenían ni pisca de fuerza y los unicornios querían brillar su cuernos pero tenían seco su magia ya que se les había drenado todo la magia la fuerza y su amor, empece a caminar al centro del pentagrama que aun estaba activo diciendo un hechizo de lengua invocando y apareciendo de la nada unos lobos mexicanos de con brumas negras cubiertas sujetando a los 21 soldados que aun estaban en el suelo, light estaba sacando las 6 espadas levitando alrededor de ella, ya que estaban formando una bola de energía blanca y llendo a nosotros, luego formando liquidos de sangre que empezamos a beberla llegando directo a nuestros colmillos y luego nos lo tomabamos hasta dejar un vacio, los soldados estaban sorprendidos como nosotros tomabamos d de la sangre aun despues de que les renamos su magia, fuerza y su amor transformando en sangre, nosotros riéndonos y los lobos mexicanos sujetándolos ya que light desaparecio las 6 espadas en frente de los soldados.

Galaxy: bueno eso les pasa por desafiarnos y atacarnos con o sin orden alguno y a continuación les mostraremos algo que pueda ser mas doloroso, (en eso las sombras aventaron al guardia a escasos metros de los demás guardias nocturnos, al ver como estaba llorando implorando que lo ayudara hasta que light lo golpeo en el costado derecho, el guardia grito de dolor, ella agarro la lengua con su garra afilada y lo empezó a jalar hasta arrancársela y se lo arranco hasta dársela a las sombras para que los devorara, despues apareció una espada que empezó a cortarle las dos alas del guardia para que ella me lo diera a mi y guardarlas en mis alforjas, las sombras la voltearon de lado para que vieran el acto mas asesino de todos los tiempos, yo en el cuello del guardia y light en las costillas casi en sus flancos mostrándoles sus dientes afilados se sierra y sus colmillos de ultratumba, yo enterre mis afilados colmillos al cuello del guardia y light empezó a despedazar, masticar y tragarse la carne devorada poco a poco hasta llegar a las costillas, ya luego de eso empezó arrancarles las costillas devorándolos y tragárselos hasta hacerle un hoyo viendo sus órganos vitales y no vitales, el guardia aun mas el dolor que le hacíamos a el, los guardias nocturnos estaban viendo esa imagen tan grotesca que ellos querían atacar e intentar contra nosotros y no se movían ya que nosotros les habiamos drenado sin pararse y yo deje de enterrarle sus colmillos dejando de beber sangre hasta caminar con mi pareja ya que habíamos hecho el trabajo, nosotros 3 nos reimos para despues adentrarnos en el agujero que hizo light, solo se veian nuestros parpados de rojo sangre y violeta de miradas asesinas hasta empezar a devorarlo adentro, el guardia no aguanto mas el dolor y el grito aun mas con fuerza hasta ya no oírse su voz, el murió al instante siendo devorado adentro de su cuerpo brincando de un lado a otro viendo un charco de sangre hasta despues empezar a salir del otro lado de las costillas haciéndole un hoyo, ya los nocturnos ya no querían ver ese acto demoniaco y empezaron a vomitar nosotros nos salían sangre de nuestras bocas del canibalismo que nos dimos, vimos tambien a los 2 guardias que le hicimos con el mismo procedimiento donde las sombras aventaban a los 2 guardias llendo directo al fallecido pegaso muerto.

light: esta es una pequeña demostración de lo que podemos hacer y antes que nos vallamos, ( yo empece a aparecer un pergamino y una pluma flotando y empece a escribir hasta que light vio que estaba escribiendo, despues de terminar de escribir desapareci la pluma y lo enrrolle el pergamino y dárselo al unicornio del suelo).

Galaxy: dásela a quien este a cargo y tiene que buscarlo y nos presentaremos. Me llamo nightmare Blake galaxy

Light: me llamo nightmare eachmoon light.

Galaxy y light: (dimos una presentación no dormal) nosotros nos llamamos la pareja de potros nightmare de las sombras o los asesinos de las sombras y si interfieren,nos atacan o nos desafían o cualquier otra cosa les pasara igual que ellos, solo a los de la guardia de oro pero ustedes no y si lo hacen ustedes ya saben o peor sin mas por decir nosotros nos retiraremos hasta luego cuatitos.

En eso nos fuimos ocultándonos en la oscuridad solo viéndose nuestros parpados de miradas asesinas mostrando nuestros dientes afilados y sus colmillos asesinos viéndose blanco dando una risa del inframundo, los lobos mexicanos de bruma oscura los soltaron para ir de nuevo de donde salieron, ellos desaparecieron del pentagrama y la estrella desaparecia solo viéndose una macha de sangre que se marcaba en el suelo, nosotros viéndolos y riendonos haciéndoles un guiño izquierdo hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Casi en 3 calles de ahí en otro callejón oscuro apareciendo de la oscuridad nosotros como la pareja de potros bat ponis nightmares, saliendo la neblina oscura del suelo caminando antes de eso nos dejamos de transformarnos volviendo al estado base, las sombras y los espectros haciendo un saludo militar se fueron de ahí desapareciendo y tambien la neblina oscura, nosotros estabamos tan felices de hacer nuestro primer acto en asesinar a los guardias de oro, ahora seriamos los asesinos de equestria, estabamos cansados e ir hasta a un hotel de lujo de 5 estrellas fuimos a la recepción y pedimos la suite mas lujosa que tenia, la recepcionista se sorprendio que unos potros bat ponis pidieron la suite mas lujosa ya que nadie había tenido la necesidad de ocuparla, solo los mas nobles u otro de canterlot lo usaban, yo le había explicado a la recepcionista que eramos unos empresarios importantes independientes lo cual la recepcionista se lo creyo, llamo a dos botones para que les llevaran sus equipajes y nos dijo que estarían complacidos en nuestra estadia para pedir servicio a la habitación, ya que había otras actividades importantes, ya los nobles empresarios y algunos importantes de canterlot se quedaron boquiabiertos al oir que unos bat ponis que eran jóvenes eran empresarios independientes que nunca habían oído de ellos y vieron que logre sacar una gema cristalina que brillaba. Algunos notaron que si era una gema verdadera ya que algunos reconocieron que ya no existía, el de dio esa gema brillante a la recepcionista como pago.

Además que fuera una pago por los otros servivios V.I.P. y ella sonrio al ver que querían los servicios V.I.P. que casi solo los mas importantes de canterlot, todos los ponis que estaban ahí se impactaron que nosotros pedíamos el servivio V.I.P., yo le di 50 gemas brillantes como propina a quienes nos dieran el servicio V.I.P., tanto la recepcionista, los 2 botones y los ponis se quedaron pasmados por la cantidad de gemas, los ponis importantes se querían acercar a nosotros para saber de donde sacamos esas gemas, pero ya era tarde ya nos habíamos ido al elevador junto con los 2 botones, e ir al ultimo piso donde estaba la suite mas lujosa… al llegar al ultimo piso los 2 botones nos llevaron a la suite V.I.P. donde habían otros ponis de la clase mas alta y ellos estaban empezando a vernos pasando a ellos, no les dimos importancia solo queríamos ir a su suite y otros estaban murmurando, confusos y con otras caras de wtf.

Ya adentro de la suite los 2 botones dejaron nuestro equipaje adentro,les 2 gemas a cada uno y ellos , se despidieron ya despues de instalarnos, lo primero que hicimos es ir al yacusi, decíamos que queríamos estar mas comodos de la pelea y otras torturas que hicimos, nosotros estabamos juntos sintiendo las burbujas del yacusi, despues de eso hicimos otras actividades como relajación, yoga, tenis ya entre otras actividades, ya los otros ponis que estaban en esas actividades estaban poniéndose un poco molestos de nosotros por barrer el suelo, se estaban quejándose en recepción ya que el jefe del hotel les dijo que no hacían nada malo solo estabamos como huéspedes en la suite V.I.P., ellos estaban atonitos que como unos potros bat ponis pagaran una suite mas cara y se fueron enojados encabronados y otras cosas nosotros oimos todas las quejas de los huéspedes del hotel y querían darnos un escarmiento, pero seria despues que pasara pasado mañana, me fui yo ropero e hice una invocación formando un pentagrama que hice en el callejón para darles una bienvenida, para despues empezar lo que dejamos pendiente nosotros nos fuimos a la cama, sentándonos en frente, nos abrazamos hasta apretarnos mas, acercando nuestras narices tozando y dando una sonrisa, solo cerrar nuestros ojos a besarnos los labios hasta acostarnos en la cama jugando y luchando de un lado a otro con nuestras lenguas, ya luego hacer pequeñas posiciones del espartano, la poni de la libertad (estatua de la libertad), el caballo de troya en varias posiciones, ya que perdimos nuestra virginidad entre nosotros 2.

Despues de 4 horas nos cansamos y nos abrazamos por completo incluyendo nuestras alas de murcielago, yo le di un beso a light en su labio para que ella recargara su cabeza con la mia, nuestras colas se enrrollaron, y decirnos te amo, para despues caer dormidos y sonriendo, yo encendí mi cuerno para sacar el letrero y ponerlo en la puerta de no molestar durante 2 dias

CONTINUARA n_n


	2. cap 00: segunda parte

**Dos bat ponis nightmare de la sombras en equestria**

**Capitulo 0: prologo (segunda parte)**

**2 DIAS DESPUES **

A la mañana siguiente del siguiente dia, que gracioso no O_O.

A los 2 dias despues, ya nos estábamos despertando de una buena relación que tuvimos esos días y de estar hibernando como ososo o dragones, nos vimos frente a frente dando unos piquitos de los buenos días, ya darnos unos besos apasionales durante 10 minutos, nos separamos del beso por falta de aire y del abrazo, nos levantamos de la cama ara irnos a bañar, light se subio en mi lomo para que la llevara si no antes darme la primera nalgada en mis flancos, cosa que abri los ojos y ella riéndose, pero me abrazo ya que hora en adelante no iba a decir cuando me los iba a dar, pero al final solo suspire y nos fuimos a bañar, luego de 20 minutos terminamos de bañar, secarnos y arreglarnos en nuestros pelajes, melenas y colas. Recogimos nuestras alforjas para salir de la habitación y bajar al elevador, nos fuimos a la recepción para darle la llave a la recepcionista, cosa que nos dio las gracias de estar en esta estadia y que otro dia nos recibirían con las puertas abiertas en caso que viniéramos otra vez para aca, le agradecimos a la recepcionista de la información, en el camino los ponis huéspedes, estaban enojados, cabreados y con ganas nos querian golpear, pero eramos unos potros, ya que el castigo de golpear a un potro sera la cárcel, ni les hicimos caso, nos salimos del hotel ya caminando por la calle principal, estábamos juntos y apegados el uno del otro viendo canterlot, pero en el camino vimos a los guardias que según eran de Celestia patrullando, vigilando… eso debio de sospechar que hicimos eso hace 2 dias en el callejón, asi que tuvimos que apresurar el paso para llegar a la estación del tren para ir a poniville, no se porque pero teníamos que ir allí a ese pueblo y debíamos comprar 2 boletos para ir alla, en la estación del tren había un guardia que vigilaba o no se que hacia allí, pero debio de saber ese suceso y le preguntamos como si no sabíamos nada.

Galaxy y light: buenos días guardia (dando una pequeña sonrisa).

Guardia: (el giro y nos miro) buenos días pequeñines que puedo hacer por ustedes.

Light: nos estábamos preguntando porque hay muchos guardias en las calles.

Guardia: bueno estamos buscando a unos potros que nos informaron que eran unos bat ponis y se les busca de asesinato por matar a 3 guardias de Celestia, ya que nos describieron que tenían neblina oscura que les cubrían alrededor de sus cuerpos, nos dijeron que son los mas buscados y uno de ellos usa magia negra ya que ningún potro no puede hacer magia negra a esa edad y nos y uno de ellos eran un bat poni de especie de unicornio y alas de murciélago y otra era una yegua bat poni (pero se fijo lo cual nos daba un sudor en la frente) pero ahora que lo pienso se les da muy bien esos parecidos.

Ahora asi nos estábamos peniendo un poco nerviosos ya que nos describieron por nuestra forma de ser, íbamos a matar a ese guardia y salir pitando de ahí, pero un inesperado milagro otro poni le hablo y se volteo para hacer un pequeña distracción.

Galaxy y light con nuestra telepatía.

Galax: bien creo que ya es hora de activar la trampa para que distraigan a los guardias por unos minutos, (asi que hice brillar mis ojos blancos a cambiar a rojo sangre).

En el callejón, los guardias estaban custodiando la entrada del pasillo donde hubo el asesinato, ya que nadie debiera de pasar por saber de curiosos que paso ahí, los unicornios estaban investigando el extraño pentagrama que hice, ellos estaban haciendo hechizos de memoria, de búsqueda, sus inventos, pócimas, de rastreos, otros estaban escribiendo o haciendo anotaciones e informaciones de lo que pasaba, no les daba resultados ya que esa magia negra era muy fuerte, decían que esta magia era muy antiguo, en eso la temperatura bajo de golpe, la neblina oscura apareció del pentagrama, todos se sorprendieron que la estrella se activo de la nada, haciendo que los guardias y los unicornios se preparaban de lo que viniera, algunos se ponían en modo de ataque y otros en ser la defensa, dando algo de miedo, por otro lado en el dormitorios donde dormimos, el ropero donde estaba el ropero tambien se activo.

Galaxy: bien sirvientes de las sombras, salgan ya del pentagrama pueden jugar o devorarlos, nuestra primera orden, serán que ustedes del callejón es distraer a los guardias con los unicornios, segunda orden ustedes del hotel es devorar sin dejar a nadie con vida solo quienes nos vieron de forma extraña solo a ellos, ya que terminen su trabajo vayan con sus demás compañeros para apoyarlos, la tercera y ultima orden es secuestrar a 80 pegasos de la guardia de color dorado que sean sementales y yeguas, daremos la orden de la retirada llevándose a esos 80 pegasos llevándolos al penragrama, solo poganlos en la mas profunda oscuridad y no los ataquen, ¡no ataquen a la gente!, repito… ¡no ataquen a la gente!, excepto de los que están en el hotel solo denle con todo 20 minutos y gracias hasta nuevo aviso, (en la oscuridad los las sombras y los espectros dieron un saludo militar, el primero en el callejón los guadias y los unicornios estaban en posición de ataque que aparezcan los potros nightmare u otras cosas, el pentagrama brillo saliendo de las sombras y los espectros, corruptores, diablillos, lobos mexicanos, manticoras, troyanos, espartanos, mariachis para tocar al estilo de guadalajara con tequila entre otras criaturas… incluyendo a un perro de 4 metros de altura era cerbero el guardian del inframundo y nuestra mascota, salieron mismas criaturas pero no otro cerberus y al mismo tiempo empezaron a atacar en el callejón las sombras, se balacearon a los guardias y unicornios atacando, defendiéndose, otros siendo devorados, en el hotel salieron de golpe por el pasillo devorando a los que les criticaron entre otros luego de 2 minutos, tanto en las habitaciones y el pasillo estaba machado de sangre, se fueron saliendo por la ventana cayendo a apoyar a sus compañeros, los del pasillo saliendo de la calle encontrándose con los otros compañeros y empezando la carnicería con los guardias y unicornios atacando defendiéndose y devorando,ya que otras criaturas estaban secuestrando a los 80 pegasos de la guardia a los solteros y solteras y unos de ellos hizo una gran explosión que se oyo todo canterlot, mientras tanto en la estación del tren todos escucharon la gran explosión hasta que un guardia grito).

Guardia: ¡ESTAMOS EN ALERTA MAXIMA, NOS ESTAN ATACANDO CRIATURAS DE LOS NIGHTMARE DE LAS SOMBRAS, AQUELLOS QUE ESTEN PATRULLANDO Y FUERA DE SERVIVIO VALLAN A APOYAR A NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS A ATACAR A ESAS CRIATURAS! El guardia se despidió de nosotros apresurándose donde estaba la fiesta para darse los buenos putazos, yo deje de brillar mis ojos volviéndolos a la normalidad).

Galaxy: listo… ya el plan ha sido activado y ya se encargaron de los del hotel.

Light: (ella se impresiono lo cual me obasiono ¡wow, galaxy… me sorprendes que hayas planeado todo desde el principio, (yo la asiento que si aun sonrojándome de la ovacion de light) es por eso que estoy a tu lado galaxy.

Galaxy: (algo sonrojado) gracias light y claro lo estuve planeando desde hace dos días si se dificultaría, tenía que actuar y planear una estrategia que nos beneficiaria de hacer una retirada, distracción, emboscadas u otro movimiento, por eso te lo digo, tienes además mis poderes y magia negra y te lo enseñare, bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo compramos los boletos para ir a poniville y abordar el tren, si no hay nadie adentro del vagon nos transformamos en nightmare y nos vemos mas cool con esa transformación.

**P.O.V NIGHTMARE BLAKE GALAXY**

Despues de hablar un momento con light me dedique a comprar 2 boletos a poniville ya que estaba el tren parado para abordar, ya ahí caminamos a abordar el tren y nos fuimos a un vagon donde no hubiera nadie , ya casi en el ultimo vagon del tren no dedicamos a sentarnos en un lado del vidrio a esperar que se moviera, nos transformamos en nightmare ya que traíamos esa sensación de transformarnos ,porque ya nuestro cuerpo normal ya no lo podía resistir y juramos en estar con esa transformación, a veces en estar con el pelaje negro… pero bueno a eso ,las puertas del vagon se cerro, ya el tren empezó a moverse y saliendo de canterlot y nosotros estábamos asombrados de lo hermoso que estaba el paisaje, light se recargo en mi pecho para ver esto, ya de 20 minutos seguíamos viendo casi no a lo lejos de canterlot estaba siendo atacado por nuestras sombras, saliendo humo de hay y duro el tiempo expirado.

Nightmare Galaxy: (le di un beso en su cabeza en su melena ya que estaba en mi pecho gozando esto) creo que ya es la hora, me ayudas nightmare light.

Light: (ella se separo de recargarse de mi pecho viéndome a mi) Pues claro que te ayudo nightmare galaxy.

Ya en eso nos acercarmos darnos un tierno beso en los labios aun sin cerrar nuestros ojos, en eso empezamos a brillar nuestros parpados de miradas asesinas para que dejaran de atacar y que volvieran al pentagrama junto con los 80 pegasos sementales y yeguas secuestrados. Ya en canterlot en el camino estaba la guardia real luchando defendiendo y siendo devorados por las sombras, los espectros, las criaturas y los mariachis detuvieron de la música y dejaron de atacar y sintieron el llamado nosotros.

Nightmare light y nightmare galaxy: bueno mis sirvientes de las sombras ya han hecho lo suficiente, es hora de que se lleven a los guardias pegasos al pentagrama y que se retiren… a y ultima cosa déjenle la cuenta del hotel a su gobernante, esa es la orden ahora retírense.

Los guardias, los unicornios y la gente y todo canterlot estaban escuchando las voces macabras de nosotros, las sombras, los espectros, los lobos mexicanos, troyanos, los mariachis y cerberus, empezaron a retirarse a toda velcidad, incluyendo a los 80 pegasos de la guardia real secuestrados por nosotros, ellos estaban pidiendo ayuda ya se estaban dirigiéndose al pentagrama, aun sin pensarlo 2 veces, los guardias pegasos y los unicornios, estaban atacando a nuestro ejercito que estaban yendo en la retirada a toda velocidad, tratando de recuperar a sus compañeros y compañeras, ya que estaban siendo llevados al pentagrama, todos se fueron al pentagrama desapareciendo a la vista de la guardia, la ultima sombra entro al pentagrama ya casi desapareciendo… algunos entraron al pentagrama a rescatarlos pero no había retorno, haciendo que desapareciera solo dejando la marca de sangre a la vez evaporándose la neblina oscura, sus compañeros ya habían llegado tarde a salvarlos, todos lloraron ya que no llegaron a tiempo solo 50 entraron al pentagrama para no salir mas.

**YA EN EL TREN EN MOVIMIENTO**

Despues de ordenar dejamos de brillar los parpados de mirada asesina a ser normales, nosotros seguíamos besándonos para ya separarnos aun completando el ritual aun abrazandonos.

Light: yo le acaricie su melena y su mejilla) woooww eso estuvo increíble siento como pasaba tus dotes sobre mi.

Galaxy: (ella me hizo lo mismo) tienes razón light fue maravilloso, además del secuestro de los 80 pegasos, tambien se colaron a las fiesta 50 mas y creo que serán buenos elementos, les ordene a las sombras que tambien los capturaran en nuestros dominios y los encerraran en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad, solo hay que escoger 3 pueden ser pegasos unicornios o de tierra pero eso se dejaran pendiente.

Light: (ella asintió su cabeza) si ahora disfrutemos del bello paisaje.

Despues de eso tanto light y como yo seguíamos abrazados ella se recargo a mi pecho y yo recargue mi cabeza junto con la de ella viendo el paisaje hasta que nos gano el sueño y paso 2 horas de recorrido, el tren silbo con el… anunciando que ya estaba a punto de llegar a la estación del tren, nosotros nos despertamos y viendo que estabamos acostados y viendo a light que seguía durmiendo recargada en mi pecho, alce mi casco derecho acariciando sus mejillas hasta su melena, dandole un beso en el labio para que se despertara.. ella estaba despertándose y viéndome reírse lo cual nos besamos un poco para levantarnos y colocarnos nuestras alforjas y esperar que el tren se detuviera y salir del vagon.

**P.O.V. NIGHTMARE EACH MOON LIGHT **

Antes: ya de disfrutar el paisaje nos abrazamos yo me recargue en el pecho de galaxy dándome un beso en mi frente y recargando su cabeza con la mia, de ahí nos gano el sueño y nos acostamos…. oí que el tren estaba silbando ya que pronto nos acercaríamos pronto a la estación, yo seguía durmiendo en el pecho de mi querido galaxy, ya que se sentía pachoncito… lo quería abrazarlo mas como si fuera un osito de peluche y sentía que me estaba acariciando mi mejilla derecha y acariciándome hasta mi melena se sentía bien, el me dio un beso en mi labio lo cual me estaba despertándome lentamente y me estaba riéndome de el, galaxy y yo nos besamos en los labios un poco para despues levantarnos y colocarme mis alforjas y galaxy tambien y esperando hasta que se detuviera y salir de hay del fagon.

Ya el tren se detuvo en la estación, las puertas se abrio y salimos de hay fuimos caminando viendo un letrero bienvenidos a poniville, mientras nosotros caminábamos estábamos viendo el lugar de diferentes casas de madera y puestos, me percate que caminábamos los ponis nos estaban viendo algunos murmuraban, otros les daban miedo de nosotros y los potrillos estaban llorando por vernos en nuestra transformación, ya que no traíamos nuestros parpados de mirada asesina y nuestros dientes y colmillos afilados como de sierra que daba miedo no…, nuestros cascos que se veía las garras de sangre hasta pasar nuestros cascos y estábamos en nuestra neblina oscura que nos envolvía de nuestros cuerpos con el pelaje negro hasta que galaxy y yo hablamos.

Light y galaxy: (entre el y yo alzamos nuestros cascos de garras afiladas dando un saludo a los pueblerinos) ¡hooo, hooolaaaa!. Despues de saludar a los habitantes de poniville empezaron a gritar y a huir de un lado a otro sin sentido aun, tanto galaxy y yo nos quedamos confundidos y nos estábamos riendo que corrian como maniáticos en espera de compras que harian como en el buen fin, o que corrian por sus vida, metiéndose a sus casas dejando a poniville desierto y nosotros queríamos comprar algún suministro de comida hasta que vimos a lo cerca una carreta que vendían manzanas, vimos a una potra naranja con la melena y cola amarilla y sombrero de vaquera y no traía cuttie mark, (solo hasta el evento de que Rainbow hiciera por primera vez la rain-plosion sónica ya que les aparace a las mane 6 su cuttie mark y ellas serian los nuevos elementos de la armonía) y ella tenia casi a la edad de nosotros y ocultándose hasta que fuimos a ir al puesto de manzanas).

Light y galaxy: buenos días.

Applejack: (ella se acerco con algo de miedo de nosotros viéndose su cabeza) bu, bu, bu, bu, bu buenos, d,i di, d,i di, días, en que le le, le, pu, pu, puedo se, se, servirles.

Galaxy: queremos toda la cerreta de manzanas, no se preocupe se lo pagaremos con toda y carretas y cuanto seria.

**P.O.V APPLEJACK**

Aunque estuviera temblando de esos, no lo podia creerque estos bat ponis de pelaje negro saliendo de neblina oscura que pidieron ellos la carreta, tal vez se lo robarían pero dijo el potro bastante extraño que se lo pagaría con todo y carreta entonces le dije.

Appelack: son 1200 bits.

Galaxy: bueno, (vi al potro que sacara en sus alforjas con su casco de garras, que sacara una bolsa repleta de bits y me lo puso a mi lado, vi la enorme cantidad de bits, no lo podia creer que este extraño bat poni de especie de unicornio que traía demasiados bits y me dijo algo además).

Galaxy: además queremos pedirle una orden entre otras cosas, (el me dijo que quería mas pedidosel saco de la nada un pergamino y me la dio aun lado de la bolsa de los bits, agarre el pergamino lo abri, me sorprendi mas que la temporada de sidra era una orden bastante grande y lei2ue en la lista querían 100 pays de manzana, 200 barriles de zidra sin alcohol, postres, banquetes entre otros pedidos por la tremenda cantidad de la lista de alimentos, me sorprendi a la cual el potro apareció de la nada una carreta grande pero con 8 cofres lo cual le pregunte.

Applejack: (yo me sorprendi que apareció esa carreta con 8 cofres) y esto, ¿por que apareció 8 cofres en la carreta y quieres estas ordenes verdad?

Galaxy: (el asintió su cabeza) asi es, ya te di esta orden por que ustedes son una familia trabajadora y creo que lo pueden hacerlos, apareci estos 8 cofres grandes repletos de bits y creo que es una buena paga bastante mayor para que se sustenten ustedes.

Applejack: y de que cuanto seria en total de los 8 cofres.

Light: (ella llevo su casco de garras a su mentón) bueno jiji, es alrededor de 80 millones de bits, 10 millones de bits por cofre.

En eso me quede sorprendida y me quede con la boca abierta por la gran cantidad de bits y casi se me salía el alma por la sorpresa que me dijo esa bat poni, les vi que eran honestos y no mentían aparte de ser sinceros y no se veian que eran una amenaza y yo hable.

Applejack: y para cuando quieren el pedido.

Galaxy: dentro de 2 meses si ustedes todavía la familia apple lo pueden hacerlo mas rápido, el miro la carrera con los 8 cofres repletos de bits) creo que con este dinero que les estamos dando de nuestros servicios, no creo que les haga falta de aquí hasta dentro de algunos años entonces cerramos él trato.

Applejack: claro forajidos cerramos en trato.

P.O.V. en tercera persona.

Cuando ya cerraron él trato light y galaxy se despidieron de Applejack, galaxy se amarro la correa y jalo la carreta lleno de manzanas, luego de dos minutos caminando escucharon algo con sus orejas de murciélagos que alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda y a la vez que sentian un peligro…. sin pensarlo 2 veces galaxy se soltó la carreta y fueron a socorrer de quien era esa vo,z corrieron hasta ver en un árbol 2 potrillos quien estaban pateando a potra pegaso de pelaje gris melena y cola amarilla y una cuttie mark de 7 burbujas, ella estaba tirada al suelo toda ensangrentada por la paliza que esos dos potros de tierra ya eran adolescentes, la pareja bat ponis corrieron a embestirlos.

Potro 1: (el estaba golpeando en su cuttie mark de sus flancos) eso te pasa por golpearnos y yendo a donde ir y viendo esos ojos extraños, (de nuevo lo golpearon da una patada en su estomago).

Potro 2: (el asintió su cabeza) tienes razón compañero si no te hubieras golpeado con nosotros esto no debía de haber pasado y no tendríamos que recurrir a esto, será mejor matarte de una vez, (el le da golpes en sus costillas, se olle un crack que se escucho y ella gritando de dolor).

Potra pegaso: (ella estaba implorando que dejaran de golpearla) por favor dije que lo siento y áaaaaaaahh!, (ella TOSE algo de sangre), cof, cof, cof, por favor ya dejen de golpearme y no quiero morir, (ella seguia tosiendo mas sangre de su boca).

Potro 1: ya callate fenómeno y por eso muere,…. (Cuando le iba a dar él ultimo golpe a la potra pegaso solo cerro sus ojos para recibir ese golpe ella estaba llorando que iba a morir, pero ella escucho unos pasos que iban directo a ellos, ella abrió sus ojos y vio unas cadenas sujetando a los potros, pero estas cadenas emanaban humo negro y luego vio a unos potros que tenían sombras negras cubriéndolos con el pelaje negro y sus brillos de mirada asesina lo cual los embistieron soltando las cadenas la cual desaparecieron antes la vista de la potra pegaso.

Galaxy y light: (ellos protegían a la potra pegaso) ya dejenla en paz a esa pobre pegaso o se la verán con nosotros.

Los potros se estaban levantando para decirles algo, pero vieron que esos potros bat ponis actuaban de una manera extraña, ellos estaban temblando de miedo querian correr pero sus patas traseras no les respondían.

Galaxy: así que no quieren responder, (en eso brilla sus ojos para leer y ver en sus mentes…. Luego de leer y ver las mentes de los dos, sus ojos de galaxy dejaron de brillar y les dio una mirada vacia a los dos) asi que querian matar a la potrilla pegaso, pero no se preocupen quiero que se vallan pero antes les borrare la memoria de este suceso, quiero que sean amables con todos o de lo contrario los enviare no al tártaro sino al inframundo, (galaxy encendio sus cuerno de aura negra y brillando en la cabeza de los 2 potros, ya después dejo de brillar su cuerno, ellos olvidaron los que paso y se largaron de ahí para ser amables, luego vieron a la Potrilla pegaso que ella estaba en malas condiciones, la pareja bat poni auxiliaba a ella, que esta a punto de morir, en eso galaxy y light no tenia otra opción hacer un ritual para sacrificar sus vidas, en las sombras se aparece un guardian con una túnica roja que era dos veces mas grande que ellos, el aparecio y tomo su oferta, sin mas decir ellos la aceptaron, sintieron algo de mareo, el guardian vio a la potra pegaso que estaba a punto de morir el la sano de golpe mientras salia algo de sangre de una cortada que no caia flotaba llendo a la potra pegaso, se metio parte de su sangre a ella, por ultimo se cerro sus cicatrices desaparecido los moretones, él guardián les había dicho que ahora la potra pegaso ya era parte de ellos y de tener un vínculo entre ellos tres, la potra pegaso estaba viendo lo cual estaba consciente, estaba perpleja, sorprendida y feliz que no estaba en peligro y ciertos potros sacrificaron sus vidas para que ella no muriera, sentía que tenía la sangre de ellos como corrían en sus venas, ella cerro sus ojos lo cual ella se sorprendio que veía dos imágenes de ellos como en primera persona viendo de un ángulo a otro viaje como ellos se estaban acercándome a el y él guardian estaba detrás la pegaso y sin abrir mis ojos y los abrio.

Light y Galaxy: estás bien amiga.

Potra pegaso: si estoy bien eso creo.

Light: uuuuf, (ella se seco sus cascos? Del sudor) menos mal creo que ya estas bien de salud y veo que tus ojos están en perfectas condiciones, y si no me crees aquí esta un espejo.

**P.O.V potra pegaso**

Potra pegaso: ¿queee como?,…. (Me vi en el espejo de donde salio, ella tenía razón mis ojos mis ojos ya estaban normales y ya no estaban graves que se iban de un lado a otro ya que yo traia problemas de orientación me pare y les di un abrazo a los potros ya que veía bien y ellos correspondieron el abrazo hasta que el guardián hablo).

Guardián: bien con eso ya cerramos el trato, ahora les dare esto son unas espadas pero miren estos símbolos son sus cuttie marks estas espadas son sus cuerpos de cambio de por sus vidas, pero sus cuerpos ya no son de forma física sino estas espadas son sus cuerpos y les quite sus cuttie marks de sus flancos como pago adicional, sin mas decir me retiró y ya nos volveremos a ver, (el guardián solo se levanto se despidió de nosotros y los 3 nos despedimos tambien de el, solo se giro y se fue adentrándose a las sombras hasta desaparecerse de la vista y la neblina oscura desaparecido a ser todo como antes y nos tiramos al suelo sin energías).

Galaxy: (el estaba tirado de panzaso) creo que lo hicimos bastante bien por salvarte amiga.

Light: (ella tambien lo hacia como el otro) si era forma de salvarte por ahora, creo que nos debemos de presentar, ¡hola mi nombre es each moon light, pero me puedes llamar light!

Galaxy: bueno tambien me presento, ¡hola mi nombre es blake galaxy, pero llamame galaxyo Blake o todo completo jejejejeje!

derpy: hola mi nombre es ditzy doo o me pueden llamarme derpy. (Los 3 nos saludamos con nuestros cascos).

Galaxy: ¿derpy? Mmmm, (el solo asintió y dio una sonrisa) bonito nombre y aparte estas espadas son nuestros cuerpos tuvimos que hacer un ritual bastante peligroso era alto que ningun otro unicornio o que le dicen alicornio y otros seres no lo pueden hacer práctico de esto, solo nosotros dos sabemos como hacerlo esto y tu derpy ya lo sabes no lo intentes, puede ser hacer en un alto precio es nuestras vidas, las cuttie marks, la sangre a cambio de salvar a alguien y eso es tener un vínculo quien lo salvo, el sacrificio de nuestros cuerpos y algún objeto que sea representa nuestros cuerpos…. además nuestras almas están adentro de las espadas y te haré una demostración, galaxy desapareció y la espada brillo con la cuttie mark de un pentagrama con una daga en el fondo encima de unas gotas de sangre atravesando el pentagrama y la otra espada era una cuttie mark del mismo pentagrama con una espada de fondo sangre en la punta de la espada y despues aparecio de vuelta.

Light: ves derpy asi nos podremos materializar y sin decir nos vamos.

Derpy: ¿A dónde van?

Galaxy: al bosque everfree… llendo al castillo de las dos hermanas para instalarnos ahí.

Derpy: oooh ya veo, que ouwowowou para ahí sus carretas, en serio van a ir a ese bosque que da miedo y quedarse en ese espantoso castillo.

Light: asi es derpy, (ella levanto una ceja) hay algo extraño.

Derpy: (asentí con la cabeza) si en ese lugar es muy extraño y aterrado,r el clima se mueve por si misma, los animales se defienden por si mismos y la vegetación crece sin necesidad de algún poni y otras cosas sobrenaturales.

Galaxy: si nos gusta ese lugar porque hay mucha maldad.

light: sip, por eso nos quedaremos hay en ese lugar ah por cierto ¡mira a tu alrededor!

Al decirme eso veo en frente y miro alrededor era nada mas y nada menos que 26 lobos de madera alrededor de nosotros, yo estaba a punto de gritar pero galaxy me tapa mi boca de su casco de garra afilada.

Galaxy: tranquila derpy, no te atacaran al parecer nos quieren dar la bienvenida y uno de ellos nos dijo que nos escoltaría al castillo de las 2 hermanas, todas las criaturas del bosque no nos atacaran ni menos a ti porque tambien tienes nuestra sangre, claro que eres la bienvenida de la pareja de los Nightmare y ahora tanto los lobos y las criaturas también te obedecerán, nuestras sombras también sin rechistar, seria muy divertido derpy que les des un hola o un saludo militar.

Light: hazlo amiga solo dales unas ordenes a ellos y te daremos una sorpresa.

Derpy: ok. (suspire rendida) agg…... Esta bien de acuerdo me convencieron, atención lobos de madera ¡salaudaaar, yaaaa! (Los lobos de madera escuchan mi orden y se sientan y saludan con su para derecha de forma militar y me rio un poco), jejeje, ¡firmeees, yaaaa! ¡descansen soldados! Los lobos de madera dejan de saludar se quedan firmes y algunos de ellos trae la carreta de manzanas.

Derpy: ¡por cierto porque la carreta de manzanas, (veo que era de la familia Apple) no es esa la carreta de la familia apple!

Light: (ella asintió su cabeza) asi es Derpy es la carreta de applejack, antes de que digas algo no la robamos la compramos con todo y carreta, hicimos otros pedidos extra y pagándoles un dinero adicional por los pedidos y quiero que tu Derpy te encargues de como van las cosas de los pedidos, aquí te dare una lista que hemos pedido dentro de dos meses, light me entrega un pergamino y me sorprendo la cantidad de pedidos que es bastante alto.

Derpy: (de leerlo se me abre los ojos de lo sorprendido) es en serio, es cantidad bastante alta para unos pedidos y cuanto pagaron por todo.

Galaxy: 80 millones de bits.

Derpy: (ella al decirme eso empece a tartamudear) 8,8,8,8,80 millones de bits, (casi se me salio el alma de mi cuerpo y claro que se salio, pero entre nuevamente a mi cuerpo y me agi mi cabeza)

Light: (ella se rasca su cabeza algo apenada) n_n es una cantidad bastante alta, si ellos y toda la familia apple lo terminan antes y por eso te pusimos a cargo para supervisar los pedidos y por ultimo tu sorpresa, (un lobo de madera se acerca y pone del suelo un cofre, yo la abro y se iluminan mis ojos y veo que cualquier pegaso desea mas en la vida un cofre lleno de muffins de cualquier sabor).

Galaxy: asi es un cofre lleno de muffins con racion extra de muffins para 1 año, pero no te preocupes si se te acaba nos lo dices y te damos otro cofre de muffins, el lobo de madera y otros mas lo llevaran a tu casa y lo pondrán en tu habitación, ni te preocupes lo pondrán en tu desvan, los 6 lobos de madera llevan el cofre a mi casa pero de paso, los ponis gritan mas al ver a los lobos de madera pero no los atacaran sino iban corriendo para ir con sus jefes).

Galaxy y light: jeje, jeje eso nos gusta el grito de la gente que están a punto de morir o corriendo por sus vidas.

Derpy: (me cruce de cascos desaprobando eso) eso no es gracioso, pensaran que las criaturas del bosque everfree los están invadiendo pero nos es muy gracioso de su parte.

Galaxy: oooh, no te enojes derpy, solo queríamos como reaccionaban los ponis ante una situación real, pero platicaremos con la gente después, vimos que llegaron de la nada) ya están aquí los lobos, ya es hora de irnos al bosque everfree y nos escoltaran al castillo entonces vámonos.

**P.O.V. tercera persona**

Light: hablare el idioma de los animales, guau, guau y grrrrrrrrr, (los lobos de madera asumieron su cabeza y en formación de cuadricula empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque everfree llegando adentro, todas las criaturas estaban en el camino haciendo una fila larga hacia el castillo dando una reverencia, otros les daban unas ofrendas como animales vivos, Derpy pensaría que los potros bat ponis eran carnívoros pero se equivocó vieron que traían una jaula llena de 20 ponis sementales no hembras ni potrillos, ellos le explicaron que solo devoran a solteros que hacían daño a los demas y también le explicarlo de lo que paso en canterlot hace algunos días, lo de las heridas graves de Galaxy, los guardias que le hacían a la potrilla, la plena transformación, la distracción del ataque en canterlot, los 3 guardias devorados sobretodo la conexión de entre ellos 3 y las sombras criaturas que también protegen por tener nuestra sangre y ella hablo.

Derpy: esto es un miedo bastante asqueroso y algo doloroso a ti light, no puedo creer que hay gente bastante enferma en que le hacen eso a las potrillas jovenes, (bajo su cabeza y sus orejas) lo siento mucho light.

Light: (ella puso su casco en su hombro) no te preocupes Derpy, eso ya paso y fueron castigados con una muerte muy dolorosa.

Galaxy: (al final ya habían llegado al castillo) creó que ya hemos llegado al castillo,( los lobos de madera entran escoltando a los potrillos y jalando la carreta de manzanas, las ofrendas y la jaula de los 20 ponis solteros y los dejan en el pasillo del trono anteriormente gobernador por Celestia y luna, los lobos de madera hacen un saludo militar).

Light: bueno ya estamos aquí creó que ya se esta haciendose de noche, derpy es mejor que te vallas a tu casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados, creó que ellos se llevaran una gran sorpresa al ver de tus ojos, los lobos te escoltaran casi a la salida del bosque y ellos seguirán con lo mismo.

Derpy: (asentí y les agradeci) muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi, mis padres se llevaran una enorme sorpresa de mis ojos asi que nos vemos.

Galaxy y light: adios Derpy y que descanses bien, se despidieron de Derpy que fue escoltados por los lobos de madera y dejándola a la salida del bosque everfree, ellos se despidieron con un saludo militar para irse adentrándose mas en la oscuridad, la pareja se instalaron en el castillo de las dos hermanas y aun teniendo hambre devoraron a los 20 ponis, bebiendo su sangre de sus cuellos y con sus garras afiladas de sombras desgarraban la Carne de las costillas y con sus dientes y colmillos afilados lo masticaban y se lo tragaban, haciendo el mismo procedimiento con los guardias de canterlot, hasta que ellos quedaron satisfechos del botín que se dieron y se fueron a la cama que encontraron por ahi a dormir sino antes besarse y quedarse acurrucados de uno y del otro hasta ver un nuevo amanecer.

En el siguiente capitulo le dare los creditos a la persona que me dio su autorización para hacer este fic adiooos.


	3. cap 01: la magia de la amistad: 1

**Dos bat ponis nightmare de la sombras en equestria: la magia de la amistad**

Capitulo 1: **La magia de la amistad "primera parte°**

**2 meses después:**

Ya había pasado dos meses del incidente de canterlot, la princesa celestia ordenó a los guardias y al escuadrón de élite de los wonderbolts en busca del todo el reino de equestria a los asesinos de sus guardias que se llaman la pareja de potros bat ponys como nightmares llamados los asesinos de las sombras, seguían buscando y no hallaban con ellos es como si los hubiera tragado la tierra, solo en otros lugares decían que unas sombras atacaban un reino o ciudad de malechores y describían los mismos en canterlot: (pero eso es otra historia). En estos dos meses la familia Apple con toda su familia ayudaban con todo el pedido especial de la pareja ya que derpy los había mencionado que supervisaria todo y ella les daba el reporte a ellos y ellos estaban en Sweet Apple Acrees, donde todo que les habian ordenado que lo juntaran y lo desaparecieron ante todos los presentes de la familia apple, nos felicitaron y nos dieron las gracias por haberles pagado esa cantidad ya con el dinero que les dieron comprarían lo que les hacían falta en sus demás territorios y por eso la principal la abuela smith, big Mac y Applejack y la bebe applebloom ya era la ahijada de Galaxy y Light eran los padrinos de la pequeña Bloom y ellos los hicieron formar parte de su familia incluyendo también a derpy como miembros honoríficos de la familia apple ellos se despidieron y hacer sus propias necesidades.

**12 años despues:**

Ya habían pasado 12 años desde que nos instalamos en el ántiguo Castilló de las dos hermanas en el bosque everfree, no hubo grandes cambios desde que llegamos a poniville los ponis al vernos les daba miedo de nosotros pero conforme paso el tiempo ya no nos temían miedo de nosotros, nos hicimos amigos de todo poniville les ayudamos en todo a los pegasos del clima, se les hacia controlar uno que otro clima y nosotros los ayudamos a esparcirlo totalmente, a los unicornios casi no sabían de magia así que nosotros les enseñamos poco a poco de nuestra magia y a los de tierra también les ayudamos tanto en el campo como en otros eventos.

En ese lapso del tiempo conocimos a las futuras portadoras de la armonía y ellos no supieron hasta ese día a Applejack le ayudabamos en la granja. A rarity a conseguir gemas y rubíes de Dragon para sus vestidos de moda y ella nos pidió ser los padrinos de la pequeña sweetie bell y le habíamos dicho que si y no decirle no a una damisela. A pinkie pie le ayudabamos con las fiestas junto a DJ-PON 3 que las fiestas eran las más caninas y chingonas de todas. A Fluttershy ella era algo miedosa, timida e insegura por nosotros por tener el pelaje oscuro pero la habíamos calmado para que no la atacariamos ella se encontento un poco y le tuvimos que ayudar a sus animales a buscar un hogar. Y por último Rainbow dash que también le ayudabamos con el clima y que ella fuera la pegaso más rápida de toda equestria, le habíamos dicho que unas carreras y ella se entusiasmó por tales carreras ella siempre ganaba y nosotros no nos quedabamos atrás, ya que algunos años nos hicimos amigos y le habíamos enseñado a Rainbow trucos acrobacias hacer más rápida haciendo figuras que jamás había visto, ella se sorprendió que nosotros le habíamos enseñado a ella no se rendía sino hasta perfeccionarla ya que algunos años lo había perfeccionado, ella nos dio las gracias de haberla entrenado en hecharle un casco a una amiga igual que las demás elementos de la armonía y Nosotros bueno eso no sería todo.

A nuestra amiga Derpy tuvo una hija unicornio parecido mucho a ella ella era madre soltera y nos pidió que fuéramos sus padrinos y le habíamos dicho que si ella se contento que a su hija le pusiera el nombre de Dinky Doo ella tení año,s igual ella tenía una conexión con nosotros lo cual se nos hizo extraño ya que tenía la sangre de su madre y la de nosotros de nightmare y le habíamos dicho que aún no despertaba su poder no de asesina sino que cambiará su Aspecto a pelaje negro y sus cascos se formarán en sombras de garras afiladas y neblina que saldrá en su pelaje y sus dientes y colmillos afilados.

Y al ultimo nosotros en 8 años tuvimos una hija, raro que unos potros tengan una hija a esa edad pero por los años que teniamos eramos como adultos pero potros, en fin tuvimos una nuestra pequeña bat poni de pelaje naranja melena y cola rebelde rosa magenta como su padre y su madre y sus ojos el ojo derecho de la madre dorado plateado y el ojo izquierdo del color de su padre violeta y la llamamos scootaloo, ella al paso del tiempo que crecia ella tenia nuestra sangre y las dos les explicamos que tenian sangre de nightmare de nosotros, ellas la entendieron haga ese día porque ya sabíamos cual era ese día era el 1000 el sol de verano y la escapada de nightmare moon de su prisión de la luna.

Nosotros bajamos nuestro poder de las sombras a la de un unicornio normal y por una carta le escribimos a celestia que nos perdonará lo que habíamos hecho por durante casi 12 o 13 años, lo habíamos escrito lo que había pasado en ese callejón y ella nos escribió que ella sentía de no haber hecho nada y por casualidad nos perdonó así como sin nada, le escribimos que ahora nos dedicaríamos a cazar o entregarle a los malechores que querían atacar a pueblos u otras naciones dentro de equestria y le habíamos dicho que se quedará el secreto entre nosotros, solo le informara que esparciera los rumores de los asesinos de las sombras que atacaran solo o en campo abierto en que ya los cambiaron a pueblos o ciudades, que nunca los atacarán ahí y toda equestria cayó en eso hasta ese mero día y bueno que nos paso a nosotros durante estos años habíamos crecido un poco por casi de la edad de unos potros de 10 o 12 años y aún teníamos. Light tênia 21 años de edad y yo galaxy 22 años de edad lo cual todos en poniville y las 5 chicas no sabían donde vivíamos solo 3 derpy, dinky doo y nuestra hija, sabían de nuestra úbicacion pero ya dejémos eso y prosigamos con la historia.

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

Nosotros Cuatro estábamos en una banca sentados comiendo ellas dos muffins de sabor y nosotros dos botellas de sangre de ponis ya que nosotros teníamos que beber o tomar sangre ya que nosotros sabíamos quien iba a llegar y vimos hacia arriba que venía la última elemento de la armonía y su amigo spike el dragón siendo conducidos en el carruaje llevado por dos guardias pegasos de celestia.

Galaxy: (n_n) bueno ya es hora de seguir con el plan vayamos al centro del ayuntamiento, ya cuando estamos cerca de ellos platicaremos de la nada y ustedes harán lo mismo.

Light, derpy y dinky: (n_n) siiiiiiiiiiiiiii y ¡vivaaaaaaa mexicoooooooooo!

Ya íbamos en rumbo caminando a la plaza saludando a las chicas que iban a hacer los preparativos del solsticio de Verano, derpy saco de la nada una gorra y una alforja ya que era la cartera más famosa de equestria y dinky sus alforjas ya que iba al escuela y nosotros éramos normales pero un poco nuestros párpados fueron blancos al verse nuestros ojos mientras que nuestros cascos delanteros y traseros y nuestra boca eran normales ya que nuestras garras, dientes y colmillos afilados estaban bien escondidos y nuestro pelaje era siempre oscuro y sin cuttie mark, más otra neblina oscura aparecía en cualquiera de nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar al centro, vimos que a lo lejos spike estaba hablando con twilght para que hiciera amigos y en el otro lado de la calle caminaba directo a ellos ya que ella siempre recibía a los nuevos que llegaban a poniville para hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida, ella se detiene en frente de los dos spike lá convence que hablara con ella twilght hace caso y le dice hooolaaaa de la nada pinkie se sorprende ante ella y luego desaparece como humo y aparece en frente de nosotros Cuatro.

Light: (n.n) Hola pinkie.

Pinkie (n_n) Hola light, Galaxy, derpy y mi sobrina favorita dinky.

Dinky: hola tía pinkie.

Galaxy: O.O pinkie al parecer le harás una fiesta a la pony lavanda no es verdad.

Pinkie: al parecer le haré una hipersuperdupermegafiesta de bienvenida a la pony y luego blablabla la lablablablablablablablablabla XD

Derpy: tienes toda la razón Pinkie, por cierto donde le harás la fiesta.

Pinkie: en la biblioteca bobita, la avisaré a todas nuestras amigas incluyendo a las nuestras y a ustedes.

Dinky: claro que iremos allá tía pinkie, jamás nos perderíamos de nada de tus fiestas y vamos allá entre mi mamá y yo y nuestras tias te ayudaremos con la fiesta y todo poniville te ayudará a por su puesto mi madrina y mi padrino te quiere regalar algo.

Pinkie: (n.n) esto es hiper duper mega super fantástico que será, (ella claro estaba feliz y saltando alrededor nuestro y nosotros haciendo lo mismo en nuestro ligar hasta que Light alzo su casco derecho, apareció de la nada un baúl flotante gigante del tamaño de pinkie y este desciende lentamente con el casco derecho de Light, ella lo pone en el suelo lo abre y levita un cañón de fiestas y pinkie se le brilla los ojos de estrellas ella se ve feliz y a la vez sacando confeti de su melena y cola dándole las Gracias a Light y a Galaxy, le habíamos dicbo que era un regalo de nosotros de los años en los que llevamos en conocernos y de estar en poniville,ella les da un tierno abrazo como lo hace pinkie y nosotros le correspondemos el abrazó, Light vuelve a meter el cañón de fiestas al baúl y lo levita al lomo de pinkie, ella se despide y derpy y dinky los alcanzaría despues, pinkie desaparece de la nada y nosotros riéndonos lo cual Twilight y Spike se acercan y yo les digo a los demás que sigan con el plan mientras ellos se acercan.

….. ….. ….. … ….. … … ….. … ….. ….. … ….. ….. …

**P.O.V Twilight Sparkle **

**Momentos antes:**

Despues de que Spike me convenciera que platicara con la pony rosada estando en frente a ella le dije ¡hola…!, cómo si de la nada se sorprende y desaparece de la nada y en menos de un segundo apareció a una calle a otros cuatro ponys lo cual se me hizo extraño que esos cuatro, una pegaso y una potra unicornio eran normales tálvez era la madre y la hija por sus parecidos, pero me fijé diré directamente a los otros dos potros ya que eran un poco grandes que la pequeña unicornio, ya que ellos eran dos bat ponys la potra era una bat pony y el otro era lo mismo pero lo más extraño que en sus ojos tenía dos bicolor el ojo derecho tenia el color verde cristalino y en el ojo izquierdo violeta sus ojos eran rasgados como si fueran los ojos de un gato pero a la vez me sorprende que traía un cuerno de unicornio en su cabeza ellos dos emanaban una energía lo cual no sabía que era, pero ellos dos tienen sus pelajes más negros que nunca los había visto en mi vida y el potro Era de una especie en mis libros que tal vez era de especie de bat pony con un cuerno de unicornio era como alicornio, pero Era como le llamó bat ponicornio y yo me quede impactada como la potra bat poni alzo su casco derecho que aparece de la nada un baul gigante del Tamaño de un poni, ella abre el baúl e hizo levitar un- un cañon, es cierto un tipo de cañón ella lo puso en el suelo ellos estaban platicando a la poni rosada, ella los abrazo a los potros bat ponis de pelaje negro y ellos les correspondió el abrazo, la rosada saco conferí de la nada y la bat poni levito el cañon para guardarlo en el baúl y la puso en el lomo de la rosada y se esfumo de la nada delante de ellos y claro los cuatro se rieron de la pony, spike y yo nos estabamos acercando a ellos y yo tenia curiosidad de ellos me estaba formulando preguntas para escribirlas en él pergamino pero eso sera después, me tenia que apresurar a supervisar todo en poniville y después ir a la biblioteca para buscar mas informacion de la profecía, nos acercamos a ellos cuando en eso oímos que él potro bat ponicornio les decia a los tres de un plan que ellos sabían me les acerque hasta que él bat poni hablo.

Galaxy: bueno sigan con el plan ya que tenemos poco tiempo.

Light: (¬_¬) si claro como diga patron, usted ordene y mande.

Derpy: (^n^) me encantaría, me encantaría mucho, pero tengo que dejar a mi hija en la escuela no es asi dinky (le guiña un ojo izquierdo)

Dinky: (●_●) a ya veo, asi es mama tengo que irme al escuela y tu mama se te esta haciendo tarde a tu trabajo para repartir esas cartas como cartera.

Derpy: (se rasca la cabeza un poco apenada) jejejeje tienes razón pequeña dinky se me hace un poco tarde y ademas estas cartas no se entregan solas.

Galaxy: ⊙︿⊙ como quieras derpy.

Derpy: creó que ya es hora de irnos asi que hija subete a mi lomo (derpy usa su ala e impulsa a dinky en su lomo) que llegaremos rápido a la escuela y los veremos despues en la tarde chicos.

Derpy y dinky: adios tórtolos nos veremos en la tarde.

En eso la madre y la hija tomaron vuelo y se fueron de ahí, spike me susurro en él oido como es que ellos pueden ser los padrinos de una potra si ellos tambien son unos potros, también le decia los mismo a spike pero no habia tiempo, así que spike y yo nos acercamos a a ellos ya que nosotros no sabiamos nada de este pueblo y si ellos sabían de como llegar a los otros lugares para supervisar y terminar los mas rápido posible y hacerles tantas preguntas y escribirlas en mis pergaminos hasta que nos acercamos para saludar tanto spike como yo.

Twilight: hola mi nombre es twilight sparkle y mi amigo mi hermano y mi asistente numero 1 spike.

Spike: hola mi nombre es spike el dragón y como había dicho twilight soy su amigo hermano y su asistente numero 1.

Galaxy: me llamo blake galaxy y mucho gusto en conocerlos pero me pueden llamarme como galaxy.

Light: hola mi nombre es each moon light pero me pueden decir light y tambien me da mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Galaxy: (el levanto una ceja y giro su cabeza de un lado a otro) creo que no los habíamos visto aquí en poniville, ¿son nuevos en el pueblo?

Twilight: (asenti la cabeza) asi es somos nuevos en poniville y nosotros venimos de canterlot para supervisar los preparativos del solsticio de verano.

Light: oooh! Ya veo, asi que eran ustedes dos que venían escoltados por los guardias pegasos de canterlot.

Spike: (el asintió la cabeza) asi es light venimos aqui para supervisar que todo este listo del evento, ya que no conocemos el pueblo no se si seria mucha molestia en darnos ustedes que sean nuestros guías en los puntos a supervisar.

Galaxy y light: (ellos llevaban su casco a la mentón pero asintieron sus cabezas) (n.n) si claro con mucho gusto seremos sus guías de tour en donde supervisaran.

Twilight: bien entonces pongamonos en marcha, spike cuales el primer punto que hay que supervisar.

Spike: (saca de su bolsillo un pergamino lo abre y lo lee) el primer punto que hay que supervisar es en Sweet Apple Acres de la supervisión de la comida.

Galaxy: bueno sabemos donde es asi que siganos y los llevaremos para alla.

Ya en eso nos pusimos en marcha alla asi que spike y yo solos los seguimos, ibamos caminando hacia la granja de sweet apple acres, ya estabamos platicando que ellos nos habían dicho que eran unos ponis especiales que se habían enamorado hace algunos años y les pregunte que si tenian mama y papa los cual no dijeron nada y que no querían hablar de eso del cual se negaron a contestarme y vi que los dos soltaban una lágrima lo cual deje ese tema y también les hablamos un poco de nosotros que hacíamos en canterlot y todas esas cosas no incluyendo del presagio y ya casi ibamos a llegar a la granja cuando escuchamos un grito de una poni de tierra que ella estaba golpeando en sus patas y cascos traseros a un arbol a otro de manzanas y estas cayendo a unos cestos de manzanas corría de un lado a otro hasta que ella paro unos segundos los potros se acercaron a saludar a ella.

Galaxy y light: ¡hola applejack como estas!

Applejack: ho-hola terroncitos de azucar que haciendo en su dia libre quieren mas pedidos o probar un pie de manzana, pero gracias a ustedes dos nos han ayudado tanto en la granja asi que solo pidan y lo haremos y quienes son los dos citadinos nunca los vi en el pueblo.

Galaxy: gracias y si estamos disfrutando nuestro dia libre y encantado de ayudarles a ustedes applejack pero sera en otra ocasión, venimos aquí ya que les estamos haciendo un recorrido a esta yegua y al dragon que nos habían comentado que están supervisando del solsticio de verano, ellos querían saber como esta el banquete applejack, (yo me le acerco para presentarme).

Twilight: gracias galaxy, hola mi nombre es twilight sparkle y…, (no termino de habñar ya que la poni me saluda el casco y me empieza a a agitar de arriba y abajo rápidamente, spike y los potros se empiezan a reírse de mi y ella tambien).

Applejack: como esta señorita me da un placer en conocerla, soy applejack aquí en sweet apple acres nos gusta a hacer amistades.

Twilight: ami -mi -mistad, de hechooo quería…

Applejack: que puedo hacer por ti.

Light: aquí la señorita sparkle viene a supervisar los preparativos del sol de verano.

Twilight: asi es light y estas a cargo del banquete.

Applejack: claro que si light, pues claro como el azúcar quieren una muestra.

Los cuatro a unisono: claro que si.

Twilight: si no es muy tardado, (con eso la vaquera va y toca una campaña en forma de triangulo).

Applejack: (tiring, tiring, tiring, tiring, tiring, tiring) a almorzar compañeros y compañeras.

En eso se escucha y se aparece una manada de la familia apple y nos empujan con ellos pero lo mas extraño los dos potros bat ponis se desvanecen y se convierten en humo antes que los empujaran, después de ellos llegan primero materializándose del humo y regresando su forma original tanto spike y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta y nuestros ojos como platos, y sorprendiendonos de como hicieron eso y toda la familia apple se empezaron a reírse de nosotros.

Spike: (°-°) santos guacamole como le hacen en desvanecerse y materializar de nuevo a sus cuerpos.

Light: jejeje, eso spike es un pequeño secreto no lo podemos revelar.

Galaxy: que nosotros sabemos toda la familia apple ya esta acostumbrada a nosotros no es asi familia, (todos asintieron su cabeza).

Applejack: si ya conocemos a estos potros hace mas de doce años desde que vinieron aquí a poniville y ahora ellos dos y otros mas ya son parte de la familia Apple…. (O_O y ahora nos quedamos impactados sorprendidos de como unos potros vivan tanto tiempo casi 12 años ya a esta alturas debería ser unos adultos pero me da aun mas curiosidad y formulando mas preguntas hasta que spike me saca de mis pensamientos).

Spike: (el me estaba agitando mi pata aun estando en mis pensamientos) twilight, twilight te sientes bien.

Twilight: (yo empiezo a agitar mi cabeza) eeh, ooh, si clado estoy bien, en que ibamos.

Applejack: bien que tal si les presentamos a la familia apple.

Twilight: si gracias, pero tengo mucha prisa y…, (applejack me interrumpe mencionando a toda a su familia incluyendo a galaxy, a light y al ultimo su familia big mac, la pequeña applebloom y su abuela smith quien duerme én su silla mecedora).

Applejack: despierta abuela smith hay visitas.

Abuela smith: que, que, que, que, la comida, ya llegue paciencia.

Applejack: pues yo diría que ya son parte de la familia.

Twilight: jejeje, gracias, bueno creo que el banquete esta listo asi que nos vamos.

Applebloom: no se quedan a almorzar (pone su carita de cachorro tierno).

Light: appleblom tiene razón quedense a almorzar (tambien pone su carita de cachorro tierno).

Galaxy: vamos twilight por que se van y nosotros queremos comer y se quieren irse tan pronto (el tambien pone su carita de cachorro tierno).

Twilight: (por celestia estos potrillos ponen sus caritas tiernas y casi me da un coma diabético de tanta ternura pero me compuse de eso) lo siento pero tenemos que hacer otras cosas. (Todos e incluyendo a los tres potros, aaaaaauuumm! (Suspiro)) agg….. Bueno.

Todos: yeeeeeyyyyy.

En ese mismo rato todos los banquetes que probamos incluso spike y yo quedamos llenos del banquete pero lo extraordinario estos potros siguieron comiendo todo el banquete, ya llevaban tres cuartas partes y ya lo ultimo se lo acabaron y ellos no tenian barril sin fondo todos ahí se rieron de ellos que se dieron un festin, applejack la dijo que si los ayudaban con las manzanas, quería decir algo y ellos dos habían dicho que si iba a gritarles pero ellos hicieron levantar sus dos cascos delanteros hacia arriba para luego pisar el piso, de ahí se origino un pequeño temblor el toda la granja lo cual los arboles de manzanas empezaron a agitarse para que todas las manzanas cayeran a los cestos de manzanas, spike y yo nos quedamos algo atónitos de ellos de tener una fuerza jamas vista y todos aplaudieron a esas pareja de potros bat ponis, la potra amarilla los abrazo a los dos, ellos también les correspondió el abrazó lo cual me…?

Applebloom: gracias por ayudarnos otra vez madrina y padrino por terminar aun mas rápido con la cosecha de manzanas.

Light y galaxy: de nada pequeña appplebloom (le tocan su melena) por eso esta era nuestro dia libre pero no importa siempre los ayudaremos con todo, (aun asi no se porque les siguen diciendo ella a su madrina y su padrino y están aquí doce años y me extraña que me de mas curiosidad de ellos y de la fuerza que tienen, ya luego de unos minutos nos despedimos de toda la familia apple para seguir con la lista de supervisión).

Twilight: O.O como hicieron eso, en tumbar todas las manzanas en segundos y que cayeran en los cestos de manzana, no lo entiendo ustedes pueden superar a 100 sementales derrumbando a la vez, es que no lo entiendo.

Galaxy: tranquila twilight esa es parte de nuestra fuerza que le hemos ayudado a la familia apple todos estos años y ellos solos encargan del resto.

Twilight: bien ufff creó que ya se me paso, en fin spike que sigue en la lista.

Spike: que sigue asi…. ahora ellos clima, mmmm; no se supone que una llamada rainbow dash despeja el cielo, por cierto, no la habrán visto.

Light: (asintió su cabeza) de hecho spike si, sabemos donde esta ella solo sigamos. (Después de cinco minutos llegamos a la plaza y yo veía que había nubes en todo poniville).

Twilight: pues no hace un buen trabajo o si…., (en eso llega a lo lejos una rafaga de arcoiris y lo primero a quien taclea es a galaxy, pero lo sorprendente de esa ráfaga traspasa en el, haciendo que se haga neblina oscura y la potra lo esquivo, ella me impacta chocando las dos aun con la bruma negra y estrellandome en el charco del lodo y ella se eleva con un tono burlesco y aun teniendo a la pegaso cian con melena rebelde y cola de arcoíris, la bruma negra que aun sale de su pelo y cola toda larga y yo besando el charco de lodo aun fastidiado de eso).

Rainbow dash: jejejeje; disculpa jajaja dejame ayudarte, (ella trae un nube gris la pisa de ella cayendo agua de la nube encima de mi empapándome toda mi melena y cola toda mojada pareciendome a un emo). Uppss, creo que exagero, en quetal mi propio super secado estilo rainbow, no, no, no, no es nada a sido un placer, por cierto no estaba por aquí galaxy hace un momento quería estrellarme junto a el pero cuando queria estrellarme salio ese humor negro lo cual no se veia nada y me estrelle con ella y no lo vieron de casualidad.

Light: (¬_¬) rainbow de hecho esta en el mismo sitio donde estaba y aun no se movió para nada.

En eso no me fije que galaxy no estaba solo se veía esa neblina negra y el humo oscuro que traia en la melena y la cola de rainbow, tanto spike rainbow y yo nos asustamos que ella lo había matado pero eso nunca paso hasta que el humo que estaba en la pegaso de su melena se fue moviendose a la neblina oscura y eso se empezaba a formarse eso en un potro a la forma de un bat ponicornio materializandose a su estado de pelaje negro a todo, nosotros tres quedamos impactados pero a la bat poni negro no y galaxy habló.

Galaxy: jajajajaja, jajajajaja, jajaja… valla rainbow eso si no me lo esparaba de ti ya tenías muchas ganas de taclearme y mandarme a tirar en el charco de lodo pero eso paso y lo lograste fracturarme cuatro costillas de cada lado de mis flancos veo que nuestro entrenamiento a ti… al fin cosecharon nuestro frutos en ti al orgullo.

Light socorre a su pareja ella lo examina las cuatro costillas de cada lado de sus flancos y los tenia desde su ala de murciélago, ella se sorprende de eso y aparece de la nada un kit de primeros auxilios lo cual ella le pone una pomada en sus costillas fracturadas y ya le pone las vendas alrededor de sus costillas, desde delante de sus alas de murciélago dejándolos expuestos hasta en medio de sus flancos para ella asegurarse de que no tuviera mas fracturas, ella desaparece el kit el cual el potro bat ponicornio besa a su pareja hasta que nosotros tres se nos pone la cara de la ternura de los potrilllos y rainbow se disculpa.

Rainbow: (baja su cabeza y sus orejas) lo siento galaxy no quería lastimarte de esa forma y veo que por mi culpa te fracturaras de tus costillas, no creo que sea la mejor voladora de equestria lo siento mucho galaxy snif….

Galaxy: aceptó disculpa rainbow y no te preocupes a veces los accidentes pasan pero bueno que jajajajaja, jajajajaja al parecer que es otra quien quiere disculparse de alguien mas jajajajaja, (en eso el potro se burla de algo hasta los cuatro empiezan a burlarse, me doy cuenta quien se burlaban quien se estaban riendo era a mi por mi look todo ochentero o noventero).

Twilight: no me digas, eres rainbow dash.

Rainbow : la unica y original, ¿Por qué? ¿sabes de mi?

Twilight: tu eres la que tiene que despejar el cielo, (suspirar); agg… soy twilight sparkle, la princesa me envió a ver el clima… (y diciendo eso la pegaso se recuesta en una nube en forma de cuna y los bat ponis en otra nube, no se como llegaron ahí pero ellos estaban recostados y abrazados de uno al otro).

Rainbow: (ella tenia sus cascos atrás recargando su cabeza aun cerrado sus ojos) si, si, si, eso es fácil, lo hare en un segundo cuando acabe de practicar.

Twilight: ¿practicar para que?

Rainbow: (ella señala su casco a un cartel pegado a una pared de una casa) los wonderbolts, se presentaran en la celebración mañana y voy a mostrarles mis trucos.

Twilight: ¿los wonderbolts?

Rainbow: siii.

Twilight: ¿los mas talentosos de toda equestria?

Rainbow: exacto.

Twilight: no aceptaran a una pegaso que no mantiene el cielo despejado ni por un dia.

Rainbow: ooyeeee, lo podría despejarlos en 10 segundos ademas la pareja bat poni me ayudaron a romper mi récord de diez segundos y llevo años entrenando con ellos y casi muchos años me ayudaron a tener una velocidad imparable, ¿que de verdad quieres que lo haga?

Twilight: asi lo quiero ver si puedes harcelo asi que demuéstralo.

Yo la rete para que lo hiciera a la vez la pareja bat poni se bajaron de la nube descendiendo de sus alas con sus movimientos apareciendo esa neblina oscura hasta aterrizar donde estabamos, la pegaso se espero para que bajaran de la nube y empezar con el reto, ya rainbow empieza en despejar las nubes que logra una velocidad increíble haciendo que golpeara las nubes, partirlas a la mitad, boxeo, embestidas, el clásico pin ball y todo en menos de diez segundos.

Rainbow: una vuelta mas y que te dije 10 segundos exactos, nunca defraudó a poniville y a ellos le debo las gracias que me hicieron 20% mas genial y jajaja; deberias de ver la expresión de tu cara y eres graciosa twilight quiero conocerte mejor.

Galaxy: jajajaja, eso fue gracioso y rainbow dash, pinkie pie nos aviso que fueras a ir a tratar de ese asuntillo que te hablo, ella te esta esperando en él Lugar de BGN, (biblioteca golden noats) y tienes que ir directo alla.

Rainbow: ok. Gracias por él aviso galaxy… (Ella se fue volando a quien sabe donde y yo me quedo con mi boca abierta).

Spike: wow, goau, eso fue sorprendente y jajajaja, oye espero que sería bonito si te acostumbras.

Twilight: ya guarda silencio spike, ¿Qué sigue en la lista?

Spike: la decoracion del ayuntamiento.

Light: esta cerca de aquí vamos para alla, (en eso con mi peinado todo hecho un complot ya los tres estaban riendose a carcajadas de mi no les hice caso y fuimos al ayuntamiento para que acabara rápido, yo ya tenía urgencia de buscar eso de la profecia y de los elementos de la armonía…. ya adentro nos quedamos maravillados de la decoración).

Spike: (revisando la decoracion y poniendo una paloma en la lisra) decoracion listo, bellísimo.

Twilight: si la decoracion se ve linda no tardare pronto ire a la biblioteca.

Light: oooh, vamos twilight solo ve la decoracion por unos cinco minutos y asombrate en ellos nos seas alargada y veelo.

Twilight: ya light, eso no es gracioso.

light: (ella alzo sus hombros) si tu lo dices.

Twilight: es muy hermosa.

Spike: la decoracion no, ellaaaaa, (les sale corazones en sus ojos).

Rarity: no, no, no, hay claro que no.

Galaxy y light: hola rarity como estas.

Rarity: bien tórtolos me esperan solo un minuto.

Galaxy y light: claro rarity tomate tu tiempo.

Spike: miz escamas se ven bien, (ya de perdida sus ojos ya estaban hipnotizados de borrego a medio morir).

Twilight: buenas tardes.

Rarity: dame un momento querida estoy en la zona de accion, aaah si él brillo queda con todo no es así rarity eres tan talentosa asi que se les ofrece. (Ya iba a decir algo una potra me interrumpe).

Sweetie bell: oye hermana no has visto él scooter de scootaloo.

Scoot: si rarity no habrás visto mi scooter.

Rarity: oh si esta afuera en la puerta pero tenga cuidado la próxima vez ya casi me caigo y descoso esta belleza de cortina de tela y es muy caro reperarla y hacerla nuevamente.

Sweetie: claro que si hermana.

Scoot: claro rarity, tendremos cuidado la próxima vez, (en eso se voltean para salir pero se encuentran con dos bat ponis de pelaje negro).

Sweetie: ho-hola madrina y hola padrino como están.

Scoot: hola mama, hola papa como estan ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Twilight y spike: O.O mama y papa.

Se sorprendieron al decir a la potra de pelaje naranja melena y cola rebelde de rosa magenta, alas de murciélago sus ojos rasgados de un gato solo ojo derecho tenia él color de su madre dorado plateado y el ojo izquierdo del color de su padre violeta, (NOTA: según Scoot es una pegaso sus ojos normales y nunca tuvo padres pero aquí si tiene padres y al final sera otro cambio), eso les hizo algo raro que les dijera asi a sus padres y esto aun mas extraño que 3 potrillas les dijeran madrina y padrino a los pequeños bat ponis y ademas tuvieron una hija bat poni con su mismo parecido esta era una locura).

Galaxy: hola sweetie y muy bien, estamos bien de salud.

Light: hola pequeña Scoot nosotros estamos bien, y a lo segundo les estamos dando un pequeño tour a la señorita y a este dragón que llegaron a la ciudad para supervisar el solsticio de verano.

Galaxy: claro que si nuestra pequeña poni murciélago que tanto se parece a nosotros (le da un masaje en su melena) y lo otro tu madre te lo explico.

Scoot: aab, bueno y chido su peinado señorita.

Twilight: twilight… mi nombre es twilight sparkle.

Spike: y mi nombre es spike.

Scoot y sweetie: mucho gusto en conocerlos a ambos es mejor que nos vayamos a encontrar nuestras cuttie marks.

Galaxy: ah por cierto antes de que se me olvide, applebloom convocó una junta extraordinaria de las cuttie mark crusaders y las quiere verlas alla en la casa del árbol esperándolas.

Light: vayan con bien sweetie e hija.

Scoot: claro que si mama y papa tendremos cuidado.

Galaxy: pero esta vez queremos desastres apocalípticas ya sabes que a tu madre y a mi nos divierten que hagan una posición apocalíptica de los mil demonios.

Light: si Scoot quiero ver mas desastres, eso nos fascinan asi que molesten o destruyan algo por mi y tu padre y nos cuentas al rato como les fue.

Scoot: si lo se mama y papa no los defraudaremos como hacer una bomba nuclear (en eso se le prendió un Foco) lo apago y lo quito de mi cabeza y lo pondremos en la casa del arbol, sweetie bell ya tenemos pensado lo que vamos a hacer hoy vamos con applebloom y hagamos eso.

Sweetie: bien.

Scoot y sweetie: CMC cuttie mark crusaders ingenieras químicas.

En eso los cuatro potros se abrazaron y ellas se despidieron de ellos haciendo no se que cosa.

Twilight: no me lo puedo creer que clase de potros son estos, uno: que les gusten haciendo destrucción, dos: que el potro Bat poni se desfume de la nada el aparece y se reincorpora, tres: que les llamen madrina y padrino a los bat ponis y cuatro: desde cuando tienen a una hija bat poni ella siendo tanto parecido de la madre y del padre no lo entiendo tendre que hacer mas preguntas y consultarlo con la princesa cuando estoy acabe.

Rarity: aaaaaaaaahhh, por mis estrellas que le paso a tu peinado.

Twilight: hablas de mi melena es largo de contar, sólo veré la decoración y te dejare tranquila.

Rarity: ¡DEJARME TRANQUILA CON ESE PEINADO!

Twilight: espera a donde vamos auxilio ayudenme light o galaxy.

Light y galaxy: lo siento mucho de no ayudarte twilight, rarity es rarity.

**Mientras tanto en la boutique carrousel**.

Mientras tanto adentro para mi mala suerte me toco ser la modelo para probarme diferentes estilos de ropa, hasta que una me quedo y rarity me apreto mas hasta dejarme sin aire que horrible.

Rarity: adelante querida ibas a decirme de donde vienen.

Twilight: la veerdaaad, aggg… yoouughggg…. Fuiiiii agg…. Enviada de agg….. Canterlot.

Raritu: canterlot, hay que envidia, el glamour, lo sostificado, siempre he soñado vivir alla estoy ansiosa de que me lo cuentes todo, seremos las mejores amigas tu y yo, esmeraldas como se me ocurre dejame traerte rubíes.

Twilight: corran antes de que me pinte de color.

Galaxy y light: y nosotros nos vamos de aquí tambien antes de que nos agarre de botana.

Spike: acaso no era maravillosa.

Twilight: tranquilo enamorado.

Galaxy: te enamoraste de rarity nos es cierto.

Spike: si claro que me enamore de ella a primera vista.

Light: pues buena suerte con eso no interfiremos con el amor solo te daremos consejos.

Twilight: es en serio, bueno cambiando a otro tema que sigue en la lista spike.

Spike: aaah, aaaah, música es lo último.

Galaxy: (hablando telepaticamente con light) haha chirrion me lleva la chimoltrufia, light sera mejor que hable con pinkie pie telepáticamente con ella de como va los preparativos de la fiesta.

Light: (hablando telepaticamente con galaxy) hazlo rapido galaxy.

Galaxy: si, haber como va asi, pinkie pie, pinkie pues me escuchas.

Pinkie: fuerte y claro galaxy que es lo que necesitas.

Galaxy: quería saber si tu y las demás ya terminaron en hacer su fiesta de bienvenida.

Pinkie: (n.n) oh claro que ya casi hemos terminado bobito solo nos falta unos pequeños detalles y ya estará listo.

Galaxy: mejor, porque ya casi hemos llegado con fluttershy y de hay vamos directo y nos llevaremos también a fluttershy con nosotros hacia la biblioteca y de ahí desaparecemos y aparecemos adentro entonces seguiremos con el recorrido ganando mas tiempo en lo que terminan los ultimos detalles.

Pinkie: oky, doky, loky galaxy.

Galaxy: por cierto ya están ahí derpy y dinky.

Pinkie: claro que si llegaron hace 30 minutos y nos estan ayudando con todo.

Light: eso es todo pinkie saluda a los demas de nosotros y llegaremos alla en máximo una hora.

Pinkie: esta bien light y galaxy, los esperaremos aquí, la, lala, lala.

Galaxy y light: nos vemos al raton vaquero.

Galaxy: (usando telepatía con light) creo que les Esta llendo adentro del arbol solo daremos un poco mas de tiempo.

Light: (con telepatía con galaxy) claro que si sólo hay que atrasarlo un poquito y mira ya casi hemos llegado con fluttershy.

En eso oímos una preciosa melodía y al acercarnos veo a una pegaso de color amarillo es quien lleva él sonido que canta unos pájaros cantares hasta que uno de ellos canta desafinadamente.

Fluttershy: a haber am, un, alto por favor, disculpe señor no se ofenda pero si ritmo esta ligeeeramente acelerado, ahora siganme todos y uno y dos y un dos tres.

Light y galaxy: hola fluttershy como estas.

Fluttershy: oh, om, ho-hola light y galaxy e, yo, am, pues bien y ustedes.

Galaxy: emm… no tengas miedo de nosotros fluttershy ya hemos hablado de eso.

Light: si no tengas miedo amiga nos conocemos de años pero es tu naturaleza y no le hagas caso a mi esposo es bueno, a veces tarado, pero siempre se le pasa la raya un poco.

Galaxy, ¡oye…..!

Fluttershy: am, em, yo entiendo, por cierto a que viene su Visita.

Light: le estamos dando un tour a la poni lavanda que es la encargada de supervisar los preparativos del solsticio de verano asi que acercate.

Twilight: gracias light, ho – hola, perdon lo siento no quería asustar a nadie vine a supervisar la musica y es muy hermosa.

Puntos suspensivos….. 25 minutos después

patricio: eh bob esponja se me están acabando rapido los carteles.

Puntos suspensivos….

Twilight: soy twilight sparkle….,… am, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Fluttershy: am…. Soy fluttershy (con voz timida).

Twilight: disculpa que dices.

Fluttershy: am… me llamo fluttershyyyyyy… (algo mas timida).

Twilight: emm, no escuche nada.

Fluttershy: ¡fluttershyyyyyyyy…..! (Con voz baja muy timida).

Galaxy: que se llama fluttershy.

Fluttershy: em gracias galaxy.

Galaxy: (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) de nada fluttershy.

Twilight: oh Fluttershy…. bonito nombre y veo que tus aves volvieron asi que todo esta bien y sigue trabajando.

Fluttershy: mmmmmm, mmmmmm.

Twilight: muy bien fue muy fácil.

Pero en eso fluttershy ve saliendo al arbusto a un bebe dragon.

Fluttershy: un bebe dragon, (Ella empuja a twilight enviandola por los aires entrando a unos postes de árboles en forma de fútbol americano, ya galaxy y light se vistieron de árbitros de quien sabe donde lo sacaron alzando sus cascos delanteros hacia arriba y tocando unos silbatos marcando el punto extra).

Twilight: no es gracioso light y galaxy.

Galaxy: jejeje, no te sorprendas casi lo hacemos todos los dias.

Light: si con otras actividades diferentes.

Fluttershy: em, jamas habia visto a un bebe dragon que ternura.

Spike: valla, valla, valla.

Fluttershy: que bien habla, no sabían que los dragones hablen eso es realmente hermoso y nisiquiera que decir.

Twilight: en ese caso mejor nos vamos.

Fluttershy: espera, espera, ¿Cómo se llama?

Spike;: me llamo spike.

Fluttershy: hola spkie, soy fluttershy woow un bebe dragon que habla, ¿de que hablan los dragones?

Spike: pues ¿Qué quieres saber?

Fluttershy: absolutamente todo.

Light y galaxy: vamos spike cuentale a fluttershy.

Spike: asi lo haré.

Twilight: u_u hay no, no otra vez.

Spike: am bueno comenzó como un lindo huevo verde y morado… (45 minutos después)….; y esa es la historia de mi vida entera hasta este dia y bien ¿quieres saber lo que nos paso hoy y como conocimos a galaxy y a light y todo lo demás?

Fluttershy: hay si por favor.

Twilight: de verdad lo siento, como llegamos rápido este es mi alojamiento en poniville mi pobre dragon deber de dormir.

Spike: eso no es cierto (lo empuja y cae al suelo) aaauuch.

Twilight: ahmm, mira eso no puede mantener mi su propio equilibrio.

Fluttershy: ahmm, pobrecito dragon debemos llevarte a dormir.

Twilight.: si, si bueno adios (ella cierra la puerta).

Light: fluttershy Pinkie nos aviso que ya esta la fiesta y estan escondidos adentro solo faltamos nosotros asi que agarrate de galaxy y yo me agarrare a el.

Galaxy: bueno sostenganse de mi fluttershy ( ella coloca su casco en su lomo y light lo abraza dandole un beso lo cual lo corresponde él beso fluttershy se conmueve al verlos como romeo y julieta version poni, el hace aparecer un pentagrama en el suelo este brilla desapareciendo y tele-transportandose adentro en una fracción de segundos antes que twilight cerrara puerta antes, lo cierra y nosotros estábamos escondidos en la oscuridad hasta ese momento).

Spike: ummm que modales.

Twilight: debo convencer a la princesa de que la profecia sea cierto y no hay tiempo necesito soledad para estudiar en que esas locas ponis quieren hacer amistad y saber mas de esos bat ponis porque no creo que sean unos potros normales, necesito estudiar mas a fondo, investigarlos mas de sus extrañas fuerza poderes y magia y saber si la princesa celestia sabra de ellos y….. ¿Quién apago la luz?

Todos: ¡SoooooooorpreeeeesaaAaaa!

Pinkie: ¡Soooooooorpreeeeesaaaaaa!, hola soy pinkie pie te hice esta fiesta especialmente para ti, te sorprendió si, si, siiii, ha, ha ,ha.

Twilight: muchísimo pero aquí no se hace ruido.

Pinkie: tonterías, que clase de fiesta sería un silencio te lo dire, "aabuurriidaa", pero espera yo te vi cuando llegaste recuerdas, dijiste "hola", y dije jaaaaaah; recuerdas jamas te habia visto y debo que seas nueva, conozco a cada poni a cada poni en poniville incluyendo a los esposos bat ponis y se ven unas ternuritas siendo unos potros que linduritas, y si eres nueva no conocesa nadie, no tienes amigas, sin amigas esta sola y es muy triste y tuve una idea por eso dije, aaaaaaaaaah, te haré una súper mega espectacular fiesta e invitaría a todas mis amigas y a los potros bat ponis de pelaje negro de poniville y ahora tienes amigas a muchas amigas…. (Yo por escucharla a la poni rosa de accidente tome salsa picante en vez de la sidra en mi vaso y Sali con flamas de mi melena y cola dirigiendome a mi habitación algo enojada, yo ya estaba en mi cama tapando toda mi cabeza con la almohada del ruido que estaban haciendo alla abajo, O_O ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ y a estas horas de la madrugada que eran las 3:55 a.m. y de paso oigo que Spike abre la puerta de mi habitación).

Spike: (trallendo una gorra fiestera en su cabeza) twilight, Pinkie organizo un juego de ponerle la cola al poni y la pareja de potros trajeron a los ponis mariachis para tocar serenatas y mas.

Pinkie: (gritando abajo) spike ya estamos empezando los juegos y los ponis mariachis que contrataron galaxy y light están tocando ellos, derpy, las cmc (applebloom, sweetie bell, scootaloo y dinky doo) y los otros entran bailando el jarabe tapatio dile a twilight que baje porque la fiesta se esta poniéndose aun mas prendida eso bailen, bailen, baiiiiilen….

Spike: ok pinkie vamos para alla, vamos twilight.

Twilight: no, no, no quiero ir alla abajo todos los ponis de aquí están todos locos sabes que hora es… (Le apunto mi casco al reloj en la pared).

Galaxy: (gritando abajo bailando) es la víspera de la celebración del sol de verano nadie debe de dormir para ver como sale él sol y nos estamos nada locos solo nos ponemos locos en las puras fiestas.

Spike: gracias y que pulmones tienes.

Galaxy: gracias Spike y baja que la fiesta aun sigue y no te la debes de perder.

Spike: ahorita bajo, galaxy tiene razón deberías animarte twilight es una fiesta, ya voy para abajo les enseñare como se baila solo denme un sombrero de un mariachi y prendere él escenario hay les voy.

Todos: eso Spike asi baila, baila.

Applejack: yiiiiija asi se baila Spike vamos todos a bailar.

Todos: siiiiiiiiii, (galaxy y light chiflando).

Ya al cabo de hora y media la musica se termino yo me puse defrente con un micrófono levitando con mi magia.

Galaxy: (tosiendo) cof, cof, bueno hasta ahorita terminaremos con un intermedio de la fiesta solo que dan unos 10 minutos y después continuaremos con la fiesta asi que vallan al ayuntamiento, con calma y con cuidadito salgan no se empujen, ni tiren a sus compañeros no queremos accidentes y Spike dile a twilight que nos alcance haya.

Spike: (dando un saludo militar) a sus órdenes jefe…. (Spike sube a las escaleras él abre la puerta), ya es hora de la celebración.

**Ya en él ayuntamiento:**

Todos los ponis estaban adentro para la prescencia el 1000 de sol de verano.

Alcaldesa: potros, potrancas y pareja como alcaldesa de poniville, tengo él privilegio de anunciar de la gran celebración de verano, en unos momentos la ciudad vera él mágico amanecer y se va a celebrar este dia él mas largo del año, ahora es un gran honor en presentarles a la reina de esta tierra y a la poni que nos da el sol y la luna diariamente la buena, la sabia y la creadora de la armonia de toda equestria la princesa celestia, (de eso se abren los telones pero lo contrario ella no estaba).

Twilight: (poniéndome mi cara de preocupación) esto no es bueno.

Alcaldesa: mantengan la calma ponis, debe de haber una explicación razonable.

Pinkie: um, um, um amo los acertijos esta oculta.

Rarity: (se acerca al palco) no esta, (todos se sorprenden que la princesa no esta).

Pinkie: wow ella si que es muy buena escondiendose (pinkie Grita) aaaaaaaaaaaahh. (En eso aparece una bruma oscura azul marino con estrellas del suelo y aparece la figura miss universo…. a no quise decir Nightmare moon).

Galaxy: bien es la hora que hemos llegado ya saben lo que tienen que hacer vayan a sus posiciones.

Dinky y derpy: claro que si mmmmm que ricos muffins n_n.

Twilight: de que posiciones estas hablando.

Light: ya lo sabrás twilight…, ya lo sabrás.

Nightmare moon: jajajaja, mis queridos súbditos, hace mucho que no veía sus rostros que adoran el sol.

Rainbow: que le hiciste a la princesa (ella se iba a lanzar pero applejack la detiene con su boca la cola de rainbow.)

Applejack: quieeta niña.

Nightmare moon: jajajajaja, ¿Qué no soy tan noble como ustedes? ¿no saben quien soy?

Pinkie: un mas acertijos, chuchy smolds o que tal la reina malvada o maléfica o blacks nutin.

Nightmare moon: mi corona no cuenta porque fui aprisionada durante 1000 años ¿no recuerdan la leyenda? ¿no vieron las señales?

Twilight, galaxy y light: nosotros si y sabemos quien eres la mera luna, Nightmare moon, (todos gritan al oir él nombre de Nightmare moon).

Nightmare moon: vaya, vaya, vaya, unos 3 ponis que me recuerdan ¿ya saben que hago aquí? Pero en realidad ustedes 2 siento una magia poderosa al ser unos simples bat ponis de pelaje negro, pero eso no me importa soy la mas poderosa jajaja jaja.

Galaxy: ¡bueno si tu lo dices y de la que te espera Nightmare moon!

Nightmare moon: ¡callate! ….. Potrillo insolente.

Galaxy: ¡huy que genio!

Twilight: viniste a…

Nightmare moon: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, recuerden este dia ponis porque es él ultimo, desde este momento la noche durara para siempre, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

CONTINUARA TnT


	4. cap 02: la magia de la amistad 2

**Dos bat ponis nightmare de la sombras en equestria: la magia de la amistad**

**CAPITULO 2:** **La magia de la amistad "segunda parte"**

Nightmare moon: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, recuerden este dia ponis porque es él ultimo, desde este momento la noche durara para siempre, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Alcaldesa: atrapenla ella sabe donde esta la princesa, (cuando los guardias pegados la iban a atrapar los ojos de Nightmare moon empezó a brillar y ellos esperaban mi señal y twilight escucho mi grito de guerra).

Galaxy: ¡ahora derpy, dinky y Scoot..! protegan a los guardias, (ya esperando la señal derpy cargo a su lomo a su hija y a Scoot ella no sabia volar fueron rápido y de la nada cada una saco sus espadas para protegerlos a la vez un rayo que les iban a caer pero mas espadas de ellas tres fueron directamente ahí y lanzaron su propio rayo a ella, las mane six y Spike nos vieron que hicimos clase de movimientos apareciendo de la nada espadas en forma de nuestras cuttie marks en los mangos de las espadas, tanto Nightmare moon esquivo sus propios rayos pero no contaba que nuestras espadas iban a ella y no le dio tiempo en esquivar nuestras espadas que le paso de un roso. En cada lado de sus mejillas haciendole un pequeño rasguño sacándole sangre, Nightmare moon estaba gritando de dolor, las mane six Spike los guardias que los pretegieron y la multitud se quedaron con la boca abierta y sus ojos de platos como sorpresas que 5 ponis atacaron a ella pero 2 hirieron a Nightmare moon pero ella se enojo porque 2 potros bat ponis le hicieron daño).

Nightmare moon: ＼ _ ／ ustedes 5 ponis insolentes, ¿como se atreven a atacar a su princesa de la noche? Esto no se los perdonare sobretodo ustedes 2 potros bat ponis.

Galaxy: jajajaja, jajajaja, eso me causa Nightmare moon, ademas de ser muy mandona no sabia que eras también una excelente comediante deberías juntarte con Pinkie pie y ser el dúo dinámico de las bromas en vez de traer la noche eterna. (Todos los ponis que estaban escuchando se dieron unas carcajadas de risas al igual que pinkie del chiste de galaxy).

Pinkie: jajajajaja tienes mucha gracia para contar chistes.

Galaxy: :) no hay de que pinkie.

Nightmare moon: (de una vena se le salio de su cabeza algo enojada) tu maldito potro insolente ademas ustedes 2 de dañarme ahora tienen te burlas de mi no te lo perdonare, tu seras en primero en mandarte al otro mundo.

Galaxy: (lo miró con cara de desafiante) atreveré si puedes a darme a mi abuela, (yo me puse adelante y las dos espadas que estaban atrás de Nightmare moon regresaron a donde estaba adelante, clave las dos espadas atrás de mi ya la bisabuela se enojo mas, cargando su magia apareciendo una bola de energia para darme a mi;….) Oye light crea un escudo alrededor de todos no incluyéndome a mi.

Light: (le guiño un ojo a galaxy) claro que si amor….. (Light se concentró y cerro sus ojos y su cuerpo brillo para crear el escudo mas una barrera de magia, las mane six querían proteger la potro bat ponicornio iban a protegerlo pero, ya él escudo y la barrera era invencible lo querian atravesarlo otros usando sus cuernos para teletranportarse y nada galaxy cerro sus ojos quedándose inmóvil).

Nightmare moon: ¿Qué no piensas escapar por tu vida?

Galaxy: naaagg…. Mejor avientamelo vieja bruja.

Nightmare moon: entonces muere… (ella lanzo su bola de energia a mi llegando a escasos centimetros todos los ponis estaban llorando otros viendo mi fatídico final, las mane six me estaban diciendo que la esquivara pero yo seguia inmóvil hasta pararme de dos patas sorprendiendo a todos, yo levantando mi casco derecho delantero hacia arriba y transformando las sombras cubriendo mi casco derecho en garras afiladas, nightmare moon se reia que ya me habia acabado pero no le duró su risa ella se quedó impactada al ver su bola de energia se quedo estatica, todos los ponis se sorprendieron al verme que detuve su bola de energía y todos me vieron al ver mis casco que emanaba sombras formada por mi garra afilada Deteniéndolo, todos se alegraron que no tuve un daño y levito las espadas que estaban enterradas atrás de mi estas estaban drenando la bola de energia hasta ser nada, todos se sorprendieron incluyendo a Nightmare moon al ver como las espadas drenaba su bola hasta no verse.

Nightmare moon: no lo puedo creer desapareciste mi bola de energía ¿Cómo es que un simple potro bat poni haya detenido era el mas poderoso sólo parándolo con tu casco derecho y esa extraña neblina de garra? (Comenzó ella a temblar) ¿q-q-quien eres t- t- tu en realidad?

Galaxy: (suspiro) agg… al menos ya era hora de que dijeras eso nos presentamos: (tanto derpy dinky scootaloo y light se pusieron a mi lado….) Entonces quieres saber quienes somos nosotros, sabes de alguien que se llame Nightmare de las sombras o los asesinos de las sombras.

Nightmare moon: (ladeo su cabeza) no, no me suena aunque percibí una extraña energia hacer algunos años mientras estaba aprisionada en la luna y desde ahí desapareció esa magia negra ¿Por qué lo dices?

Galaxy: porque los tienes en frente de tus ojos Nightmare moon.

Todos los ponis estaban empezando a mumurear lo que yo habia dicho, las manes six estaban empezando a espantarse hasta que twilight recordo algo y hablo.

Twilight: (ella estaba empezando a tener algo de miedo) ¡no, no puede ser que sean ustedes dos, ya me habian platicado hace 12 o 13 años que aparecieron de la nada unos potros Nightmare o los asesinos de las sombras, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo pero ustedes si son ustedes en realidad!

Light: en efecto Twilight si somos nosotros y quieres ver con tus propios ojos a esos nightmare de las sombras…. (Al decir esa palabras, light, galaxy, scootaloo, derpy y dinky empezaron a transformarse en sus formas, primero fueron sus ojos brillosos cambiando de color de violeta, rojo sangre, purpura, amarillo y azul de miradas asesinas, segundo a empezar a salir sus dientes y colmillos afilados de cierra en sus bocas saliendo hilos de sangre, luego sus cuerpos emanaba neblina oscura cubriéndolos por completo y los 5 se les apareció en sus cuatro cascos formadose las sombras en sus garras afiladas, todos de adentro estaban temblando de miedo incluyendo a las mane six y a nightmare moon al ver algo de temer. Ellos tenían un poder devastador los 3 nightmare aparecieron sus 3 espadas light y galaxy tambien aparecieron sus espadas de sus cuttie marks nightmare moon estaba temblando de miedo al ver a esos ponis que poseían magia mas alla de sus limites).

Galaxy: ¿Qué pasa nightmare moon, acaso te comio la lengua los nightmare de las sombras? Déjame decirte que estas espadas fueron del mismísimo infierno donde el señor oscuro, el guardian y yo los forjamos y claro que ella y yo hemos fundado este equipo de los asesinos o los nightmare de las sombras y te los voy a presentar ella es nightmare derpy junto con su hija nightmare dinky, mi esposa nightmare each moon light, mi hija nightmare scoot y yo el padre y esposo de ellas dos soy nightmare Blake galaxy claro que yo manejo la magia negra mas poderosas de todos los tiempos desde lo antiguo hasta la actualidad, puedo invocar a los espiritus guardianes, espectros que lucharon hace mas de 2000 años entre otras criaturas que ni siquiera están en la historia de la poninidad y ya que estamos hablando del tema te ves muy apetitosa nos da ganas de devorarte y beber de tu sangre ya que es muy dulce ya nos esta dando hambre asi que no te resistas y se una mala yegua y déjate devorarte.

Al decir esas palabras mias nightmare moon empezó a retroceder e iba a escapar, de la nada las cinco espadas se clavaron a suelo donde estaba ella estas empezaron a brillar dándole una pequeña descarga de electricidad, yo conjure un hechizo inmóvil para que ella se quedara paralizada retiramos las espadas y las desaparecimos me tele-transporte con las demás donde estaba ella paralizada, se estaba forzándose en salir de mi hechizo pero no le funciono y rápidamente lo empezamos a darles algunos golpes, rasguños, zarpasos, jugando el ajedrez, tomando el te y tomándonos una selfi, hasta despues la tacleamos hasta tirarla al suelo y empezamos a abrir nuestra boca al acércanos a su cuello enterramos nuestros dientes y colmillos afilados en la parte de su cuello evitando su vena principal y enterrándolos por completo su carne, sus musculos se tensaron hasta por fin beber de su sangre ella estaba gritando de dolor y nosotros estábamos muy tranquilos bebiendo su sangre y valla su sangre era bastante dulce, hasta que ella lucho y rompió mi hechizo de la paralisis ella casi no le quedaba fuerzas por casi beber su sangre, ella se levanto de lo que le quedaba y empezó a golpearnos a los 4, los solto y los mando a volar ella apareció una daga normal enterrándomela en el pecho haciendo que la soltara y gritara de dolor.

Galaxy: (aun gritaba de enterrarme su daga) ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh,…!

Yo descendia mientras ella cargaba de su cuerno y lanzando un proyectil otra vez en mi pecho a la vez lazandome por los aires, ya que nosotros 5 estabamos volando por los aires ya nos íbamos a estrellar en la pared de la nada nuestras sombras nos cubrieron para no estrellarnos, y aprovechando eso nightmare moon se transforma en neblina oscura de azul marino saliendo por unas ventanas y dirigiéndose al bosque everfree.

Ya nuestras sombras nos descendieron al suelo y nos dejaron de cubrir hasta volver adentro de nuestros pelajes, los 4 sentian un poco de dolor pero yo me encontraba en pésimas condiciones por tener esta maldita daga en mi pecho enterrado y clavándose en mi corazon y el proyectil que me lanzo la bruja esa tosiendo algo de sangre.

Galaxy: (estaba tosiendo algo de sangre) cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, y aaaaahh no…. Creo…. Aguantar….. mas…. Esto….. (ya mi vista se estaba empezando a nublarse y mis ojos tambien, estaba tambaleándome de un lado a otro hasta desplomarme y caerme de lado por la preocupación light vino en mi auxilio y cai inconsciente).

** P.O.V. LIGHT**

Despues de ver a mi esposo todo herido que por culpa de ella, de eso fui a auxiliarlo pero el ya quedo inconsciente me acerque a escuchar su corazón y el estaba en pésima condiciones.

Light: (estaba escuchando su corazón ya que latia muy débil y me puse algo nerviosa) ¡hay nooooo…. Galaxy, por favor resiste por favor no te mueras, esta muy mal herido hay que atenderlo rápido.

Scoot: (ella se sento a mi lado llorando) no papa snif…, por favor resiste snif… (derpy y dinky tambien estaba llorando hasta que llega Twilight).

Twilight: pero quienes son ustedes y se que ustedes son esos asesinos que mataron a esos guardias…. (peor ella ve a mi esposo en mal estado y cambia su cara de preocupación) hay no, por Celestia ¿Qué la pasa a galaxy?

Light: (me enoje de ella por sus palabras) que no lo ves tonta, mi esposo esta sufriendo por que nightmare moon le enterro esa daga a su corazón, (galaxy empieza a tener unas convulsiones dando pequeños saltos a las vez sacando sangre de su boca y su pecho enterrado y yo preocupándome mas) ¡noooooooo galaxy resiste!

Rarity: hay no esto no se ve muy bien Rainbow lleva a galaxy al hospital de poniville cuanto antes, antes que muera.

Rainbow: lo hare ratity, (cuando iba a llevarse a galaxy yo detuve a Rainbow para que no se lo llevara), light apártate que no vez que tu esposo esta entre la vida y la muerte y si no lo llevo va a morir.

Light: (ladee la cabeza) no Rainbow, no llevaras a mi esposo al hospital nosotros cuatro nos encargaremos de el antes que muera, (con mi telekinesis levite a galaxy en mi lomo el seguía escupiendo mas sangre) antes de que digan o pregunten otra cosa casi no hay tiempo ustedes deben de detener a nightmare moon asi que nos retiraremos.

Twilight nos iba a detener pero ya era tarde apareci el pentagrama en suelo este brillo y ellos desaparecieron junto con el pentagrama. Ya en la mera oscuridad los cuatro aparecimos con el fallecido galaxy, lo levito al suelo con mucho cuidado lo puse en el suelo y pareci un kit de primeros auxilios este lo trataron y le dieron con todo una poción de salud mientras le daba de beber las demás estaban cociendo su herida hasta cerrársela y por ultimo vendarlo desde su cuello lomo hasta su pecho y galaxy estaba empezando a despertar.

**P.O.V. GALAXY**

No se cuanto estuve inconsciente pero estaba despertandome poco a poco y mi vista estaba algo borrosa, pero conforme paso los instantes recupere mi vista y no estaba en el ayuntamiento, estaba en el mundo de las sombras y cuatro ponis que conozco y al verme que estaba en el suelo de la nada y me revise que traía unas vendas en mi cuello en mi lomo y en mi pecho me quería levantar, pero ellas me ayudaron a levantar y sentarme para respirar light me da un vaso lleno de sangre de poni y lo empiezo a beberlo para recuperar algo de energía hasta de unos minutos me pongo de pie.

Galaxy: (me estaba empezando a sobarme mi pecho) aggg…. Esto es muy embarazoso no crei que me pasaría esto a pesar de no tener ningún daño pero mientras este aquí en la oscuridad me recuperare.

Light: (ella se acerca y me abraza con mucho cuidado y me besa hasta separarme) O_O galaxy casi nos das un espanto, te perdimos casi 3 veces pero llegamos a tiempo a sanarte y que bebieras tus pociones que bueno que entre tu y yo somos alquimistas, pero creo que le daremos a ellos tres un curso de preparación pero en unos minutos te recuperaras no al 100 por ciento, pero tus heridas se regeneraran pero que sigue galaxy.

Galaxy: (me puse un casco a la mentón) bueno tenemos que ir a nuestro castillo hogar donde nightmare moon casi llega alla asi que en marcha.

Scoot: pero papa estas seguro de ir en tu condición (ella se le olvido que aquí se recupera mas rápido) hayyy si es cierto se me olvido que aquí nos recuperamos mas rápido jejeje.

Dinky: O_O hay scoot sabes que aquí nos recuperamos (se dio una casco a su cara) sabes que mejor nos vamos de aquí nos vamos mama.

Derpy: (ella estaba en otro planeta comiendo sus muffins) ñam, ñam que rico esta estos muffins, eh que hija me estabas diciendo algo.

Dinky: -_- sabes que mama… mejor olvídalo (hay nos empezamos a reírnos los cinco hasta estar casi semicompleto)

Galaxy: (empece a aparecer el pentagrama) bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos para alla, me ire con mis vendajes para que ella se crea que estoy herido de gravedad, pero siento algo adolorido pero se me quitara cuando lleguemos alla asi que en marcha.

En eso nosotros los cinco nos colocamos del pentagrama a este iluminarse hasta desaparecer en el reino de la oscuridad y llegamos directo al castillo de las dos hermanas en una plataforma que construimos para ver el paisaje de adentro y la vez este estaba mas oscuro donde la luz no le da, vimos que no había llegado nightmare moon nos sentamos y nos recostamos a beber en unos frascos llenos de sangre de poni hasta que aparezca la bruja y las mane six.

… ….. … ….. ….. ….. … … …

Al cabo de una hora la que apareció primero nightmare moon con cara de pocos amigos a no ya lo tenia jejeje, con sangre en su cuello luego de darnos un banquete con su sangre, ya luego apareció Twilight. Nightmare moon y Twilight querían pelear pero Twilight por muy astuta se tele transporto para llegar a las piedras de los elementos estas empezaron a brillar, pero "wtf" nunca paso nightmare moon aprisiono con su magia a Twilight mandándola por los aires hasta chocar con el muro del castillo, los cuatro la iban a ayudar pero les dije que no se levantaran de su lugar que debían venir sus amigas y nosotros actuaremos en caso de emergencia.

De unos minutos las 5 chicas llegaron al lugar ellas vieron a nightmare moon sentada tomando una tasa de te junto con las piedras de los elementos alrededor suyo, ellas estaban viendo donde estaba Twilight y vieron en una parte que Twilight estaba inconsciente con piedras enterradas en su cuerpo y un enorme agujero en la pared del castillo, todas auxiliaron a Twilight pero Rainbow no ella tenia una ira hacia nightmare moon al ver a su amiga inconsciente y del puro enojo se fue contra nightmare moon sus demás amigas que estaban con ella inconsciente le gritaron que no la fuera a atacar pero Rainbow no les hizo caso y se fue a ella a toda velocidad para taclearla, nightmare moon uso su magia para aparecer un escudo invisible que nadie percato nosotros si lo vimos pero desafortunadamente Rainbow choco la barrera invisible a la vez nightmare la atrapo encerrándola con su magia ella solo se divertia con ella y la hizo pagar los platos rotos, la levito hasta estrellarla a piso ella estaba gritando del dolor y lo repitió lo mismo 30 veces ya a estas alturas Rainbow ya casi estaba inconsciente, mal herida, parte de su cuerpo alas sus cascos y todos sus huesos fracturados le salía sangre de sus heridas incluyendo en sus orejas parte de sus ojos, nariz y tocia demasiada sangre en su boca.

Sus 4 amigas estaban viendo el horror que nightmare moon le estaba dando una paliza a Rainbow ella estaba a punto de morir cuando nightmare moon le iba a dar el golpe definitivo les dije a las otras 4 nightmare que ya era la hora de intervenir y tomo mi espada de mi cuttie mark que ya la tenia lista para arrojarla a ella y la lance directo a nightmare moon a toda velocidad ella la levanto hasta el techo a Rainbow de una vez matarla y vio a lo cerca un brillo que venia en la oscuridad y vio que era una espada la cual la reconocio e iba contra ella, la cual lo esquivo la espada quedo enterrada a escasos centímetros de nightmare moon, ella dejo de brillar su cuerno haciendo caer a Rainbow a toda velocidad para que ella muriera las chicas no la iban a alcanzar ya los 5 Nightmares aparecieron de la nada y yo traía las vendas en mi lomo cuello y pecho fui corriendo para atraparla de la nada use mi telekinesis en ella y levitando abajo y despacio.

Luego lleve a rainbow con las demás y los cuatro les dije que hicieran él hechizo de sanación y regeneración les dije que luchare durante unos minutos contra Nightmare moon mientras se recuperaban twilight y la casi fallecida rainbow y las otras 4 se quedaron paralizados y alivianados que nosotros hallamos aparecido y claro que salve a rainbow dejándola a nosotras, los cuatro Nightmare se pusieron a cada lado ella se estaban concentrando en hacer el hechizo de sanación Y de regeneracion y nosotras tambien nos dolia de las pruebas, light dijo que nos quedaramos quietos e hicieron un escudo de magia mas otro escudo era negro transparente rainbow y twilight se levantaron de golpe ya que se les cerro sus heridas y se les reconstruyó sus huesos rotos a serlos normales ya todos se estaban recuperando y desapareció todas las heridas.

Twilight por la curiosidad quería saber de ese hechizo de sanación y de recuperación se llama puertas celestiales les sana él alma, les cura sus heridas internas y externas les cierra sus partes y los juntas sus partes hasta unirlas y se recuperan todo al 100 porciento, pero este era un hechizo de grado avanzado y requiere aun unicornio de magia avanzada para hacerlo ella le decia que lo quería hacer que si le enseñara a hacerlo, light solo le dejo un pergamino con los pasos a seguir y la unica condición era no enseñarlo a otros eran una petición obligatoria ella lo penso 2 veces y acepto el acuerdo hasta escucharse unas explosiones, galaxy dejo inconsciente a Nightmare moon les dijo que usaran los elementos de la armonia, twilight le dijo que era imposible brillar las piedras pero ellas vieron que estaban los 6 elementos de la armonia, 5 collares de las cuttie marks de las chicas y una tiara con la cuttie mark de twilight.

… ….. …. …. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. … ….. … … … …..

Momentos antes

**P.O.V Nightmare blake galaxy**

Mientras light, scootaloo, derpy y dinky fueron alla a lanzar él hechizo de sanación y de regeneracion, yo mientras me encare a Nightmare moon para darles tiempo en recuperarse, ella me vio de sorpresa al verme de mi condición pero ya estaba sano… solo me dolia algo.

Nightmare Galaxy: sooooorpresaaaa vieja cascarrabias, que te ibas a irte con la tuya despues de haberme enterrado esa daga en mi pecho perforando en mi corazón no te lo creas, pero debo de felicitarte de lastimarme y que bajara mi Guardia.

Nightmare moon: ¡callate potro insolente, esta es la segunda vez que interfieres en mis planes de atraer la noche eterna!

Nightmare Galaxy: lo siento mucho Nightmare moon pero nosotros ya tenemos planes para este planeta y no vamos a permitir que unos perros falderos tomen lo que ya hemos hecho nuestro hogar y mandarlos a ustedes no al tártaro sino al inframundo (infierno) con el señor oscuro y con el guardian pero hare una excepción no te mataré.

En eso saco mi espada kupo de su Funda a encarar a Nightmare moon sosteniendo mi espada con mi boca invoque a fuego infernal de hielo de viento para no darle la oportunidad a Nightmare moon y empecé a correr en círculos alrededor de ella hasta que se formó un tornado de fuego cubiertos de púas de hielo adentro ella sin hacer nada de protección, empezó a volar adentro girando en él tornado a toda velocidad y sacó uno de mis inventos unas granadas de mano… yo les quite él seguro y los arroje adentro donde giraba siendo golpeada por las púas y estacas de hielo ella gritaba de dolor cosa que me gusto, de paso vi las cinco piedras de los elementos de la armonia y me acorde un hechizo que podía restaurar esos elementos de la armonia y forme las figuras de las cuttie marks de las cinco chicas hasta materializarlas en sus collares. aparecio de la nada el sexto elemento con la forma de una tiara de la cuttie mark de twilight y escuche a Nightmare moon gritar mas por tanto las granadas de mano con el tornado de fuego con las estacas y púas de hielo dando una potente explosión que se escucho y deje a Nightmare moon inconsciente y con quemaduras les dije que usaran los elementos de la armonia, twilight me dijo que era imposible que hiciera brillar las piedras pero antes que hablara de más levite alrededor mio que eran los 6 elementos de la armonía.

Les puse los cinco collares a las cinco chicas y la tiara de a twilight,… las chicas empezaron a brillar y a levitar por los aires creando una especie de arcoiris llendo directo como un rayo laser a la inconsciente Nightmare moon, al hacerlo ella volvió a la normalidad las chicas descendieron lentamente hasta el suelo, todas estaban contentas haber usado los elementos de la armonia y de haberlos restaurado, todas me iban a felicitar hasta que llego celestia de la nada todas se inclinaron incluyendo a nosotros ya que no nos gustaba inclinarnos solo por esta ocasión… twilight se acercó a abrazar su mentora ella les iba a agradecer por usar los elementos de haberlos encontrado y de haber usado los elementos de la armonia y derrotar a Nightmare moon por creer en si mismas, pero twilight le dijo a celestia que no fueron ellas de haber encontrado y restaurado los elementos, ella me señalo son su casco derecho que yo fui quien restauró los elementos de la armonía y de haber aparecido el sexto elemento de la magia… celestia se acerca a a mi y también estaba a mi lado Nightmare light y ella nos dice cosas de agradecimiento creiamos que nos iba a mandar a la luna pero nos gustaria estar en la luna y estar en el alunizaje o estar de lunáticos alla, pero no ella nos agradeció y que los cinco juntos con ellas nos pondra en un vitral ibamos a decir algo pero sentimos algo adentro de nosotros como si nos diera una ataque al corazón cosa que si nos dio… era un infarto al corazón y nos desplomamos al suelo los dos ellas se acercaron a auxiliarnos pero ya era demasiado tardé nosotros ya habíamos muerto.

**P.O.V. Nightmare scootaloo**

Después que mis padres les iba a decir algo a celestia sentieron un pequeño dolor adentro de mi, que algo iba a pasar cosas que si fue mis padres se tocaron en su pecho con su casco y sentía un dolor cosa que gritaron hasta que comprendido que les dio un ataque… era un infarto al corazón todas nos acercamos a apresurarnos pero ya era demasiado tardé ellos se desplomaron al suelo y habian muerto… TnT ¡mis padres murieron y quería ver su vinculo seguia ahí pero sentí unas punzadas que ya estaba hecho, el vinculo que teniamos con ellos se hizo en mil pedazos derpy y dinky sintieron los mismo y asintieron su cabeza que ellos habian muerto!

Nightmare Scoot: (estaba saliendo mis lagrimas que ya no podia aguantar y entre en llanto) ¡no puedo creer snif….. Que mis padres snif… hayan muerto snif….. q- q- que les dio un infarto en su corazon snif…. Ellos murieron en frente de nosotros snif…. Ahora que es lo que voy a hacer snif…..!

Cuando celestia me iba a consolar mis padres empezaron a brillar y a estar parpadeando una y otra vez hasta brillar mas, nosotras nos tapamos los ojos hasta que paso… y dejo de brillar esa intensa luz cuando dejamos de cubrir nuestros ojos no lo podíamos creer mis padres ya no estaban ahí tampoco sus espadas, kupo de mi padre y mugo de mi madre todas nos sorprendimos que desaparecieron en ese brillo y empecé a llorar mas todas incluyendo luna tambien lloro, ellas dos me abrazaron con sus alas dándole el pésame de mis padres fallecidos ellas me dijeron que harían una estatua en poniville y otra en canterlot por su heroísmo, todas nos fuimos de ahí y salir del antiguo castillo pero cuando estabamos en la puerta de la entrada….. vimos adelante a unos ponis desconocidos delante de nosotros las dos princesas se pusieron adelante para protegernos pero sentía algo de ellos, esos dos ponis eran mas bien unos alicornios pero lo mas extraño eran sus orejas y sus colmillos parecidos a los bat ponis ellos eran mas bien una mezcla de alicornio y bat ponis pero ellos tenia unas extrañas armaduras en sus cuatro cascos que les llegaban a la mitad, ademas traian una vestimenta azul en sus cuerpos para sus armaduras que los cubrían desde su cuello hasta todo su cuerpo no viendo sus cuttie marks y tenia sus cascos cubriendo sus cabezas y viendo sus cuernos y sus alas hasta que celestia hablo pisando fuergt el piso.

Celestial: (piso fuerte el piso hasta que hizo unas grietas a su alrededor) ¿ustedes quienes son y porque están bloqueando el paso de la salida?

Luna: (ella sintió algo hasta que alarmó a su hermana) hermana hay que tener cuidado de estos dos alicornios siento que emanan una magia oscura en ellos dos son hostiles y siento que conozco esta presencia como si hemos luchado o conocido a esos dos tiempo atrás.

Celestia: (ella se sorprendio al decir eso de su hermana menor) porque lo dices luna claro que siento esa magia oscura de los dos son hostiles y siento de haberlos conocido hace milenios o pero creo que sean ellos (luna asintio) entonces ustedes son.

Alicornio macho y yegua: valla, valla, ya tiene mucho tiempo de no vernos princesa luna y princesa celestia y veo que lograron regresar a la normalidad a tu hermana princesa celestia y veo que tienen compañía.

Luna: pero que hacen ustedes dos aquí no estaban muer… (el alicornio macho y la yegua la interrumpio)

Alicornio macho y yegua: claro que si princesa luna somos nosotros y creó que ellas no se acuerden y sobre todo a la bat poni scootaloo, la pegaso derpy y su hija unicornio dinky, lo dudo que nos recuerden no es asi pequeña hija Scoot que se parece a nosotros en nuestros ojos mira esos hermosos ojos no son tan tiernos.

Al decir eso de los dos alicornios todas nos quedamos impactadas que las princesas los reconocieron y ellos hablaron de las mane six incluyendo a derpy dinky y a mi que me dijeron su hija… solo mis padres me decían eso pero sentía algo que esos dos me eran familiar, me acerque poco a poco a verlos de cerca hasta estar en frente de ellos dos. Los dos se quitaron sus cascos de su cabeza y los tiraron a suelo y corrieron hacia a mi, las demas se percataron de eso que ellos dos me iban a atacar pero se detuvieron, los dos alicornios me abrazaron fuerte y los reconocí eran sus mismos ojos solo que no eran rasgados eran normales y sentí su calidez ellos lloraron aparte de su abrazo y sentí que los tenia que abrazar y lo hice los abrace fuertemente a empezar a llorar juntos con ellos eran mis padres solo que algo cambiados y tenian sus pelajes negros.

Nightmare scoot: (los estaba abrazando y derramando lagrimas de felicidad) no puedo creer que snif….. Sean ustedes dos snif…. Mama y papa yo….. q- que crei que murieron de ese infarto a su corazon snif….. Q- me quedaria sola y que snif… desaparecieron en ese brillo snif….. Y ahora están aquí como alicornios solo sus orejas y colmillos snif… no puedo creer que sean ustedes.

Light: (me revolvio mi melena con su casco y ella estaba sonriendo) hay Scoot tambien te extrañamos tanto tu padre como a mi y tienes razón pero creo que tu padre te quiere dar un regalo.

Galaxy: (me estaba sobando su casco en mi lomo) claro light, te tengo un regalo especialmente para ti Scoot de hecho es una muestra de nosotros dos.

Ellos al abrazarme mire que en sus dos cuernos brillaron y lanzaron dos pequeños hilos blancos a mi lo cual estuve rodeado de esos hilos blancos y empecé a brillar, mis padres me cubrieron de sus alas para proteger de esas luces lo mas extraño sus alas no eran normales no eran las de un pegaso o las de un alicornio si o que esas alas eran mas suaves y capas de dormir en ellas y eran que…. Light: son alas de angeles de la guarda. Gracias mama son alas de angeles protectores que se sentía un calor de mucho cariño paz y tranquilidad y cuando deje de brillar mis padres se separaron de abrazarme y dejar de cubrirme sus alas, las princesas las chicas derpy y dinky se quedaron sorprendidas al verme hice aparacer un espejo y no lo podia creer, me mire en mi reflejo que era una alicornio tambien solo a diferencia de mis orejas y colmillos de mis padres y tenia ojos normales que mis padres que no los tenía rasgados me mire en todo mi cuerpo y vi que mi pelaje regreso a la normalidad de naranja tenia unas hermosas alas de Angel al igual que mis padres y lo que note que crecí un poco no mucho pero sentía con cara de wtf no se si saltar de felicidad o sentirme de gritar con todo pulmon hasta que les pregunte a mis padres.

Scoot: ¿Por qué mama y papa? ¿Por qué fue que me convertí en una alicornio?

Light: (ella me contesto) a pues era el regalo que te dimos porque mucho tiempo, sabíamos que al ser nuestra hija teniamos que convertirte en alicornio igual que nosotros, pero eso se sabra a su debido tiempo pequeña Scoot y ustedes tambien amigas derpy dinky ademas tenemos otra sorpresa hasta las princesas sabrán de esto.

De momento retrocedieron algunos pasos de la nada se quitaron sus armaduras y su vestimenta que traían al ver todos nos quedamos en shock que en sus flancos traían no una sino tres cuttie marks una de ellas era el del sol de celestia, la otra era la cuttie mark de luna y la ultima creo que era su cuttie mark de ellos dos eran iguales a los dos eran una corazón en forma de cristal no se sabe que nadie había tenido mas de una cuttie mark en la historia y Pinkie se acerco dando salto alrededor de ellos.

Pinkie: wow esta es una súper mega fiesta no solo de ver a nuestros amigos sino que hayan regresado como alicornios y convertir a si hija en alicornio sino también que tengan sino una tres cuttie marks iguales el sus dos flancos de cada uno aparte de ser los príncipes de un lugar llamado ? Creo que se me olvido su reino sino aparte de celebrar su dos milenario aniversario (mileversario) de bodas en este dia la, lala, lala.

Todas escuchamos los que dijo Pinkie de cada una de sus palabras nadie sabia como lo adivino pero Pinkie es Pinkie al mirar a todas vi que Rarity le empezó a brillar en sus ojos como ver a alguien famoso, rainbow volaba como siempre, applejack se quito su sombrero en honor a ellos, fluttershy estaba escondida en su melena no se porque, derpy y dinky se regresaron a su forma base mientras que yo me estaba viendo todo mi cuerpo en tocar mis cascos en mi cuerno y mis alas todas suaves hasta que twilight se acerco a ellos.

Twilight: (se acerco a ellos de curiosidad) eh disculpa galaxy y light quisiera disculparme con ustedes dos por decirles malas palabras de lo que paso hace algunas horas en el ayuntamiento y quisiera preguntarles mas, uno ¿como es que conocieron a las princesas hace mas de de dos mil años?, ¿como es que se convirtieron en alicornios algo cambiados y porque convirtieron a su hija tambien en alicornio?, y ¿porque tienen tres cuttie marks iguales en sus flancos? y ¿porque aparecieron aquí no se nada en mi libros que ustedes hayan sido principes de gobernar a un reino?, la verdad me entro de curiosidad por saber de eso.

Galaxy: bueno twilight nos gustaría contestar a todas tus preguntas pero sera otro dia, lo que si te tengo que decir que ahora entre ella y yo tenemos a nuestra edad 2mil 19 y 2mil 20 años de edad, pero solo queremos disfrutar de la fiesta que nos hara Pinkie y tener una platica con las princesas pero sera otro dia, sin decir porque no nos vamos a poniville de una vez y creó que alla les daremos una sorpresa de esto pero sera mejor que se junten nosotros los llevaremos alla…..

Dicho y eso nos juntamos yo abrace a mis padres y fuimos rodeados del mismo modo cuando eran los bat ponis se dibujo el pentagrama este brillo y de la nada desaparecimos de ahí unos segundos después ya estabamos en el centro de poniville todos los ponis de ahí se sorprendieron que aparecimos en el mero centro todos se quedaron impactados al ver a los tres alicornios y se fijaron en todos a mis padres y a mi transformada en alicornio, al ver a la princesa inclinaron hacia ella y tuvo unas palabras de su agradecimiento y tambien anuncio la liberacion de luna y anuncio a los príncipes galaxy y light lo cual todos se sorprendieron al oir sus nombres y ver entre todos las cuttie marks de mis padres eran los tres el sol la luna y el corazón de cristal, de la nada tambien se inclinaron hacia los tres mas bien cuatro incluyendome como príncipes galaxy les dijo que se levantara, que solo nos llamarían por nuestros nombres… ellos aceptaron hasta que pinkie armo lo que seria la super fiesta mas prendida de toda la historia que quedara marcada para siempre de las fiestas de pinkie.

Todos nos divertimos alli hasta Spike llego a saludar a su amiga twilight y vio a nosotros cuatro, Spike le dijo quien eran los cuatro alicornios que la acompañaban y donde estaban galaxy y light. Twilight le explicó todo a Spike todo lo que pasó hacer unos momentos los tres alicornios que estuvieron en frente de el era nada mas y nada menos que light, galaxy y yo y este se le salia sus lagrimas de felicidad al vernos, durante en toda la fiesta nos divertiamos como sin nada algunos de ahí se acercaron a mis padres y a luna para preguntarles tanta cosas, mientras derpy comia muffins sin rechistar negando las platicas de todos en otro lado las chicas Spike y celestia se divertían. Y yo por mientras estaba buscando a mis amigas juntos como dinky que tambien las buscaba hasta que sentimos que alguien o algunas nos taclearon eran nada mas y nada menos que sweetie bell y applebloom que nos empujaron y nos abrazaron y nosotras dos les correspondimos su abrazo hasta que unos segundos nos separamos del abrazo.

Sweetie: (sacando una que otra lágrima de felicidad) snif… no lo puedo creer scoot ahora te convertiste en una alicornio al igual que tus padres solo algo cambiados.

Bloom: por mis corrales, dulces manzanos esto es un sueño hecho realidad… jamas crei verte que te convertirías en una princesa, pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa al igual que dinky.

Dinky: ahora que te pasa bloom que es lo que te preocupa de scoot.

Bloom: estoy preocupada que Scoot y sus padres se vallan de poniville y jamas las veamos ahora que se convirtió en una alicornio, ahora es una princesa al igual que sus padres.

En ese momento no me había percatado de ese detalle todas empezamos a entristecernos que ya no hariamos mas cruzadas las cuatro… pero alguien me toco en mi hombro, era el casco derecho de mi padre galaxy acompañado también de mi madre light ellos estaban felices de algo hasta que me puse triste.

Galaxy: (me vio que puse mi cara triste) o Scoot ¿Qué te pasa y porque ustedes cuatro están tristes?

Sweetie: (ella tenia su cabeza agachada) o padrino vera es que estamos algo tristes que ustedes ahora son príncipes se tendrán que ir a otro lado a reinar no es asi.

Light: (ella son su ala derecha levantó su cara a sweetie) pero de que hablas sweetie, jamas habiamos dicho que nos fuéramos de aquí, de hecho ya hicimos nuestro hogar aquí en poniville y no hay necesidad de reinar en otro lado seremos como simples habitantes como soliamos ser, habrá algunos que nos llamaran a mi como princesa a tu padrino como príncipe y a nuestra hija Scoot como princesa pero ya les habiamos dicho que nos digan sólo nuestros nombres.

Galaxy: (abrazo a mi madre y le dio un beso en el labio) mi esposa tiene razón, jamas nos iriamos de aquí ya somos residentes en este pueblo desde hace mas de doce años y para nosotros tenemos mas edad pero les platicaremos otro dia.

Sweetie: (se le pudo sus ojos brillosos) eso quiere decir que Scoot se quedara aquí y ademas tendremos mas locas cruzadas en busca de encontrar nuestras cuttie marks las cuatro.

Scoot: (yo me puse feliz que mis padres dijeron que nos quedariamos aquí ya que este es nuestro pueblo de donde naci y crecí junto con mis padres) eso es muy divertido tendremos mas cruzadas las cuatro en encontrar nuestras cuttie marks hasta ya estoy pensando en una, pero solo queremos pasar un rato con nuestra familia no es cierto (ellas asíntieron) entonces no perdamos tiempo y celebremos esta mega fiesta vamos a los pastelillos antes de que la tía Pinkie y la tía derpy se coman antes de que se la acaben…

Sin mas decir todos nos fuimos con nuestros respectivas familias y de hay la fiesta estaba muy prendida hay concursos entre ellos pinkie derpy y mis padres entraron a un concurso de comer mas pastelillos y muffins, todos estaban parejos la primera que cayo fue mi tia derpy por comer 45 muffins siempre le encanto, después la segunda y nadie lo veía creer que también que mi tia Pinkie haya caído despues de haber comido 75 pastelillos y 45 muffins nadie creería que pinkie comeria mas que ninguno, pero al ultimo quedaron mis padres ellos estaban cara a cara y empatados todos de ahí los estaban apoyando incluyendo las mane six y las dos princesas, mis padres iban parejo ya se habían comido todo y solo había un muffin asi que quien iba ser el ganado si mi madre o mi padre, pero quien agarro primero el muffin era mi padre con su casco lo agarro, todos estaban celebrando de un nuevo ganador pero mi madre estaba a punto de llorar pero todos nos quedamos en silencio mi padre lo tenia en la boca del muffin. Lo sorprendente que se acerco a mi madre ella lo vio y entonces los dos se lo comieron hasta ellos se dieron un profundo beso queriendose mas hasta que todos gritaron que hubo un empate Rarity estaba llorando por ver una pareja ejemplar que se querían mucho, a rainbow le vi que se le salia una lágrima pero ella se aguanto tanto applejack pinkie y fluttershy estaban también llorando por sus amigos y mis amigas eran otra cosa hasta seguir con la fiesta hubo diversión, musica con la dj-pon3 junto con pinkie y al ultimo mis padres le pidieron permiso a celestia de levantar su sol, cosa que se alegro la princesa luna descendió su luna para ver todos como mis padres encendieron sus cuernos ellos se acercaron a abrazarse para que los dos levantaran al mismo tiempo el sol y ver el dia mas largo del año todos les aplaudieron a ellos por su presencia y note que twilight estaba triste y Celestia se acerca a ella.

Celestia: ¿Por qué tan triste mi fiel alumna? No estas tan feliz que equestria este bien y regresar a tus estudios en canterlot.

Twilight: (ella suspira) agg…. Es por eso, cuando entendi lo hermoso de tener amigas y amigos debo dejarlos y ya me habían caido bien light y galaxy.

Celestia: (ella asintió su cabeza) Spike toma nota (Spike saca una pluma y un pergamino) ¡_yo….. la princesa celestia, decreto hoy que la unicornio twilight sparkle tenga una nueva mision para equestria, debe seguir estudiando la magia de la amistad, debe de reportarme sus hallazgos, desde su nuevo hogar en poniville! y dato extra tambien contara con la ayuda de los príncipes light y galaxy en todo lo que tenga que ver con la amistad y darles algunos consejos a twilight cuando tenga un problema grande ella acudira a ellos o a la princesa!_.

Twilight: (ella estaba feliz de que se puedara en poniville) muchas gracias princesa celestia, estudiare con mas intensidad y seguiré sus consejos y ellos seran quienes me de consejos de amistad. (Todos de alli se en contentaron ya las princesas tenían que irse a canterlot sino antes de hablar primero con mis padres).

Celestia: bien light, galaxy nos veremos cuando ustedes estén listos para tener una buena conversación de lo que pasó hoy y en los mil años que no los vimos.

Light: muchas gracias princesa celestia y princesa luna tendremos una buena platica y hablar de asuntos pendientes.

Galaxy: asi es tenemos que ponernos al corriente de todo de lo que pasó en estos mil años que no estuvimos.

Celestia: bien asi sin mas decir nos retiraremos y nos dirigiremos a canterlot tenemos que hablar entre mi hermana y yo (galaxy, light, y las dos princesas de inclinaron para despues levantarse e irse a su carroza donde unos guardias pegasos las estaban esperando y ellos dieron un saludo militar de ahí se fueron directo a canterlot todos se habian ido a sus casas incluyendo las chicas, derpy y dinky ya que tenian sus propios asuntos yo me quede con mis padres en el centro del ayuntamiento viendo al cielo cosa que les pregunte algo).

Scoot: (estaba sentada y abrazada por mi madre light) oigan mama y papa quería hacerles una pregunta.

Light: dime hija tu pregunta y te la responderemos.

Scoot: (estaba yo suspirando) aggg….. ¿ya que estamos aquí y ser unos alicornios y tener títulos de príncipe y de princesas…. ahora donde viviremos ya que el castillo donde vivíamos casi esta en ruinas, donde nos quedaremos y que haran con los guardias pegasos y las yeguas pegasos donde viviran?

Galaxy: (el estaba sacando una risa) de hecho Scoot ya lo teniamos planeando desde el principio verás durante la fiesta que nos hicieron le pedi a la alcaldesa que me vendiera alguna de las casas que estaban aquí, pero no tenian nuestra perspectiva y le dije que compraría un terreno cerca del pueblo y ella acepto con mucho gusto le quería darle él dinero pero ella se negó dijo que era como un regalo de haberlos ayudado todos estos años y de los guardias sementales y yeguas pegasos no te preocupes por ellos, les avise a tiempo que nos mudariamos juntos con los shadowbolts que rescatamos antes de que desaparecieran, les dije que nos mudaríamos cercas del pueblo entre tu madre y yo contruimos una casa con el regalo de la alcaldesa y ellos tambien se mudaran sólo veras una sorpresa con nuestro pequeño detalle.

Scoot: O_O ustedes me asombran mas mama y papa ahora nunca nos separaremos ya quiero ver nuestra nueva casa, mi nueva recámara y ver a todos adentro.

Dicho eso nos fuimos de ahí caminando ya que le dije a mi padre que no usará su teletransportacion cosa que no lo hizo y mi madre me subio a su lomo y ella se subio al lomo de mi padre cosa que él se sorprendió pero no tenia opcion y nos reimos de su cara hora si que el camino mientras nos reíamos de el, en nuestro camino algunos potros se acercaron a nosotros que si querian jugar con ellos pero ellos les dijeron que otro dia lo cual estaban decepcionado,s galaxy apareció varios juguetes de ellos mismos para que se divirtieran cosa que se alegraron y de fueron de alli gritando de emoción y felices, pero había dos potras que se burlaban de nosotras cuatro de no tener nuestras markas pero sera otro dia.

Ya de ahí nos marchamos hacia nuestro nuevo hogar ya de camino y de cerca vi que por lo menos que era casa bastante extraña era algo similar a las otras casas de era como una casa hecha de materiales incluyendo todo de cristal era mas grande que una mansión arriba estaban los guardias tanto sementales y yeguas y me fije que todos tenian un amor de ellos mismos me dijeron que en la oscuridad se enamoraron y todos son pareja había dos puertas una para entrar y la otra era como para meter una carreta hasta que llegamos.

Galaxy: ya estamos aquí en nuestro nuevo hogar o como le dicen masion asi que entremos.

Al abrir la puerta me fije que era la entrada y adentro estaba un extraña carreta de metal con una figura de un caballo yo por la curiosidad me acerque a esa extraña carreta metalizada y mi madre me hablo.

Light: veo que te gusta la carreta metalizada no scoot (yo le asentí mi cabeza) bueno es uno de nuestros nuevos inventos aparte este no contamina es ecologico.

Scoot: O_O me estan diciendo que este carreta metalizada es una de sus nuevas invenciones y que no contamina hay por celestia y me van a decir que se maneja adentro sin necesidad de que algún poni lo jale.

Galaxy: (se rasco su cabeza algo apenado) n_n de hecho si se puede manejar adentro sin que un poni lo jale le hemos puesto una clase de motor para que este (se lleva un casco a su mentón) a si automóvil jale por si misma y tiene adentro un cristal que le permite usar pura energia pero sera otro dia scoot, ya queremos mostrarte tu nueva habitación y otras cosas.

Scoot: (infle mis cacchetes e hice un puchero y me cruce de cascos) aaah, yo quería ver esa llamada autom- como se llama lo llamare auto pero no hay de otra sera mejor que me enseñen mi nueva habitación….

Solo me rendí y seguimos caminando adentro se veía que mi ojos me engañarían vi un pasillo largo hasta verde el final solo había puertas con unos nombres, pasamos de habitación en habitacion vi que había cocina otro era la sala de visitas, en otro una sala comedor con sus necesidades y había una televisión plana varias consolas de videojuegos con sus propios juegos y aparte libros para leer lo tenian todo y tenian las revistas de daring-do esa me fascina desde que salio hasta las ediciones especiales, en otra tenian en un dormitorio para las parejas pegasos que hacian sus vigilancias, en otra estaban las sala de entrenamientos para guardias y los shadowbolts cosa que me encanto y estaban los tres pegasos shadowbolts haciendo sus acrobacias, creo que se moriria rainbow en practicar aquí sus acrobacias para impresionar a los wonderbolts ellos los saludaron y siguieron haciendo con lo suyo, hasta que me llevaron a otro este era especial esta puerta era metalizada y al lado estaba una caja extraña de seleccionar un campo de dijeron que este era para nosotras cuatro para una prueba de simulacion que este nos permitia hacer lo que quisiéramos y nos permitiria hacer una prueba para salir a buscar Nuestras cuttie marks lo tenian todo me enseñaron a como usarlo como un panel y seleccionaría cual seria la simulación ellos me dijeron que fuera la de ingenieras químicas yo la seleccione y se escucho un pitido y se abrio la puerta metalizada y vallaaa sorpresa adentro tenian un laboratorio con su propio equipo de proteccion yo salte de felicidad que ahora teniamos algo practico para salir y buscar nuestras cuttie marks.

Me dijeron que aquí tambien en este lugar tenian su campo de entrenamiento se cerro la puerta y seleccionaron otro campo que era de vuelo y de magia se escuchó el pitido y en menos de un segundo la puerta se abrio ahí estaba el espacio, la luna y el planeta donde vivimos entramos ahí, no lo podia creer que estaba en el espacio flotando y de ahí movi mis alas para ver si funcionaba cosa que me impresiono que podia controlar mi vuelo eso me hacia sentirme feliz y que ellos me entrenarían tanto mi vuelo y mi magia y ellos me dijeron que no les dijera a nadie de mi vuelo de lo contrario no se que pasaría, mejor les hice caso por ser mis padres hasta que salimos de ahí pero mi grata sorpresa que cuando salimos de ahí estaba volando en el pasillo sin la necesidad de la gravedad, tambien twilight envidiaría por saber la gravedad el planeta y la luna ya este se cerro.

Seguimos con nuestro camino del lado que seguia había una puerta que tenia extrañas figuras en ellas y estaban las antiguas cuttie marks de mis padres esta estaba abierta solo me asome y no mentian mis padres que en ese lugar estaba el inframundo este era mas horrible que el tártaro, adentro estaba haciendo un calor del señor oscuro mi madre me platico que solo nosotros cinco derpy, dinky, tu padre, ella y yo, los guardias los shadowbolts eramos los unicos en entrar aquí transformados en Nightmare para tener mas fuerzas y vida cosa que me alegro mas y si alguien entraba ya estaria perdido sin necesidad de que lo mataran y adentro estaba el guardián, el señor oscuro y el compañero de mis padres cerberus quien estaban castigando a todos adentro no importaba la especie pero nos salimos de ahí y cerro la puerta.

Mi padre puso un letrero de prohibido pasar hasta que fuimos a otro adentro estaba la sala de trofeos de mis padres y vi en unos de esos cuadros que estaban en un cuadro como los príncipes de ese reino hasta que les pregunte.

Scoot: Oigan mamá y papá ¿porque aparecen en este cuadro ustedes como príncipes en donde es este lugar?, (cuando mis padres vieron ese cuadro note algo extraño en ellos quienes me dieron su respuesta)a.

Light: bueno Scoot en ese cuadro donde aparecemos eramos los príncipes de un imperio mas importante de equestria llamado el imperio de cristal lo gobernamos durante mas de mil años.

Scoot: O_O espera mama me estas diciendo que gobernaron el imperio de cristal hace mas de mil años y que paso con los otros mil años tengo entendido que ustedes tienen mas de 2mil años que paso con eso.

Galaxy: (suspiro) agg….. Durante ese numero mil nos retiramos de gobernar el imperio de cristal y se los sedimos a alguien mas prometredor y en ese tiempo tu madre y yo nos fuimos al este del imperio de cristal a tres dias a cascos y dejame decirte que en ese lugar estaba haciendo mas frío que casi te calaba hasta los huesos y nos cubrimos con Nuestras abrigos que teníamos, fuimos a una cueva donde habia una laguna verde que tenia unos materiales para hacer curas entre otras cosas, tanto tu madre y yo somos alquimistas tu ya sabes que tambien te enseñamos a ser también alquimista pero lo que paso (se rasco su cabeza), es que nos quedamos dormidos en esa cueva…. no se cuanto tiempo dormimos pero ya las cosas habian cambiado, salimos de esa cueva y todo cambio pero seguia el frio infernal y caminamos de nuevo a tres dias a cascos y regresar de nuevo al imperio de cristal y grata sorpresa el imperio había desaparecido del mapa quisimos entrar pero había una maldicion que cubría todo el imperio, No se que paso ahí pero nos rendimos en entrar y caminamos lo que había sido la estacion del tren pero vimos un calendario donde marcaba una fecha importante entre tu madre y yo nos sorprendimos. Ademas que estabamos discutiendo que habiamos dormido mas de mil años en esa cueva no se porque pero esa cueva era como una linea de tiempo, solo nos dormimos y ya pero antes traíamos nuestras armaduras Completas en nuestro reino asi que compramos los boletos para ir directo a poniville y da la casualidad que el tren estaba parado, el que le compramos los boletos salto del susto al vernos cosa que nos reímos de el pero lo calmamos y este se inclino al vernos como príncipe y princesa el nos dio los boletos que pagamos y abordamos el tren lo que nos hizo extraño que este tren no había nadie a bordo caminamos en los vagones y no había nadie a bordo quisimos encontrar al conductor y al maquinista pero ooooooh sorpresa, nadie estaba este tren se movía solo hasta teniamos miedo que este era un tren fantasma pero había una nota en la palanca de velocidad la agarre con mi magia y decía…..

esta nota es para mis príncipes alicornios light y galaxy "_este tren es un regalo del señor oscuro y mio el guardián por su agradecimiento de hacernos los favores que nos hicieron a nosotros y les dimos este regalo, este tren es del mismisimo inframundo ahora es suyo la pueden personalizar o sólo conservarlo ahora es suyo sin mas decir nos veremos hasta la próxima…. Postdata este tren los llevara a poniville y de ahí estara en su nueva casa cuando se instalen ahí y apareceran de la nada las vías del tren conectados a las principales a y otra cosa en este tren tambien tiene una sorpresa solo vallan a la parte de la carga y verán otra sorpresa y creo que ustedes pondrán una cara de wtf adiiioos"._

Esa nota nos dejó sorprendidos que este tren era un regalo de los dos y teníamos que ir a la parte trasera sino antes comer algo y nos dimos un buen atracón con la comida y había un vino que decia sangre de poni, de ahí bebimos ese vino y sabia delicioso esa sangre dulce y ya terminamos de comer y limpiamos lo que habiamos tomado, puesto en su lugar y fuimos al vagon de carga, vimos adentro que habian unos lobos bastantes peculiares, estos lobos eran un poco mas grande y en sus ojos tenian los nuestros y eran parecidos a nosotros en su pelaje tambien negro y sus colas iguales y en sus cabellos los mismos, O_O no lo podíamos creer que eran ellos osea nosotros en forma de lobos….. y tenian tambien alas al igual que nosotros y tambien les entendiamos en su lenguaje de los animales y hablaban los mismos, queriamos platicar con ellos pero se guardaron su secreto y no les preguntamos asi que los sacamos de ahí, nos fuimos al segundo vagon donde descansar y el tren recorrió dos dias completos y vimos el pueblo de poniville el tren se detuvo en la estación, no había nadie cosa que nos alegramos que nadie nos viera los lobos light y galaxy nos avisaron que irían al lugar donde compre el lugar y el tren se desvaneció dejando ningun rastro y use el hechizo de tele transportación y los vimos en la entrada del castillo hasta ahora y eso fue de lo que paso en nuestra ausencia.

Scoot: (al oir eso corri a abrazarlos a los dos) por mi madre santísima de celestia eso si fue algo conmovedor y a la vez preocupante que ustedes durmieron mas de mil años en esa cueva y tener su tren de un regalo de esos dos y ahora tengo a mis otros padres en forma de lobos, (levante una ceja) por cierto donde estan ellos.

Light: bueno ellos están en nuestra habitación que esta en el segundo piso pero ya casi terminamos solo nos falta una habitación y es algo especialmente para nosotros.

Dicho eso nos fuimos de ahí saliendo de la sala de trofeos y fuimos a la ultima puerta este era algo especial adentro vi que era la sala de armas de mis padres y parte de las armas de los guardias pero me enforcare de ellos, ahí adentro estaban las armas mas extrañas que vi y les volvi a preguntar.

Scoot: (señale sus armas) oigan mamá y papá ¿Qué son esas extrañas armas que estan levitados en una luz de cada una y también porque están sus dos espadas ahí tambien?

Galaxy: (sonrio) je, bueno Scoot estas son invenciones nuestras veras en nuestras aventuras alocadas tuvimos que luchar con cualquier alimaña desde siglos atrás cuando estabamos reinando el imperio de cristal y dejame decirte que estas armas son del inframundo y son algo especiales veras te lo explicaré cada uno, _**aquí esta dos pistolas 9 milímetros con cartuchos explosivos mortales si, la siguientes son 2 escopetas antidisturbios de plata y de sombras con munición de calor, otro esta el lanzagranadas con sus municiones de normal, explosivos, electricidad, ácidas, incendiarias y de sombras, otro es la minigun maldita creada por el señor oscuro sacar 6000 balas por minuto y esta te saca de un apuro y rebana el miembro de un ser vivo, otro son la 47 con su munición explosiva también, otro estan las granadas incendiarias, de mano y las cegadoras y por ultimo la madre de todas las bombas el lanzamisiles de calor de sombras teledirigido capaz de de seguir a su objetivo a 250 kilometros y este lo alcanza entonces bye, bye, bye**_ _**desaparece del mapa**_ y nuestras espadas mugo y kupo nos sirvieron tambien para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y rebanarlos y estas creando hechizos elementales todo esto nos ayudo a combatir durante años y que reinará la paz en nuestro reino y por eso estan aquí les hemos puesto encantamientos de sellados, runas y cadenas para que nadie las toque y ni las agarre solo tu madre y yo sabemos como liberar nuestras armas en caso de una emergencia sin mas decir, hablaremos de esto otro dia nos falta mostrarte tu dormitorio y esta en el segundo piso asi que andando se ha dicho.

Con eso salimos de la sala de armas se cerro la puerta y fuimos caminando del pasillo y en esa charla también me platicaron que había tambien ahí ponis de tierra y unicornios como mucamas, otros en la cocina otros de medicos y enfermeras doctores doctoras y me platicaron que tenian todos seguro de vida y también aquí si las parejas tuvieron a sus portillos o potrillas el seguro los cubriría y también aquí tenian sus propios dormitorios y hospital adentro para ser una casa grande, ahí podíamos tener nuestras cuttie marks de enfermeras o de doctoras pero sera otro dia, ya al salir del pasillo a un lado estaban unas escaleras que iban al segundo piso y al subir estaban tambien otros pasillo este era corto mi madre me explico que aquí estaban los dormitorios, asi me enseñaron todos primero me enseñaron los dormitorios donde dormían los shadowbolts, tres camas, unas mesas para escribir, closets para sus uniformes de ellos una televisión, peliculas, libros de acrobacias y también tres baños todo incluido y la luz era especial ya que no nos gustaba el sol cuando amanece habia tambien palco para entrar y salir, fuimos a la de mis padres tambien tenian lo mismo en la otra habitacion solo que ahí tenía sus estudios de alquimista desde plantas en masetas hasta pociones creadas en otro estaba el estudio de sus nuevas invenciones como planos cual vi que estaba el plano del auto azul.

Estaba también los planos de su tren personalizado que abarca todo de tener animales le encantaría ver a fluttershy tantos animales en el tren, un bar, un spa hasta Rarity le encantaria descansar y darse un masaje, otra para pruebas de pistas tanto aéreas como de tierra tambien se alegraría a mis tias rainbow y applejack de ver esto adentro del tren, otro seria la sección de biblioteca si alguien se aburre no hay para pasar un rato leyendo un libro a twilight le encantaria leer todos estos libros, en otro estaría el vagon de fiestas para que alguien cumpliera años u otros eventos que se y mi tia Pinkie le encanta hacer esto, tambien habían como dormitorios con camas mas suaves, cocina, baños y tambien todo tren debe de incluir una enfermería en caso de que alguien se enferme y una sala de operaciones, y los vagones modificados hasta ser hechos de material resistente y el tren solo una mejora de tener mas potencia para llevar todos los vagones pesados y sobre todo uso exclusivo para nosotros solo tambien si algunos de nosotros vamos a otro lugar, los demas pasajeros se subirian tambien incluyendo, al conductor, al maquinista y empleados y me emocione mas que este tren lo tiene todo y ellos chiflaron a algo debajo de la cama de mis padres aparecieron los lobos que me dijeron ellos, yo le acerque a saludar pero ellos me tiraron y me lamieron sus lenguas y vi en sus descripciones que tambien eran mis propios padres en su forma de lobos y tenian lo mismo no incluyendo sus cuernos, sus alas todos y tenian en sus collares una placas de galaxy y light yo los abrace a ellos y me ladraron hasta volver a lamerme otra vez y en mi cara, me rei hasta que pararon mis padres ponis me dijeron que debían de dormir ya que ellos patrullaban toda la noche, ellos se fueron a su propia cama y ahí salimos del cuarto de mis padres y de los otros para asi ver otras dos habitaciones habrieron una y esta estaba hacia me dijeron que este esa para mi hermanito o hermanita yo volé alrededor de ellos y les dije cuando seria eso pero me dijeron que tal vez en unos dos o tres años y me puse bastante feliz los abrace a los dos hasta que me solté del abrazo y ahora me llevaron a mi propia habitación al abrir la puerta mis ojos crecieron y brillaron mas al ver que estaba adentro estaba todas mis cosas mi scooter unos tubos arriba por si dormía ya que teniamos la sangre de los bat ponis hasta mi propia cama posters de rainbow y mis amigas yo me encontente mas saltando de alegria y gritando mas de felicidad y de nuevo abrace mas a mis padres y me dijeron que ya era de dormir y ellos me dijeron que dormiría con ellos y yo les dije que si así fue que nos fuimos al dormitorio de mis padres y nos fuimos directamente a la cama yo me subi a su cama y ellos tambien, me abrazaron y pusieron una de sus alas para cubrirme y sentir sus suaves plumas en todo mi cuerpo ya los tres no aguantamos mas el sueño y nos dormimos hasta ver un nuevo amanecer.

UF que bueno que termine este fin para ustedes y si es posible alargare o se puede cortar mas para tener bastante entretenimiento y quería darle los créditos a ghost rider, ghost la sombra del amor, O_O hay no creó que me equivoque de personaje.

Galaxy: (¬_¬) es en serio como se te ocurre equivocarte de persona (seda un fase up en la cabeza con su casco) no tienes remedio.

Escritor: a mi no me culpes galaxy me encanta tanto hacer esto, me gusta asi y que no te quejes ya duermete ahora, tu esposa, tu hija y tu son alicornios con sus orejas y dientes de bat ponis asi que duermete o te saco de aquí a golpes.

Light: (ella salio de la nada) ¿Qué pasa aquí por que tanto ruido y galaxy porque Tiemblas y porque el escritor esta enojado?

Galaxy: (estaba temblando del miedo) (OwO) p-porque este me q-quiere sacarme a golpes y estoy temblando de miedo solo que le dije que se equivocó de personaje.

Light: (ella se le vio unas venas en su cabeza) ¡ha con que amenazando a mi esposo y golpearlo y nosotros somos unos príncipes nadie amenaza a mi esposo o alguien mas de mi familia galaxy levantate nos encargaremos de este y le daremos una leccion por todas haber si aprende a no amenazar a los príncipes, asi que reza a tu dios y tantas oraciones que puedas porque de aquí no saldrás vivo (ellos se transformaron en Nightmare light y nightmare galaxy.

Escritor: (el estaba retrocediendo del miedo) O_O este hay vamos chicos sólo era una broma no quería amenazar al principe galaxy y ahora están transformados en Nightmare no quiero problemas asi que lo dejamos en paz jejeje.

Nightmare light y Nightmare galaxy: (les salio mas venas en su cabeza y sacando chispas de electricidad en sus pelajes negros) ya sacaste boleto ahora sufre. De ahí los dos le dio tremendo golpe al escritor que vio estrellitas atado y noqueado.

Nightmare light: (se sacudió sus cascos) mmmmm, esto te pasa por amenazar a mi esposo cabron y galaxy termina esto de una vez y para irnos a dormir.

Nightmare galaxy: (le di un tremendo beso a ella quien se sonroja) bueno (yo suspiro) agg….. No hay de otra yo tambien quiero irme adormir contigo y con Scoot asi que despediré esto, (tosiendo) cof, cof, cof, bueno quiero agradecerle sobretodo a nuestro maestro yoda ghost994 por haberme dado su permiso para que escribiera este fic y que nos permitiera usar algunos de sus caracteres en su fic y nosotros crear nuestra propia historia y también que deberían pasar a su perfil en la pagina de fanfiction sobre todo algunas partes sacadas y es mejor que lean "_**el regresar de las sombras"**_ es muy bueno sobre otros de sus dics y si tienen niños pequeños que no lean la de redención o venganza ya que es para mayores de edad y sobretodo gracias a el se nos ocurrió hacer mas fics de nosotros en otras equestrias infinitas no se cuanto sean pero se nos ocurrió hacer algunos one-shots de cada temporada de nosotros y de los lobos parecidos a nosotros y agregando mas personajes asi que ghost994 gracias por tu bendición y sin mas nos despedimos entre Nightmare light y su servidor Nightmare galaxy.

Nightmare light: (suspiro) agg….. Eso estuvo bueno en dar los créditos a él, asi que vamonos de aquí y Regresemos a nuestro hogar ya a dormir, no quiero que nuestra hija se preocupe por no estar con ella asi que nos vamos.

Nightmare galaxy: (la abrace con mis alas de angel y le asentí con la cabeza) bien no perdamos el tiempo y creo que este no despertara en mucho tiempo asi que vámonos de aquí,….. (Empecé a aparecer él pentagrama y este brillo) asi que nos vemos en otro capitulo adiós,….. (Nosotros nos despedimos con nuestros cascos y desaparecimos de ahí juntó con él pentagrama).


	5. cap 03: el boleto extra

CAPITULO 3: El boleto extra

**P.O.V. galaxy**

Ya habían pasado una semana desde nos ocurrió todo esto del solsticio de verano (NOTA: si no leyeron el capitulo anterior entonces leanlo y verán lo que me refiero) en esta semana nos ocurrió muchas cosas la ponis se enteraron no se como pero vivíamos casi a unos minutos del pueblo (nota 2: es donde esta casi el castillo donde aparece después sera otro día en explicarlo) primero invitamos a las mane six, Spike, Derpy a las otras 3 cuttie marks crusaders y a los otros habitantes de poniville a nuestra gran casa para festejar por haber instalarnos mas cerca del pueblo todas se impactado que teniamos nuestras propios guardias machos y hembras que también eran parejas y de ahí le dimos un recorrido a algunas habitaciones donde le enseñamos a nuestra hija Scoot no incluyendo las otras habitaciones, la simulacion de las cmc, la sala de trofeos, la sala de armas y la puerta del imframundo y vieron tambien nuestro auto azul o como le llaman la carreta metalizada algunos vieron que era esa cosa pero les habiamos dicho que era una de nuestras nuevas invenciones a twilight se le brillan los ojos por su curiosidad de saber cosas nuevas la tranquilizamos que después le mostrariamos todo eso.

A fluttershy se le brillo mas sus ojos por presentarles a nuestros compañeros los lobos que tambien eran parecido a nosotros pero les dijimos que los habíamos criado en secreto porque ellos eran semi tímidos los acaricio y ellos son rechistar solo movieron sus colas entre las otras se quedaron asombradas de las otras habitaciones, como pinkie y applejack que teniamos un salon de eventos para nuestro personal y tambien sidra hecha de la granja de ellos, a Rarity me encanto nuestros diseños en la casa sobretodo los cristales a Spike le da un ataque de celos pero lo explicamos a el que no lo queriamos quitarme a su Rarity y le dimos unas gemas bastante buenas y otras a Rarity para su colección de ropa que hace ella, le pedimos a ella que si ella nos hiciera unas ropas no tan llamativas y que no llevaran accesorios sosa que ella cae en la drama pero le dimos mas gemas para suavisar su drama pero la tranquilizamos y ella acepto hacer nuestra ropa de línea.

A rainbow dash le mostramos la habitacion de entrenamiento tanto los guardias y nuestro equipo los shadowbolts, ella le fascinó nuestro campo que ella nos dijo que si entrenara aquí algunas ocasiones para tener mas habilidad y sorprender a los wonderbolts, le habíamos dicho que si y por ultimo les mostramos a las 3 cmc y a Scoot que ya le habiamos enseñado una habitación donde simulaba sus practicas para buscar sus cuttie marks, pero les habiamos dicho que faltaban algunos detalles por hacer cosas que comprendieron

A Derpy le mostramos una habitación especial a ella para que su hija y ella se quedaran junto con las otras cmc si hacían pijamadas…. asi que todos nos fuimos al salon del personal que si era grande y todos nos divertíamos hasta la madre sino uno que otro poni se escabullía para ver las otras habitaciones que habían, pero los lobos nuestros se los impedían y regresaban al salon duro un buen rato hasta que todos se fueron excepto los 11 personajes para enseñarles también nuestro propio tren personalizado, se los mostramos al tren y se quedaron asombrados de la magnitud del tren estaba casi al 80% de su totalidad les explicamos que en casa vagón tenía su propio estilo de libros, spa, Entretenimiento, entrenamiento de vuelo y tierra un santuario de animales sus propias cabinas para sentarse, dormitorios, enfermería, hospital y la cocina ya adelante estaba por mejorar algunas cosas del tren.

Todas se quedaron de maravilla que había tanto en unas cabinas y me decian el precio del boleto, les dije que aquellos que pagaron su boleto los llevaría solo nuestro personal o nosotros si ibamos a algún lugar de equestria ya que también este tren solo sale, cuando lo explique ya al cabo de un rato todos nosotros nos despedimos de ellas y se fueron a hacer sus propias labores, durante los otros dias la princesa celestia nos invito a los tres a hacer alguna obras de caridad, festejos, conversaciones con otros ponis de las otras ciudades lo cual ellos se sorprendieron hasta los nobles de las otras ciudades y las otras especies de los otros reinos que eramos príncipes, no se como se hallan enterado que traíamos las dos cuttie marks de las dos princesas y la nuestra del corazón de crista,l le habíamos dicho a la princesa que no iríamos a canterlot por nuestra plática pendiente que teníamos y ella lo entendio, paso la semana y se habían tranquilizado las cosas ya algunos nos decían de nuestros nombres y algunos se inclinaban por tener ese titulo pero ya nos hemos acostumbrado a eso hasta ese dia quien ibamos a ver a alguien en la tarde.

Ya en nuestra casa entre light y yo estábamos dormidos y abrazados de uno al otro lo cual nos despertamos.

Light: (se estaba levantándose de la cama abrazado a mi) ñam, ñam, (ella se voltea y me besa en la mejilla) buenos días dormilon…. hay que levantarnos.

Galaxy: (estaba abrazandola hasta que me desperte besándola en su cuello) buenos dias light, creo que estoy algo dormido sera mejor bañarnos y comer algo para ir con twilight y con Spike para ayudar con applejack en sweet apple acres.

Dicho eso nos levantamos de la cama para irnos al bañar, luego de 15 minutos ya habíamos terminado de bañarnos secarnos y arreglarnos nuestras melenas y colas y usar un hechizo para que se acomodaran nuestras plumas ya que si salimos asi teníamos un humor de perros, pero casi siempre no pasa algo. Al salir de nuestra habitación bajamos a la planta baja para ir a la cocina ya que nuestra hija no estaba, las crusaders y ella estaban en la casa de Derpy haciendo sus pijamadas para seguir buscando sus cuttie marks ya que en la tarde vendrían acá para sus simulaciones, ya dejando eso fuimos a la cocina todos los guardias pegasos los unicornios y los terrestres y los shadowbolts estaban comiendo nosotros les dimos los buenos dias y ellos tambien nosotros nos fuimos a cocinar y traer la cena y sangre de poni ya nos traímos eso y nos fuimos a sentar para comer, ya en 20 minutos terminamos de comer los dejamos los platos y la copa donde nos seriamos la sangre de poni (teniamos que tomar para no debilitarnos), ya de ahí salimos de nuestra casa ir caminando en el pueblo de paso, nos encontramos con twilight y Spike que también salieron de su alojamiento y ellos no habian comido por organizar sus quehaceres… nos fuimos directos de ahí a sweet apple acres con la cocecha de manzanas de Apple, ya que tambien ayudabamos con ella y tener más de 2mil años no se nos ha olvidado eso hasta terminar con algunas manzanas.

**En Sweet Apple Acress ...**

Ya nos encontrábamos Twilight Spike Light y yo ayudando a AppleJack en su habitual cosecha de manzanas, Spike iba en el lomo de su hermana buscando una manzana que comer ya que nos comentaron que cuando ibamos caminando no habían comido y entre nosotros cuatro de cinco llevamos cestas de manzanas en nuestro lado que applejack nos hablo.

Applejack: Gracias por ayudarme Twilight, galaxy y light le aposte Big Macintosh que tendría estas Golden para el almuerzo, si gano el ira por la calle Stirrup con una falda de su abuela jajajajajaja.

Light: nos encanta ayudarte, ya que no se nos había olvidado como hacerlo.

Galaxy: claro light, ya me imagino a tu hermano caminar en el pueblo vestido y apenandose de lo que hizo, habrá uno que otro poni chiflandole lo bella que esta y algunos les diran piropos a el (en eso no nos aguatamos mas las risas para ver a su hermano todo lo que va pasar el rato)

Twilight**: **jajajaja tienes razón galaxy ya me rei esta vez y es todo un placer AppleJack. Me alegra que la meta sea el almuerzo, todo este trabajo me abrió el apetito.

Spike: exacto, cierto (el arroja una manzana por otro lado pero no se da cuenta que le cayó en la cabeza de twilight y lo ve con cara de disgusto y el se apena)

Twilight: por favor Spike, tu descansaste en mi lomo mientras trabajábamos los cuatro.

Spike: exacto, ustedes cuatro tardaron tanto que me perdí el almuerzo.

Twilight: (le suena el estómago al igual que nosotros dos) jajaja mejor vamos por algo de comer.

Light: O_O si nos abrio mas el apetito, hora si comimos algo hace rato y ya nos esta dando hambre esto es una locura.

Galaxy: ¬_¬ tu lo crees me rugió mas y ya quiero comer, (valla en esa cueva donde nos dormimos nos dio mas hambre y no comer mas de mil años eso si es algo loco, loco).

Spike**:** (el sigue sacando manzanas) no, gusano, (y ve una manzana deliciosa) aja.

Twilight, galaxy y light**: **(slaminos nuestras lenguas en los labios de ver ese jugosa manzana) OH Spike se ve deliciosa. (Pero Spike se lo come de un bocado).

Twilight, galaxy y light: ¡Spiiikeee…!

Spike**:** ¿Qué?

Y en ese momento Spike dio un eructo y de hay salió una carta de la princesa Celestia

Twilight**:** Es una carta de la princesa Celestia.

Spike**: **(se aclara la garganta) _"Atentos todos su gran alteza real la princesa Celestia de Equestria se complace en anunciar la gran gala del galope concede la magnífica ciudad capital de Canterlot el vigésimo primer día de bla bla bla cordialmente extiende esta invitación a Twilight Sparkle más un invitado"._

Tras decir eso Twilight junto con AppleJack se emocionaron mucho, esa era una de las fiesta más famosas de toda Equestria y cabe resaltar que ambas querían ir y nosotros dos no nos habian invitado a eso.

Twilighty AppleJack**: **¡La gran gala del galope!

Ambas empezaron a saltar de la emoción y Spike tenia una cara seria y saco su lengua del asco, en ese momento volvió a eructar y expulso dos boletos dorados.

Spike**:** Miren dos boletos.

Twilight**:** Guau excelente. Jamás eh ido a la gala ¿y tú Spike? ¿y ustedes dos galaxy y light?

Galaxy: (levante una ceja) porque jamas en nuestra vida nunca fuimos a ese evento ya que estábamos ocupados.

Twilight: ¿y porque estaban tan ocupados si ustedes nunca fueron ahí?

Light: si aparte estuvimos viajando a otros lugares y no nos dio tiempo en ir.

Spike**: **no y planeo que siga haciendo así no quiero nada de esas cosas para niñitas.

Twilight**:** Ay por favor Spike galaxy y light un baile seria lindo.

AppleJack**:** ¿Lindo? Creo que sería más que lindo. Me encantaría acudir, con esos grandiosos corceles. Si tuviera un puesto de manzanas hay los ponis saborearían nuestros maravillosos productos hasta que el sol se pusiera ¿tienes idea de las ganancias que recaudaría para Sweet Apple Acress? Guau con todo ese dinero podríamos hacer bastantes reparaciones aquí, podríamos cambiar ese horrible techo y Big mackintosh podría reemplazar ese horrible arado y la abuela Smith podría operarse de la cadera. Guau daría mi pata trasera derecha por ir a esa gala (aunque nosotros tambien pero ibamos a esperar a alguien).

Twilight**:** Ah pues en ese caso te gustaría…

Antes de que Twilight pudiera terminar de hablar una pegaso celeste de melena arcoíris se estrella en medio de las chicas y nosotros estábamos a un pelito de caer con ellas.

Raimbow**: **guau (y claro se estrello)¿Estamos hablando de la gran gala del galope?

AppleJack**:** Rainbow Dash me dijiste que estabas ocupada para ayudar en la cosecha ¿en que estabas tan ocupada? ¿Espiando?

Rainbow**:** No. Estaba ocupada durmiendo (en una rama de un árbol con una cobija y una almuada). (ella volaba de cabeza mirando a twilight) Y casualmente escuche ¿qué tienes un boleto extra?

Twilight**: **Si, pero…

Rainbow**:** ¡Sí! ¡Esto es súper increíble! Los wonderbolts actúan en la gala del galope cada año. Ya lo puedo imaginar. Todos estarán mirando al cielo, sus ojos atentos a los wonderbolts, pero entonces llegaría volando Rainbow Dash. Llamaría su atención con mi trote súper veloz, luego los hipnotizaría con mi fantástica caída en picada y para mi gran final la súper… mega… ráfaga... Los ponis enloquecerían, los wonderbolts insistirían en que mis maniobras especiales fueran incorporadas en su rutina y entonces me darían la bienvenida como su miembro más reciente ¿no lo entiendes Twilight? Esto podría ser mi única oportunidad para demostrarles mi talento ¡tienes que llevarme a mí! (la jalan de la cola).

AppleJack**:** Espera un momentito de tamaño poni. Yo pedí ese boleto primero.

Rainbow**:** ¿Y que?, eso no significa que sea tuyo.

AppleJack**:** ¿Eso crees? Pues te desafío a una lucha de pesuñas, la ganadora tendrá el boleto.

Galaxy: (me doy en mi casco derecho un pokefase en mi cara ladeando de un lado a otro) ¡hay no van a luchar por unos simples boletos….. !No manchen su vida!

Light: (ella me pone un casco en mi hombro) sip, ya hemos visto hace siglos atrás esto y algunos pelearon por tener algo para estar también en nuestro evento en el imperio de cristal. (Las dos chicas van a un tronco y se dan lucha de casco a casco y twilight las separa).

Twilight**:** Chicas. Los boletos son míos, yo decido con quien ir muchas gracias. ¿Quien tenga la mejor razón para ir tendrá el boleto…? ¿les parece?

AppleJack**:** Levantar el negocio para la granja.

Rainbow**: **La oportunidad de audicionar para los wonderbolts.

AppleJack**:** Para arreglar la cadera de la abuela.

Rainbow**:** ¡Vivir el sueño!

Twilight**:** Ay no, todas son muy buenas razones cierto (de suena el estómago) Jajaja escuchen eso, estoy muy hambrienta, no sé ustedes pero yo no puedo tomar decisiones con el estómago vacío así que lo voy a pensar en el almuerzo y les avisare a las dos ¿hecho?

Applejackyrainbowdash**:** Esta bien.

Cuando ya se iban twilight y Spike… Derpy la cartera descendió delante de nosotros los cuatro vieron a ella.

Derpy: (tocando su silbato y cantando una canción) ¡urrrrrr! ¡el correo ya llego… anunciando su cancion y grito con emocioon! ¡cooorreeeooooo…..! (Ella abre de sus alforjas y saca una carta para quien?) carta para light y galaxy (twilight, Spike applejack y rainbow se acercan para escuchar bien como unas pajaros en el alambre). (ella nos da la carta) creó que esta carta les dará una sorpresa y no saben de quien jejejeje solo fírmenme aquí sus nombres de entregado.

Galaxy (ella me entrega la carta Derpy nos pasa la hoja entre light y yo la firmamos y se la damos y ¿porque ella se entusiasmo de la carta y veo que la figura o insignia era la de los wonderbolts?, rainbow ve la carta y ve esa insignia, abro la carta y veo que si era verdad era una carta de los wonderbolts y me dedicó a leerla) hay madre mia, light tienes que leer esta carta.

Light: (ella levanta una ceja) ¿Por qué pasa algo? (Yo le entrego la carta y ella la lee) queridos príncipes light y galaxy (y lee en silencio y ella tambien se sorprende) es en serio galaxy (yo le asiendo) Derpy ¿sabes quien te envió esta carta?

Derpy: (ella nos dice que no) lo siento pero en mi trabajo es confidencial y no revelo a quien va dirigido.

Galaxy: (solo bajo mis orejas de algo triste) om si eso es de tu trabajo entonces no te forzáremos de quien fue (pero rainbow nos arrebata la carta).

Light: (la ve con cara de molestia) ¡rainbow dash danos esa carta no te corresponde asi que por favor entregánosla!

Rainbow: (ella ladeo su cabeza) nop, ademas ya saben de cual es esta carta (twilight, Spike y applejack asienten que no) pues esta carta y esa insignia es la de los wonderbolts.

Twilight Spike y applejack: ¿los wonderbolts?

Twilight: y porque los wonderbolts les dio esa carta a light y a galaxy debe ser algo muy importante.

Applejack: (la miró con cara de desaprobación) rainbow dash entregarle esa carta a light y a galaxy de una vez.

Rainbow: (volvió a ladear su cabeza) nop, ademas quiero leerá que dice (light y yo le decimos que nos la devuelva pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella lee la carta y se le achica sus ojos y se le abre la boca hasta no mas y suelta la carta yo la atrapo con mi telekinesis la carta).

Twilight: rainbow porque pones esa cara, no es si algo paso galaxy nos quieres leer esa carta de los wonderbolts y saber porque rainbow puso esa cara.

Galaxy: (suspiro rendido) aggg…. Esta bien no me queda de otra y ya se lo íbamos a decir a ustedes pero cierta pegaso la vio primera pero no queda de otra (me aclaró mi garganta) cof, cof dice, para los príncipes light y galaxy de los wonderbolts.

_**Queridos príncipes light y galaxy nos complace informales que la capitana de los wonderbolts SPITFIRE ira con ustedes en persona, ya que la princesa celestia y su hermana la princesa luna que regreso con ella nos platicaron acerca de ustedes y nos comentaron que eran buenos para las acrobacias, liderazgo y todo que conlleva, SPITFIRE ira en la tarde no se que horas de la tarde para entregarles sus uniformes de los wonderbolts y nos costo un trabajo hacerles esos uniformes por su altura y hacer un hoyo en la parte de la cabeza por ser unos alicornios, ella se dirigida lo que llaman sugar cube córner a entregárselos y que la capitana les dira una palabras a ustedes, sin mas decir nos despedimos y que tenga un bonito dia.**_

**ATENTAMENTE: el cuartel general de los wonderbolts.**

Todos de ahí se quedo completamente en silencio después de unos segundos se oyo algo de alegria.

Applejack: yiiiijaa, hay por mis corrales no lo puedo creer que uno de los wonderbolts venga acá a entregarles sus uniformes y que las dos princesas les hayan platicado a ellos esto es una rienda que no se ve todos los dias.

Galaxy: (me rasco un poco la cabeza algo apenado) jejeje bueno que les podemos decir, ya hace siglos de que las dos princesas nos vieron una de nuestras acrobacias y tambien el liderazgo que llevamos a ser príncipes y gobernar durante algunos siglos y creo que esto lleva a otro nivel (miro a rainbow algo triste), rainbow ¿Por qué estas triste?

Rainbow: (ella tenia su cara mas triste de todas, es una ternura verla asi…) porque ustedes entraron a los wonderbolts sin audicionar y estoy triste por eso.

Light: (ella se acerca y le da un abrazo a rainbow) rainbow no debes de estar triste nosotros no sabiamos de esto, que las princesas les platicaran a los wonderbolts de nosotros y tal vez en la tarde impresionas a la capitana de tus acrobacias que te hemos enseñado durante estos años o mas siglos no se que decir. (Al decir esas palabras de light rainbow se puso feliz y voló por los aires emocionada de que la capitana venga y tal vez la impresiona).

Derpy: eso esta bueno de que entraran (mira su reloj en su casco) bueno sera mejor que me vaya a entregar la correspondencia, platicaremos despues y estas cartas no se entregan solas, (asi sin mas Derpy alzo vuelo y se fue de ahí).

Spike: O.O santos guacamole, ahora ellos entraran a la elite y por primera vez dos alicornios están en el escuadrón de los wonderbolts.

Galaxy: si Spike, tienes mucha razón pero creo que nosotros nos retiraremos, applejack para también informales a nuestra hija Scoot de esto (applejack asiente) asi que nos vamos y estaremos pensando que decirle a spitfire de esto asi que nos vemos.

Aparezco el pentagrama y nos desaparecemos con el pentagrama a nuestra gran casa y llegamos a la salida de hay entramos para buscar a nuestra hija para darle esta noticia ya que ellas deberían de estar aquí asi que fuimos donde estaban, y caminamos por el pasillo y nos paramos en frente de la sala de simulación ya que esta esta cerrada por que adentro están practicando, nos sentamos atrás en una pared para esperar que salieran, al cabo de 20 minutos se escucho el pitido que la simulación de pruebas acaba de finalizar, se abrió la puerta y salio vapor adentro y vimos a las 4 cmc salir adentro con unas toallas en sus cuellos por ver que sudaron algo.

Scoot: (estaba tomando agua tibia de su botella) glup, glup, aaaaj que rico esta bueno ya terminamos nuestra simulacion de prueba como corredoras olímpicas y la llevaremos acabo.

Bloom: (ella se sento, porque sus patas estaban temblando) ni que lo digas Scoot, eso fue agotador correr 400 metros y hacerlo cinco veces es algo cansado.

Sweetie: (tenia la toalla de Rarity en su cabeza secándose del sudor de su melena) O_O ahora veo porque hay corredores que se acostumbraron a esto sin cansarse.

Dinky: (tambien traia la toalla de su madre secándose todo su cuerpo) O_O tienes mucha razón no se como le hacen, (y ella estaba sonriendo de algo) pero ahora estoy contenta de que tus padres Scoot y que bueno que sean nuestros padrinos que construyeran esta habitacion para nosotras de esta sala de simulación de pruebas, solo la seleccionamos cual y entramos ahí lo bueno que también son cuidadosos que tengan tambien un hospital en su casa y medidas de protección por si nos llegaramos a lastimar.

Scoot: (abrio sus alas para salir todas las gotas de sudor como un perrito y se las acomoda en su lugar) jejejeje tienes razón dinky, ellos construyeron esto para hacer que cuando salgamos lo hagamos práctico y creo que esta simulación nos ayudo en algo y creo que es hora de hacer los que hacemos (ellas se juntan y ponen unos de sus cascos juntas.

CMC: CMC (levantan todas sus cascos arriba al mismo tiempo) cuttie mark crusaders ¡corredoras olimpicas!

Scoot: bueno ya al decir eso… nos vamos a mi habitacion a bañarnos y a dormir un rato y saldremos con las pilas cargadas de un dia mas de cruzadas.

Sweetie, bloom y dinky: hiiiiuujuuu. (Todas brincan y nos ven que estamos enfrente de ellas si dejannde hacer lo que estaban haciendo)

Scoot: O_O hay celestia mama y papa cuanto tiempo llevan ahí sentados.

Galaxy: (me rei un poco) jejeje no mas de media hora por que te tenemos una buena noticia pero creo que esta carta te lo dira, (de mis alas saco la carta y se la doy a Scoot y con su ala la toma la las demas se acercan para verla y ella la lee en voz alta al cabo de unos segundos ellas se les agrado sus ojos y riendo es sus bocas y light se preocupa.

Light: Scoot hija, niñas estan bien.

Bloom: oh…..

Sweetie: por…

Dinky: celestia….. (Todas gritan)…..

Las cuatro: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! (Se oyen sus gritos por toda la galaxia y donde vive thor el dios del trueno)

Scoot: esto es impresionante, no sabía que entraron a la escuadra de los wonderbolts (todas estaban saltando de alegria cuando alguien tiene sus cuttie marks)

Light: eeeh sip! Tampoco sabíamos de esta noticia hasta Derpy se quedo también. Sorprendida de esta noticia.

Dinky: O_O hasta mi madre sabe de esto.

Galaxy: si dinky, tu madre fue quien nos entregó la carta y ella se sorprendió y se en contento de esto, pero calmense ya han sido demasiadas emociones, la capitana vendrá esta tarde a sugar cube córner y nos tendremos que bañar y salir para alla… ustedes también necesitan bañarse y descansar un rato ya que las veo algo cansadas.

Bloom: es cierto padrino nos vemos algo cansadas pero esto es una noticia a nivel mundial, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos a bañar.

Sweetie: si es mejor bañarnos ya me siento pegostiosa con este sudor y si voy a mi casa en este estado.. mi hermana me daria sus sermones como siempre.

Dinky: asi que nos vamos a bañar.

Scoot: bien entonces vamos a mi habitacion a bañarnos y a dormir un rato, y haremos nuestra cruzada y los veremos ahí en sugar cube córner mama y papa.

Light: bien Scoot hasta te ibamos a decir eso que nos acompañaras pero tambien nos vamos a nuestra habitacion a bañarnos asi que Scoot, bloom, se subirán a mi lomo y sweetie y dinky al lomo de su padrino (todas ellos se subieron a nuestro lomo y salimos del pasillo para subir al segundo piso, primero las dejamos en la habitacion de Scoot junto con las demás, después light y yo nos fuimos a la nuestra, nos metimos a bañar ya al cabo de unos minutos terminamos de bañar ya nos arreglamos, nos fuimos sino antes ver en la habitacion de Scoot vimos que ya estaban dormidas y no las quisimos despertar asi que cerramos la puerta de su habitación. Antes de irnos le pedimos también a los shadowbolts que nos acompañaran les dije el motivo, ademas de decir que también los metería con nosotros adentro ya que ser amigos son también familia, nos fuimos y ellos con sus uniformes habituales de los shadowbolts los nombres de ellos son los siguientes una, es **sky flower, otro thunder y él último rápid sky**, asi se conformo esos nombres asi que nos fuimos a usar el hechizo de tele transportación para ir a sugar cube córner ya estando hay entramos los cinco y no había nadie adentro, los cuatro se fueron a sentarse en alguna mesa mientras que yo fui a pedir una orden en el mostrador me encontré con pinkie pie que estaba durmiendo y se desperto).

Pinkie: (ella se despertó de golpe) hola me da gusto en atenderlo puedo tomar su orden (ella me ve y me saluda) oooh, hola galaxy que bueno verte por aquí (ella vio a light y a los 3 shadowbolts) y creo que tambien vinieron tu esposa y ti escuadron no lo es galaxy.

Galaxy: si pinkie venimos a comer aquí y a esperar a alguien en la tarde y por eso vamos a quedarnos aquí adentro esperándola que tu ya sabes quien es pinkie.

Pinkie: (ella asintió su cabeza) en efecto bobito… mi pinkie-sentido me aviso que alguien vendrá a darles unos uniformes de los wonderbolts y estaran en la elite de ellos y también sera un secreto entre nuestras amigas las cmc y ellos, dare una fiesta aquí solo nosotros en la noche, acaso me equivoco.

Galaxy: no Pinkie jamas te equivocas tu eres tu y te entendemos, ahora nos quieres tomar la orden por favor pinkie pero antes (ella miro a todos lados buscanso a alguien o algunos) por cierto pinkie…. ¿donde estan el señor y la señora cake?

Pinkie: n_n me avisaron que saldrían a buscar mas provisiones para llenar el inventario (ella toma la libreta y saca una pluma de su melena y en esa la escribe) asi que dime galaxy cual es su orden.

Galaxy: bueno ya que estaremos aquí toda la santa tarde hasta que anochezca, esta va a ser el pedido mas grande que lo pondrás en el cuadro de honor pues hay va mi orden, queremos 500 cup-cakes de diferentes sabores, 257 tartas de manzanas al estilo pinkie, 90 malteadas de tu mejor cbocolate, y 30 mini-pastelillos de 3 leches del cariño ade pinkie y eso es todo cuanto será en total (al ver demasiada orden Pinkie se sorprende de tal pedido que hice y ella salta como siempre y claro nos sacamos una selfie con ella y la puso en el cuadro de honor).

Pinkie: n_n bueno la oferta de todos seria 2139 bits y por el descuento especial de haber batido el record este quedara 1143 bits (saco mis alas una bolsa con los bits necesarios y se la entrego en el mostrador).

Galaxy: bueno aquí esta la cantidad y unos 357 bits de la propina que serian 1500 bits.

Pinkie: goau, nunca vi que nadie nos diera una propina bastante alta (ella empieza a sacar lágrimas de cataratas) aaaa, jajaaaja, este es el dia mas feliz de mi vida (y regresa a ser como siempre) y bueno (ella agarra la bolsa de los bits y lo guarda) bien en cinco minutos su orden estará lista asi voy a hacerlos (Pinkie se esfuma de ahí y se escucha adentro de la cocina el ruido de unos mil pinkies trabajando y todo me voy al la mesa con los cuatro).

Light: (ella me abraza y me da un beso en el labio) bueno ahora platicaremos mientras esta nuestra orden y alguien quiere hablar del tema, (sky flower alza su casco primero).

Sky flower: bueno ya que estamos aquí es para saber porque nos hicimos su escuadrón ya que paso hace algunos dias en el castillo.

Galaxy: (yo me estire hasta oir mis huesos crujirse) creo que la razón de eso era porque los vimos en las sombras y quisimos ser parte del escuadron nadie de ustedes los toman en serio y nosotros les dimos la oportunidad de unirse a nosotros y porque tambien ustedes, los guardias, los unicornios y los de tierra son nuestras familia, también que ustedes esten con nosotros en el escuadron de los wonderbolts, ya que también les dimos sus clases de todo acrobacias reflejos velocidad, entre otras cosas, también que ustedes nos acompañaran en nuestros viajes incluyendo a nuestros amigos lobos light y galaxy, no pregunten porque ya que todos les habiamos dicho que paso ese dia en la cueva que dormimos hace mas de mil años y que gobernamos el imperio de cristal por otros mil años, lesedimos a otro y que paso en realidad asi que pinkie, podrias guardar este secreto y hacer entre todos la pinkie-promesa.

Pinkie (en la cocina) claro que si bobito en este lugar se entierra en ese secreto hasta el suelo asi que hagamoslo.

Los 6: con cerrojo sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo.

Pinkie: (en la cocina) seguiré con su orden.

Light: gracias pinkie, y esa es la razón de lo que paso y ahora espera la orden.

Sky flower: gracias por su respuesta light y galaxy, (de ahí comenzamos a platicar entre otras cosas y a carcajearnos de la risa incluyendo a Pinkie en la platica mientras estaba en la cocina, ella también nos hablaba de mil y un chistes que nos saco una buena lluvia de carcajadas de risas hasta que fueron los cinco minutos, ya en eso Pinkie trajo toda la orden que pedimos y nos la puso en orden ella estaba llena de energia.

Pinkie: uuffff esta es la orden mas grande que hice (ella saca su bebida pinkie y se lo toma) y ahora disfruten de su orden.

Los cinco: gracias pinkie, )en ese momento Pinkie se sacude frenéticamente y para ya sabiamos que era).

Light: dejame ver, tu pinkie-sentido te dice que es una sorpresa, a la que tienes que salir disparando para ver que es no es verdad.

Pinkie: n_n en efecto bobita, tengo que salir disparada asi que nos veremos en la tarde asi que nos vemos, (ella sale disparada y se oye algunas voces conocidas, nosotros solo nos reimos mientras comemos y seguimos platicando)

Dejemos a nuestra pareja alocada y a los shadowbolts disfrutando de su banquete y regresemos momentos antes a sweet apple acres de que se fueran y se tele transportaran de su pentagrama.

**Momentos antes en sweet apple acres donde ellos se van antes.**

**P.O.V twilight sparkle**

Spike: O.O santos guacamole, ahora ellos entraran a la elite y por primera vez dos alicornios están en el escuadrón de los wonderbolts.

Galaxy: si Spike, tienes mucha razón pero creo que nosotros nos retiraremos applejack para también informales a nuestra hija Scoot de esto (applejack asiente de ellos) asi que nos vamos y estaremos pensando que decirle a spitfire de esto asi que nos vemos (aparece el pentagrama este brilla y se teletransporta junto con el pentagrama).

Twilight: jamas voy a entender a esos dos por que usan eso y ahora que sabemos, es mejor que nosotros nos retiraremos, asi Spike vámonos de aquí y ustedes dejen de hacer eso (me ruge mi estomago) y aparte necesito comer para pensar.

Spike: esta bien (yo lo levanto y lo pongo en mi lomo).

Applejack y rainbow: Pero twilight….

Twilight: sin peros asi que nos vemos, (dicho eso me voy caminando de ahí junto con spike y volteo qué ambas chicas empezaron a hacer fuerza con sus pezuñas para ver quien ganaría el boleto). O_O hay no van a empezar para otra vez eso (me doy un faseup en la cabeza) ya quiero comer y pensar todo esto y de lo que paso hace unos momentos.

**Ya en la entrada del pueblo.**

Me encontraba con Spike sentado en mi lomo caminando por las calles del pueblo mientras pensaba a quien de mis amigas le daría el boleto dorado extra para la gran gala del galope.

Spike: no lo puedo creer que los wonderbolts acepten a light y a galaxy en su equipo y venga la capitana en persona para entregarles sus uniformes no lo crees twilight.

Twilight: (tenia mi casco en mi mentón pensando eso) tambien estaba pensando en eso Spike, la princesa celestia y la princesa luna debieron de hablado con ellos y de haberlos convencido de meterlos en su equipo, ya que tambien escuche que que son buenos acróbatas, maestros del entrenamiento de lo que paso en el solsticio de verano y ser lideres, ahora se porque se conocen tanto ellos a las princesas pero pasemos otra cosa pensando en algo.

Spike**:** ¿Y a quién vas a darle el boleto Twilight?

Twilight**: **No lo se Spike pero realmente no puedo pensar si tengo hambre ¿en dónde comemos?, (cuando camino casi en la puerta de sugar cube córner tal vez comería ahí, de la nada se abre la puerta una poni rosada con la melena y cola esponjada que nos tira a nosotros dos incluyéndose a ella, los boletos caen en el rostro de la rosada).

Pinkie**:** (ella ve algo en su cara y se espanta) ¡AAAAAHHHHH murciélagos están en mi cara AAAHHHH! Alto ¿son boletos para la gran gala del galope? Es la fiesta más increíble enorme divertida y súper fabulosa en toda Equestria yo siempre siempre quise ir. Con adornos de serpentinas, luces ,rehiletes, piñatas y cojinetes, con postres de azúcar, bastoncillos, helados, babanas y zarzaparrilla y podré jugar mis favoritos y fantabulosos juegos como ponle la cola al poni. ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! (ella brinca alrededor de mi) Oh, gracias Twilight es el más maravilloso regalo del mundo.

Twilight**:** Ahm en realidad… (Spike recoge los boletos tirados y alguien mas se sorprende de los boletos dorados).

Rarity**: **(ella suspira) haaaaaa ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

Twilight**:** Ahh…

Pinkie**:** ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Twilight va a llevarme a la gran gala del galope en Canterlot!

Rarity**:** La gala. (ella se le brilla sus ojos) Yo diseño conjuntos para la gala cada año, pero jamás eh tenido la oportunidad de acudir, la sociedad, la cultura, el glamur es adonde pertenezco en verdad y en donde estoy destinada a conocerlo a él.

Pinkie**: **A él (ella levanta una ceja algo confundida) ¿Quién?

Rarity**:** A él. Galoparía por la gala y todos se preguntarían ¿Quién es esa misteriosa yegua? jamás adivinaran que solo soy una simple una poni del pequeño Poniville. Pero causaría una sensación tal que sería invitada a una audiencia ante la princesa Celestia en persona y la princesa estaría tan impresionada con mi estilo y elegancia que decidiría presentarme a él, su sobrino… el más Guapo, codiciado y elegante unicornio de Canterlot. Nuestros ojos se encontrarían, nuestros corazones se derretirían. Nuestro cortejo seria magnifico. Pediría mi pezuña en matrimonio y obviamente yo diría "¡SIIIIIII!" tendríamos una boda real, propia de una princesa, en lo cual me convertiría en casarme con él, es él corcel de mis sueños. ¡Twilight! Realmente no puedo creer que invitaras a Pinkie Pie para que festeje y me impidas conocer a mi verdadero amor. ¿Cómo pudiste? (Ella me da la espalda) ¡HMPH!

Y en ese momento el pequeño conejo blanco le quita a Spike los boletos de la gala de su garra y se los lleva fluttershy quien ella se sorprende de los boletos dorados.

Fluttershy**: **(suspira) hhaaaa, ¡Ángel, esto es perfecto!

Twilight**:** Escuchen chicas, todavía no eh decidido a quien voy a darle el boleto extra.

Rarity y Pinkie**: **(se acercan sus cabezas juntas) ¡¿DE VERDAD?!

Fluttershy: ammh disculpa Twilight, solo quisiera preguntar, bueno si no te molesta ¿ya le diste este boleto a alguien más? (y el conejo angel hace un si con su cabeza)

Rarity**:** ¿Tú? ¿Tú quieres ir a la gala?

Fluttershy**:** Oh, no (el conejo blanco angel le da una pataditas) más bien sí. Oh de hecho algo ah sí, es que no es tanto por la gran gala del galope sino por el fabuloso jardín privado enrejado que rodea el lugar. Dicen que las flores son las hermosas y fragantes de toda Equestria. La noche de la gala y solo esa noche florecerán todas juntas, y eso solo es la flora no me hagan hablar de la fauna. Hay patos, tucanes y garzas que emoción, colibríes batiendo sus alas y buitres realmente al acecho, hurracas azulesm petirrojos y charas verdes, aves y flamencos rosados.

Twilight**: **Guau Fluttershy, eso suena… muy hermoso.

Rainbow**:** Espere un momento.

Twilght**: **(veo en él techo de una casa a rainbow)¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Estabas siguiéndome?

Rainbow**:** No. Digo sí. Digo tal vez. Oye eso no importa. No podía arriesgarme que una poni bonachona como tú regalara el boleto a cualquiera.

AppleJack**: **Espera otro momentito.

Twilight**:** AppleJack. ¿También me estabas siguiendo?

AppleJack**:** No. Estaba siguiéndola a ella. Quería asegurarme que no iba a hacer nada extraño. Aun quiere mi boleto.

Rainbow**:** ¿TU… BOLETO?

Pinkie**:** Pero Twilight va a llevarme a mí.

En ese momento todas empiezan a discutir por quien obtendrá el boleto extra para ir a la gran gala del galope conmigo, cada una daba sus razones pero al hablar al mismo tiempo no se les entendía nada, estaban haciendo demasiado ruido y me estaban poniéndome nerviosa hasta que tuve que gritar para callarlas.

Twilight**:** ¡SILENCIOOOOO…..! (Todas se callan excepto pinkie)

Pinkie**:** Y luego dije, "¿avena?" estás loca y dije "¿Qué es eso?"…Oh.

Twilight**: **Oigan no tiene caso discutir.

Rarity**:** Pero Twilight…

Twilight**:** Esta es mi decisión y la voy a tomar por mi cuenta y no me dejan pensar bien con tanto ruido (ruge mi estómago) sin mencionar tanta hambre. Ahora váyanse shuuu.

Todas se van del lugar con la cabeza agachada.

Twilight**:** ¡No se preocupen! ¡Lo voy a resolver! De algún modo.

Mientras tanto en sugar cube córner vemos a nuestros protagonistas bebiendo y comiendo la merienda y oyen los gritos de afuera,

**P.O.V. galaxy**

Galaxy: ¿pero que carajps pasa alla afuera y porque twilight grita como loca?

Light: (ella se asoma desde la ventana) creo que están hablando para ver quien se queda con el boleto extra.

Sky flower: O_O es eso todo por pelearse por un simple boleto por favor, por que no le envían mas boletos de una vez y listo y no pelearse como jaguares rabiosos.

Galaxy: (me llevó un casco al mentón) puede que tengas razón sky flower, pero ellas tienen que resolver sus asuntos y solo falta que nos incluyan para darles pase directo y creó que ya se de alguien quien hara favores o mencionar nos de meterlos en nuestro equipo pero ya tenemos que hacer asi que ellas que se arreglen de sus asuntos y sigamos con nuestra merienda.

Los cuatro: asi es. (Dicho eso ellos continuaron con su merienda, y seguimos con twilight).

**P.O.V twilight sparkle**

Spike y yo nos encontrabamos en el restaurante para poder almorzar, yo estaba con la cabeza en la mesa pensando a quien llevar a la gran gala del galope.

Twilight: (estaba yo triste) Aw Spike ¿qué voy a hacer? Mis cinco mejores amigas tienen muy buenas razones para ir a la gala. AppleJack o rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie o Fluttershy, Rarity ¿Quién debe ir conmigo? (suena mi estómago y me como los pétalos de una flor y el mesero me pregunta)

Mesero**:** ¿Ya tomo su decisión?

Twilight**:** ¡NO PUEDO DECIDIR!

Spike**:** Twilight solo quiere tomar la orden

Twilight**:** Oh. Me gustaría un sándwich de margaritas.

Spike: ¿tiene algún rubie? (El mesero lo ve que con cara seria) ¡noo!, (el arroja la orden del menu) ¡esta bien, una orden de frito, extra crujiente!

Twilight**: **¿Tu qué opinas?

Spike**:** creó que hay que buscar otro restaurante, digo la pastura no esta mal, pero seria muy difícil que ofrecieran piedras preciosas.

Twilight**: **me refiero a la gala, el boleto y a quien llevar.

Spike: (el ladea sus ojos) aaag, sigues con eso.

Twilight: spike, escucha ¿Cómo elegiré y cuando elija las otras 4 se van a enojar? Porque podría regalar mi boleto y ofrecer dos, pero quedarían 3 ponis decepcionadas y que tal siii…. (No completo mi frase cuando llega mi orden)

Mesero**:** Ah. Su comida.

Twilight**: **Gracias, esto se ve delicioso. Sé que todo se hará más claro cuando coma.

Al momento en que estaba punto de comer mi sándwich de margaritas todos los ponis que estaban hay salieron corriendo para entrar al restaurante.

Mesero**:** Um, ¿madam? ¿Se comerá su sándwich en la lluvia?

Twilight**: **No está lloviendo

Y efectivamente no estaba lloviendo solo que no llovía en el lugar en donde estabamos Spike y yo, había un agujero en las nubes que hacía que la lluvia no nos diera y en su lugar recibían la luz del sol.

Twilight**:** ¿Qué sucede? (Y alguien se asoma en él agujero de la nube).

Rainbow**:** Hola mejor amiga que eh tenido en la vida ¿disfrutas del clima soleado?

Twilight**:** (doy mi mirada seria) Rainbow Dash ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Rainbow**:** ¿De qué hablas? Solo vi a la poni más lista y generosa a punto de empaparse, así que decidí hacer un oyó en las nubes para que estuviera seca y comiera en paz, es todo.

Twilight**:** Rainbow ¿No estas tratando de ser extra atenta por el boleto extra haciéndome favores especiales o que convenza a light o a Galaxy para que les impresiones de entrar con ellos o sí?

Rainbow**: **¿Yo? No, no, no. Por supuesto que no.

Twilight**: **UH HUH.

Rainbow**:** Enserio, lo haría por cualquier poni.

Se puede ver a un grupo de ponis corriendo de un lado a otro intentando buscar un refugio para poder refugiarse de la lluvia mientras que nosotros dos estabamos completamente secos de la lluvia.

Rainbow**:** (Traga saliva) jejeje.

Twilight**:** Rainbow, no me siento cómoda recibiendo aceptando favores no pedidos así que te agradecería que cerraras esa nube de inmediato.

Rainbow**:** ¡UGH! Bien (cierra la nube) (mientras alla arriba) rayos estuve asi de la nada de conseguir ese boleto o dejar que convenciera a ellos dos de meterme en su equipo y entrar en los wonderbolts (levantó una ceja) ahora me preguntó ¿Dónde estaran ellos? No los vi desde hace rato en la granja mejor los buscare y convencerlos para que me una con ellos ya casi falta para la tarde y spitfire estará aquí y tengo que apresurarme, (con eso se fue volando buscándolos en todo poniville).

Miéntras tanto alla abajo.

Twilight**:** Así está mejor.

Antes de que pudiera comer mi sándwich me empapando por la lluvia y mi comida se echó a perder lo único que me faltaba.

Twilight: (estaba enojada) grrrrrrrrr, (Spike se rie de mi)

Rarity**:** Twilight esta lloviendo.

Twilght**:** No, ¿enserio? (lo estaba diciendo de forma sarcartica).

Rarity**:** Ven conmigo antes de que te resfríes.

Rarity me llevo directo hacia su Boutique junto con Spike y hay pudimos refugiarnos de la lluvia. Mientras me sacudo para poder secarme, pero accidentalmente mojo por completa a Rarity.

Twilight**:** Jejeje upps. Lo siento.

Rarity**:** Oh, no. No tienes que disculparte. Después de todo somos las mejores amigas ¿no es verdad? Y tú sabes que hacen las mejores amigas.

Twilight**:** Aaahhh…

Rarity**: **¡Maquillarse!

Y en ese momento Rarity jalo un biombo amarillo con su rostro dentro de un círculo violeta y alrededor con estrellas del mismo color, ella me empieza a maquillarme y me pone un traje.

Rarity**:** Ahí te ves encantadora.

Twilight**: **Aahhh si esto es muy hermoso, (aunque me gustaría que alguien mas me viera asi, Spike saca su lengua de repugnación)

Rarity**:** ¡Y tú! Oh Spike tengo un pequeño traje elegante para ti.

Spike**: **Oh, oh, O_O hay no mami.

Antes de que Spike pudiera huir, Rarity volvió a jalar su biombo y empezó a vestirlo. Intento zafarse pero le era imposible, apenas se soltaba Rarity lo jalaba de vuelta para vestirlo. Cuando termino Spike traía puesta un traje de príncipe de color azul con una peluca rubia con rulos, el joven dragón tenía una cara de sorpresa y me río de él, como quisiera tener una cámara para fotografiar esta ocasión.

Rarity**:** Oh Spike necesitas un sombrero.

Spike**:** ¡UGH! Les dije que no quiero formar parte de esa gala, nos vemos en la biblioteca (se esfumo salió corriendo dejando el traje con la peluca y el sombreo en el suelo).

Rarity: jajajajaja, esto quien lo necesita, (ella jala un espejo al verme completo) todo esto es por ti, y lo fabulosa que te verás en la gran gala del galope.

Twilight: O_O tienes la razón…. espera, la gran…..

Rarity: aaah, ¡hay no lo creo, que coincidencia, casualmente tengo un conjunto que combina con el tuyo en todo ((¬_¬) Ella se acerca a mi) seriamos las mas bellas del baile tu y yo todos aclamarían nuestra atencion, todas las miradas nos seguirían y asi todos sabrian al fin, que la mas bella, la mas talentosa y la mas sostificada de toda equestria (ella se le brilla sus ojos de estrellas) es Rarity la unicornio y aaaah jijiji y tambien, twilight sparkle.

Twilight: (la miró con cara seria) ya vi lo que sucede, me estas trantando para que te entregue el boleto extra (y le arrojo la vestimenta). Pero no va a funcionar, vas a tener que esperar mi decision igual que todas las demás, ¡ahora si me disculpas, he intentando comer algo todo él dia!

Applejack: ¡a alguna poni dijo comer (ella me jala afuera).

Twilight: (veo algo y me quedo con la boca a abierta cerca montañas de comida) ¡debe ser ser una broma!

Applejack: ¡tengo pastel de manzana, empanadas, tartas, rollos, galletas, roscas y pastel especial de manzana, es como postre de no entrada, ¿Qué te parece mejor amiga? (Y me ruge mas el estomago) ¡eso es un si!

Twilight: (en ese momento llego a mi limite) ¡no, no, no se a quien le voy a darle él boleto y todos estos favores no me están facilitando decidir, de hecho ¡estoy mas confundida de lo qué estaba esta mañana (empiezo a correr) aaaaaaaaah!

Applejack: entonces, es un talvez.

Twilight: (ya me estaba dirigiendome a la casa del arbol) jamas crei que ser cubierta de favores podría ser tan incomodo, pero en donde están galaxy y light no los he visto desde que se fueron o tal vez estaran en sugar cube córner escondidos de no ser molestados mas de lo que estoy… solo espero que esten bien y esten ahí hasta la tarde ya que viene la capitana de los wonderbolts a entregarles sus uniformes. (Cuando entró a la biblioteca me encuentro también a fluttershy cantando y limpiando el lugar ahora ella también, esto es una perdición para mi); fluttershy, no lo hagas tu también.

Fluttershy: oh, bueno, hola twilight, espero que no te importe, pero hacemos un poco de limpieza primaveral para ti.

Twilight: (¬_¬)ﾉ es verano.

Fluttershy: am, pues mas tarde que nunca ¡noo!, fue idea de Angel, (el prepara una ensalada y da un saludo militar).

Twilight: no haces esto por el boleto verdad.

Fluttershy: hay no, lo estoy haciendo porque eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo, verdad ángel (lo ve con cara de "eso no es verdad es por el boleto, fluttershy) am, si lo estamos haciendo por el boleto.

Twilight: (me ruge otra vez el estomago) ¡no, no, no, bueno esto fue muy lindo de su parte, pero no aceptare ningún favor hasta que tome mi decision final, asi tendre que pedirles qué se vallan. (Y se oyen voces afuera y unas estantasuegras).

¿?: ¡SOOORPREESAAAA! (Y Pinkie me saca adentro y todas me avientan hacia arriba como celebrando algo ella canta su canción del boleto le habló dos veces y nada y empiezo a gritar).

Twilight: ¡piiiiinkiiieeee! (Todas me dejan de saltar y me doy un sentón en él suelo).

Pinkie: n_n si twilight (ella parpadea varias veces).

Twilight: al menos las otras ponis fueron sutiles por el boleto.

Poni 1 (f): esperen… ¿Qué boleto, cual gala?

Pinkie: amm, no lo sabían, twilight tiene un boleto extra para la gran gala del galope.

Ponis (f): ¿la gran gala del galope?, (Spike me ayuda a salir de ahí y casi nos rodean).

Spike: (se sube a mi lomo) ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Twilight: creeoo que hay que ¡correeeeeer! (De ahí nos escapamos de la multitud y estas no siguen, como que casan a las brujas en plena temporada y nosotros seguíamos escondiendo y huyendo de ellas hasta que nos arrinconan en un callejón).

Mientras tanto unos minutos antes nuestros protagonistas ya se habían terminado toda orden que pidieron y les entró todos los pedidos hasta que vieron a twilight y a Spike huir de la multitud ellos estaban viendo en la ventana todo lo que paso.

** P.O.V galaxy**

Galaxy: (me estaba cruzando de cascos ya molesto) O_O esto ya es algo absurdo y embarazoso, ¿como perseguir a alguien por el ese maldito boleto extra por todo poniville?, ellos tratando de huir y escondiéndose pero los encuentran y no los dejan repirar un momento.

Light: (se dio un casco a su cara) tu lo crees ahora, twilight se siente que lo van a casar y a devorar toda su carne sin dejarla con vida y mira al parecer la estan acorralando en ese callejón hay que hacer algo.

Galaxy: bien, voy a ayudarla a sacarla de ahí,.. la llevare a su biblioteca y estaré aquí, ya casi faltan algunos minutos para que ella venga asi que me muevo rápido, (aparezco el pentagrama este brilla y me desaparezco de ahí).

**Momentos después en el callejón**

**P.O.V twilight sparkle**

Ya casi nos estaban encerrando la salida pero cuando iba a brillar mi cuerno para telé transportarnos de la nada aparece un pentagrama la cual reconocemos, galaxy aparece en frente de nosotros.

Galaxy: bien esto ya estuvo suficiente, twilight, Spike, toquen mis alas, (sin tener otra opcion tocamos las alas de galaxy y bien que sus plumas eran suaves y calidos, el empezó a iluminar el pentagrama lo cual brillo y nos desaparecimos en frente de las yeguas locas, lo cual ellas se sorprenden de que desaparecimos de ahí y nos tele transportarmos hacia la biblioteca con algo de mareo).

Spike: ¡galaxy, adviertame la próxima vez que hagas eso!

Galaxy: lo siento Spike, pero tenia que hacerlo rápido y vi que los estaban acorralando en ese callejón.

Twilight: es en serio galaxy, ni siquiera que eso iba a pasar.

Galaxy: bien, es hora de que me retire ya me estan esperando.

Twilight: esperar ¿para que?

Galaxy: ya se te olvido twilight lo que paso en la mañana.

Twilight: (lo pensé en unos segundos) aah, es cierto se me olvido por completo jejeje de lo que paso hoy.

Galaxy: ¬_¬ que mas da asi que nos vemos, (el enciende el pentagrama y desaparece juntos con su figura).

Spike: goau, jamas vi a galaxy en su forma de ser no hay que hacerlos enojar ni tampoco a su esposa.

Twilight: si hay que tener cuidado con ellos y rápido cierra los cerrojos, (asi cerramos toda la biblioteca y apagamos las luces suspiramos algo pero prendieron otra vez la luces eran otra vez las cinco de vuelta y ya no aguante mas), aaaaaaaaah, no puedo decidir, no puedo decidir, es importante para todas y no toleraria en decepcionar a ninguna, darme regalos y hacerme favores no va a hacer la diferencia, ¿Por qué todas son mis amigas? Y quiero hacerlas felices a todas y ¡no puedo, no puedo hacerlo!

Applejack: twilight, nena agg… no era mi intención ponerte tanta presion en ti ¡y si te ayuda, ya no quiero el boleto, se lo puedes dar a alguna otra poni, no me sentiré mal, lo prometo!

Fluttershy: tampoco yo, me siento terrible por haberte hecho tan terrible.

Pinkie: ¡y también yo, no es divertido alterar a tus amigas!

Rarity: ¡twilight, fue injusto intentar forzarte como lo hice!

Rainbow: ¡siiiii!, significa que el boleto es mio, ja ja ja, ¡tengo el boleto, tengo el boleto! (Todas las ven muy serias con ella) aah, saben no he perfeccionado mis maniobras especiales para los wonderbolts de todas formas, yooo tampoco necesito el boleto.

Applejack: todas nos entusiasmamos tanto por ir a la gala, que no veíamos que perdias tu entusiasmo por eso.

Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy: ¡LO SENTIMOS TWILIGHT!

Twilight**:** spike describe esta nota (tiene en sus garras pluma, el pergamino y empieza a escribir) _"Querida princesa Celestia, aprendí que uno de los gozos de la amistad es compartir tus bendiciones. Pero cuando no hay suficientes para repartir, tener más que tus amigas puede hacerte sentir mal así que aunque agradezco tu invitación, te regresaré ambos boletos para la gran gala del galope"._

Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy: ¡¿QUE?!

Twilihgt**:** "Si no pueden ir todas mis amigas, yo no quiero ir tampoco".

AppleJack**: **Twilight, No tienes que hacerlo.

Twilight**:** No. Tome mi decisión. Spike, puedes enviar la carta ahora.

Y Spike mando abrió una ventana y mando la carta a la princesa con su fuego.

Fluttershy**:** Ahora tú tampoco podrás ir a la gala.

Twilight**: **Esta bien chicas. No habría podido divertirme sin mis mejores amigas conmigo hay (todas me abrazan) así que prefiero no asistir.

Spike ponía caras grotescas, como si quisiera vomitar algo. AppleJack lo ve y se acerca él.

AppleJack**:** Que me jalen las riendas Spike. Eso es típico de los varones. No toleran ni un poco de afecto.

Spike erupta una carta de la princesa.

applejack**:** ¿Qué sucede?

Twilight**: **¿Una carta de la princesa? Que rapidez.

Spike**:** _"Mi fiel estudiante Twilight, ¿por qué no me dijiste eso desde el principio?"_ (Y aparecen seis boletos dorados) seis boletos para la gran gala del galope. (Todas se asombran).

Twilight**: **Ahora todas podremos ir (Todas festejan pero suena el estómago de Twilight).

Rarity**:** Permítanos invitarte a cenar.

Rainbow**: **que buena forma de disculparnos.

Pinkie**: **Y de celebrar. Vengan todas, yo invito los pastelillos, nuestros amigos light y galaxy y los shadowbolts deben de estar en sugar cube córner y esperando a la capitana de wonderbolts para entregarles sus uniformes.

Fluttershy, Rarity: ¿queeeee…?

Twilight: es cierto (me rasque la cabeza algo apenada) se me olvido decirles que la capitana de los wonderbolts vendria esta tarde para darles los uniformes a los esposos, ya que los wonderbolts los tendrán en su equipo por petición de las dos princesas y casi es la hora.

Rarity: aaah, esto es muy hermoso que ellos entraran por petición de las princesas.

Fluttershy: viivaaaa (con su tono de voz timida que nadie escucho).

Rainbow: pues que estamos esperando, hay que ir para alla cuanto antes e impresionar un poco de mis maniobras y asi estar en los wonderbolts con ellos, (de la nada se escucha un ruido con algunos truenos que se aproxima alguien) no puede ser debe ser ella, ha- hay que salir ya de una vez (todas salen corriendo hacia sugar cube córner donde se encuentra nuestros protagonistas y sus compañeros y en el aire ven a alguien volando un miembro de los wonderbolts y esta desciende en frente de la casa de pinkie y de otros cinco ponis y ella esta hablando con ellos).

**Momentos antes en la biblioteca**

** P.O.V galaxy**

Twilight: (lo pensó unos segundos) aah, es cierto se me olvido por completo jejeje de lo que paso hoy.

Galaxy: ¬_¬ que mas da asi que nos vemos, (enciendo el pentagrama y desaparezco, me tele transporto nuevamente donde estan los demas), listo ya la salve mejor salimos y esperamos afuera a esperarla.

Light: pues no se diga mas.

Todos salimos de hay sino dejar 100 bits de propina y ya estamos afuera y llegaron tambien las 4 cmc, me imagine que hicieron su búsqueda para encontrar su cuttie marks y estaban algo tristes pero les había dicho que no se entristecieran que a su debido tiempo la obtendrán, les dije que en unos minutos llegaría la capitana eso les levanto él animo y estuvieron sentadas en una mesa para esperar, escuchamos un ruido a la vez un trueno que venia alguien desde el cielo quien volaba era nada mas y nada menos la capitana de los wonderbolts "Spitfire" que descendió a su estilo, las cmc y nosotros los cinco también estábamos felices de ver a la capitana en persona ella se acercó a nosotros.

Spitfire: (ella se inclina) príncesa light y principe galaxy es un gusto en conocerlos, siento mucho la demora tenia que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes en el cuartel y (también llegaron las mane six y Spike con su boleto, rainbow dash se le iba a salir su alma en ver a la capitana y se aguanta de la emoción) las dos princesas nos hablaron mucho de ustedes que los integráramos en nuestro equipo y saber su respuesta.

Light: (ella con su pesuña le dijo que se levantara) muchas gracias por venir hasta acá spitire, pero nos puedes llamar por nuestros nombres y claro que aceptamos en estar con ustedes, ya que tambien tenemos planes de mejorar mas en él vuelo y también con una condición.

Spitfire: (ella levanta una ceja) si light, ¿cual es su petición?

Light: también queríamos meter a nuestros 3 amigos en el escuadrón, ya que también tienen habilidades y talentos únicos y esa es la unica petición que estamos dando.

Spitfire: (se llevaba un casco a su mentón pensándolo y asintió su cabeza) esta bien si los tres tienen sus propias habilidades ¿Por qué no? Ademas necesitamos mas miembros que dirijan mas escuadrones y estaba pensando si ustedes tenian a alguien mas pero ya esta completo, aaah, casi se me olvida aquí tengo sus uniformes oficiales y nos pidieron hacer también para su hija, (ella saco de sus alforjas con el símbolo de los wonderbolts tres trajes del uniforme de los wonderbolts dos grandes y un pequeño hasta las cmc vieran tambien el uniforme de Scoot como regalo, ella nos la dio y de la nada ya yo traíamos puesto y nos quedaba bien y en nuestro cuerno no tuvo problemas ,a rainbow casi se le baja mas su boca y todas se rieron de eso), y no se preocupen de los otros tenemos las tallas de los uniformes, ademas solo ustedes cinco vendran mañana para ir al cuartel y presentarlos al resto de los wonderbolts y tambien, ella saca una pancarta y se los muestra a todos, todos los pegasos que tienen una condición y haciendo acrobacias, es una convocatoria para que participen en cloudsdale en donde participen y demuestren sus talentos el ganador estará un dia con nosotros y ellos tambien, (todas se alegraron de eso hasta rainbow se entusiasmo mas).

Rainbow: que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emocion, este es el dia mas feliz de mi vida creo que empezare a practicar mis maniobras para impresionarlos.

Spitfire: creo que alguien se entusiasmo (ella también le ruge él estomago tambien a Pinkie) O_O uppps, creo que no comí nada todo él dia habra algo aquí que comer.

Pinkie: si ibamos a entrar a comer cuando paso todo esto (todos tambien les rugió sus estómagos y se empezaron a reir) bueno a todos asi que entremos a comer, la casa invita, (todos nos alegramos de eso ya adentro todos nos estábamos divirtiendo las cmc estaban jugando con Scoot en su nuevo uniforme, las chicas se estaban divirtiendo y todas se estsban riendo de lo que paso hoy, Spike estaba tan enamorado de Rarity que él ni hacia caso de las demas, Spitfire y nosotros cinco nos sentamos en él mismo lugar comiendo y platicando que ella nos decia de sus giras, las bromas pesadas que se hacían entre ellos al igual que sus apodos y en silencio nos dijo él suyo, cosa que nos sorprendió de eso pero nos reímos y también le platicamos de unas nuevas maniobras todo hasta de un rato la fiesta se acabó todos nosotros nos regresamos a nuestros hogares, Spitfire nos dijo que si teníamos un alojamiento cerca para que durmiera ya que era tarde para regresar, pero le habíamos dicho que nosotros teníamos habitaciones de sobra cosa que se emociono, ya ibamos de camino a nuestra casa Scoot se durmió en él lomo de su madre que todos nos dio tanta ternura y le platicamos toda la historia a Spitfire de lo que nos paso todo estos siglos no incluyendo de lo que paso hace algunos años y días.

Spitfire: guao, jamás crei que ustedes tuvieron unas aventuras hace siglos, que reinaran un imperio que desaparecio de la nada y que durmieran en una cueva de tiempo por mas de un milenio, ahora entiendo porque las princesas nos han hablado mucho de ustedes.

Galaxy: si nos ha ocurrido todo eso, (hasta que llegamos a nuestro hogar), este es nuestro hogar Spitfire (ella se quedo asombrada de ver tremenda casa) y no solo eso asi que entremos a nuestra casa, (Spitfire vio adentro en la casa que habían dos pisos una él pasillo y tambien vio la carreta azul metalizado ella se quedo asombrada semejante cosa, le habíamos dicho que era una de nuestras invenciones y lo explicamos todo de eso y mas impactada se quedo ella y también le dije que ya era de ir al segundo piso donde estaba las habitaciones, subimos al segundo piso de hay caminamos hasta que entraron los 3 shadowbolts, ellos se fueron adormir sino antes nos dijo Spitfire que a las 4:00 a.m. nos iríamos cosas que escucharon y se fueron a dormir, le enseñamos la habitación para huéspedes, ella se quedo asombrada que la habitación tenia de todo antes de ser fuera a dormir nos abrazo a ambos por haberla traido a dormir aquí y les correspondimos el abrazo nos separamos y ella entro a su habitación, después llevamos a nuestra hija a su habitación donde le desvestimos su traje y lo pusimos en él ropero y le dimos las buenas noches a nuestra hija para después nosotros irnos a la nuestra al entrar se estaban despertando nuestros lobos, light y galaxy, que siempre hacían su vigilancia por toda la casa ellos se alegraron de vernos y les dimos cariño a esos dos y tambien les entendíamos a ellos porque tambien nosotros nos comunicabamos con los animales normales y los del everfree ellos se fueron a hacer sus rondas y nosotros nos quitamos nuestros uniformes ya que mañana lo usaríamos para el cuartel hasta irnos a nuestra cama sino darnos un beso en nuestros labios y estarnos abrazando para dormir y nos dormimos abrazados hasta un nuevo dia.

Galaxy: con esto terminamos el dia lleno de aventuras y sorpresas.

Light: si estuvo lleno de emociones y ahora nosotros nos ocuparemos a partir de ahora narrando toda nuestras aventuras y conociendo a nuevos amigos etcétera, ya que el escritor le dimos unas buenas vacaciones en la luna donde lo esta disfrutando y como va nuestro escritor galaxy.

Galaxy: (lo estaba mirando en un telescopio) bueno lo esta pasándola genial hasta nos esta saludando con unas pancartas, "Ayuda, Saquenme De Aqui, Auxilio, Que Alguien Me Salve, No Quiero Estar En La Luna En Estos Mil años, Auxiliooooo! (Y empieza a llorar) ves ese es un saludo y nos esta despidiendo (dejo de mirar en telescopio) así es amigos mientras él escritor pase sus vacaciones estaremos aquí narrando al final, sino antes un saludo a ghost994 por sus saludos y también que tengamos un éxito en nuestras locas aventuras y en los que también nuestros amigos los lobos light y galaxy, nuestra hija y sus amigas las cmc tendrán sus propias aventuras y nosotros en general al cabo de terminar estas 8 de las 9 temporadas de nuestras aventuras habrá una historia alterna a esta entre otras historias donde estaremos viajando a otras equestrias paralelas y aventurarnos con otros ponis de fondo y llegar a nuestro tiempo de como reinamos el imperio de cristal hace mas de 2mil años y otro personaje aparecerá en otra historia de esta misma temporada con otro cambio y si se puede viajáremos a la siguiente generación entre light y yo y tal vez conocer a nuevos amigos de la g5 sera otra nueva aventura con Nuestro aspecto u otro cambio en nosotros no se sabe pero sin mas decir nos vemos en la otra u horita mejor nos vamos a dormir light ya que tenemos él dia ocupado.

Light: si ya nos debemos de dormir, sin mas decir amigos nos vemos y buenas noches.


	6. cap 04: Academia Wonderbolt I

_**Nightmare Blake galaxy: Antes de empezar el capitulo quiero informar que de aquí en adelante abra capítulos extra que quise añadir ya que la aventura sera no larga…. Habrá capítulos como este con el principal y sera amuuuutastica xd, puede haber de 26 30 o mas para dar un poco de aventura y mas, ya que aquí habrá personajes incluidos en esta historia parte de light y yo que saldran en los caps que sigue, sin mas decir no perder mas el tiempo continuemos:**_

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1… **

**0…**

**Capítulo 4: academia wonderbolt I**

P.O.V. galaxy

Después de haber dormido por siete horas nosotros abrimos los ojos para vernos nuestras caras en frente nos dimos un tierno beso para así levantarnos de la cama, vimos en el reloj de nuestra habitación que eran las 2:59 a.m. hora de hacer una caminata nocturna pero nosotros no íbamos hacer esa caminata era por que este día era especial, nos iríamos con Spitfire al cuartel de los wonderbolts ya que nos reclutaron por nuestros talentos de que le habian platicado todo a ellos y nos querían en su equipo al igual que nuestros shadowbolts, que será la primera vez que dirigirán a los nuevos novatos y nosotros entrenar con ella sin mas decir nos fuimos a bañar, ya en 20 minutos ya salimos de bañar y arreglar nuestros pelajes, melena y cola secos, después de arreglar nuestras alas de Angel que estaban desarreglados nos pusimos los uniformes de los wonderbolts todo azul los cuatro cascos en forma de relámpago amarillo y la cuttie mark de unas alas con trueno era el símbolo del escuadrón y estaba bastante bien aparte de tener un hoyo para nuestros, cuernos ya de ahí sacamos del ropero nuestras antiguas forjas ya que traían nuestras cuttie marks de antes y se lo quitamos lo pusimos en él ropero para una emergencia y poner nuestras cuttie marks en las alforjas del sol, la luna y el corazón de cristal, ya de ahí empacamos todo lo necesario si no antes beber 4 litros de sangre de poni dulce si que nos encantaban.

Ya después al salir de la habitacion, fuimos primero a la habitación de Scoot quien estaba profundamente dormida le dimos un beso de la frente de los dos lo cual se movió y lo lindo que duerme le coloque una carta a ella que debía de estar con su tia Derpy y dinky, mientras no estabamos ya que los guardias las parejas los unicornios y los de tierra les dimos sus vacaciones toda pagadas por nosotros y su seguro de vida si llegaran a pasarles algo pero en fin, colocamos nuestros cascos en su melena de nuestra chaparra y de ahí la dejamos que durmiera hasta cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado, lo otro fuimos a la habitación donde le dimos hospedaje a Spitfire que por tarde no llego a su casa y tocamos la puerta (es de mala educacion entrar sin aviso no lo creen en fin sigamos).

Galaxy: (estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación) toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, podemos pasar spitfire.

Spitfire: (al otro lado de la habitación) si, si pueden pasar adelante…. Nosotros entramos a la habitación y vimos que que acababa de salir de bañarse y secarse tenía una toalla en su cabeza cubriendo su melena secandose) a son ustedes, creo que se despertaron antes y veo que se pusieron sus uniformes y ya traen listos sus alforjas de sus cuttie marks, bueno tambien me levanto a esta hora para preparar todo para los ejercicios o a hacer ensayos para nuestras giras, pero esta es su casa no hay necesidad de tocar hubieran entrado sin razón alguna.

Light: (puso un casco de negación) lo siento mucho Spitfire, pero a nosotros no somos de esos que llegan y abren la puerta de la nada, nosotros nos enseñamos que hay que tocar la puerta primero si es algún invitado o estamos en la casa de alguien, tocamos si puede pasar o esta ocupado en otra cosa y respetamos su decision y volvemos mas tarde.

Spitfire: (ella abrio sus ojos de sorprendida) guao ustedes si que respetan eso, ahora se porque las princesas nos hablaron de bien ustedes que son algo especiales y solo dejenme arreglar y nos vamos.

Galaxy: (asentí con mi cabeza) si nos retiraremos si no antes comer algo y te veremos en la cocina esta bajando, la primera puerta a tu izquierda y despertáremos también a los nuestros tambien.

Spitfire: gracias galaxy y vallan de una vez me arreglo y bajo para comer e irnos al cuartel donde nos estan esperando los otros wonderbolts para iniciar el dia y sus compañeros en dirigir a los nuevos reclutas y quiero calificarlos a los tres de ordenar a ellos, tambien el viaje es un poco largo a casco tardaríamos cinco horas y volando en dos asi que iremos volando.

Light: no te preocupes por eso tambien nosotros somos algo serios y a veces gritar que hagan eso y tambien les enseñamos a hacer lo mismo y te llevaras una sorpresa (nosotros nos salimos de la habitacion) y te vemos abajo para comer y salir, bien te dejamos que te arregles.

Spitfire: gracias light y galaxy.

Dicho eso cerramos la puerta de la habitación para que se arreglara Spitfire y después fuimos a la otra habitación donde estaban los shadowbolts pero al tocar le puerta se abrio y vimos que los tres ya estaban despiertos y sin usar sus uniformes y traían tambien sus alforjas son sus cuttie marks ya que se les darán los suyos allá y sky flower nos saluda.

Sky flower: ahhhh, buenos dias light y galaxy, veo que tambien se despertaron y tambien estas listos verdad.

Light: (asentí la cabeza) claro que si sky flower, ya estamos preparados fuimos a la habitación de Scoot de dejarle una carta y de paso fuimos a las de Spitfire quien se esta arreglando le dijimos que comeríamos algo y le dimos indicaciones donde nos veria asi que andando a la cocina.

Sky flower: (ella se río) jejeje no sera necesario que baje porque ya viene para acá con sus cosas y su uniforme, (todos volteamos y ella tenia razón ya se habia arreglado traía sus alforjas y su uniforme, lo cual nos alegro de que no se perdiera en nuestra casa).

Spitfire: uffff, que bueno que sigan aquí y me esperaban en la cocina para comer, pero los alcance a tiempo.

Galaxy: (puse mi casco en su hombro) no te preocupes Spitfire, creo que te esperaríamos a ir a la cocina a comer y de ahí salir directo para alla.

Light: sin mas decir vamonos comer…..

Ya de paso caminamos de ahí bajando las escaleras y entrar al pasillo de paso nos encontramos a nuestros amigos cosa que Spitfire le encanto de ver unas ternuras y aparte ver que se fijo que eramos tanto parecidos y le explique que los perros son parecidos a sus dueños, cosa que se alegro de vernos iguales solo sin nuestros cuernos, ellos se fueron de ahí haciendo sus rondas como siempre ya que ellos nos habían platicado que algunos ponis de otras partes que se metian en la casa por ser algo curiosos y traian sus camaras de rollo para sacar fotos y llevárselas a sus jefes o alguien mas para ver que teníamos adentro ellos y los guardias los atrapaban, con una carta se los enviamos a las princesas para que los metan en las celdas por meterse en propiedad ajena, otros nos servíamos como banquetes y vallan que sabían deliciosos sobretodo su sangre, mmmmmm, que rico o llevarlos a la puerta donde estaba el inframundo y le entregábamos en la puerta ya que ellos tenian miedo de ese horrible lugar pedían cosas de que no los dejáramos ahí pero era tarde se los entregamos al señor oscuro, al guardián y a nuestro amigo cerberus dándoles una nota de que les hicieran los especiales de la casa, cosa que ya se imaginan de las torturas hasta las cosas peores que nunca nadie imaginaria, pero eso es otra cosa, pasando a lo nuestro ya nos metimos a la cocina para preparar la comida que ya estaba hecha solo nos la preparamos para irnos a sentarnos a comer.

Spitfire: guao nunca crei que la cocina este bonito con sus decoraciones al igual que su casa, por cierto donde esta todo él mundo ya que me platicaron que también tienen sus propios guardias, todo el personal y que estaba la comida hecha y comer.

Galaxy: n_n pues les hemos dado unas vacaciones todo pagado a marexico en las playas de cancun, donde tienen eventos ahí y aparte estar todos con sus parejas que tambien tanto sementales y yeguas son las mismos guardias que están aquí y aparte de los unicornios y ponis de tierra que tambien tienen sus propias parejas todos se fueron, (a Spitfire se le sale su alma de lo asombrada que le dije).

Spitfire: por celestia, ustedes de ser especiales también son generosos con todo él personal y darles sus vacaciones todo pagado hasta tambien nos gustaría ir a otros lados para tener nuestras propias vacaciones, solo los wonderbolts para pasarla de genial.

Light: (ella se estaba llevando un casco a su mentón pensándola) bueno solo hay que platicar con el resto de la tropa y hablar con los meros, meros jefes y convencerlos de que también tengan sus vacaciones solo nosotros y aparte de pagar todo incluido, y ser que también llevemos a nuestra hija con nosotros en nuestras vacaciones e irnos a algún lugar donde pasarla, estas de acuerdo con eso Spitfire.

Spitfire: (asentí la cabeza) claro que si todos nos vamos a divertir tanto que pueden llevar también a su hija o llevar a otros ponis que les hagan compañía pero creo que dejemos ese asunto para otro día, ya hay que comer porque ya se nos esta haciendo tarde para irnos y (ella ve él reloj de le cocina) Apenas son las 3:36 a.m. asi que andando y comiendo, ya todos comimos por algunos minutos, después de terminar de comer enjuagamos los platos y los vasos para ponerlos en su lugar nos fijamos en el reloj de le cocina y ha era las 3:52 a.m., nos preparamos todo lo que llevamos y nos pusimos nuestras alforjas para irnos ya abrí la puerta de la entrada para salir junto con los otros, cerré la puerta, desapareci las llaves y las envíe a la habitación de Scoot para que ella pudiera salir y entrara con ellas, que se entrenaran en la sala de simulación ya que claro teníamos unas copias de ellas hasta que nos fuimos caminando a la parte de atrás, ella vio que había unas vias que iban conectado de nuestra casa a las vías principales lo cual ella pregunta.

Spitfire: galaxy, light ¿Qué hacen unas vías en su casa y haya una puerta trasera en ella?

Light: bueno, es que adentro de ahí tenemos nuestro propio tren personalizado.

Spitfire: (ella levanto una ceja) ¿tren personalizado? Acaso tienen su propio tren aquí adentro.

Galaxy: (asentí la cabeza) asi es Spitfire recuerdas la carreta metalizada (ella lo asienta) pues te platicamos adentro que somos inventores entre otras cosas y adentro es parte de nuestra invencion solo que algunas mejoras que le estamos haciendo, ya lleva él 98% completado de todo y solo falta algunos pequeños detalles este sera nuestro tren para nosotros, los guardias el personal y cuando uno de nosotros vayamos de viaje tambien prestáremos los servicios a los otros ponis para que también viajen a donde vallan que nosotros vamos, aparte estoy pensando que cuando estemos en nuestra gira todos viajemos en este tren ya que tiene de todo incluyendo una enfermería todo tren debe de llevar uno si no que clase que tren no tendría esto, ninguno somos especiales si, comprendemos a la gente, si entre otras cosas pero esto sera cuando lleguen los demás de sus vacaciones de marexico (ella se sorprendido tanto de que dije y ella se río).

Spitfire: jijijiji, esto esta muy bueno que otros se preocupen de los demás y aparte eso viajaremos en este tren personalizado para viajar y descansar de nuestras presentaciones de las otras ciudades, se me olvidaba ya en estos meses nos iremos de gira en equestria y gracias por tu aviso necesitaré llamar a todos de emergencia cuando lleguemos, los demas se alegraran de esto, pero sera mejor que nos vallamos (vio en su reloj) ya son las 4:00 a.m. asi que volando.

Light: (todos abrimos nuestras alas) bien vamonos de una vez ya que lo habias dicho él camino esta a dos horas así que andando…

Todos alzamos vuelo y llegamos a una altura buena vimos todo poniville, nos fuimos para no llegar tarde mientras volábamos vimos la granja de sweet Apple acres donde estaban las jugosas manzanas y nadie se había levantado a esa hora o tal vez no, pero ya llegamos hasta a la salida vimos la casa flotante hecha de nubes donde vive Rainbow Dash, hasta alejarnos de ahí mientras ibamos volando todos estábamos platicando de nuestras aventuras que hicimos en todo este tiempo que a spitfire se rio de nuestras locas aventuras y ella nos conto todo acerca de ella desde que entro a las reservas y conforme paso el tiempo ella subio de rango hasta ser la capitana junto con sus amigos soarin y fleefoot, que son sus mas grandes amigos y ella se divierte ser mandona y gritona, cosa que nos encanto que tambien somos algo de mandones gritones serios y tambien la preocupación de todos de su seguridad hasta que ella hablo.

Spitfire: eso es de lo que soy de mi carácter pero ustedes ya me entienden de lo que soy capaz.

Galaxy: n_n claro que si spitfire tambien queremos ver como te enojas y gritas de los nuevos reclutas cuando hacen algo mal.

Entre todos nos dimos una buenas carcajadas miramos en nuestros relojes que eran las 5:35 a.m., ya habíamos recorrido casi tres cuartas partes volando hasta que decidimos detenernos y sentarnos en una nube que había tomamos algo de agua, en dos minutos ya nos paramos de la nube y seguimos volando hacia cloudsdale directo al cuartel, donde quisimos matar el rato mientras llegábamos alla les mostramos a ella unas cuantas acrobacias hecha por nosotros piruetas trucos entre otras cosas y spitfire le encanto nuestras maniobras que ya tuvo una idea.

Spitfire: guao ustedes 5 si que saben coordinarse en todo y llevarlo a cabo, hacer esos movimientos que jamas nunca crei verlos y me dio una idea de como incorporarlos entre todos nos coordinaremos con ustedes para llevarlo al máximo y sin llegar al extremo solo en algunas ocaciones, ya me imagino que cuando lleguemos haya se asombraran de sus acrobacias entre otras cosas.

Light: claro que si aparte se llevaran una sorpresa cuando estemos todos ya que tambien tenemos planes de mejorar a todos hasta su nivel máximo, hasta ahora tenemos los nuevos planos para los obstáculos (saco de mis alforjas los nuevos planos mientras volamos, yo se los doy a ella, los lee todo y esta rie del asombro de los nuevos obstáculos y me las entrega y los guardo de vuelta en mis alforjas).

Spitfire: (se dio una cara de alegría) estoy contenta de los nuevos obstáculos ustedes si que pulen todo su talento o varios talentos que tienen y me gusta lo que vamos a hacer, solo tengo que hablar con algunos para que ellos estén en acuerdo con ustedes para mejorarlos o cambiarlos pero es buena idea.

Galaxy: lo vez Spitfire te encantaría ver nuestros planos y los nuevos obstáculos, eso nos da mucha felicidad, (llevaba mi casco a mi mentón sintiendo el aire en mi cara) se me esta ocurriendo mas nuevas maniobras y todo lo demás hasta este punto solo que lleguemos al terminar la junta de emergencia, nos das un recorrido en el cuartel y además de la historia desde su fundación hasta ahora ya que nosotros podemos ser algo rapidos para la historia si es una biblioteca en menos de 10 segundos ya sabremos toda la historia jejejeje, (a Spitfire se le baja su bmandibula hasta no dar mas y nos reimos de eso).

Spitfire: O_O eso es cierto (nosotros asentimos nuestra cabeza) esto es impresionante nadie tuvo la idea de comentarme eso si, ustedes dicen eso yo les creeré y claro les enseñare todo el cuartel y la historia de la fundación de los wonderbolts hasta la actualidad (vemos a lo no muy lejos la ciudad de cloudsdale echa de nubes) ya casi hemos llegado a nuestro destino (mira su reloj y ya son las 5:58 a.m.) al parecer llegamos con bien y no hubo trafico aéreo y estuvo calmado el viaje.

Light: claro que si Spitfire llegamos con bien (ella ve desde el cielo que la luna esta descendiendo del occidente y el sol se levanta del oriente) al parecer ya falta pocos minutos para que amanezca y las princesas tambien nos dieron su permiso de levantar el sol y la luna 1 dia a la semana.

Spitfire: (se le abre mas la boca del asombro) O_O estas diciendo que las princesas les dieron su permiso de levantar el sol y la luna 1 vez por semana (yo le asentí) guao esto me sorprende de mas ya veo por que ustedes dos tienen las cuttie marks de las dos princesas en sus blancos y el tercero que es el corazón de cristal que tanto me han hablado de eso, jamas crei ver mas de una cuttie mark eso ya paso verdad (yo le asentí) entonces cuando levantaría ustedes el sol y la luna.

Galaxy: (mire al cielo) exactamente hora en la noche entre mi esposa y yo nos turnamos para que uno lo levante y el otro lo descienda, la semana pasada a mi me toco levantar y descender la luna y light tambien le toco levantar y descender el sol, ahora light le tocara la luna y yo el sol asi que en la tarde juntaremos a todos para que vean como hacemos nuestro trabajo, eso seria una fecha marcada que la princesa light y yo el príncipe galaxy dos alicornios pertenecientes al escuadron de los wonderbolts levantaran la luna y el sol por primera vez en el cuartel de los wonderbolts hasta nos sacaran fotos de como lo hacemos y creo que los pondrán en su galería de honor no es cierto spitfire.

Spitfire: asintió su cabeza cerrando y abriendo sus ojos) asi es galaxy todos veremos este dia como ustedes harán eso y lo pondremos las fotografías en el salón de la fama asi se llama como uno de esos días que marco esta historia para siempre y en futuras generaciones que se vienen en adelante… (ella vio de cerca el cuartel de los wonderbolts), y ya casi estamos llegando al cuartel y al parecer y están todos el escuadron para recibirlos y en un momento darles tambien a los nuevos capitanes sus uniformes con su talla, light y galaxy son tambien capitanes y nos llevaremos bien.

Sky flower: muchas gracias Spitfire (los dos asienten tambien de feclicidad).

Galaxy y light: tambien a nosotros gracias Spitfire.

Spitfire: no hay de que y llegamos al cuartel, (llegamos al cuartel todos los wonderbolts nos están dando la bienvenida en un letrero bienvenidos a los wonderbolts princesa light y príncipe galaxy y acompañantes incluso los que estaban volando nos daban un espectáculo de acrobacias y al ultimo nuestras imágenes de nosotros y de ellos, no se como pero nos quedamos maravillados de eso hasta que se acercaron dos wonderbolts que saludaron a su capitana de saludo militar) veo que nos estaban esperando soarin y fleetfoot.

Soarin: asi es mi capitana los estábamos esperando no hace mucho ya que los otros nos dijeron que ya venían para aca.

Fleetfoot: claro que si capitana los hemos estado esperando y darles esta mini. Fiesta (ella voltea) O_O creo que una fiesta enorme y veo que son nuestros nuevos capitanes a partir de ahora.

Spitfire: (asentío la cabeza) pues si ellos serán los capitanes tres de ellos estarán con los novatos y los que quieran entrar y la princesa y el príncipe de los wonderbolts (ella se le prendio la idea) ya se un nuevo apodo los príncipes de los wonderbolts (todos de ahí y nosotros nos reimos que ya los dos tenemos ya nuestro apodo).

Galaxy: jajajajaja, esto es muy bueno nos gusta (light y los demás asienten) los príncipes de los wonderbolts eso ya esta hecho, ahora lo que viene ya sabes lo que tienes que decir Spitfire.

Spitfire: si es cierto (ella se aclaro su garganta) ¡compañeros y compañeras wonderbolts tenemos aquí a nuestros capitanes y a los príncipes de los wonderbolts (todos aplauden con sus cascos en el suelo o con sus alas), además en la noche presenciaremos en esta ocasión ya que ellos nos darán un espectáculo que jamas olvidaremos, veremos a los príncipes levantar y descender el sol y la luna que quedara en la historia todos nosotros nos sacaremos la fotografía del recuerdo junto con ellos y sacaremos las fotografias de ellos y entre la foto grupal, ellos alzando el sol y la luna los pondremos en el salón de la fama para recordar este momento y a las futuras generaciones que vienen en adelante, (todos se emocionan al decir esa palabras de su capitana y gritando los nombres de Spitfire y de nosotros dos hasta que Spitfire hablo y todos guardaron silencio), además tenemos muchas sorpresas… asi que esta es una junta extraordinaria de emergencia de los wonderbolts, adentro les informaremos mas detalles y que los príncipes de los wonderbolts (todos nos reimos) nos diran unas palabras y algnas otras sorpresas para nosotros asi que andando y moviendo sus cuerpos de pegaso que es para ahorita ¡YAAAAAA…!

Todos los wonderbolts: (ellos dando un saludo militar) a sus ordenes capitana, señora si señora. (Todos de ahí se movieron como hormigas llendo todos adentro, nosotros nos reimos de eso que hasta la propia Spitfire se puso roja).

Galaxy: jajajajaja, cielos Spitfire eso estuvo genial y claramente decías la verdad ahora nos toca tambien ser como siempre y te asombraras de eso.

Spitfire: claro que si galaxy asi se manda aquí y claro que queremos ver su forma de hablar, soarin fleetfoot lleven a nuestros 3 capitanes al escoger su informes y darles su talla adecuada nos veremos adentro todos.

Soarin y fleetfot: (ellos dos dando un saludo militar) ¡A SUS ORDENES CAPITANA!

Sky flower: gracias Spitfire nos vemos adentro junto con los demás asi que amigos andando (ellos asienten y se van con los dos aprobar sus uniformes y mientras nosotros tambien íbamos adentro con ella guiándonos donde será la junta).

Spitfire: y bien de que van a hablar adentro ya que todos estemos adentro, no me digan, será lo que hemos platicado en el trayecto (nosotros asentimos) pues eso si esta claro, asi que se prensentaran y yo tomare nota de esto ya que será su primer dia dando puntos importantes a conocer y en esa explicación se hara preguntas de los demás que ustedes les darán su respuestas no es eso.

Light: asi es Spitfire daremos nuestros puntos y en esa explicación les contestaremos a sus preguntas y les mostraremos los planos para los nuevos obstáculos y del tren personalizado se terminara la junta y nos daras el recorrido y saber su historia en menos de 10 segundoA y les tendras que decirles a todos adentro que veremos sus acrobacias sus estilos que estén sincronizados parejos, ya que terminando su rutina ahora nos tocara hacer la nuestra y en la noche será de nosotros ya que los 8 dias mostraremos todo desde la planeación, las nuevas acrobacias, los pasos para construir los obstáculos, entrenar al máximo y ver todo y los otros estarán entrenando junto con nosotros a los novatos ya que será intenso, a parte durante estos días tenemos una platica con las princesas de asuntos importantes ya que termine eso vendremos en unos días para estar siguiendo practicando, dar LAS nuevas rutinas y revisar cada detalle que si alguien se equivoca todos lo harán de vuelta y si no tendrán que dar 500 vueltas alrededor del campo (eso dejo impresionada a Spitfire de nuestro carácter que tambien se rio de eso y nosotros tambien).

Sptfire: ahora ya veo que ustedes decían la verdad y claro que pueden ir ya que una carta decía que ustedes dos tendrían una platica con las princesas y si veremos esos detalles ya que los siguientes días o meses tenemos que irnos de gira pero aquí ustedes cinco nos pondremos rápido todo.

Ya en el pasillo seguimos caminando y hablando de otras cosas ya que ella nos conto que aquí cada uno era el chef que si le tocaba a alguien preparaba toda la comida para nosotros asi se rolan y nosotros tambien, ya llegamos a la sala de los wonderbolts ya que era un auditorio bastante grande desde arriba hasta abajo todos ya estaban sentados platicando entre ellos mismos solo esperamos a los otros para dar inicio, luego de 5 minutos llegaron y los tres ya tenían sus uniformes y ya los ocho entramos, primero entraron soarin y fleetfoot, segundo nuestros amigos y tercero entramos los tres ella iba adelante y nosotros atrás, todos nos vieron y se fueron a sus asientos para y guardar silencio me fije otros tenían sus cuadernos o pergaminos (pues eso no se sabe lo que pasa en la serie) para tomar notas y nos pusimos en fila ya que había un escritorio con un pizarrón grande con notas de acrobacias giros y otras cosas y tenían una pantalla grande talvez para ver algunas presentaciones o ver películas de acrobacias y rutinas únicas y se conformo, nuestros tres amigos en la derecha, soarin y fleefoot a la izquierda, Spitfire en medio, light a la derecha de nuestros tres amigos y yo al izquierda donde estaban a mi lado soarin y fleefoot hasta que Spitfire avanzo dos pasos adelante y ella hablo.

Spitfire: Bien compañeros y compañeras como lo había dicho hace algunos minutos esta es uuna junta extraordinaria de emergencia era para que nuestros príncipes de los wonderbolts (todos nos saludamos en forma militar) nos den sus puntos importantes, ya que ellos son algo especiales ya los vi que pueden liderar y mandar, además son buenos acróbatas los cinco mientras íbamos de trayecto hasta aca y déjenme decirles que me quede maravillado de eso, despues ellos son buenos inventores ya que ayer cuando fui a poniville ya era tarde y me quería hospedar en algún lugar…. pero ellos me dieron alojamiento en su gran casa y es bastante grande como el de un castillo adentro vi algo que me llamo la atención, vi que había una carreta metalizada azul (todos empiezan a hablar y a murmurar hasta que ella pisa el suelo que guardaran silencio) bien, como decía esa carreta azul me impresiono que se manejaba sola sin un poni que lo jalara (de ahí vino la primera pregunta los nombrare con nombres de humanos).

Sara: (ella alzo su casco derecho) bueno si es tanto que dice que son inventores, ¿porque no veemos esa carreta metalizada o porque no lo trajeron?, (Spitfire iba a hablar pero la detuve y que yo contestara esa pregunta ella entendio y me cedió para hablarle).

Galaxy: (yo me pare en frente para responder a su pregunta) bien sara con a tu pregunta, si somos inventores de hecho si traemos la carreta metalizada azul aquí y sabíamos que nos preguntarían eso, (saco en mis alforjas una caja negra chica lo cual con mi magia lo pongo en el suelo, y empiezo a hacer un hechizo hasta aparecer una runas en el suelo, todos se quedan perplejos hasta los que estaban en nuestro lado tambien, este comienza a brillar y la caja negra empieza a sacudirse y empieza a brillar de azu, todos nos cubrimos con nuestras alas del brillo despues de desaparecer la luz todos de la sala y los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta y sus ojos de platos que vieron en el centro (el auto) la carreta metalizada, esta se movia por si sola que ningún poni lo jalara hasta que los desperté del asombro) ven y aquí esta la carreta metalizada este se mueve por si sola tiene tecnología superavanzada que nosotros sabemos cual es y déjenme presentarles a nuestros amigo se llama Mustang, Mustang saluda a los wonderbolts.

Mustang: ruuuuuuun, ruuuuuuun (un fotógrafo de los wonderbolts lo fotografía y el hace un quemon 360 grados todos se asombran de eso).

Galaxy: esa es tu pregunta sara, (mire a todos) alguien mas quiere preguntar o ya entendieron (todos asintieron y nadie alzo su casco para quedar a entender que si quedo claro y pusimos al Mustang a lado de nuestros compañeros que este apago el motor todos se asombraron otra vez de eso hasta que le sedo la pablara a spitfire y me regreso a mi lugar).

Spitfire: bien sara ya te quedo claro que es verdad y el castigo de por tus palabras, al terminar la junta en la tarde daras 500 vueltas alrededor de la pista, 200 aleteos sin levantarte y otras 200 lagartijas usando tus alas y da gracias que estoy de buenas, ya que el te lo mostro porque lo contrario te expulsaría de los wonderbolts y si alguien hace otras preguntas tan absurdas elevare el castigo al doble ¡QUEDO CLARO! (todos se quedaron asombrados inclusive sara que le dieron semejante castigo y que gracias a celestia que no la expulsaron del temperamento de su capitana y asintieron que no iban hacer preguntas tontas y ella siguió) bien sigo, además en su gran casa vi otro que me impresiono que tenían sus propios guardias incluyendo a unicornios y ponis terrestres y se tratan como son pero ellos se fueron a otro lado (alguien alzo su casco derecho para preguntar y ella se lo cedió).

Carlos: ¿y donde están todos su personal? (esa pregunta no fue tonta).

Light: porque se fueron todos a tomar una vacaciones pagadas por nosotros.

Carlos: y a donde se fueron.

Light: se fueron de vacaciones a marexico y esa es una pregunta muy importante porque hablaremos de eso despues en esta junta.

Carlos: gracias por su respuesta.

Light: de nada carlos (ella continuo).

Spitfire: asi es todos se fueron de vacaciones y es un punto a tratar y que viene de lo demás (ella suspiro) aggg…. Continuo, cuando me quede en su casa ellos tiene una seguridad tremenda que hasta la princesa Celestia tendría como guardias de ellos.

Mientras tanto en canterlot las dos princesas estaban tomando su aperitivo y Celestia destornuda.

Celestia: "!aaachuuuuu…!".

Luna: salud hermana.

Celestia: gracias hermana.

Luna: al destornudar, hay alguien que esta hablando bien de ti en alguna parte de equestria.

Celestia: (se limpia una servilleta su su nariz) ¿tu lo crees hermana? (ella asiente) pues el que me este hablando bien de mi… le dare mi bendición para que tenga una suerte bastante buena, pasando otra cosa ya están los preparativos para recibirlos en algunos días a Spike quien estará aquí en canterlot y que tambien vendrán los príncipes light y galaxy para nuestra platica en ese mismo dia.

Luna: (ella asiente su cabeza) asi es hermana ya las dos tenemos los preparativos para recibirlos, ya que en sus sueños me dijeron que vendrían en su propio tren que ellos tienen y vendrán aca en canterlot en los siguientes días junto con el asistente de tu alumna y enviar a unos guardias en la estación del tren para recibirlos.

Celestia: bien ya que tenemos una hora libre porque no vamos a tu dormitorio para jugar con nuestra consola de videojuegos y esta vez te ganare en poni kart.

Luna: (se le brillo sus ojos de que la retaron) pues adelante querida hermana ya quiero humillarte en lo buena que soy asi que andando (las princesas se fueron a la recamara de luna para jugar, y ya de vuelta en la junta).

Spitfire: jijijiji, bien aparte vi otras cosas pero me llamo mas la atención que ellos tienen su propio tren personalizado, antes de que alguien alce su casco y haga otra pregunta tonta le dare el castigo que hice, al final ellos darán las explicaciones y aparte mientras que íbamos volando me explicaron que tienen en mente mejorar nuestro rendimiento, ellos tienen sus planos para los obstáculos algunos se mejoraran otros serán nuevos y todos nos pondremos de acuerdo con ellos. Aparte ellos nos darán instrucciones ya que en los siguientes días o mas bien al final del mes haremos nuestro habito de siempre la gira de los wonderbolts en las ciudades marcadas (todos se alegran que ya al final del mes será la gira de nosotros) bien ya con esta emoción les dare la palabra a los príncipes de los wonderbolts (otra vez saludamos de forma militar) para que expliquen todo lo que se dijo en esta sala, (ella retrocedio a su lugar y nosotros dos nos pusimos adelante ya esto nos paso estos de reinar el imperio de cristal asi que hablamos).

Galaxy (me puse un paso al frente) como ya saben, su capitana hablo de unos puntos importantes asi que se la vamos a explicar, si no antes nos presentaremos como es debibo les presentare a mi esposa y a mis amigos familia: mi nombre es Blake galaxy pero me pueden llamarme galaxy o Blake o completo, la alicornio que esta a mi lado es mi esposa y mi princesa each moon light la pueden decir light ya que le encanta ese nombre y mis otros compañeros (los anuncie en su orden) sus nombres son sky flower, thunder y rápid sky son los nuevos capitanes y nosotros tambien (todos saludamos y todos en la sala nos dijeron nuestros nombres) bien, seguimos los puntos se lo vamos a explicar. Se nos estaban ocurriendo que tambien nosotros a todos que tengamos nuestras propias vacaciones e irnos a algún lugar para descansar, nosotros pagaremos todo completo (todos se alegra que tendran sus vacaciones y nosotros incluidos y que pagaremos todo eso alegro también a sus dos amigos de la capitana hasta que segui) bien lo del tren, jijijiji bueno lo que dijo Spitfire nosotros tenemos nuestro tren personalizado (le hable de todo que tenía en cada uno de los vagones todos se sorprendieron, incluyendo los tres hasta que segui) aparte es parte de todos incluyendo a nosotros si vamos a algún lugar de equestria y tambien los pasajeros que vayan también al mismo destinos que nosotros, sino también estuvimos platicando con Spitfire el tren estará disponible para el cuartel para las giras que haremos para no tener que estar volando de trayecto en trayecto, durante el viaje haremos nuestra junta para explicar los ultimos detalles de toda la rutina acrobacias el viento, calor entre otras cosas que se va a tratar, bien, ahora lo ultimo (saque de nuestras alforjas los planos de las nuevas acrobacias y de los nuevos obstáculos y con nuestra magia hicimos cómo un holograma para hacerlos grande todos se impactaron al ver todo eso hasta que le di la palabra a mi esposa).

Light: esto de lo que ven (señalo su casco a los hologramas de los planos) estos son las nuevas rutinas, acrobacias, y los nuevos obstáculos que se haran para todos y los que entraran al cuartel para buscar un lugar aquí con nosotros, por eso pido a la capitana y a los que están aquí todos aprobar este nuevo protector que se hara y nosotros respetaremos su decisión (todo de ahí se sorprendieron que tendrían que elegir le dimos la palabra a Spitfire y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestro y lugar, ella se puso adelante).

Spitfire: bien wonderbolts ya escucharon los nuevos proyectos que nos dieron y fueron gentiles que a nosotros lo aprobemos, asi que lo haremos a votación levanten sus cascos derechos quienes esten de acuerdo en aprobar este proyecto (todos, todos levantaron sus cascos incluyendo a nosotros ocho nos reimos de eso, al parecer era decisión unánime era una votación al 100%, nadie creia eso que se aprobara un proyecto de tal magnitud hasta que ella siguio) bueno al parecer todos de aquí les gusto el proyecto si no hay nada mas a tratar todos los wonderbolts nos esperaran afuera para enseñarles a los cinco nuestras rutinas, ellos verán los que somos capaces y anotaran lo que hacemos y al ultimo ellos nos daran su espectáculo y sara tu castigo se extenderá a la otra semana, peor eso no significa que te libraras de tus que haceres en los siete días limpiaras la pista… toda la pista ya que tendremos esta semana muy pesada y todos de aquí tienen alguna duda, (nadie hablo), bien creo que entendieron eso (vio en su reloj que ya era las 9:15 a.m.) bien son las 9:15 a.m. esto fue muy largo, con esto finalizamos la junta extraordinaria de emergencia de los wonderbolts, asi que vallan a comer y nos veremos a las 10:20 a.m. para empezar él dia y al atardecer nos tomaremos la foto grupal y veremos a los príncipes de los wonderbolts (saludamos de forma militar)que tambien los fotógrafos oficiales de los wonderbolts para tomar fotos y ponerlos en él salon de la fama y tambien las de los trofeos para que ustedes los vean y nuestros nombres ahí y que vean las futuras generaciones que decidan entrar a los wonderbolts asi que sin mas decir, se finaliza esta junta y retirense por él momento y nos veremos a la hora indicada si alguien llega tarde hara él castigo que implante durante la próxima semana ¡QUEDO CLARO!

Todos: (saludando de forma militar) a sus ordenes capitana, señora si señora. (Con eso se finalizó la junta otros salieron y los fotógrafos tomaron fotos de nosotros incluyendo al Mustang, algunos se acercaban para verlo de cerca y tomarse una foto con nosotros todos al final todos salieron menos nosotros).

Spitfire: (todos nos sentamos) uuffff….., esta fue la junta extraordinaria de emergencia mas larga que tuvimos digamos que esta es la primera vez que hacemos esto.

Fleetfoot: O_O nunca crei que nos alargáramos tanto era decir que hay junta de emergencia y solo veíamos otras cosas pero esto ya es un record.

Soarin: °_° tu lo crees fleetfoot esto duró mas que cuando hacemos nuestros ejercicios de rutina.

Galaxy: (estuve pegada con light abrazandonos con nuestras alas de Angel) si esto fue muy divertido ya extrañaba hacer esto antes con todo los ponis.

Light: (ella también estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo) siiii me alegre de esto (con nuestros cuernos todo volvió a la normalidad los planos y la caja negra que venia él mustang regresaron a nuestras alforjas) y creó que nos falta unos detalles no lo crees Spitfire.

Spitfire: es cierto de mostrarles todo él cuartel y de enseñar las historias de los wonderbolts y…. (soarin le susurro algo en la oreja) a también de mostrarles su oficina ya que ustedes cinco son los nuevos capitanes y esa oficina el algo grande y no habrá problema que ustedes lo personalicen ya que ustedes se dedican a eso.

Sky flower: es cierto Spitfire, ellos se encargan de personalizar todo y ya creo que vayamos a ver todo.

Spitfire: (asintió su cabeza) bien vayamos a mostrarles todo él lugar y de hay a comer.

Bien asi nos levantamos para salir del lugar y empezo él recorrido…. nos enseñaron todos los lugares que recorrían y en el trayecto también había parejas que se gustaban, pero lo hicimos a un lado mientras recorríamos nos estaban explicando lo que estaba haciendo todo él dia, después del recorrido nos llevaron a lo que era su archivo de los wonderbolts y lo que había dicho con nuestros cuernos se encendieron y haciendo como un láser escaneando todo él lugar y lo habíamos dicho en menos de diez segundos, ya sabíamos los cinco todo las historia de ellos y terminando esto escribir la historia para que nuestra hija lo tenga para un proyecto que si lo llegara a hacer, los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión y se sacudieron sus cabezas y nos reímos unos segundos para pasar a lo siguiente.

En el camino no se como light se subió a mi lomo disfrutando que la llevara cosa que me sonroje, todos se rieron incluyendome a mi y en dos minutos llegamos a la puerta lo que era nuestra oficina y decian ellos si que era grande espacioso y tenia 5 escritorios, estantes para guardar archivos, agua potable, radio entre otras cosas y pensando como mejorarlo, ya de ahí nos fuimos directo al comedor todos con una perfecta sincronía nos rugió el estomago que a la vez nos riéramos, ya ahí fuimos a seleccionar la comida con una charola de comida y he de admitir la comida sabia bien, nos fuimos a una mesa a comer ha estuvimos platicando como capitanes que hacían miramos nuestro reloj que ya eran las 10:06 hora de levantarnos y dejar todo hay, algunos que estaban comiendo también lo hicieron o mas bien todos, fuimos hasta la salida para comenzar hasta la hora exacta en ese tiempo libre nos dabamos calentamientos, estiramientos entre otras cosas, ya en la hora programada todos ya estaban en su lugar.

Spitfire: (ella vio su reloj que todos ya habían venido) Bien ya todos estamos aquí ahora les enseñaremos nuestras acrobacias y rutinas,….. (Todos alzaron vuelo y nos mostraron porque se llamaban los mejores voladores de equestria, nos dieron ellos un espectáculo que vimos todos estaban sincronizados al parejo y estábamos tomando nota que bien lo hacían hasta después terminar su show y descendieron todos felices), bien eso estuvo bien y… ¿que les pareció nuestro Show?

Light: (estabamos terminando de tomar nuestras notas) bien estuvieron geniales, no se equivocaron en nada, ustedes estaban en perfectas sincronía ahora sabemos que son los mejores de toda equestria, (todos sonrieron), ahora nos toca a nosotros,

Ellos se fueron a la tribuna mientras que nosotros nos fuimos a la pista, de ahí comenzamos con lo nuestro empezamos con nuestro vuelo, todo lo que hicimos era nuestra rutina, era tan majestuosa que los otros se asombraron tomando fotografías, Spitfire estaba también tomando nota de nosotros y al final ascendimos alto hasta la estratosfera… ya de ahí descendimos en una hilera yendo a máxima velocidad que estabamos haciendo una figura de uba lecha que se quema ya llegando a la mitad hicimos con esa flecha una explosión a la vez saliendo fuegos pirotécnicos a la vez haciendo aparecer nuestras 3 cuttie marks junto en este el escudo de los wonderbolts descendiendo con clase, hasta llegar a suelo, todos se quedaron en shock hasta los tres se quedaron atónitos y se escucharon los aplausos de alguien y después todos lo hicieron hasta inclinarnos como toda una obra de opera cuando finaliza y nos hacercamos a ellos.

Galaxy: (estaba sonriendo) jijiji, (n_n) y bien que les parecio nuestro espectáculo.

Spitfire: estuvo bastante bien al igual que nosotros creo que ya tengo las anotaciones y esa es la primera rutina completa que haremos esta les parece que podemos practicar esa rutina.

Galaxy: (me rasque mi cabeza) de hecho te lo ibamos a preguntar pero… ¡claro que si!, Tanto nuestros capitanes hagan lo suyo con los novatos nosotros, haremos ensayos con todos incluyendo a los novatos a si que tenemos hasta el final del mes para hacer esto, nosotros estaremos aquí una semana y nos ausentaremos unos días, ya que las princesas nos solicitaron su presencia en canterlot para tratar asuntos de nosotros y cuando termine esto estaremos dos dias mas para descansar y volver aquí, no se preocupen nuestro amigos estáran aquí todo lo que queda del mes ya estos también están al corriente de esto y ellos nos darán sus propios reportes de como van los avances y cuando finalice el mes ya haremos la gira con el tren de los wonderbolts (de echo se me vino a la mente algo) si bautizar el tren personalizado, como el tren de los wonderbolts les gusta esa idea.

Light: (ella alzo su caszo moviendo de un lado a otro aceptando eso) por mi no hay problema.

Sky flower: bonito nombre galaxy.

Spitfire: bien ahora tenemos nuestro propio nombre en su tren ahora hay que practicar y ensayar unas cuantas horas, descansaremos de lo que queda la tarde para ver el resto de ustedes, asi que estas nuevas ordenes los tres capitanes estaran bajo la supervisión de los novatos mientras que todos los demas nos estaremos practicando y ensayando la rutina que acabamos a ver y descansaremos de lo que queda de la tarde para que ustedes paseen aquí en el cuartel asi que no se vallan muy lejos, repito no quiero que se vallan lejos no se sabe cuando se convoque una junta de emergencia y de que se haga antes de las 5:50 p.m. nos sacaremos la foto grupal de todos y terminando la foto de ellos bajando el sol y levantando la luna y será un recuerdo que marcará en la historia de los wonderbolts y también para las futuras generaciones asi que atención wonderbolts, vallan con sus respectivos capitanes y nos veremos a la hora acordada asi que rompan filas.

Todos: (haciendo un saludo militar) a sus ordenes capitana, señora si señora.

Ya de ahí rompieron filas y se fueron con nuestros capitanes lo cual ellos se separaron de nosotros y los que se quedaron con nosotros la capitana dio órdenes que se prepararan haciendo estiramientos y calentamiento de sus alas y cuerpo mientras nosotros estabamos acordando los otros puntos de los obstáculos y nos dijo que ya estaríamos platicando con los del clima que nos entregaran los materiales para hacer los nuevos equipos de los obstáculos, sacamos los planos de las acrobacias y rutinas que hicimos y hacer unos nuevos ellos harían su rutina con la nuestras usando él escudo de ellos y nosotros haciendo el final mas emotivo.

Durante las casi 6 horas estuvimos explicando todo a los miembros y tambien la capitána daba también sus puntos de vista, asi empezamos con las prácticas algunos fallaban pero seguian el ritmo, despues de esas horas ya dejamos de practicar y de ensayar todos se dieron un descanso y nos encontraríamos a las 5:50 p.m., ya dentro todos estábamos adentro de la oficina de Spitfire y estabamos charlando de como nos parecio el dia, a Spitfire le fascino como nuestros amigos les dieron unas ordenes que nunca vio eran de mandar en modo general no se hacian amables con los novatos tenian su carácter de mandar, gritar y regañar hasta que hablamos.

Spitfire: jajajajajaja, no lo puedo creer galaxy me inclinó ante ti de tener a unos buenos compañeros y capitanes, si que se llevan mis respetos a ustedes dos y a su equipo (soarin y fleetfoot asienten sus cabezas) hasta en el reporte que me dieron no tuvieron quejas o que los llamaran la atencion de ustedes, les dieron su calificación de excelente creo que tanto mis compañeros y yo estamos agradecidos que las princesas nos dijeron que los incorporaríamos en nuestro escuadrón y no nos decepcionaron, pero que risa nos acaban de dar sobre los novatos jajajajajaja.

Sky flower: (se rasgo si cabeza algo apenada) pues no nos alague capitana, hasta light y galaxy nos enseñaron todo y les debemos la gracias por ellos y estamos aquí sin ellos muchas gracias, light y galaxy les debemos todo lo que nos enseñaron.

Light: ahhh, no nos tienes que agradecer sky flower ustedes fueron los unicos que estuvieron todos este tiempo enseñando todo los que sabiamos y si ustedes tienen esa chispa de liderar, mientras no estemos la otra semana ya que ustedes nos daran una copia del avance de como mejoran y cuando terminemos alla estaremos descansando dos días para venir aquí y continuar, aparte nos traeremos el tren de los wonderbolts debajo de la ciudad de cloudsdale ya con otros 10 vagones extras para que Spitfire sea que vea lo que falta ya lo demás ya esta hecho por nosotros y solo falta que ella decida los otros diez vagones no es verdad Spitfire.

Spitfire: estoy de acuerdo contigo light ya pensare que hago, pero lo primero lo primero tres o cuatro vagones estaran conformados por las juntas que haremos en nuestro recorrido durante los viajes ya qué ustedes son inventores crearan una presentación que nos permite vernos de un vagon a otros para responder preguntas u otras cosas.

Galaxy: en efecto Spitfire se nos ocurrió como hacerlo (miro la hora) ya creo que nos tenemos que ir a la pista ya casi es las 5:35 p.m. asi que andando (no ibamos hasta que Spitfire nos hablo).

Spitfire: antes de que vayamos alla, hay un lugar que no le hemos dado un recorrido asi que siganme, (sin hacer objeciones fuimos con ella y en tres minutos llegamos que sería unos casilleros que ellos usan),….. Aquí estamos en nuestros casilleros donde tenemos nuestros objetos personales y aquí están los suyos (fuimos a ver nuestros casilleros y no lo podíamos creer en nuestros casilleros tenian nuestros nombres y los apodos de una corona y otra cosa que no se que describir, estamos muy felices de esto hasta que nos traigamos nuestros objetos personales y las fotos de nuestras hija y todas las amigas que hemos conocido) jejejeje creo que les gusto, asi que les dare la mañana ya que ustedes desciendan luna y levanten el sol y para que traigan sus cosas personales tienen de las 6:00 a.m. hasta las 11: 16 a.m. ya que seremos amigos y compañeros, que les parece.

Light: por nosotros no hay problema así que si nos das la mañana en descender la luna y levantar el sol ya que ahí solo nos toca una vez a la semana no tenemos objetivos sin mas decir nos vamos ya (miro su reloj) y son las 5:46 p.m. asi que nos vamos ya,

De ahí nos fuimos corriendo hasta la pista todos los wonderbolts y uno que otro ya había llegado hasta los fotógrafos ya estaban ahí para sacar la foto grupal nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares antes de que nos sacaran las primeras fotos, light me puso un gorro con cuernos de vikingo que quien sabe a que horas me lo puso y fue la primera foto la cual ella me beso con el gorro de todos hasta los fotógrafos se rieron de esto, lo segundo les habiamos dicho a los fotógrafos que se unieran ya que nosotros no nos gustaba que alguien mas me estaría solo asi que ellos asintieron todos de ahí se juntaron, yo con mi telekinesis tome todas las camaras fotográficas al mismo tiempo y ya nosotros seriamos los siguiente los fotógrafos sacaban ángulos de nosotros junto con los otros capitanes y ellos tres mas conocidos, de ahí nos dedicamos a hacer eso nosotros encendimos nuestros cuernos y estábamos juntos recargados nuestras cabezas a mi me toco descender el sol mientras light levantaba la luna cosa que todos se asombraron de ver algo único hasta los fotografos seguian tomando a nosotros fotos que les agradara y de ahí se acabo todos hicieron ruido algunos de ellos abarazaban a sus parejas, las besaban o lloraban por ver un paraiso genial, cosa que a nosotros nos encanto.

Del resto fuimos a comer donde cada quien iba con su propio escuadrón y ellos a lo suyo nosotros nos juntamos con otros incluyendo a los que nos preguntaron y estaba pensando en unir a estos dos en nuestro equipo ya de ahí conocimos mas compañeros y estuvimos platicando que otras cosas haciamos y si teniamos familia, les dijimos que si que teniamos unas ahijadas que nos llamaban padrinos y les comentábamos que teniamos una hija alicornio y ellos nos contaron no de su vida personal hasta que pasamos un buen rato, hasta que ya era hora de dormir todos nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios y nos toco los cinco estar en la misma habitación con Spitfire, soarin y fleetfoot, todos nos fuimos a nuestros camas cada uno pero light no, ella se junto conmigo a dormir en mi cama cosa que ellos se rieran de mi y no tuve opcion, por el señor oscuro como amo tanto a mi esposa que casi no nos separamos, por ya que se le puede hacer hasta decirnos las buenas noches.

Sky flower: buenas noches a todos.

Soarin: que descanses sky flower.

Thunder y rápid Sky: buenas noches.

Spitfire: buenas noches gemelos y buenas noches tórtolos (mirándolos de forma pícara).

Galaxy: O_O (me puse nervioso) b-b-buenas n-n-noches.

Light: que descansen todos y tu galaxy vengase para aca no se me va a escapar (ella me agarra y me abraza fuertemente a pura lluvia de besos y todos se carcajeaban de la risa pero todos ya dormimos, light me agarro de almohada y abrazándole como oso de peluche pero me gusta que ella me agarre de botana pero en fin… nos agarro el sueño que nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, ya paso 7 horas y eran las 3:20 a.m. nos habíamos levantado para irnos a bañar en las regaderas que tenian aquí tambien se habia levantado de su cama Spitfire que se estaba estirando para dar los buenos dias.

Light y galaxy: buenos dias Spitfire.

Spitfire: (se estaba estirando su cuerpo y se escuchó como crujía sus huesos) bien par de príncipes tórtolos creo que alguien te uso como oso de peluche y dormio bien jejejeje.

Galaxy: (suspire) aggg…. Como tu digas Spitfire.

Light: (ella me da un beso en el labio y me abraza su ala de Angel) ya galaxy no te hagas daño, solo me divierte que te use de escudo cuando dormimos, (Spitfire se rio mas que yo quería que me tragara la tierra o mas bien las nubes).

Spitfire: jajajaja, valla ustedes si que sacan una que otra risa para alegrar el dia a donde van.

Light: a bañarnos tu tambien spitfire.

Spitfire: afirmativo casi a esta hora me levantó para bañarme, hace arme, arreglarme y prepararme para el dia y ver nuevas rutinas pasar lista, hacer los reportes entre otras cosas y no debo de preguntar que ustedes también de levanten (nosotros asentimos) ya que los vi ayer en la madrugada y veo que les dare hasta las doce del día ya que hice los cálculos de aquí ya que las seis los haran de vuelta y habra junta como siempre de pasar todo los puntos importantes y despues a seguir practicando (nos fuimos saliendo de ahí y seguimos caminando) ya que es parte de nuestra rutina diaria (llegamos a las duchas, nos bañamos ella seguia hablando) todo esto es supervisar a todos (nos terminamos de bañar y regresamos al dormitorio para secarnos y seguir donde nos poníamos los uniformes de los wonderbolts) ya que siempre es el dia a dia, si alguien se equivoca le tocara la peor parte… hacer limpieza toda la pista de ser el peor volador y nos reímos de ellos y tambien hacernos bromas para disfutar el dia y es todos los dias (miro su reloj) y son las 5:45 a.m. ha hay que ir afuera para ver como descender la luna y levantar el sol ya que les toca una vez por semana (asentimos la cabeza) asi que andando.

todos estabamos a fuera ya parte de nuestros escuadrones, estaban en sus filas así que nos dirigimos a ellos)

spitfire: bien ya que estamos aquí repasemos lista (ella grito sus nombres y ellos contestaban al cabo de 5 minutos termino la lista y ya casi era la hora asi que encendimos nuestros cuernos, light descendio la luna para que yo levantara él sol y empezar un nuevo dia todos vieron la majestuosidad que hicimos y gritaron nuestros nombres ya de unos minutos Spitfire habló de puntos a tratar entre otras cosas, paso ya la hora y se fueron con sus respectivos capitanes para hacer la rutina ya nos ibamos a ir por nuestras cosas personales hasta que Spitfire nos habló), light, galaxy recuerden llegar a las 12 para que sigamos con su rutina ya que luego iremos a ver a los del clima y traer materiales para construir los obstáculos entre otras cosas.

Galaxy: (sentí con la cabeza) no te preocupes Spitfire, llegaremos antes si no nos retrasa algo asi que nos vemos en unas horas.

Light: (miro su reloj) galaxy se nos esta haciendo tarde así que vamonos ya.

Después de eso nos fuimos de ahí volando y dejando el cuartel en el trayecto hacia la salida de cloudsdale vimos a los pegasos hacer lo de costumbre y cuando nos vieron se estaban preguntando ¿Quiénes son?, ¿Por qué tienen los uniformes de los wonderbolts? Y al vernos completo sabían que eramos príncipes y todos se inclinaron pero les dijimos que seguian con lo suyo e hicieron caso, cosa que siempre era de gracias o de disgusto pero no nos importa, salimos que cloudsdale y valla que era hermoso el paisaje pero no nos daba tiempo de verlo sabiamos a que teníamos que llegar por contrarreloj… asi que aumentamos un poco la velocidad y valla que estos trajes de wonderbolts si eran algo especiales, charlamos de algunas cosas y vimos no tanto a lo lejos el pueblo de poniville así que reducimos la velocidad nos detuvimos en el aire solo nos tomo una hora quince minutos, le dije a mi esposa qué usaríamos la tele-transportacion para llegar a nuestra casa mas rápido asi que encendimos nuestros cuernos para llegar en un momento a otro

Estabamos adentro pero afuera donde estaba el pasillo y las escaleras antes de que ibamos a subir nos rugio nuestros estómagos cosas que nos dimos a reír, asi que fuimos a la cocina y preparar algo de comer no tomamos el vino que tenia sangre de poni porque ayer en la noche bebimos grande cantidad de sangre para aguantar, fuimos a las mesa para comer ya al cabo de unos minutos terminamos de comer llevamos los platos y vasos para lavarlos y acomodarlos en su lugar, salimos de ahí y subimos al segundo piso para quisimos ir a la habitacion de Scoot, abrimos la puerta pero no estaba talves leyó la carta que le escribimos y que se quedara en la casa de Derpy y dinky, cerramos la puerta y fuimos a la nuestra, vimos en su cama a nuestros compañeros lobos light y galaxy que estaban profundamente dormidos después de hacer sus rondas por cuidar la casa, pero los dejamos dormir y fuimos a tomar algunas pertenencias y unas fotos de nuestra hija con sus amigas, nuestras otras amigas juntos con derpy, y algunas fotos de nuestros compañeros de las otras equestrias que fuimos entre otras cosas, si que lo guardamos en nuestras alforjas y nos las pusimos en nuestros lomos, ya salimos de ahí sin despertar a los otros bajamos las escaleras, salimos de nuestra casa y salimos volando casi todo poniville, salio a hacer sus labores del dia nadie nos vio y salimos de poniville sin ser vistos o hacer ruidos ya cuando ibamos a dos kilómetros fuera de poniville, una voz nos grito que nos detuvieramos cosas que nos detuvimos de golpe en el aire nos volteamos para ver quien grito y valla sorpresa, vimos a una poni celeste de melena y cola de arcoiris que venia a gran velocidad dirigiéndose a nosotros cosa que levantamos una ceja que nos hizo preguntar ¿Qué hace rainbow aquí y porque nos detuvo y talvez nos vio por hacernos preguntas o no sabemos? Asi que tuvimos que esperar a rainbow ya que vi la hora y eran las 9:40 a.m. 20 minutos para que dieran las diez y dos horas para llegar alla y rainbow llegó con nosotros.

Rainbow: (estaba jadeando para tomar aire) uff…. Por fin… los …. Alcanzó….. Light y….. Galaxy.

Light: dime rainbow ¿Qué es lo que necesitas porque estamos un poco apurados?

Galaxy: si vienés a decir algo dilo rápido casi no nos queda tiempo y ¿para que nos quieres?

Rainbow: yo les quería preguntar lo mismo, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, no se supone que estaría en el cuartel con todos?

Galaxy: pues Spitfire nos dio el permiso de venir a recoger algunas pertenencias entre otras cosas para poner algunas de nuestras pertenencias en nuestros casilleros, e ir a nuestra oficina que nos dieron rainbow,…. (A rainbow se le ve la cara de felicidad por que dije eso (u_u)).

Rainbow: ¡siiiiiii! Estoy es grandioso esto es un 20% genial que les dieron sus casilleros y ahora tienen su oficina cuando me una con ellos tendré eso pero tendré que esperame para impresionarlos jejejeje, no me cuentan lo que hicieron ayer.

Light: (me negué con la cabeza) lo siento rainbow (me acerque a ponerle mi casco en su hombro) pero tenemos que irnos porque hay mucho trabajo en esta semana completa, en este dia en 8 regresáremos a contarles porque tenemos en unos dias ir con las princesas a tratar algunos asuntos pendientes y al terminar de eso regresáremos para descansar dos dias aquí y regresar al cuartel y nos puedes hacer un favor.

Rainbow: dime light ¿Cuál es ese favor?

Light: si te preguntan las chicas donde estamos y si hay gente escuchando les dices que salimos de viaje, pero les tendrás que decirles a ellas solas que nos fuimos a entrenar a los wonderbolts y no les tiene que decirles a todos solo a ellas y si preguntas otra cosa, nuestra hija esta en la casa de Derpy y dinky ya que estaremos ausentes asi que nos puedes hacer ese favor.

Rainbow: (suspiro rendida) aggg… bien ustedes ganan les dire a las otras chicas si hay multitud les dire eso y cuando estemos solas les dare ese mensaje, light (iba a decir algo me acerque a ella y la toque le dije que era las 9:55 a.m. cosa que entendió.

Light: nos gustaría platicar mas cosas pero se nos esta haciendo tarde ya que aquí se hace volando dos horas y nos tenemos que irnos (nos separamos y seguimos separando mas) asi que nos vemos la siguiente semana (alzamos nuestros cascos de forma de despedida y ella tambien) así que adios rainbow y saluda a las demás y a nuestra hija.

Rainbow: si les dare su mensaje adiós todos,… (ella se fue a poniville y nosotros nos fuimos al cuartel cosas que volamos mas rápido y llegamos mas rápido de lo que es vimos en cuartel y desaceleramos cosas que vi el reloj y eran las 11:16 a.m. y llegamos una hora y 21 minutos, eso nos alegró de batir el récord de dos horas, llegamos al cuartel y descendimos aun lado de la pista y vimos que ya estaban ensayando y practicando y Spitfire daba sus ordenes mandando y gritando como era su carácter fuimos a ella y nos vio).

Spitfire: (ella nos vio su cara del asombro) eso si es llegar a tiempo light y galaxy, tuvieron contratiempos

Galaxy: si hubo algo de contratiempos pero eso ya lo arreglamos asi que nos vamos a dejar nuestras pertenencias en nuestros casilleros y seguiremos con el plan que hicimos.

Spitfire: (asintió la cabeza) bien vallan allá, ya que continuaremos con lo nuestro asi que vallan,… (nosotros asentimos la cabeza fuimos a nuestros casilleros a dejar las cosas, los acomodamos y cerramos ahí los casilleros nos fuimos donde estaba ella y los demás al parecer estaban escuchando a la capitána sus ordenes y nos acercamos para no interrumpir). Bien esas son las ordenes que se darán el dia de hoy soarin, fleetfoot ustedes seguirán entrenando practicando y ensayando la rutina junto con los escuadrones, mientras que light, galaxy y yo no estaremos aquí ya que nos debemos de reunir en la fabrica dél clima y perdir materiales para los nuevos obstáculos, mientras que los otros tres seguirán entrenando a los novatos y seguirán con la rutina que nosotros llevamos, quedo claro.

Todos: (saludando de forma militar) ¡a sus ordenes capitana, señora si señora!

Spitfire: ¡rompan filas! ¡yaaaa!,…. (Todos rompieron filas y se fueron con sus respectivos capitanes hasta que fuimos con ella…..) Bien ya estan listos.

Galaxy: claro que hay que darle con todo.

Light: bien si no hay mas que decir ensayemos.

Ya de ahí empezamos a ensayar la rutina que se llevo algo normal hasta que a las dos horas se dejo de entrenar y nosotros nos retiramos de ahí, asi que soarin y fleefoot siguieron con la practica juntos con los demas de ahí fuimos a los casilleros para cambiarnos y asearnos luego de eso nos pusimos los trajes de los capitanes como el de Spitfire, cuando no hacemos ensayos con los otros uniformes que nos tapan completa y estos nos quedaron excepcionales nosotros nos reímos de eso, ya salimos de ahí para a la fabrica del clima fuimos adentro donde todos nos vieron de la sorpresa y pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, pero nosotros nos dirigimos donde se hacen los climas y los materiales que necesitábamos.

Platicamos con los encargados que hacian eso, Spitfire les comento que necesitábamos materiales para unos nuevos proyectos que teniamos pensado hacer, ellos entendieron porque de ahí se manda los materiales al cuartel, algunos se ofrecieron en llevarlos cosas que nos alegro de que no usaramos nuestras magia y valla que los pedidos eran enormes, asi que nos fuimos de ahí con todos los que se ofrecieron en llevar los materiales, ya de ahí los empleados estaban viendo los ensayos y las rutinas que nosotros hacíamos, ya dejando ahí todo los pegasos se retiraron si no antes inclinarse a nosotros, se fueron y nos reímos de eso

Aggg….. En fin ya que teniamos los materiales para hacerlos fuimos a una mesa que había y desplegamos los planos para construirlos, algunos técnicos entre otros nos ayudaron a construir y les dimos ordenes que llevaran esto al cabo donde irían, cada uno los viejos se cambiaban y se ponian los mismos ya mejorados, el clima aun mas pesado para entrenar todos, los succionadores de aire fue nuestra idea mas alocada que tenia que esquivarlos o los mandaban por los aires y se construyo el mariotron, capaz de marearlos a todos y que tengan una recuperación rapida y le pusimos toda la dificultad de un rata, un conejo, el emblema de los wonderbolts y la última la dificultad mas alta era infierno solar, capaz de marearlos mas rapido sin que nadie se recupere entre otras cosas de mejorar, los qué estaban hasta ponerlos mas fuertes todos se asombraron de tanto mejoramiento de sus equipos de obstaculos que hasta nos felicitaron entre todos y asi fue este dia, durante los otros dias fuimos entrenando practicando y ensayando lo mismo para perfeccionarlo.

Los nuestros se incorporaron juntos con los novatos y los de reservas que habian y ellos tres los entrenaron bien al exprimirlos tanto a base de gritos y mandarlos y riéndose de ellos, cosa que Spitfire soarin y fleetfoot estuvieron maravillados del entrenamiento que tuvieronm hasta el ultimo día que tuvimos para seguirlos mejorando… en estos dias mejoraron todos estaban felices que la capitana les dio lo que quedaba del dia ya en adentro de los casilleros todos estabamos cambiando hasta que light hablo.

Light: (abrio su casillero sacando una toalla despues de habernos bañado todos) ffiiiuff… , valla semana que tuvimos esta fue para nosotros la mas pesada no lo crees Spitfire.

Spitfire: (tenia su toalla en el cuello secando su cara con su casco) sip, nunca vi que en una semana habiamos mejorado, ya que en otras ocasiones nos tardabamos casi tres semanas en mejorar… hasta que llegaron ustedes por petición de las princesas y fue que se mejoro todo estoy feliz de eso.

Soarin: (traia su toalla en su lomo secándose ahí) así es capitana ustedes mejoraron mucho el cuartel y dando buenas ideas, hasta los de arriba nos felicitaron que ustedes dos hayan hecho todo esto y ellos están pensando en subirlos de rango (todos de ahí nos quedamos algo callados por la noticia de nosotros).

Galaxy: pues muchas gracias soarin por esa noticia, pero nosotros aun no estamos para subir de rango, digo… llevamos casi una semana y nos quieren ascender pero creo que le digas a los superiores que en algunos años tomaremos su oferta ya que no queremos que aquí nos envidien por ser algo especiales y queremos estar asi.

Soarin: (suspiro) aggg….. Como digas y tienen un buen corazón al hacer esto y esperar como todos no lo cree capitana.

Spitfire: (asintió con la cabeza y seguía secándose su toalla en su melena) asi es soarin aquí puede haber rumores pero galaxy tiene razón, ellos se lo tienen que ganar al igual que yo y creo que los nosotros tres llegaremos mas lejos sin atajos sin ser especiales.

Fleetfoot: pero ustedes siempre seran nuestros capitanes aunque tengan otro rango les diremos como se debe.

Sky flower: si nuestros amigos son generosos, cariñosos y se comprende que ellos tienen siempre la razón y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para seguir con todo esto y les daremos una copia de los reportes que estamos llevando a cabo.

Galaxy: (light y yo ya traíamos el uniforme completo cuando ensayamos y cerramos nuestros casilleros y traíamos nuestras alforjas y puestos nuestros googles en los ojos) bien ya es hora de retiranos por el momento ya que tenemos en algunos dias una junta con la princesa celestia y la princesa luna temas a tratar.

Spitfire: muy bien y que tengan buena suerte y nos veremos en dos semanas o menos.

Light: si nos veremos en menos de quince dias asi que nos vemos.

Spitfire, soarin, fleetfoot, sky flower y los gemelos: hasta entonces amigos nos veremos en unos dias esperándolos aquí.

Galaxy y light: también a nosotros nos veremos pronto.

En el pasillo mientras que saliamos ahí todos los que conocimos saludaban y nosotros también, algunos se acercaban en que ellos se sacaran fotos con nosotros y nunca decirles no a todos, nos sacamos fotos con ellos para darles a su pareja que tambien estaban y pedían combos de fotos mas aparte de unos autógrafos y se los dimos solos o acompañados con sus parejas y bien que lo nosotros lo ibamos a creer todos ya nos conocía por nuestro nombre de los príncipes de los wonderbolts.

Ya terminando de ahí salimos de nuestros lugar, abrimos nuestras alas y ascendimos para volar todos de ahí nos dijeron que vuelvan, buena suerte en su camino entre otras cosas, eso nos impacto tanto que ya nos daban cariño de ellos y talvez traer a nuestra hija aquí y llevarla a nuestras presentaciones y llevar tambien a las cmc y también a Derpy quien sabe solo hay que dar permiso a toda la familia pero sera pensando en llegar, entre nosotros nos despedimos de ellos sin mas decir nos fuimos del lugar saliendo del cuartel y de cloudsdale ya fijar rumbo a poniville ya que durante estos dias, recibimos cartas de nuestra hija de lo que paso esta semana y también si que tuvieron su semana pesada, nos conto muchas cosas de lo que paso hasta saber cuando termine esto, prosigo, asi que volamos que vimos todo los campos se movia con el viento y se sentia bien como rosaba el viento en nuestra cara, melena, cola nuestras alas y el uniforme que llevábamos puesto en fin seguimos volando hasta pasar un buen rato hasta ver mi reloj y eran casi las 4:58 p.m., volamos por 2 horas y media casi no tuvimos que apresurar el vuelo hasta que vimos el pueblo, se nos ocurrió ir a sweet apple acres para ver como seguia por ahí, escuchamos con nuestras orejas de murciélago que estaban hablando de la carta de la princesa celestia ya alguien recibió la amistad y que escuchamos todo que bien se quejo algo con Spike y seguian discutiendo hasta que miraron hacia arriba ellas y soike se en contentaron que veníamos para alla y descendimos haciendo una increíble marometa y al final descender al piso como queriendo agarrar nuestras espadas mugo y kupo en el aire y nos páramos haciendo un mini espectáculo; "aquí termina una parte de nuestros protagonistas y regresemos una semana antes donde rainbow estaba en su casa del segundo dia.

** Una semana antes: P.O.V. rainbow dash**

Despues de hacer algunas acrobacias para impresionar a los wonderbolts y yo queriar hablar con light y galaxy o spitfire, ya que ella estaba en la casa de ellos y para convencer de que hablaran de mi con ellos fui a su casa si estaban toque su puerta y no contestaron y me fije que no estaban los guardias, se me hacia extraño que no estuvieran en sus lugares ya que ellos no se mueven de su lugar y había una nota arriba de un foco así que lo lei, decia que todo él personal no estaba se fueron de vacaciones y se me ocurrió entrar volando y eso fue fácil asi que fui adentro quería entrar al pasillo pero al poner un casco adentro tuve un mal presentimiento, no se que era pero me daba algo de miedo mejor revisaría después asi que fui arriba y estaba otros pasillos tal vez eran los de los guardias u otra cosa y no estaba esa mala sensación que tuve, asi que fui a ver que habian esas habitaciones estaban cerrados y arriba tenían unas letras volé y no se le entendia nada de su escritura.

Rainbow: (me cruce de cascos molesta ya que no entendia esa escritura) rayos estas puertas están cerrados y no le entiendo esta letra light, galaxy como es posible que tengan esas extrañas letras que no le entiendo, tal vez twilight sepa de esto pero me esperare para saber de esto si no pues ire con ella.

Baje las escaleras y quise entrar otra vez pero regreso ese mal presentimiento, tuve que entrar pero me arrepenti de entrar ahí… no se como pero se escucho un ruido bastante molesto que me tuve que tapar mis orejas con mis cascos y escuche que alguien o algunos venían, me tuve que esconder en unas masetas que estaban ahí para que no me vieran y escuche garras a toda velocidad y vi que eran los lobos las mascotas de ellos de light y galaxy que tienen sus nombres, muy extraño que fueran parecidos excepto de sus cuernos y el ruido al parecer estaban ladrando y salieron del pasillo discutiendo en algo en su lenguaje, debi de traerme a fluttershy ella si que les entendia pero ellos se quedaron en silencio, el lobo galaxy saco de sus alas de angel un control que este apretó se fue el ruido y guardo eso en su ala ellos se fueron al segundo piso cosa que me extraño que no los viera y de donde aparecieron, asi que los segui al segundo piso sin hacer ruido y al ver en la entrada se fueron a la habitacion donde estuve la puerta se abrió y ellos entraron.

La puerta se cerro sola cosa que me dio miedo y se escucho un click que tal vez significaba que esa puerta se cerro y me fui volando rápido para que nadie me viera y estuve en una nube sentada y me recordé que no debo de entrar a esa casa si no hay nadie y si alguien entra a ese pasillo del terror asi lo llamare se activa una especie de alarma y esos lobos llegan de la nada y si no ven regresan a esa habitación se cierran adentro, pero me di cuenta que ellos no estaban se habían ido e investigare por mi misma esto y si no descubro esto entonces ire con twilight, y seguimos con mis actividades del clima y dormirme en una nube pero llego la tarde asi que me fui a mi casa para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente me levante para hacer mis necesidades y Sali de mi casa cuando iba volando a la casa de Pinkie escuche un ruido no a lo lejos y vi que iban en movimiento algo rapido volé para ver mas de cerca, y mis ojos vieron algo que me llamo la atención, sorprendí que quien iban rapido eran nada mas y nada menos que light y galaxy con sus uniformes de los wonderbolts que siempre hacen en sus giras y traian sus alforjas, pero por que asi que los alcance y les grite que se detuvieran cosas que pararon de golpe aun volando hasta que me acerque.

Rainbow: (estaba jadeando para tomar aire) uff…. Por fin… los …. Alcanzó….. Light y….. Galaxy.

Light: dime rainbow ¿Qué es lo que necesitas porque estamos un poco apurados?

Galaxy: si vienés a decir algo dilo rápido casi no nos queda tiempo y ¿para que nos quieres?

Rainbow: yo les quería preguntar lo mismo ¿Qué están haciendo aquí no se supone que estaría en el cuartel con todos?

Galaxy: pues Spitfire nos dio el permiso de venir a recoger algunas pertenencias entre otras cosas para poner algunas de nuestras pertenencias en nuestros casilleros e ir a nuestra oficina que nos dieron rainbow,…. (A mi se me vio la cara de felicidad por que dijo eso (u_u)=.

Rainbow: ¡siiiiiii! Estoy es grandioso esto es un 20% genial que les dieron sus casilleros y ahora tienen su oficina cuando me una con ellos tendré eso pero me espérare para impresionarlos jejejeje, no me cuentan lo que hicieron ayer.

Light: (me nego la cabeza) lo siento rainbow (el se acerco a ponerme su casco en mi hombro) pero tenemos que irnos porque hay mucho trabajo en esta semana completa, en este dia en 8 regresáremos a contarles porque tenemos en unos dias ir con las princesas a tratar algunos asuntos pendientes y al terminar de eso regresáremos para descansar dos dias aquí y regresar al cuartel y nos puedes hacer un favor.

Rainbow: dime light ¿Cuál es ese favor?

Light: si te preguntan las chicas donde estamos y si hay gente escuchando les dices que salimos de viaje, pero les tendrás que decirles a ellas solas que nos fuimos a entrenar a los wonderbolts y no les tiene que decirles a todos solo a ellas y si preguntas otra cosa nuestra hija esta en la casa de Derpy y dinky ya que estaremos ausentes asi que nos puedes hacer ese favor.

Rainbow: (suspire rendida) aggg… bien ustedes ganan les diré a las otras chicas si hay multitud les dire eso y cuando estemos solas les dare ese mensaje, (light me iba a decir algo asi que galaxy se acerco a ella y la toco le dijo que era las 9:55 a.m. cosa que entendió).

Light: nos gustaría platicar mas cosas pero se nos esta haciendo tarde ya que aquí se hace volando dos horas y nos tenemos que irnos (nos separamos y seguimos separando mas) asi que nos vemos la siguiente semana (alzamos nuestros cascos de forma de despedida y yo tambien) así que adios rainbow y saluda a las demás y a nuestra hija.

Rainbow: si les dare su mensaje adiós,… (Yo me fui a poniville sino antes mirar atrás que ellos llevaban una velocidad increíble cosa que llegaban a mi velocidad ya que ellos me entrenaron por años, pero solo eran ellos asi que fui a comer algo donde estaba Pinkie. Aquí termina otra parte de lo que paso y aquí empieza lo que sucedió esta mañana y nos iremos a sweet apple acres y lo que paso esta semana.

CONTINUARA


	7. cap 05: temporada de cosecha

**CAPITULO 5: Temporada de cosecha**

**P.O.V. en tercera persona.**

Todo era una mañana tranquila en poniville y en sweet apple acres donde dos hermanos estaban viendo toda la cosecha de manzanas, pero big mac traia puesto unas vendas en sus costillas ya que se había lastimado ayer y no puede hacer su trabajo mientras no haga fuerza y applejack se sorprendió de toda las manzanas que se tiene que cosechar.

Applejack: (estaba chiflando) ¡vaya cosa, este es un trabajo hecho para mi! Es el mayor cultivo de manzanas que he visto en mi vida.

Big mac: (asintió su cabeza) asi es, demasiado grande para que te encargues tu sola.

Applejack: calma hermano mayor, necesitas descansar y recuperarte ¡aun no ha habido un huerto de manzanas que no pueda manejar (ella lo toca en la costilla, su hermano siente dolor y le aparta su casco de ella como de molestia y ella se apena y se disculpa). ¡lo siento! Les sacare un mordisco a este trabajo todo el dia.

Big mac: _**¡morder mas de lo que puedes masticar es lo que mas me temo!**_

Applejack: (se queja de su hermano) estas diciendo que mi boca hace promesas y que mis patas no pueden cumplir.

Big mag: siiip.

Applejack: por todos los…. (ella da un pisotón al suelo) ¡soy tu hermana applejack lo olvidas, la mas leal de las amigas y la mas confiable de los ponis!

Big mac: aun asi solo eres una poni, y una poni da cientos de manzanos no dan un buen resultado.

Applejack: no uses tu matematica complicada para suavizar esto, dije que podría con la cosecha y te lo voy a demostrar, tendre hasta la ultima manzana de esos arboles de esta temporada de apple boop, de mi cuenta corre (ella traga salida) de algún modo.

Big mac: (el dio un suspiro) aggg… Si estuvieran aquí light y galaxy lo terminarían en unos minutos.

Applejack: lo siento Big mac, pero ellos salieron a otra parte aun así terminare esto sin ayuda alguna y lo terminare todo completo.

Asi que applejack camino para empezar la cosecha, mientras que su hermano ladeó su cabeza ya que ella puede ser algo testaruda y sin ayuda pero el sólo suspiro y el se regreso a la casa para descansar, applejack camino hasta que se detuvo.

Applejack: es mejor que comienze a patear estas manzanas no se van a caer solas de estos arboles,…. (Cuando dijo eso la tierra empezó a temblar y una manzana cayo en la cabeza de applejack dando un quejido), ¡oyeee…..! (Se da cuenta que no es un terremoto si no es otra cosa), ¡hayy noo! (Ella galopa a toda velocidad para ver algo).

**Ya en poniville…**

Rainbow estaba caminando y sintió que temblaba la tierra ella fue a volar para ver que pasaba y vio a lo lejos que se estaba levantando polvo en él camino, ella se dio cuenta que era una estampida de vacas y dio el grito de alarma.

Rainbow: ¡estampidaaaaa…..! (Todos los ponis corrieron en pánico al ver una estampida de vacas que iban directo al pueblo y pinkie se río del temblor que estaban generando las vacas).

Pinkie: (ella estaba emocionando de su voz temblorina) jeje, jejeje ¡oooiiigaaan eeestooo haceee que mii vooz suenee graaciioosaaaaaaaa!

Twilight: (ella se preocupa mas de que Pinkie lo tome como diversión) ¡Pinkie pie estas loca coorreee…..¡.

Alcaldesa: -¡ya calmense todos, no de que alarmarse!-.

Rarity: pero alcaldesa (pose dramática) ¿Qué debemos de hacer?

Rainbow: (ella señala su casco hacia la dirección de la estampida) miren alla.

En la estampida se ve a applejack corriendo al lado, todas se alegran de ver a su amiga de que llegara a tiempo y le dice a su perra winona que valla al otro lado para meter mas presión de la vacas haciendo que ella las guíe.

Pinkie: (ella come unas palomitas de quien sabe donde las allá sacado, pero Pinkie es Pinkie) es la mejor función de rodeo que he visto. (Ella come y twilight ladea sus ojos como "es en serio").

Cuando ya casi están en el pueblo winona va al frente a guiarlas applejack se sube al lomo de una vaca ella saca su lazo y empieza a amarrar con la boca a una de ellas para llevarla a otra dirección a metros de cruzar el puente, todas se alegran que applejack las haya salvado, las vacas, winona y applejack se detienen.

Applejack: wow-juo, y a que se debió esto.

Vaca: (ella dijo muuuuuu pero se aclaro la garganta) cof, cof, ¡que pena, te pido perdón applejack pero muuuuriela… aquí vio una de esas serpientes, (todas les da un escalofrío por esa palabra), y nos dio escalofríos a todas entiendes.

Applejack: lo comprendo muy bien… y para la próxima ¡traten de alejarse de poniville!

Vaca: por supuesto que si applejack, hasta luego Winona.

Winona: guuuau, guuuau, (traducción de Winona) "de nada vaca…" (todas se alegran que applejack las salvara, al final en una colina ella se acerca para agradecerles y se va con su amiga winona de regreso a la granja).

Pinkie: (ella salta como si de un rodeo estuviera) ¡yiiiiijaa, que vaquera!

Alcaldesa: applejack estuvo….

Pinkie: ¡amuuutastica!

Alcaldesa: exacto, debemos hacer algo para agradecerle a applejack por salvar el pueblo ella sola, (ella levanta una ceja y queda algo pensativa) por cierto nadie sabe donde están los príncipes light y galaxy ya que ellos tambien nos salvan de un peligro, pero no los veo por aquí y ustedes,….. (Todos los ponis tambien se hacen esa misma pregunta que en donde están ellos hasta que rainbow dice algo).

Rainbow: (ella sabía del porque,…. caramba esos dos le atinaron a esto no se como pero les dire eso que me dijeron) ehhh, alcaldesa, light y- y galaxy salieron a un viaje y no van a estar aquí en unos dias, (todas se sorprendieron que ellos no estaran aquí en unos dias, twilight la vio algo raro en ella pero la pasará no esta vez).

Alcaldesa: aggg…. Que triste nos hubiera encantado que ellos estuvieran aquí para darles algo, pero applejack salvo el dia y ¿que le haremos?

Pinkie: una fiesta.

Alcaldesa: no esta nada mal, todas ayudaremos con la fiesta estas de acuerdo pinkie.

Pinkie: oky, doky, loky.

Alcaldesa: bien entonces hagamos los preparativos para la fiesta,…. (Todas se van para hacer eso excepto 5 chicas y twilight se acerca a rainbow dash).

Twilight: rainbow, no mientas… en tu cara se ve que no dijiste la pura verdad.

Rarity: de que hablas querida ¿Por qué dices que rainbow no decía la verdad? (Todas escucharon lo que dijo twilight y rainbow les tubo que decir la verdad).

Rainbow: (suspiro) aggg…. Esta bien de todas formas les iba a decir la verdad ¿se donde están?

Twilight: ¿y en donde están rainbow?

Rainbow: bueno esto es de lo que paso (ella les conto todo lo que paso en la mañana, no incluyendo cuando fue a la casa de ellos que les hablara mas tarde, todas se sorprendieron del porque de su ausencia).

Twilight: ahhh ya veo, ahora ya sabemos porque no los vimos ayer ni en la mañana y tampoco a Spitfire creíamos que se iban alla en los otros días pero no tan pronto, que ya tengan su oficina y sus propios casilleros, ahora con sus amigos se fueron tambien (ella asintio) si ella dijo que buscaba y aceptara a sus amigos como los capitanes de los nuevos y light a y galaxy tendran una semana bastante pesada ya cuando vengan nos diran todo.

Rarity: esto es magnífico, hermoso lindo.

Fluttershy: ¡viivaaaaa! (Nadie la escuchó por hablar bajito) (¬_¬).

Pinkie: (ella saltaba de felicidad) huuyyy si, creo que les hare una fiesta a ellos cuando vengan de haya en el cuartel la, lala, lala.

Twilight: (ella sonrio un poco) jejeje, si lo que digas Pinkie… a lo que ibamos vamos a hacerle la fiesta de agradecimiento a applejack asi que andando y le vamos a decirle a ella que venga para que tenga un premio de haber salvado a poniville asi que en marcha,….. (Todas se fueron para hacerle una fiesta una de ellas fue a avisar a applejack para que fuera al pueblo donde se le daría un premio a ella y acepto, en dos dias se estaba arreglando la fiesta para applejack y twilight fue a ver como seguían los preparativos).

Twilight: ¡listas!

Rarity: solo falta una cosa (ella enciende su cuerno y levita con su magia una cartel del símbolo de las manzanas) ¡estamos listas!

Twilight: ¡¿applejack esta lista?!

Rainbow: de hecho no la he visto en toda la semana.

Pinkie: no desde la estampida.

Rainbow: pero de seguro vendrá, applejack jamas llega tarde (o eso es lo que ellas estaban pensando), (ya todos estaban en el ayuntamiento esperando a applejacj para recibir su premio y twilight habla ante todos).

Twilight: (ella saca unos ficheros para su discurso) ¡Bienvenidos todos los ponis, hoy estamos aquí para honrar a una poni con la que siempre contar para ayudarnos con problemas grandes y pequeños, aunque también que estuvieran aquí los príncipes light y galaxy ya que ellos nos ayudan en algunas ocasiones del peligro, (va con la siguiente ficha), una poni cuyas contribuciones e…. (Rainbow la interrumpe).

Rainbow: ya viste las grandiosas acrobacias que hace applejack, ¡Que gran atleta!, esta semana me ayudará con mi nuevo truco de vuelo y se que va ser increeibleee (twilight la empuja del palco para que hable ella y no la interrumpan).

Twilight: ¡exacto!, y… (y la vuelven a interrumpir por segunda vez y es Pinkie Pie).

Pinkie: ¡esta semana dirigirá sugar cube córner por primera vez.

Twilight: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con applejack?

Pinkie: (ella parpadea una cuantas veces) ….., ohhhh, applejack una de las mejores reposteras va a ayudarme, applejack lo hace todo bien ¡hay muestras gratis para todos! (Todos se encontentan de la muestra gratis, twilight la baja del palco).

Twilight: ammmm, muy bien excelente, ahora se me dejaran de hablar sin ser interrum…, (bueno ya saben lo que pasa y seguia fluttershy).

Fluttershy: twilight, lo siento mucho, pero sólo queria mencionar que applejack tambien me ayudara esta semana con el censo oficial de los conejitos, donde contamos a todos los bebes conejos que nacieron esta temporada, me ayudara a reunirlos usando su maravillosa habilidad de arreo.

Twilight: ¿alguien mas? ¿alguien? (Todos de ahí nadie hace ruido uno que otro tose y aparece una bola de rama seca pasando por hay… pero nadie habla) ¿no? Bueno como les estaba diciendo…. (Ella arroja sus ficheros) ¡AAAAAHHHH… OLVIDENLO!

Alcaldesa: (TOSE) cof, cof, asi sin mas preámbulos es un gran privilegio de otorgarle en galardór poni de poniville a nuestra invitada de honor una poni de mayor honorabilidad, confiabilidad e integridad, la amiga mas capaz y dispuesta de poniville ¡APPLEJACK! (Se abre el telón y todos ven que no hay nadie)

Spike: asi applejack, asi se hace increíble y… (es interrumpido el ambiente se puso silencioso… pero llega applejack).

Applejack: aquí estoy, aquí estoy (ella bostezando?) alcaldesa, les agradezco mucho por el premio de este año, (ella sigue bostezando) eehes tan brillante y lindo y (se refleja ella misma en la copa) jejeje, jejeje, me veo muy graciosa jajaja, (Pinkie se une con ella y las dos se divierten en sus reflejos jugando).

Twilight: muy bien y pues gracias applejack de la aterradora estampida y por ayudar siempre a cada poni.

Applejack: (sigue bostezando) siii, me gusta ayudar a los ponis, (sigue bostezando) zzzzzzzzz (se despierta de golpe y se sacude su cabeza) si, si gracias (ella se lleva el trofeo pero haciendo un ruido infernal hasta las orejas de murciélago de Scoot que son tambien sencibles hace que se tape por ese ruido)

Scoot: (se tapo sus orejas del molesto ruido) ha- hay por favor que pare ese ruido… será mejor que me valla a mi casa y entre al inframundo donde no hace ruido, sino las almas que hacen ruido de la agonia dolor, sufrimiento (ella desapareció con el pentagrama al inframundo).

Twilight: ¡lo imagine o applejack se veía un poco…!

Rainbow: ¡cansada!

Fluttershy: ¡mareada!

Rarity: ¡desalineada! (Todas las ven con cara de wtf) bueno, que no vieron su melena.

Pinkie: ¡yo digo que se veía bien, woouuuu, woouuuu, (twilight algo pensativa pero quiso ir a la granja para sacarse esa duda….. ya en la granja applejack pateaba los arboles y este cayera las manzanas en los cestos pero se veía que estaba agotada y con sueños y twilight la ve).

Twilight: ¿Qué esta haciendo esa poni? Oye applejack, (seguía durmiendo) Applejack…. (seguia durmiendo) Applejack…. (seguia durmiendo pero twilight ya no aguanto se tele transporto donde estaba ella y la despertó) ¡AAPPLEEJAAAACK…...! (Ella se despierta del grito…)

Applejack: hola twilight.

Twilight: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Applejack: es la temporada apple boopk.

Twilight: ¿la temporada de que….?

Applejack: es lo que la familia apple llama, "época de cosecha", bajamos todas las manzanas para vender.

Twilight: ¿pero porque lo estas haciendo tu sola?

Applejack: porque big macintosh se lastimo, light y galaxy se fueron hacer su viaje.

Twilight: ¿Qué hay de todos tus parientes que conoci cuando llegue a poniville, no te ayudan?

Applejack: aggg…. Solo estaban aquí para la reunión familiar de los apple, en realidad viven por toda equestria y están ocupados con todos sus huertos asi que yo estoy sola, eso significa que realmente debo volver al trabajo… jem, jem, ¡no lo entiendes, volver a trabajar!

Twilight: (pone su cara de seria o de disgusto xd) bien.

Applejack: (ella se estaba mareando) te puedes apartar twilight.

Twilight: eso acabó de hacer (ella la ve algo borrosa y un ruido de un hilo). Applejack no te vez muy bien.

Applejack: (ella se sacude su cabeza) no se preocupen por ustedes tres, estoy sana y salva.

Twilight: ¡te gustaría algo de ayuda!

Applejack: ayuda, jajaja, no, ni de broma.

Twilight: pero no hay forma de que puedas hacerlo sola (ella la ve con un ojo desafiante).

Applejack: eso es un desafío.

Twilight: aah… Noop.

Applejack: bueno, te voy a demostrar que puedo hacerlo, ahora si me disculpas cosecharé manzanas.( Twilight solo se mordió su labio porque ella no quiso ayuda de ella, asi que se fue de ahí).

**Horas mas tarde.**

Rainbow estaba esperando o no tenia paciencia que alguien se le estaba haciendo, tarde ella suspiro y applejack llego.

Rainbow: ¡al fin llegaste!

Applejack: (seguia bostezando) loooolamento rainbow, estaba ocupada cosechando y creo queee… cerre mis ojos por un segundo y al despertar se me hizo tarde °u° bien cualquier es tu nuevo truco.

Rainbow: (ella señala con su casco) ves ese artefacto (ella asiente su cabeza) bueno, me voy a parar en un extremo, tu vas a saltar de aquella plataforma, lanzandome al aire mas rápido de lo que puedo despegar sola. Cuando este en el aire voy a hacer giros y acrobacias increíbles que seguramente impresionaría a los wonderbolts y a nuestros amigos light y a galaxy.

Applejack: °_° ¿Qué no es un poco peligroso?

Rainbow: jaaaa, no para ningún poni que vuela.

Applejack: entonces si lo hare. (ella subio a la plataforma pero al acercarse ve su vista borrosa) ay, ay, ay, ay.

Rainbow: ¡lista! 1…., 2…. Y 3….. (Applejack salta y se queda como tortilla en el suelo) aaah, tal vez no fui muy clara, tu deberías de aterrizar en el otro extremo.

Applejack: entiendo,….. (ella siguió saltando una y tres veces mas fallado y raibow se estaba cansando de sus fallas).

Rainbow: Applejack ¿Qué es lo que te esta sucediendo, porque crei que estaba trabajando con la mejor atleta de poniville (se sacude su cabeza del mareo).

Applejack: asi es, estoy bien, en serio, tengo una idea mira esto (Applejack se levanta y baja la plataforma al sueio y ella arriba) taraaan, (Rainbow la ve con cara de seria). O_O o tal vez algo, bueno un intento mas, (pero ella solto la plataforma haciendo que Rainbow se cayera con toda y plataforma o catapluta) aquí voy (ella corrió y salto hacia abajo haciendo que Rainbow no le diera tiempo se pararse).

Rainbow: °_° e- espera…., (fue demasiado tarde Applejack dio la fuerza de fracción que se catapultara hacia arriba haciendo que Rainbow volara rápido y no se viera) ¡AAAPPLEEJAAAAAACK…..!

Applejack: n_n no hay de que.

Mientras que Rainbow estaba volando sin control, en la academia de los wonderbolts estaban nuestros protagonistas volando junto con todo su escuadron haciendo piruetas y acrobacias mientras que…?)

Light: (ella estaba viendo al escuadron que no salieran de la formacion) sigan asi solo un poco mas.

Spitfire: (ella estaba parada en una nube con un megáfono viendo que no fallaran) ¡ANIMO SEÑORITAS NO SE SEPAREN DE LA FORMACION.

Galaxy: (el estaba en la cabeza y los demas siguiéndolo a el)bien un ultimo ensayo y se termina esto (vio a lo lejos un objeto de arcoíris que volaba hasta ellos y que aviso a todo su escuadron) ¡TODOS SEPARENSE Y VUELEN HACIA ARRIBA!

Light: (ella levanto una ceja de lo confundida) de que hablas galaxy (el apunto su casco en aquella dirección de donde venia el objeto, ella vio tambien lo mismo) hay santo niño de atocha, háganle caso a galaxy y no pregunten (todos sin rechistar hicieron caso y se separaron de la formación y volaron hacia arriba sin preguntar vieron que iba rápido un objeto formado de arcoíris que paso de una velocidad supersónica, todos los demás no vieron que era pero nuestros protagonistas si, vieron ellos se quedaron con cara de wtf al ver a Rainbow llendo a toda velocidad hasta que se fue y desaparecio a la vista de todos), ¿Qué no era Rainbow Dash quien iba a exceso de velocidad en una zona federal? Jejeje xd.

Galaxy: si ella iba a toda velocidad, acaso nos quería sorprender de sus maniobras porque de ser asi… no se detuvo y se fue como un flash pero en fin, todos se encuentran bien no hay heridos, (todos asienten que no hubo lesionados).

Spitfire: (ella volo donde estaban todos los demas) ¿que fue esa cosa conformado de arcoíris que volo a exceso de velocidad y hay algún herido?

Galaxy: (el negó con la cabeza) nop spitfire, no vimos que era esa cosa y nadie resulto herido, lo suerte que lo vi y avise a todos que rompieran la formación y fueran hacia arriba, (spitfire asintió su cabeza y volo a un lado de nuestros protagonistas) bien equipo sigamos, eso no era parte de la rutina pero nos dio tiempo de avisar (se le vino una idea) se me ocurrio meter eso en las acrobacias asi que seguimos lo que estamos haciendo y terminaremos esta formación para ir a descansar.

Todos: (haciendo un saludo militar) a sus ordenes capitán, señor si señor.

Ya ellos se incorporaron y siguieron con la formación hasta terminar el dia de hoy.

**En la biblioteca**

En el palco, Twilight estaba leyendo uno de sus libros hasta que escucho un estruendo.

Twilight: -.- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Rainbow: aggg…... yo creo que otra poni si necesita tu ayuda.

Twilight: -.- ¿applejack?

Rainbow: ¿si? Y vi a light y a galaxy ensayando una rutina, lo cual creo que me vieron que iba a toda velocidad. (ella cae inconsciente).

Twilight: (eso alegro mucho la unicornio) al parecer están entrenando haciendo sus rutinas… pero Applejack si lo dudo, (ella se tele transporto a la granja y vio a Applejack siguiendo con la cosecha de manzana) applejack, ¿podemos hablar?, (pero ella no le entiende nada del golpe que se dio en la oreja).

Applejack: (gritando fuerte) ¿QUE SI VAMOS AL MAR? No lo creo.

Twilight: no, podemos hablar.

Applejack: ¿QUIERES SALTAR, POR EL CAMPO O POR LA ALDEA?

Twilight: noo, necesito hablar contigo.

Applejack: ¡TIENES QUE BUSCAR COBIJO, ¿Y QUIEN TE LO ESTA IMPIDIENDO?

Twilight: (le grito mas fuerte) ¡NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO!

Applejack: AAAAHHH, PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES, ¿SOBRE QUE QUIERES HABLAR?

Twilight: Rainbow Dash vino a visitarme hoy.

Applejack: eso fue muy amable de su parte.

Twilight: si… solo que se estrello en mi balcón despues de que la lanzaste por el aire, casi choca con light y galaxy junto con su escuadron de los wonderbolts haciendo ensayos de su rutina.

Applejck: aah si, zzzzzz, no me sentía al 100 esta mañana.

Twilight: ¿Por qué estas trabajando muy duro y necesitas ayuda?

Applejack: ¿quue lanuda, no estoy lanuda? Las ovejas tienen lana.

Twilight: ¡AYUDA, NECESITAS AYUDA!

Applejack: nada de eso Twilight, te voy a demostar que a cada poni que puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta, (de no ver se pego en la cabeza con la rama de un árbol) O_O y si me disculpas, ire a ayudar a Pinkie pie.

**MIENTRAS EN SUGAR CUBE CORNER:**

Señora cake: bien Pinkie pie estas segura de que hornearas los pastelillos y te encargaras de la tienda.

Pinkie: ¡afirmativo señora cake, 10 – 4!, además tengo a la reconocida poni de poniville para ayudarme y es la mejor repostera del mundo verdad applejack (oye lo que dice Applejack con sonido de rechinido) verdad applejack (ella se sacude de su cabeza)

Señor cake: ¡no eres la mejor repostera del mundo!

Applejack: ¡queeee! Haayyy.. no digo, no se asuste ¡puedo honear pasteles o galletas en un parpadeo!

Señora cake: jajajaja, muy bien, nos vemos luego chicas (los dos salieron de la tienda).

Pinkie: no nos atrasemos, es hora de que horneemos. (Mientras tanto Pinkie estaba viendo el libro de pastelillos para prepararlos,….) Muy bien, pondre el azúcar y los huevos, ¿puedes pasarme los chocolates?

Applejack: eeeh, ¿Qué dijiste? (pero ella no le escucha y oye otra cosa) fritas hecho papas fritas, hay saladas y fritas, (ella pone las papas en el recipiente) ¿ahora que?, (le dice otra cosa, pay para hornear) ¡humectar, perfecto, no hay nada para humectar una, como la soda (se lo echa) ¿Qué mas? (le dice uno de levadura, ella le entiende que se sorprende) un poco de amargura, pues los limones son amargos, aquí va el sabor a amargo… ¿otra cosa Pinkie? (otro ingrediente durazno, ella saca la lengua del asco y de repugnancia) wuua, gusanos ¡debe de ser una nueva receta exótica! (Ella sale por la parte de atrás y recoge la tierra con todo gusanos).

Pinkie: bien esto quedara delicioso.

Applejack: (ella ve el recipiente con ganas de salir de hay) ¡si tu dices! (Ya al rato estaba ya preparados los patelillos para la muestra).

Pinkie: ¡muestras de pastelillos espectaculares!

Applejack: si pastelillos deliciosos, llévelos calientitos.

Cuando se lo comieron algunos sintieron dolor de estomago y fueron algunos parar al hospital, le avisaron a Twilight quien fue corriendo junto con Spike a lugar, sobretodo scoot, tambien ella se entero de lo que paso, asi preparo unas pociones para alivianar los malestares estomacales, preparo sus alforjas y se fue directo alla y vio que Twilight junto con Spike estaban alla platicando con la enfermera RED!

Twilight: ¡vinimos en cuanto supimos!

Red: (ella tenia su cara de preocupación por todos los ponis enfermos) ooj, gracias Twilight, necesitamos mucha ayuda… (ella vio a todos los ponis en mal estado que en sus caras se pusieron verdes, sintiendo temperatura, otros vomitando de sus estómagos en unos valdes de cubetas).

Twlight: ¿Qué paso? (Spike agarra los pastelillos echados a perder).

Red: hubo un problema con los postres.

Pinkie (ella estaba en la cama y tenia su cara verde con su melena toda alborotada) nooo, no eran postres, eran pesadillas (ella quería vomitar al final lo hizo).

Twilight: (ella sabia quien lo hizo) ¿applejack?

Spike: (el estaba comiendo los pastelillos guacala, como si lo gustara) ¿quieres?

Twilight: (ella ve con cara de desagrado) spiiikeeee,…. (El se quejo cuando vino scoot con las alforjas de sus padres que trajo las pociones de malestares estomacales).

Scoot: hola twlight.

Twilight: ¡hola scoot, ¿tu que estas haciendo aquí?

Scoot: vine cuando en la calle dijeron que algunos ponis se enfermaron por los pastelillos que hicieron daño y fui rápido a la casa de mis padres y hacer algunas pociones para alivianar los estómagos estomacales Twilight.

Twilight: (ella levanto una ceja) ¿pociones para estómagos estomacales? no te creo.

Scoot: (la vio con cara de desaprobación) Twilight, no seas asi…. mis padres son alquimistas al igual que yo, ellos me enseñaron a crear remedios y pociones de salud asi que si no estas convencida le dare una poción a Pinkie, (ella vio a red), disculpa red, no seria mucha molestia en darles estas pociones del estomago ya que ellos están peor de salud (la doctora la pensó dos veces pero casi no traían medicina de eso asi que asintió).

Red: (ella suspiro) agg….. esta bien scootaloo si dices que esas pociones alivian los estómagos de los ponis asi que adelante, (ella asintió y fue donde estaba Pinkie en la cama, al acercarse ella saco de su alforja una poción morada ella le dijo que se la tomara era para alivianar el dolor de estomago sin dudarlo ella la tomo, le dijo que guardara reposo en unas dos horas y ya se sentirá bien, Pinkie le dio las gracias a scoot por ayudarla le dijo que si, y fue con los demás ponis y red tambien ayudo a que bebieran las pociones para que guardaran reposo, ya en unos minutos terminaron de atender a los pacientes hasta que red le dio las gracias) gracias scoot por tu ayuda y estaba pensando que si nos podrias dar los ingredientes para esa pócima ya que casi no tenemos estas curas, (scoot lo pensó y le tuvo la respuesta).

Scoot: me encantaría darle los ingredientes, pero los materiales no se encuentran en estos lugares y no se donde puedan haber, solo mis padres saben de esto, (a red solo dio un suspiro y le dijo que no hay problema que otro dia nos dijera de hacer mas pociones y vio la hora que era de revisar a los pacientes ella se despidió de scoot Spike y Twilight, para seguir con sus labores y twilight se acerco a disculparse).

Twilight: scoot, quiero disculparme contigo de no creerte en no confiar en ti (ella bajo su cabeza y sus orejas) lo siento mucho.

Scoot: (ella la abrazo en uno de sus cascos) no te disculpes twilight nosotros cometemos errores, bueno yo ya me tengo que ir con mis demás amigas para encontrar nuestras cuttie marks, (sin mas decir scoot se fue dando un adiós a Spike y a twilight, quienes se fueron de hay a buscar a Applejack twilight sabia donde estaba asi que se fue a sweet Apple acres y la encontró llevando una carreta de manzanas a un cesto donde ella se fue para arriba con toda y carreta, ella estaba boquiarriba ella le estaba ganando el sueño y twilight la despertó).

Twilight: ¿applejack tenemos que hablar?

Applejack: a, e, a, eres tu twilight, (ella bosteza) ya se lo que diras, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

Twilight: no te quiero molestar, pero tu necesitas ayuda.

Applejack: jejejeje, no me hagas reir, no la necesito.

Twilight: ¿oye te ayudo?

Applejack: ¡ayuda, no gracias, solo un poco mas y listo, te demostrare que esta Apple puede con las manzanas, caigan (ella patea el árbol pero se da cuenta que es un árbol seco) ya lo sabia!

Twilight: de hecho hay algo mas de lo que quiero hablar, acabo de ir a la enfermería de poniville.

Applejack: sabes estoy un poco ocupada para que sermonees ahora.

Twilight: pero si me dejaras ayudar.

Applejack: no, no, no, no cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, no necesito ayuda de ninguna poni.

Twilight: (ella se enojo) ¡HAYYYY…, ESA PONI ES UNA TERCA COMO UNA MULA!, sin ofender.

Mula: no te preocupes.

Ahora Applejack se fue a ayudarle a Fluttershy con el conteo de conejos y se llevo a su perra Winona su fiel amiga.

Fluttershy: am, Applejack muchas gracias por ofrecer tu habilidad de arreo para el conteo anua de conejos.

Applejack: aaggrrr, para que hacemos esto.

Fluttershy: bueno ha nacido muchos conejos bebes y mi labor es llevar la cuenta de las familias nuevas.

Applejack: bien podemos comenzar ya.

Fluttershy: claro, pero recuerda estamos lidiando con conejos, no con vacas son timidos y se deben de tratar con delicadeza.

Applejack: (con cara de amargada) no necesito ninguna instrucción para arrear a nadie verdad Winona.

Winona: guuuaaa, guuuaaa (traducción: claro que si Applejack).

Fluttershy: muy bien conejitos, necesito que se reunan todos aquí a la mitad .

Applejack da un pisotón tremendo lo cual los conejos se empiezan a asustar y a escapar, ella los persigue junto con Winona para juntarlos pero lo que hacen es asustarlos y fluttershy le da un ataque de miedo que los están asustando, pero ella no le hace caso los dos los juntan poco a poco pero al verlos mas de cerca se van fijando de hay. Ya en el pueblo Rainbow siente otra vez el temblor y vuela para ver que hay y ve a lo lejos otro humo de polvo y alerta otra vez.

Rainbow: ¡estampidaaaaaaa…! (Todos los ponis se alteran orta vez y huyen o se enconden en sus casas, pero lo cual la estampida son unos conejos? (O_O) lo cual esta estampida llega al pueblo, en unos minutos twilight canto una canción hasta que ve algo… tres ponis en el suelo).

Rose luck: (pose dramática) ¡que horror, que horror!

Daisy: (pose dramática) ¡un desastre!

Flower: (pose dramática) ¡un desastre, un terrible…, terrible desastre! (ella ve que el pueblo lo ve en perfectas condiciones).

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

Nightmare Blake galaxy: O_O es en serio esas tres yeguas se la pasan de dramáticas como Rarity…. Aunque Rarity es la reina del drama y nadie le quita ese titulo aunque me recuerda a alguien, nightmare light recuerdas a alguien quien sea una reina.

Nightmare light: (asentí con la cabeza) sip, recuerdo a una y es maria felix. Es la reina de las divas y aun sigue siendo, aun que en paz descanse.

Nightmare Blake galaxy: amen… y mejor continuemos con la historia light.

Nightmare light: sip, mejor veamos lo que sigue...

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

Twilight: no lo entiendo. (las tres ponis se quejan de sus flores y flower señala los culpables a los conejos, Fluttershy trata de controlarlos hasta twilight llego al limite).

Twilight: (V.V) muy bien, ya fue suficiente. (ella uso su magia para tele transportarse donde estaba ella y fue donde pateaba el árbol algo molesta por ella).., escucha applejack, tu cosecha no solo te ha causado problemas a ti, lanzo muy lejos a una pegaso casi lastima a nuestros amigos y a los wonderbolts en un ensayo de rutina, intoxico a muchos ponis y aterrorizo a muchos conejos bebes, no me importa lo que digas necesitas ayuda.

Applejack: (ella patea el árbol y cae las manzanas al cesto y se rie) jaja, claro que no mira lo logre (ella ve todo los arboles que fueron cosechados) coseche todo sweet Apple acres sin tu ayuda, ¿Qué te parece esas manzanas?

Big mac: ammm, todas esas manzanas ¿Qué te parece? (ella voltea que hay otra sección de manzanas aun sin cosechar pero ella ya no aguanta y cae al suelo, twilight la despierta).

Twilight: Applejack, Applejack, ¡que alivio estas bien! Mira respeto mucho las tradiciones de la familia Apple, siempre ayudas a todos los ponis en apuros aparte de nuestros amigos galaxy y light, asi que tal vez podría poner tu orgullo testarudo y dejar a un lado y dejar que nuestras amigas te ayuden.

Applejack: (ella suspira rendida) aggg…. Muy bien twilight.

Twilight: no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta,… (ella se sorprende lo que acaba de decir….), ¿Qué?

Applejck: si twilight, (ella junta sus cascos de suplica), si por favor, de verdad necesito tu ayuda, (al final twilight solo suspira de alegría que Applejack necesita ayuda y Spike junto con las chicas venían para ayudar twilight, le dijo a Spike que escribiera una a la carta para la princesa Celestia).

Twiligh: _"Querida princesa Celestia… Mi amiga applejack es la mejor amiga que podría tener una poni y siempre está dispuesta ayudar a cualquier poni. El único problema es que cuando ella necesita ayuda le cuesta mucho aceptarlo, la amistad se trata de apoyar a nuestros amigos pero también se trata de aceptar lo que nos pueden ofrecer. Tu leal estudiante Twilight Sparkle."_

Después de escribir la carta para la princesa, el lo lanzo sus llamas para ser enviado a la princesa…. applejack les ofreció a sus amigas unas bebidas de manzana.

Applejack: ¡que tal si toman un descanso…! Tengo un delicioso jugo de manzanas para todas, (ella suspiro) aggg….. chicas, no se como agradecerles su ayuda, me porte un poco, testaruda.

Twilight: ¡un poco!

Applejack: ¡de acuerdo muy testaruda…! y lo siento mucho, se que me dieron el premio a la poni mas valiosa, pero el premio real es tenerlas a las 5 como amigas.

Rainbow: fiiiuuuf, esa cosecha me dio apetito, pero Applejack se te olvida que tenemos de amigos a light y a galaxy, quienes nos ayudan desde hace años.

Applejack: (se rasco su cabeza apenado y riendo nerviosamente), jejeje, tienez razón rainbow se me ollvido je…..

Spike: y yo tengo el postre perfecto.

Pinkie: ¡iiiuuugh! yo tire eso ¿de donde lo sacaste?

Spike: de la basura. (Todas lo ven con cara de repugnancia)…, solo es una mordida vamos…. (todas se quejan de que Spike coma eso mientras estaban discutiendo, escucharon un sonido que voltearon por todos lados no miraron en donde, hasta que Rainbow señalo a su casco algo alla arriba todas vieron que era ese ruido vieron que eran nuestros 2 protagonistas que acababan de llegar del cuartel, todas se alegraron de verlos, estaban haciendo unas acrobacias ejemplares al final descender con estilo hasta que ellos se pararon normal).

P.O.V. LIGHT

Mientras nosotros les dimos un mino espectáculo todas y spike nos dieron un abrazo grupal, que notamos que nos faltaba el aire y les habíamos dicho que se separaran del brazo por que nos están dejando sin aire cosa que entendieron y se separaron para tomar algo de aire.

Light: (yo estaba tomando bocanadas de aire por falta de oxigeno, respire un momento al final respire algo normal) O_X, uffff, aguenten compañeras….. ya se que nos alegra….. verlos, pero no es para tanto… solo nos fuimos una semana….. completa….. xd.

Galaxy: (el nomas se sento para tomar una mega bocanada de aire) °_° oigan ya se….. que nos quieren… tanto cariño….. pero debemos tranquilizarnos ….. un momento… (respiro un poco mas para tener su respiración normal hasta que se paro) y bien….. como les ha ido chicas….. en toda esta semana.

Twilight: (ella estaba algo apenada igual que las demás) ayyyggh, discúlpenos light y galaxy no sabíamos contener tanta alegría de verlos nuevamente, (todas asienten), y a lo otro pues un poco pesado déjenme que les cuente…. (twilight nos conto lo que paso en la semana….. que appejack los salvo de la estampida de vacas, las desveladas que atrajo problemas de una poni salio volando, otra que se enfermaron y que scoot les dio una medicina para alivianarlos y la fuga o estampida de conejos destruyendo todo solo las flores y que al final Applejack acepto la ayuda de todas y de la carta de amistad hasta ahora, nosotros no quedamos sorprendimos hasta vernos nuestras caras… lo cual todas se rieron hasta que nos sacudimos nuestras cabezas).

Light: O_O hay por Celestia ya me lo imagino todo lo que les sucedió esta semana, bueno a nosotros tambien nos toco muy pesado de esta semana, (nosotros les platicamos lo que paso en el transcurso de la semana de que nos recibieron en el mero mero cuartel, conocer a sus amigos soarin y fleetfoot, las juntas que tuvimos las ideas de mejorar y poner nuevos obstáculos, la extraña bienvenida de Rainbow que paso como un rayo de arcoíris. Applejack y rainbow se apenaron de eso, los ensayos, las rutinas, la gira que íbamos a tener este mes donde Rainbow se alegro de eso, llevar nuestro tren a todos las presentaciones y añadirle mas vagones del tren entre otras cosas, al igual que ellas se impactaron lo cual nos reimos todos).

Rainbow: esto es mega increíble ya van a tener su primera presentación en una de las giras de los wonderbolts que siempre hacen en algunos meses, ojala que estén aquí para ver su presentación eso seria 20% genial.

Galaxy: (se rasco su cabeza) n_n de hecho ya tenemos fecha de que aquí será la primera presentación de los wonderbolts, ya que nos pidieron cual seria la primera presentación y es aquí muchachas, (todas se alegraron) será el primero y les daremos una función que jamas olvidaran.

Rarity: hhuuyyyy, eso es algo con clase de presentarse aquí en poniville, será mejor que diseñe algo para ese dia que será?

Twilight: y por cierto van a estar algunos días aquí en poniville (nosotros asentimos nuestra cabeza en sincronia) ya que hace rato me llego una carta de la princesa Celestia, que los vera en unos días en canterlot solo para confirmarlo (le dijimos que si) bien entonces le comunicare esto a la princesa mas tarde y ahora que van a hacer.

Light: pues irnos a nuestra casa a descansar ya que esta semana fue pesada, ya nuestros amigos los shadowbolts que ya son capitanes de los novatos y los de la reserva, los están entrenando como es y ellos nos darán un reporte de los ensayos que hemos practicado con ellos y nos retiramos asi que nos vemos.

Todas ellas nos despidieron y galaxy apareció el prentagrama, brillo y desaparecimos a tele transportarnos adentro de la casa solo a unos metros del pasillo, el saco de sus alforjas la caja negra donde estaba Mustang lo cual apareció y lo acomodo en su lugar, primero fuimos a nuestra habitación, vimos que nuestros compañeros seguían dormidos y fuimos al closet para guardar los uniformes ya que hacemos practica y rutina de ellos nos fuimos adentro a bañar sino antes darle un beso en el labio a galaxy, lo cual lo baje con la guardia baja y el me beso mientras estábamos bañando.

Ya de una hora nos salimos de hay todo arreglado, ya ellos se despertaron y se emocionaron de vernos aquí y nos dieron su reporte de esta semana, algunos se metieron aquí para ser lo de siempre tomar fotos tomar evidencia, ver nuestras habitaciones tanto el primero como el segundo, ellos los agarraron lo cual les dieron cuello, les dieron algunos al señor oscuro pero no a la princesa ellos los metieron al refrigerador para que no se decompusiera cosa que nos alegro tanto, pero algo mas impactante, el martes pasado, ellos se despertaron porque se activo la alarma de intrusos lo cual ellos bajaron a ver quien era pero ooooh…. sorpresa nadie estaba ahí y el lobo galaxy vio algo en las masetas lo que vio y nosotros nos impactamos que era Rainbow Dash quien se había métido no se como, pero los dejo de no matarla ellos se fueron sino antes apagar la alarma y se fueron a la habitación a dormir y ella se fue de ahí hasta este dia.

Galaxy: (se llevaba un casco al mentón) bueno no podemos culpar a ella de meterse a nuestra casa, talvez nos buscaba para algo de lo que paso ese dia… pero por accidente se metio al pasillo y eso que se activara la alarma creo que jamas volverá a entrar a una casa creo que debio de aprender eso no lo crees light.

Light: (yo le asinti la cabeza) si ella va tener creo que algunas pesadillas durante un largo tiempo (les rigio el estomago a los cuatro) O_O creo que nos toca comer algo vamos a la cocina para comer lo que esta en el refrigerador que les pacere la idea.

Galaxy: por mi no hay problema.

Lobo light y lobo galaxy: guuuaaa, guuuaaa, (traducción bien vamos a comer ponis),

Ya ellos bajaron a la cocina y vimos que tambien estaba scoot en la cocina lo cual la saludamos y ella nos abrazo mientras ella nos platicaba lo que fue toda la aventura con las cruzaders, fui al refrigerador donde estaba los ponis congelados los saque para preparar la comida al cabo de 15 minutos ya estaba y pusimos entre todo las cosas en la mesa sino antes los 5 transformarnos en nightmare, nuestros amigos eran los mismos de que los cubria las sombras de sus cuerpos, sus 4 patas las traían las garras afiladas con toda y sombras, sus colmillos y dientes seguían siendo los mismos cuando estábamos tranformados pero no cambiaba, era sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos y sin sus cuernos y entre todos en esa transformación nos cambiamos a nuestra forma de bat ponis y ellos tambien o perros murcierlago…

Dimos gracias al señor oscuro por estos exquisitos manjares de ahí devoramos todo que había desde su carne huesos todo, sino antes saciar en beber su sangre ya que era primordial beber sangre de poni era muy dulce y eso no nos , ya al acabar nuestra merienda limpiamos todo y acomodamos de vuelta a su lugar ya era de noche, los lobos light y galaxy se retiraron para hacer sus rondas de siempre ya que estamos aquí y nosotros tambien, llevamos a scoot ya que se durmió en mi lomo, yapara subir a nuestra habitación ya que no la vimos a ella en un semana los tres nos fuimos a acostar y vimos el reloj que eran las 7:55 p.m. hora de dormir y despertar un poco mas tarde los 3 nos fuimos a acostar, poner primero a scoot en medio y nosotros en cada lado y abrazarla y cubrirla nuestras a las de angel y nosotros nos dimos un beso para despues dormir y ver un hermoso dia

Scoot: bien amigos con esto se termina este capitulo lleno de emociones y aventura y mis padres si que lo disfrutaron esta semana bastante divertido y algo emcionado y vere como esta el escritor que esta castigado en la luna (me acerco al telescopio) veamos, asi ya lo localice bueno al menos se construyo una casa lunar y le enviamos provisiones hasta que se le cumpla su sentencia dentro de algunos años. no me puedo explicar como fue pisible que amenazara a mi padre de golpearlo, el se lo merece por el castigo era exiliarlo en la luna porque si mataba alguno de mis padres seria ejecutado pero (suspire) aggg…. Ya no hay marcha atrás ya hecho, hecho esta y lo esta pasando su lindas vacaciones indefinidas en la luna y a lo otro todo el personal regresara de sus vacaciones de cancun, marexico y que bueno que ire con mis padres de vacaciones haber si mis otras amigas quieren ir pero que eso será imposible solo que mis padres deben de hablar con mis demás tias las dejan ir pero lo dudo. Aun asi gracias por ver este capitulo que av eces se alargara mas de lo que es y otros serán cortos, sin mas decir me despido y nos veremos en otro capitulo lleno de emociones asi que adiiooos. (suspiro) aggg… ufffff, que bueno aparecer aquí ya me tocaba relatar esto al final, que bueno que mis padres me dejaron hacer esto al final y ya (bozteso) aaaamm, creo que tengo que dormir al estar con ellos estoy mas calientito y acurrucado pero bueno (ella apareció el pentagrama) bueno será mejor que me duerma con ellos y quiero pararme tarde con ellos porque siento mas comodidad con ellos asi que andando (yo me desapareci junto con el pentagrama).

** CONTINUARA n_n**


	8. cap 06: amistad malhumorada

**Capítulo 6: Una amistad malhumorada (O_O) (¬_¬)**

** P.O.V. galaxy**

Ya era de dia y en nuestra casa estabamos los 3 en la cama durmiendo hasta que nos despertamos al mismo tiempo, (joder al mismo tiempo carajo… esto esta de perros), entre light y yo teníamos a una potrilla alicornio en nuestro cobijo de nuestras alas de angel quien también lo estaba disfrutando por dormir, los tres ayer mire el reloj que eran las 7:39 a.m., vaya y queríamos dormir mas pero era de costumbre levantarse temprano o mas hasta que nos hablamos.

Galaxy: (me acerco y le doy un piquito en el labio a light y le muevo la melena a scoot) buenos días light y buenos días scoot.

Light: (ella me rosa su nariz con la mia) buenos días querido.

Scoot: (ella se estaba estirando todo su cuerpo y sus alas) buenos días papa.

Galaxy: (empezamos a levantarnos de la cama y sentarnos) bien (me rasco la cabeza), creo que no dormimos mas de lo que es o eso que ya estamos acostumbrados a levantarnos temprano.

Light: (me puso su casco en mi mejilla) lo dudo galaxy, estamos ya acostumbrados a todo pero despues de dormir por mil años (ella le tapa sus orejas a scoot) en esa maldita cueva, ya no nos levantamos tarde por eso (ella le destapa las orejas de scoot).

Scoot: (ella cruzo sus cascos) mama porque me tapaste mis orejas y no quería escuchar mas.

Light: (ella sonrio nerviosa) jaja, ja, hay hija mia no quiero que escuches algunas palabras de nosotros porque siempre se nos sale una mala palabrota y no quiero que tu los escuches hija, ya que en nuestra infancia no nos fue nada agradable y tuvimos que decir malas palabrotas y no queríamos que tu escucharas eso y los digas a los demás, ellos piensen que te estamos enseñando palabras antisonantes y si dicen eso nos tendríamos que ir de aquí e irnos al inframundo donde nadie nos escuche, ya tuvimos suficientes problemas para arreglar todo esto.

Scoot: O_O hay por Celestia discúlpame mama y papa, no quería decir eso y que ustedes se acordaran lo que les paso hace tiempo perdónenme.

Galaxy: (le seque una lagrimita con mi ala que se le salía de su ojo) hay scoot no te preocupes por eso lo que ya paso, ya paso, (osea ya lo pasado… pasado…) bueno cambiando a otro tema será mejor levantarnos y hacer nuestros labores ya que todo el personal ya debio de regresar de sus vacaciones de marexico, ya en la madrugada me levante a escribir en un pergamino a decir a los constructores de construir mas vagones, para ir de gira de los wonderbolts ya que será en finales de este mes ya que aquí será el primer punto de gira y nuestros amigos los shadowbolts están entrenando con los demás (les ruge sus estómagos) °_° pero antes vamos a comer y ya nos ocuparemos con los demás esta claro familia.

Light y scoot: n_n ¡siiiiiiii!

Ya de eso nos levantamos de nuestra cama ya que nuestros lobos se durmieron hace poco por hacer su vigilancia, pero de la nada light y scoot se subieron a mi lomo cosa que me sorprendi ya que ellas se rieron y tenia que llevarlas a la cocina, aca entre nos… Creo que hasta el señor oscuro entre nuestros amigos deben de darse una carcajada de risa de lo que me pasa, pero creo que es mi vida con estas dos ponis que las quiero y solo suspire rendido y fui abrí sali y cerré la habitación, camine junto con ellas dos en mi lomo, baje las escaleras y era cierto todos ya estaban de vuelta haciendo sus labores de siempre ellos nos saludaron y al verme se rieron de mi y ella dos -_- lo terrible que estaba.

A light se le ocurrio la idea de nalguearme en mi flanco derecho muy fuerte lo cual me sonroje todos ellos se rieron mas hasta revolcarse del piso, light y scoot sacaron de la nada una cámara y al primer foto me la sacaron con mi cara roja y la guardo, **algún dia light me vengare de esto** y lo cual segui hasta la cocina ellas se le fue la tremenda risa que se dieron y ahí los cocineros nos sirvieron nuestros platos junto con el recipiente de sangre de poni dulce les dimos las gracias, de ahí comimos y pasamos un rato charlando de lo que paso en la semana entre otras cosas.

Al final terminamos de comer y nos fuimos de la cocina sino antes de agradecer a los cocineros por la comida y ellos asintieron scoot se fue a su habitación para recoger su scooter… ella se despidio de nosotros. Salio a buscar a sus amigas para seguir buscando sus cuttie marks y le decimos que anduviera cuidado y que utilizarían el simulador para eso cosa que si entendio. Nosotros nos fuimos a ver que hacíamos y nos acordamos que tambien que hay que supervisar y revisar los vagones del tren que estén en buenas condiciones y de poner televisores con cámaras en vivo para tener esas juntas que mientras estamos en el tren en las giras.

fFuimos a la parte de atrás para ver como iba y ya los constructores e ingenieros ya habían terminado los cinco vagones de 10 que se necesitan, tal vez vayamos al pueblo para comprar algo de comida no se sabe pero estaremos aquí para ver como esta todo…,

_**mientras que nuestros protagonistas están en la modificaciones de lol tren ahora vamos con las chicas.**_

** P.O.V. tercera persona**

En el parque pinkie pie estaba brincando de alegría de las cosas buenas de Rainbow… mientras que Twilight esta leyendo un libro o escuchar mas Pinkie.

Pinkie: (ella estaba brincando) ¡una impresionante acrobacia, parecía una superestrella en acción subia y subia y luego rainbow bajo en picada usssh, fuuom, y justo antes de tocar tierra zoom, reboto rooooum.

Twilight: -_- ajam.

Pinkie: y luego dio varios giros ooou, ooou, ooou, ooou, ooou y oooouuu.

Twilight: -_- ajam. (En el suelo ve arriba en el cielo que iba volando Rainbow, la cual la sigue y Twilight suspira…..), aagggg…., (y cambia la pagina de su libro, Rainbow iba volando hasta que hoyo a pinkie lo cual puso sus ojos como platos).

Pinkie: ¡Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow: hayyygr, Pinkie pie no de nuevo (ella vuela mas rápido para perderla, pero Pinkie le quería decir algo y ella va mas rápido pero no le hace caso, ella se estrella con una montaña lo cual le duele y baja).

Pinkie: ¡queria decirte que… cuidado con la montaña!

Lo cual Rainbow se va de ahí rápido y Pinkie va al pueblo a buscarla, arriba en la nube Rainbow se encuentra dormida y perezosa como siempre, pero ella oye los tarareados de Pinkie y se pone nubes en sus orejas para no oírla, ella le pregunta a los ponis y a derpy que acompañaba a su hija por viveres que si no han visto, ellas les dice que no la han visto a Rainbow esta aquí lo cual ella se entierra en su nube que no la encuentre y Pinkie encuentra a Twilight.

Pinkie: Twilight, no has visto a Rainbow Dash por aquí.

Twilight: (ella señala su casco izquierdo hacia arriba) que no esta alla arriba,….. (se muestra su flanco de su cuttie mark y su cola de arcoíris).

Pinkie: ¡Rainbow daaaaasssh...!

Ella sale disparada inmediatamente en ese lugar y Pinkie salta a seguirla, primero se esconde en sweet Apple acres atrás de la casa de los Apple para perderla pero Pinkie la encuentra, ella sale disparada otra vez a perderla y Pinkie la sigue de vuelta brincando, el segundo se esconde en el árbol de la biblioteca junto con las ramas... respira un momento de haberla perdido pero Pinkie esta abajo sentada en ella de vuelta sale disparada otra vez, Pinkie la sigue brincando hasta no verse el tercero se fue a la gran casa de nuestros protagonistas lo cual ella toca la puerta de la entrada y un guardia con su pareja se asoma para preguntarle.

Guardia: (el con su pareja estaba en el techo viendo abajo) si diga ¿Quién es?.

Rainbow: soy Rainbow Dash, se encuentra light o galaxy en casa es de vital emergencia.

Guardia: (el lo dudo su pareja le asintió que hablara con alguno de ellos y suspira) agg….. bien permítame un momento (saca debajo de la armadura una radio y el contesta y tose) cof, cof, príncipe galaxy y princesa light me escuchan,.. (en la radio se escucha unos ruidos al otro lado de la radio y light es la que contesta).

Light: (ella contesta del otro lado de la radio) si flame que se te ofrece.

Guardia: (el contesta la radio) aquí en la entrada una tal Rainbow Dash necesita verlos a alguno de los dos dice que es de vital emergencia por algo,….. (del otro lado se escucha unos sonidos fuertes que se escuchan pasos corriendo).

Light: (respondiendo del otro lado de la radio) flame… dile a Rainbow que pase y llevala a la sala de visitas y que nos espere ahí, mi esposo esta conmigo asi que estense con ella hasta que estemos allí, comprendido flame.

Guardia: (el guardia le contesto a light en la radio) a sus ordenes princesa light, (el guardo la radio en su armadura y con su pareja descendió y abrió la puerta de la casa) señorita Rainbow acompáñeme ya que ellos vienen para aca.

Rainbow: (ella le agradece a los dos) gracias, muchas gracias.

Ella entra apresuradamente y el guardia con su pareja la ve extrañada que entro muy nerviosa, pero su orden era llevarla a la sala de visitas sin preguntar y estar con ella hasta que lleguen los dos… en el pasillo ellos caminaron hasta entrar a la sala de visitas Rainbow se sentó en el sofá y el guardia con su pareja estuvieron al lado de ella, mientras que Rainbow estaba en el sofá pudo notar que este estaba conformada de nubes mas suaves que jamas había sentido en la vida la toco, la acaricio y se acostó en ella, y los otros la vieron con cara de wtf pero seguían en su lugar hasta que llegaran, ella estuvo allí y vio a ellos dos parados y quería platicar con ellos…,

rainbow: ejem, que se necesita para estar en la guardia de ellos, (el guardia la vio y le hablo).

Guardia: (el no se movia en su lugar con su pareja) para estar aquí en la guardia se necesita que dejes tus ocupaciones y encargos que tengas, estar vigilando aquí todo el dia o estar ¼ de tiempo, pero debes entrenar y hacer ejercicios en el campo de entrenamiento que tenemos igual de obstáculos como lo hacen los wonderbolts que están allí y si ellos te aceptan te darán mas información asi que lo deberas de pensar mientras llegan…, (hasta Rainbow abrió su boca hasta no dar mas pero ella pensaba de lo que paso hace una semana, tenia que investigar adentro y ella tenia que pensarlo y sintió lo cual la vio que no ya que era un riesgo si la descubrieran).

Rainbow: al parecer (asintió su cabeza de negación) tendre que hablar con ellos de esta decisión.

Guardia: (el guardia lo asintió) bien creo que tomaste tu decisión …, (en el pasillo se escucha unos pasos de cascos acercándose y esta se abre normal, los dos jadean de haber corrido atrás de la casa y se fueron a sentar donde estaba ella, light le pidió al guardia dejarlo a solas y que esperara en la puerta lo cual ellos dos asintieron y se arrodillaron para retirarse se cerro la puerta ellos se fueron a su lugar de siempre, estuvieron los tres a solas hasta que los dos recuperaron el aire).

Light: dime Rainbow que es esa vital emergencia que te preocupa, no me digas hay alguien quien te molesta o hay algún pony que te ha amenazado.

Rainbow: (se rasco su casco en su cabeza algo apenada) n_O pues no era una vital emergencia como digamos jejejeje.

Galaxy y light: ¡¿Queeeeeeeee…?! (ellos al unisono gritaron).

Galaxy: (la miro con cara seria y muerta) rainbow no te pases de lista, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa broma para venir aquí y decir eso?, creíamos que era algo de vida o de muerte y nos hiciste pasar esto en correr como pinches locos para apresurarnos y que tu nos hicieras esa broma, no sabes que estamos algo ocupados para estos jueguitos rainbow, (el se da su casco en su cabeza de negación) que es lo que te pasa, es mejor que contestes o mejor retírate de aquí por favor,… (a rainbow le temblaba todo el cuerpo porque nunca vio a galaxy de esa forma y light la vio esa cara muerta y sin vida lo cual ella les contesto).

Rainbow: (ella se empezó a ponerse nerviosa) a p- pues es q- que yo n- n- necesito, e- e- esconderme de p- pinkie, (al cual los dos levantaron su ceja pero seguían con su mirada muerta casi que los enemigos mas poderosos se espantarían al verlos).

Light: (levanto su ceja y seguía con su mirada) ¡esconderte de pinkie para que lo… (light iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida y de su melena saco la radio lo cual se comunico), si flame que ocurre.

Guardia: (del otro lado de la radio) princesa light aquí una Pinkie pie esta diciendo que si una tal rainbow Dash paso por aquí, (ella al escuchar eso se puso totalmente nerviosa, lo cual light y galaxy la vieron de lo nerviosa lo cual asintieron).

Light: (ella solo suspiro rendida) agggg… (ella tomo la radio para contestar) flame dile a Pinkie que nos disculpe pero no la hemos visto por aquí en lo que lleva del dia flame (del otro lado el asintió por algo).

Guardia: (del otro lado de la radio) bien princesa light, le dire a Pinkie que no la vieron por aquí.

Light: si es flame y corto.

Guardia: (del otro lado de la radio) cambio y corto princesa light 10 – 4.,…, (con eso ya no se escucho la radio lo cual rainbow vio eso y pregunto)

Rainbow: oigan ¿para que sirven esas cosas solo las vi hace unos minutos con el guardia de la entrada y ustedes tienen lo mismo me podrían explicar eso?

Galaxy: pues son unas radios que inventamos hace algunas semanas desde que nos instalámos aquí y nos sirve para comunicarnos con los otros ya sean los guardias, el personal, los ingenieros, los constructores o hasta nuestra hija scoot, mira te lo voy a demostrar ,(rainbow se acerco y con sus plumas como manos lo agarro le cambio de frecuencia y apretó el botón negro) creo que ya deben estar en su recreo, scoot, hija me escuchas (del otro lado se escucho un sonido de cambio de canal).

Scoot: (en el otro lado se escuchan varias voces y gritos tal vez en los juego de la escuela) papa, claro que te escucho, me querias saludar o pedirme una cosa.

Galaxy: (el le respondio) de hecho si, era para saludarte al igual que tu mama scoot y no pedirte una cosa, solo que rainbow esta aquí en nuestra gran casa porque ella se esta escondiéndose de Pinkie.

Scoot: (se escucho del otro lado de la radio) O_O o ya veo papa solo dile a rainbow que se esconda bien y saludame a mi mama de mi parte.

Light: (ella estuvo a su lado de galaxy) pues gracias por tu saludo hija y saluda a las otras de nuestra parte.

Scoot: (del otro lado de la radio) a buen pues ya estufas mama y las saludare, (se escuchan la campana de la escuela) valla ya es hora de que me meta al salón y nos veremos al raton vaquero mama y papa.

Light y galaxy: bien scoot, suerte hija y nos veremos al rato.

Scoot: claro que si mama y papa 10 – 4,….. (con eso se dejo de escuchar la radio galaxy lo guardo en su bolsillo).

Galaxy: lo ves rainbow con solo un giro cambie de frecuencia y le hablamos a nuestra pequeña que ya entro a clases.

Rainbow: si esto es un 20% genial (ella vio el radio y les pregunto) y por cierto me estaba preguntando ¿Qué me podrían dar uno de ese ra- radio para comunicarme con ustedes ya que con eso lo podre usar por alguna duda que tenga por favor (hace una cara de perrito de ternura).

Light: aggg… bien rainbow de hecho íbamos a entregarte uno en la tarde ya que estas aquí (de la nada apareció una radio y se la entrego en la frente tenia la cuttie mark de ella lo cual rainbow se sorprendio de su cuttie mark).

Rainbow: (se le brillo sus ojos) si esto es perfecto y tiene mi cuttie mark (ella se acerca y los abraza) gracias light y galaxy, muchas, muchas gracias.

Galaxy: (ellos le devolvió el abrazo) de nada rainbow, a lo otro lo pasaremos por esta vez ya que eres nuestra amiga de muchos años, solo guarda la radio en tu melena (ella hace caso y la mete en su melena) es aprueba de todo a todo y te vamos a esconderte en el lago (ella retrocedio y apareció el pentagrama del suelo donde estaba rainbow y este brillo) asi que nos vemos.

Rainbow: muchas gracias por todo y darme su radio no lo destruiré (ellos asintieron y este desaparecio junto con ella).

Galaxy: bien eso nos quita una carga por ir entregársela, asi que vámonos de vuelta a nuestro trabajo.

Light: (ella se subio a su lomo de galaxy y ella la nalgueo en su cuttie mark) bien andando lento jijijiji, (pero galaxy solo suspira pero light lo besa y se van a seguir a lo que iban).

Mientras en el lago apareció el pentagrama junto con rainbow y este desaparecio lo cual ella suspira de alivio.

Rainbow: aggg… fiiiiiuuuufff, que bueno que me entendieron crei que me matarían, pero algo paso con ellos no se pero que sigan asi, ya tengo esta radio para comunicarme con ellos y un papelito de la frecuencia de ellos o de los otros y de scoot asi que estaré bien aquí sin que Pinkie me encuentre en esta zona (error dicho Pinkie saco su cabeza de bucear y encontrar a rainbow y ella le habla).

Pinkie: necesito un favor rainbow.

Rainbow: (Ella se da cuenta que Pinkie la encontró iba a escapar pero al final sola se rindió) aggg…. Hayyg ¡olvidalo!

Pinkie: ¡de verdad, te prometo que será muy divertido!

Rainbow: (ella suspira rendida) agggg… esta bien. (en el camino Pinkie le comento a rainbow que le haría una broma a Spike cosa que agrado algo y le dijo que buscara una nube y lo cual ella fue a toda velocidad a buscar una nube, la trajo en el ayuntamiento Pinkie le ordeno a rainbow que lo moviera para asustarlo y lo acomodo cosa que Pinkie espero a que Spike saliera y le diera la rainbow la señal que lo hiciera cosa que espero unos minutos, cuando salio Spike de la puerta Pinkie hizo la señal cosa que rainbow pateara la nube escuchándose un trueno, cosa que Spike tuviera hipo y soltara los pergaminos que Twilight le encargo y las dos se rieron de eso).

Pinkie: n_n jajajajaja, aggg…. rainbow asustamos a spike para que le diera hipo.

Spike: (teniendo ataque de hipo) buena pinkie- hip- pie, siempre haces buenas bromas –hip- conmigo (Spike agarro el pergamino pero por el hipo saco su fuego verde y ese pergamino se fue a la habitación de Celestia °_°).

Pinkie: amm, claro, bien (ellas dos se miraron y no aguantaron y empezaron a carcajearse de la risa).

Pinkie y rainbow: jajajajajaja, jajajajajaja (Spike por accidente envía los demás pergaminos a celestia O_O).

Pinkie: jajajajajaja, alguna vez viste algo mas gracioso, jajajajaja, jajajaja.

Rainbow: (ella se le ve una cara de risa malvada) se me ocurre una cosa (ella patea nuevamente la nube sacando otro sonido de un trueno, lo cual Pinkie tambien le da un ataque de hipo V_V). no crei que fueras bromista Pinkie pie.

Pinkie: (teniendo un ataque de hipo) Lo dices –hip- en serio –hip-. Adoro ser bromas –hip- y divertido y pinkie pie adora –hip- la diver –hip- diversión –hip-.

Rainbow: sabes Pinkie pie, no eres tan molesta que crei, ¿quieres hacer algo?

Pinkie: eso seria (ella brinco de un lado a otro con su hipo) realmente –hip-saltando- digo –hip-.

Rainbow: (la para y pone su casco en su boca) solo mueve la cabeza (Pinkie mueve su cabeza de arriba y abajo).

Ya despues se fueron a la tienda de las bromas para comprar todo para hacer bromas a sus amigas lo planearon por toda una hora, empezaron las bromas… primero fueron a la casa de Twilight para cambiar la tinta normal por una tinta invisible, ella escribia en el pergamino la tinta invisible para sus inventos al ver que no escribió se dio cuenta que su experimento fallo, exploto y alla fuera escucho una risas conocidas ella fue a la ventana para ver y vio que le hicieron una broma lo cual se rio.

La siguiente fue Rarity que le entregaron un ramo de flores Pinkie toco el timbre y se fue a esconder con rainbow en un arbusto cerca, esperaron que abriera la puerta y la abrió ella asomo su cabeza de quien la había dejado pero no había nadie y vio el ramo de flores asi que se dispuso a olerla y al levantarla tenia polvo pika- pika, Rarity destornudo a- a- a- achu ¡salud!, n_n pero ella vio a las bromistas que traían polvo para destornudar pika- pika- chu, rainbow solto el polvo y Pinkie la olio y estornudo para no verse y Rarity se rio por esa bromita de su propia cucharada.

En sweet Apple acres applejack vio todos los arboles de manzanas pintados de varios colores y ella ve a las bromistas DaVincis, ella les arroja las manzanas a ellas quienes salen huyendo del lugar y una manzana cae en un barril de agua lo cual se da cuenta que le hicieron una buena broma que ella se rie.

Ya en el lago ya le estaban jugando una nueva broma a? Fluttershy O_O, ella daba comida a los animales del lago y aparece una tortuga de juguete? Y hacen ruidos del otro lado.

Pinkie: (ella tenia una cuerda en su boca) ¿Hay alguien ahi? ¿A quien sorprenderemos?, ¿A quien sorprenderemos?

Rainbow: (ella dío una risita corta) jijijii A Fluttershy.

Pinkie: ¿Que? (ella escupío la cuerda) Oh no, no, no, no, No hay que hacerle esto a Fluttershy, es muy sencible, Va a herir sus sentamientos hasta la broma más inocente (ella dijo algo preocupada que Fluttershy no le gustaba esas cosas).

Rainbow: (ella suspira) aggg…. Tienes razón pinkie, pero tenemos una broma mas, ¿a quien se la vamos a hacer? (Pinkie estaba pansando a quien le iban a hacerle la ultima broma y se le prendio el foco).

Pinkie: ohhhh, ¿ya se a quien o quienes le podemos a hacerle esa broma?

Rainbow: (ella se le brillo sus ojos), ¿Quien? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Los conozco? (Pinkie le susurra algo a ella y le da algo de risa),…. Estas segura (ella asiente su cabeza) pues no se diga mas vamos para alla y se donde lo podemos hacer.

Ya en la gran casa de light galaxy y scoot en la parte de atrás se encontraban escondidas rainbow y Pinkie en un arbusto donde caminaban lentamente para hacerle la broma a nuestros protagonistas °_°, vieron que estaba abierto la entrada del tren de ellos y veian los guardias a la alerta máxima lo cual ellas no sabían, pero ellas estaban en la entrada y se fueron rápido hasta esconderse atrás en un árbol de cerezo, estaban viendo para hacerles esa broma y vieron a light y a galaxy con todo los ingenieros y constructores que estaban viendo el tren.

Rainbow: (ella habla en voz baja para que no las escuchen) ehh, Pinkie como le haremos esa broma a ellos sin que todos estén vigilando y al parecer están viendo al tren que nos comentaron.

Pinkie: (ella alzo sus hombros) am, yo que se al parecer tienen una seguridad en alerta máxima como el de las princesas y lo veo que están viendo su tren pero cancelamos esta broma ya que ellos son algo especiales, si hacemos uno de esos nos va a salir mal y ellos nos pueden matar ya los conocemos ya desde hace algunos años, (ella temblo de miedo) que paso lo de canterlot y no les hacemos caso mejor aquí le paramos y escuchemos que están diciendo (rainbow asiente y escucharon lo que estaban diciendo).

Galaxy: (al parecer el y ella estaban contentos del tren) bien ponis esto ya es un éxito hemos terminado al 100% del tren y otros 100% en los otros vagones para la gira que vamos a hacer con nuestros amigos los wonderbolts de los 10 vagones 4, son para la junta que tendremos como un repaso antes de hacer esto y le hemos puesto cámaras en vivo en los mismos aparte los televisores de plana para vernos todos y los seis que estaron ya me informo Spitfire que es para puro entrenamiento y poner 2 vagones para dormitorios y todo ya esta completo muchachos y muchachas (todos aplauden en el suelo por haber terminado una obra maestra).

Light: aparte usaremos nuestro tren para viajar en nuestras vacaciones todos nosotros y los wonderbolts incluyendo a nuestra hija y otros ponis, solo debemos tener permiso de los otros para ir o no eso lo haremos, pagaremos todo y seguro de vida entre nosotros y los wonderbolts (todos festejan que iran próximo de vacaciones y los wonderbolts, Pinkie y rainbow se quedaron con la boca abierta de estar sorprendidos lo que ellos dijeron lo cual se sacudieron sus cabezas).

Pinkie: (hablando en voz baja) esto es super duper mega divertido creo que les hare una fiesta de esto.

Rainbow: (ella se negó) no creo que ellos festejen ya que están algo ocupados pero sera mejor irnos de aquí antes de nos vean o nos escuchen, (Pinkie asintió y se fueron de ahí disparados para que nadie los viera pero light y galaxy no eran tontos porque ellos escucharon con sus orejas de murciélagos que ya sabían que estaban en el árbol escondidos lo cual se rieron).

Galaxy: bien jejejeje, que bueno que se fueron por que ya iba a dar la alarma por esconderse en propiedad ajena y darles un escarmiento a ellas.

Light: (ella le puso su casco en su hombro) tranquilo galaxy, no te pongas asi ellas no nos hicieron su broma pero se la pasaremos por esta bien, por esto ya terminamos y ahora todos vayan y tomen un descanso (ella saca su radio de su melena) a todos los guardias la alerta máxima queda cancelado y vuelve a ser normal, a si que vayan todos y tomen un descanso y pasen el resto del dia en el pueblo comiendo o haciendo otra cosa con su parejas guardias que están a su lado (del otro lado todos incluyendo que estaban ahí asintieron).

Todos salieron y cerraron la entrada trasera y se fueron a meter en la entrada, light y galaxy caminaron despacio, llego con el pentagrama scoot de la escuela ella abraso a sus padres y se fueron todos a comer para pasar un buen rato platicando todos, se fueron a dormir los tres a la habitación y los demás se fueron a hacer ya que les dieron el dia libre de pasar un rato con sus parejas que siempre estaban a su lado, nuestros 3 bat ponis alicornios se durmieron en su habitación todo el dia ya en la noche todo el personal regresaron y se fueron a dormir, los lobos light y galaxy se levantaron para patrullar la gran casa….

**A la mañana siguiente**

Ya al siguiente dia en la mañana los tres se levantaron ahora si tarde por ahí de las 9:35 a.m. lo cual se bañaron como en familia pero se transformaron en nightmares cubriéndolos por completo de neblina oscura lo cual se bañaron divirtiéndose y se terminaron de bañar se secaron, se arreglaron todo aun en su transformación se fueron al primer piso para comer todos ya estaban en el comedor todos en su transformación y se dieron los buenos días, y de ahí comieron los órganos carne huesos de los ponis que se me meten en la casa y sobretodo la sangre dulce esa era un manjar de los dioses del inframundo, ya terminaron de comer un rato y todos se fueron a lo que iban a hacer des transformándose a sus ocupaciones excepto los tres hasta que salieron de la cocina se fueron a la puerta donde las cmc hacia su similacion y scoot pregunto a su madre.

Nightmare scoot: o- oye mama ¿por que estamos aquí en la simulación donde hacemos nuestras simulaciones de encontrar nuestras cuttie marks?

Nightmare light: n_n porque vamos a entrenar los tres hija, ya lo habíamos dicho desde el principio que aparte que usen esto para ustedes 4 tambien se usa para nosotros 3 o los cinco ya que derpy y dinky están ocupadas, nosotros entrenaremos (nightmare galaxy empezó a teclear una combinación de botones lo cual nightmare scoot no sabia de esa combinación) a si tu padre esta usando una sala para nosotros (de ahí se escucho un bip, se abre la puerta y ella ve una sala como lo que tienen sus padres, tambien los lobos light y galaxy estaban tambien a su lado que aparecieron de la nada los cinco entraron y le pregunto a su padre de que era esta sala).

Nightmare scoot: oye papa, me puedes decir ¿Qué es esta habitación y porque esta la gravedad pesada y porque hay un espacio grande mas adelante?

Nightmare galaxy: (le revolvió su casco en la melena de su hija) mira scoot lo que es aquí es la habitación del tiempo, la gravedad es 1500 veces mas pesada que toda el planeta ecus y afuera es el espacio infinito (osea blanco) y entrenaremos los cinco aquí por un año.

Nightmare scoot: O_O u- u- un año en este lugar, pero me voy a perderme todo un año en esta habitación, me voy a perderme todas las cruzadas de mis amigas (de ahí se le sale una lagrima a ella pero los cuatro se le acercan y le tocan sus dos cascos y sus dos patas de lobo en los hombros de scoot).

Nightmare light: (ella le seca su lagrima con su ala de angel de la derecha) jijijiji, no scoot aquí entrenaremos un año en esta habitación ya que afuera son dos horas y no te perderas de nada, solo estaremos aquí ya que entre tu padre y yo te entrenaremos con nuestra transformación de nightmares ya que entre nosotros tres vamos a hacer algo, y nuestros lobos light y galaxy serán nuestros oponentes y ayudantes asi que los cinco nos esforzaremos hasta llegar al punto máximo hija.

Nighmare scoot: (ella dio una risa a todos) gracias mama, gracias papa y ustedes tambien (ellos le ladraron que si) y no se preocupen ya entendí y porque hasta el máximo.

Nightmare galaxy: (el tenia una sonrisa al estilo Goku) por que los tres tendremos algo mas y de nuestra transformación y creo que ya es hora de entrenar durante un año aquí y afuera serán dos horas (el aparecio las armaduras que llevaban cuando reinaron el imperio de cristal se los pusieron y aparecieron las mismas armaduras de los tres, los lobos y una nueva armadura de scoot tambien, tenían a su lado las espadas de los cuatro dos de mugo de light y dos de kupo de galaxy y la de scoot una espada de una figura de marca de muerte en el mango de su espada ella se encontento de tener su arma llamada lupo, luego saco la radio de la armadura de galaxy lo cual apretó el botón,….) Flame me escuchas.

Guardia: (del otro lado de la radio) a sus ordenes príncipe galaxy.

Nightmare galaxy: (el contesto su radio) flame, si alguien viene a preguntarnos les dices que estaremos ocupados y avisa a todos que nadie entre a la casa ya que entrenaremos por dos horas en la simulación, y que no nos moleste nadie durante ese tiempo y diles que la alerta sube nuevamente como ayer a máxima nada de hostilidad, si alguien entra arréstenlos y envíen una carta junto con el prisionero a la princesa celestia y ella se encargara del resto de encarcelarlos, esa es la orden flame.

Guardia: (del otro lado de la radio) a su ordenes príncipe galaxy, les dare la orden y avisare a los demás y estaremos al pendiente a si que corto (se escucho un grgrgr).

Nightmare galaxy: cambio y corto 10 – 4 (el guarda su radio en su armadura y se cierra la puerta de afuera) bien ya esta la orden asi que comencemos ya que estaremos un año entero vamos a enseñarte lo de volar, controlar tu magia entre otras cosas y en el lapso de los meses creceras un poco y nosotros algo ellos no, bueno un poquito y al final te sorprenderas al igual que nosotros no nos respondas solo asiente (nightmare scoot asiente su cabeza) pues no se diga mas ahora entrenemos (mientras que ellos entrenan, nuestros cinco nightmares los dejaremos que entrenen por esas dos horas y ahora vayamos afuera donde Pinkie va a la casa de rainbow con su disfraz de bromas ella llego a la casa de rainbow ella le grita).

Pinkie: ya amanecio rainbow Dash, es un nuevo dia, tenemos muchas bromas que… (ella iba a decir algo mas y aparece la cabeza de Gilda la amiga de rainbow y ella sale de su casa y desciende con su amiga).

Rainbow: ohh, buen dia Pinkie, Gilda ella es mi amiga Pinkie pie.

Gilga: (saludando de forma seria) ¡hola, que onda, que hay!

Rainbow: Pinkie ella es mi amiga la griffin, Gilda.

Pinkie: ¿Qué es un Griffin?

Rainbow: (ella la describe a su amiga) es mitad águila y mitad león.

Gilda: aaah, soy asombrosa (ellas dos se saludan haciendo señas de casco/garra).

Rainbow: Gilda es mi mejor amiga del campamento de vuelo junior speedster... oye recuerdas el coro.

Gilda: claro, nos hacían repetir ese recital cada mañana nunca olvidare esa tontería,… (Gilda y rainbow cantaron el coro y lo terminaron haciendo que se vieran mas o menos ese coro, Pinkie se rio lo cual ellas se avergonzaron,Pinkie tuvo una idea de hacer una broma, la grifo lo vio mal asi que ella comento a rainbow de hacer vuelos para pasar mas tiempo con ella).

En el rato que paso, Pinkie quería jugar mas bromas con rainbow pero Gilda se lo impedia uno del brincolin, otro de los globos ella distrae a rainbow a otra nube y revienta los golbos, pero Pinkie las alcanza en su **"pinkiecoptero"** Gilda convence a rainbow de que valla a enseñarle nuevas maniobras lo cual asiente y va al cielo Gilda le dice Pinkie que no quiere compañía de otros, ella destruye la hélice y la manda a la tierra.

**En la biblioteca**

Pinkie le estaba comentando a Twilight de Gilda de como la trato a una cualquiera, pero Twilight le dice que puede estar celosa de Gilda, Spike le dice que tiene verde de envidia o rosa de envidia, Twilight convence a Pinkie de cambiar pero ella sabe que Gilda es mala y se va enojada de ahí y azota la puerta.

**Ya en la gran casa**

En la sala de simulación se escucho un bip, que la sesión había finalizado las puertas se abrieron, se dejo salir el vapor adentro viéndose 5 sombras lo cuales 3 eran ponis y dos eran lobos al caminar hacia la salida los cinco habían cambiado. Light y galaxy crecieron de estatura a 30 centimetros, sus dientes y sus orejas de murciélago crecieron algo, ahora sus melenas y colas un metro mas ahora las traían todos locos que se hondeaban como bandera, scoot crecio tambien unos 22 centimetros al igual que sus dientes y orejas de murciélago y su melena tambien como el de sus padres se meneaban tambien a lo loco, los lobos light y galaxy no crecieron pero adquirieron mas velocidad y vuelo entre otras cosas, todos estaban llenos de energía sus armaduras estaban casi rotas y tenían sus espadas, pero seguían en sus transformaciones de nightmare y scoot salto de alegría.

Nightmare scoot: (ella saltaba de un lado a otro y voló en círculos) wow, estoy muy feliz de esto no sabia que creceriamos los tres y tendríamos nuestras melenas y colas todas alocadas como a la princesa Celestia y siento todo mi magia, todo mi poder y entre los cinco esa energía que tenemos ahora ya se como controlarlo y (ella abrazo a sus padres mientras seguía volando) gracias mama y papa por enseñarme en un año ahora ya tengo el mismo nivel de los cuatro jijiji.

Nightmare light: (abrazaba a su hija) claro que si hija, te habíamos dicho que esto seria divertido, ahora ya sabes de todo y estamos felices tanto tu padre a mi y sobretodo a nuestros lobos de ser unos oponentes de alcanzar un año mas y esto se nos hiciera nuestras melenas y colas todas alocadas gracias (todos asienten).

Nightmare galaxy: (abrazaba a su hija) sip, en efecto nightmare light ahora tu hija ya te entrenamos, ahora puedes hacer hechizos, movimientos y técnicas, los favoritos son el **movimiento ¡meteoro de pegaso! lo cual expulsa toda tu aura envolviéndote todo en tu cuerpo si estas o no transformada, solo alzas tu casco derecho delantero y este lanza unos proyectiles de cometas que adentro tienen la forma de unas constelaciones, otros de varias galaxias lo golpea y este lo manda por los aires.**

**La técnica nightmare scoot es el llamado ¡golpe del dragon!, enciendes toda tu aura en fuego dorado en tu cuerpo, lo cual te vas a toda velocidad a tu objetivo te desapareces y aparece una figura del dragon legendario **(osea a sheng-long de dbz) **esta técnica es la mas fuerte, envuelve al rival hasta apretarlo que no salga y puedes decir muchas cosas, estallido final, fuego infernal, o la madre que lo pareo, muerte o explosión galáctica este lo destruye o lo incendia.**

**Por ultimo la técnica final ¡descenso orbital! Este se invoca despues de aparecer el golpe el dragon y sale una bola grande 5 veces que la de canterlot esta bola tiene runas en todas partes, cadenas que lo sostiene y esta contiene sangre del inframundo de los pecadores y ponis corrompidos, al liberarlo este desciende a gran velocidad y este se estrella con el dragon haciendo una gran explosión que puede sacudir todo el planeta lo puede desaparecer o lo deja quemándose y por supuesto lo deja con cara de wtf xd.**

**La magia negra es vital de hacerlo solo hay que conjurar un hechizo y a la vez decir una lengua muerta del inframundo a la que este sale figuras extrañas un circulo despues, nuestras cuttie marks de lo primero que salieron, solo arrojas sangre en la figura como precio de la lealtad que tienes al señor oscuro y dices pegasos del apocalipsis vengan a ayudarnos y a protegernos, este circulo brilla y aparece los 4 que se dijo con sus armaduras de violeta y rojo sangre ellos te dan el saludo limitar, lo cual ellos saben y van al objetivo estos 4 dicen lo mismo y paralizan al objetivo sin hacer nada y se combina con el golpe dragon y el descenso orbital y pooom un espectáculo del otro mundo. ** Y esos son las técnicas y movimientos que te hemos enseñado y la magia negra y ser la alquimista mas avanzada a tu edad ahora ya sabes de todos estamos felices (de ahí se les ruge sus estómagos lo cual se rien).

Nightmare galaxy (se tapo su cara con su casco) °_° ohhh, al parecer nos rugio nuestros estómagos pero creo vayamos los tres a sugar cube corner a pedir algo de dulce, nuestros lobos iran a la cocina a pedir lo mismo y despues nosotros tres regresaremos aquí a la casa a comer pero creo que en el camino todos nos veras nuestros nuevas apariencias de nightmare (de ahí se des transformaron y volvieron a su estado base) bien con eso esta ya es hora de ir.

Ya dicho eso los tres se fueron para salir de la casa sino antes galaxy tomar su radio y decir que vuelve todo a la normalidad, todo el personal los vieron con su nuevo aspecto y saludaron a ellos y les devolvió su saludo. Saliendo de ahí scoot se subio al lomo de su madre ya que ella no quería que la vieran volar, ya que no podia volar pero entre sus padres saben de eso y se fueron de ahí donde estaba Pinkie en sugar cube corner, mientras que iban volando algunos pegasos los vieron a nuestros 3 bat ponis alicornios en su forma que habían cambiado los saludaron y hacían reverencia a ellos y que seguían con lo suyo.

Ya en dos minutos ya estaban volando… en el camino vieron a Fluttershy que estaba llorando por algo, los tres la saludaron pero no les hizo caso los 3 tuvieron una cara de "?" del porque lloro y no los saludara al voltear, al escuchar en su orejas de murciélago a una grifo de quejarse de todas las ponis la estaban volviendo loca, los tres se enojaron con esa grifo pero querían saber lo que paso ahí. Pinkie estaba afuera de su tienda preparando algo para ella. Los tres le gritaron a Pinkie lo cual ella ve todos lados donde le gritaron y ve arriba que eran ellos, al descender Pinkie y los ponis que estaban ahí se quedaron maravillados de los tres que su aspecto habían cambiado, pero Pinkie se acerco a ellos si eran los mismos.

Pinkie: (se acerco a ellos) este ¿galaxy, light, scoot, son ustedes o son otros?,… (ellos comenzaron a reir y Pinkie ladeo su cabeza de algo que no entendio).

Galaxy: (el se reia del chiste de Pinkie hasta que paro) jajajaja, pues claro que somos nosotros Pinkie, ¿por quien mas nos tomaría, creiste que fueramos nosotros? (negó su cabeza) naaag… somos los mismos pero algo cambiados.

Pinkie: (ella estaba algo sorprendida) p- p- pero ustedes cambiaron su aspecto no solo todo, sino ahora crecieron a una estatura como a la princesa luna cuando la derrotamos, ahora tienen sus melenas y sus colas como la princesa Celestia que se mueve por si mismo sin el viento y ustedes están supermegafantastico, creo que hare una fiesta de esto.

Light: (ella sola rio) jijiji, pues claro que nos gustaría pero será despues, lo que queremos saber es que ¿Por qué nuestra amiga Fluttershy salio volando llorando sin que nos saludara y que oímos a una grifo, que les dijo a todos de aquí que la estaban volviendo loca? Nos gustaría que nos explicaras eso Pinkie.

Pinkie: (ella suspiro) aggg… esta bien light, de todas formas tenia algo planeado pero ustedes sabran lo que les dire.

Pinkie les conto a nosotros tres de los que paso esta mañana que robo a su amiga rainbow para que no se acercara a ella, despues le dijo a Twilight que tenia sospechas de Gilda pero ella le dijo que estaba celosa y por ultimo Gilda hacia bromas y por supuesto le hizo una broma a la abuela Smith de una serpiente que ella salio de hay huyendo a paso lento, despues robo una manzana para no pagar y por ultimo Gilda le grito a Fluttershy por haberse metido en su camino lo cual ella lloraba y se fuera a su casa, cosa que nosotros tres nos quedamos impactados que Pinkie los conto pero ellos lo arreglarían despues de eso.

Galaxy pensó de otra forma que le dijo a Pinkie su plan para que ella lo llevara a cabo y llamar a rainbow que viera lo que era su amiga y le dijeran que esa fiesta era de ella, cosa que Pinkie salto de alegría y se fueron los 4 a hacer la fiesta.

**1 hora mas tarde en sugar cube corner**

Todo estaba preparado para la fiesta de Gilda, antes de eso rainbow le hablaron de lo que paso hace rato de su amiga y que ella viera lo que era su amiga para despues, ella se sorprendiera de los 3 de su aspecto cosa que les iba a explicar a las otras de esto.

Ya adentro todos estaban en sus posiciones para que viniera Gilda a su fiesta totalmente planeada.

Applejack: ¿Quién es esa Gilda no la conozco?

Rarity: ¡dicen que es una vieja amiga de rainbow Dash!, una grifin única.

Twilight: conociste a Gilda, ¿Cómo es ella?

Fluttershy: (ella estaba algo apenada del miedo de ella) ah, am, pues, te lo dire luego Twilight.

Twilight: (ella ve a nuestros 3 protagonistas en una mesa viendo todo pero los ve algo diferente, la cual se acerca por curiosa) hola light, galaxy y scoot, (esbozando una sonrisa) wow, ustedes han cambiado algo ayer pero ahora tienen sus melenas y sus colas como la princesa Celestia y crecieron tanto, me podrían decir que paso.

Scoot: pues Twilight lo que paso….. (light le pone su casco en su hombro y ladeo que no que lo hablaran mas tarde) sabes será mejor que se los contemos a ustedes mas al rato por que ya va a empezar la fiesta de bienvenida de Gilda te parece la idea,…. (ella solo suspiro rendida y asintió su cabeza para despues).

Fluttershy: am, Pinkie pie, respecto a esa fiesta para Gilda, am, deberas crees que sea buena idea porque… (Pinkie la interrumpe).

Pinkie: no te preocupes ni un poco por la malvada Gilda, (le rasca su melena con su casco), tu tia Pinkie pie lo tiene todo bajo control.

Fluttershy: soy un año mas grande que tu (pero galaxy la oye y le dice).

Galaxy: Fluttershy de hecho tenemos mas de 2mil años y somos mas grandes que tu Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: eh, am, lo se galaxy y lo siento.

Light: no te preocupes por eso y disfruta esta fiesta para ella,… (de ahí se escucho que Pinkie saludo a Gilda).

Pinkie: ¡gilda!, es un honor en hacerte una de mis tradicionales fiestas Pinkie pie y abierta, honesta y sinceramente, espero que te sientas bienvenida entre todas las amigas poni,…. (pinkie saludo a Gilda estrechando su casco, pero cuando Gilda lo estrecho recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

Cuando vio a Pinkie se dio cuenta que fue una broma estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Rainbow llego y solo rio por la broma. La fiesta continúo llegando mas bromas para Gilda hasta un punto que ya no aguanto, ella dio un tremendo rugido y como perdia los estribos y dar criticas negativas a Pinkie y las bromas que le hizo, pero ella no sabia que era planeado por rainbow y por los 3 bat ponis alicornios.

Gilda: ¿Qué esperas rainbow Dash? Dije que nos vamos.

Rainbow: (ella negó su cabeza) sabes algo Gilda, yo fui la que preparo esas pésimas bromas para la fiesta.

Gilda**:** ¿Qué?

Rainbow**:** Supongo que soy la reina boba.

Gilda**:** Por favor Dash estás jugando.

Rainbow**:** No… estaban pensadas especialmente para ti. Fue coincidencia que cayeras en todas.

Pinkie**:** Debí saberlo ese vaso con truco tenía el sello de Rainbow Dash.

Gilda**:** no puede ser, fue Pinkie Pie. Ella organizo esta fiesta para que yo quedara en ridículo.

Pinkie**:** ¿Yo…? Hice esta fiesta para mejorar tu actitud. Creí que una fiesta cambiaria tu enojo.

Rainbow**:** Y no necesitaste ayuda para quedar en ridículo. Sabes…. no creí que mis viejas amigas trataran así a mis nuevas amigas. Si ser cool es lo único que te importa, deberías buscar amigas como tú en otra parte.

Gilda**:** (ella gruñe) grrrrrr, ¿Si? Pues tú- tu- tu- tú eres voluble. Razonas un minuto y eres boba al siguiente. Cuando decidas dejar de ser boba llámame (ella se fue volando).

Rainbow**:** Nada cool.

Spike**:** Guau es toda una aguafiestas.

Tras eso todos los invitados murmuraban por lo que vieron y Rainbow solo agacho la cabeza y se disculpó por traer a Gilda sin saber cómo era en verdad para luego disculparse por arruinar la fiesta, pero Pinkie le dijo que no importaba para luego chocar los cascos y que se electrocutaran ambas, ambas amigas se rieron y mostraron que ambas tenían en sus cascos un botón eléctrico de broma. Twilight se aceca a Pinkie para disculparse con ella.

Twilight**:** oye Pinkie perdón por juzgarte de juzgar mal a Gilda, creo que yo fui la que te juzgo mal.

Pinkie**:** Descuida Twilight, ni siquiera tu puedes ser una sabia súper sabionda siempre. ¡Animo ponis, aún queda mucha fiesta por delante!

Después de eso todas se divirtieron en la fiesta hasta que los tres se pararon de su mesa galaxy escribió que estaba ocupado se iban a salir cuando Pinkie los detiene.

Pinkie: oigan light, scoot y galaxy ¿A dónde van no se supone que se quedarían para hacer su fiesta y que a todas nos platiquen de su cambio?

Light: bueno vamos por alguna cosa que se nos olvido y regresaremos para todo esto y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer (ella lo piensa y asiente su cabeza) asi es pinkie tu lo sabes ahora venimos y diras tu palabra con las demás asi que ahorita venimos, derpy dinky ¿quedense aquí si pasa algo?

Derpy: claro que si light…

Dinky: (asintió su cabeza) como digas madrina.

Ya eso los tres salieron de sugar cube corner galaxy apareció el pentagrama brillo y desaparecieron a quien sabe donde o eso pensaban jijiji.

**Volando en el bosque everfree**

Gilda estaba volando en el bosque quejándose de los que paso hace unos minutos adentro que odiaba a pinkie y fuera traicionada por su amiga, ella estaba echando pestes hasta que escucho algo o mas bien a 3 "**meteoro de pegaso**", escucho de donde venia pero fue golpeada por una ráfaga de proyectiles de cometas de constelaciones y de galaxias a todo el cuerpo y al ultimo siendo golpeado por 3 cascos en su cara haciendo que se estrellara en el bosque y tirada en el suelo.

Con dificultad se paro para ver de quien fue golpeado o varios ella decía que saliera los cobardes que la golpearon pero no había nada de sonido, los sonidos que venían en el bosque everfree estaba completamente en silencio como si algo los hubiera ahuyentado, Gilda tenia algo de escalofríos hasta que vio que fue envuelta por esa neblina oscura apareciendo en el suelo que lo cubria sus patas y garras, ella sentía que le entraba hasta sus huesos y unas extrañas voces no se hicieron esperar se escuchaba unas voces de pena, dolor, sufrimiento, ira, enojo, odio. Gilda estaba empezando a gritar del miedo que tenia ella corrió quería volar pero ella no pudo como si sus alas no le respondieran, ella se detuvo al ver que había adelante las sombras se acumularon y pudo fijar a 3 criaturas formarse entre ellas dos adultos y un pequeño, estaban parados sobre sus patas traseras y abriendo lo que eran unas alas negras y eran los dos altos y el pequeño, ella no podia mirar bien quienes eran las sombras los cubrían y pudo mirar en su 4 patas garras afiladas de sombras a la vez que brillaban con el brillo de la sangre en ella y en cada pata, algunas partes de los 3 sus cuerpos resaltaban un brillo morado, azul gratinado visibles en esa intensa niebla.

Gilda: (ella les grito con algo de miedo) o- o- o- oigan ustedes hijos d- d- de perra ¿Quiénes son u- u- u- ustedes? Son l- l- los que m- m- me atac- caron,…. (no respondían) contesten m- m- malditos d- d- desgra- ciados,… (y no respondían) que son m- m- mudos hijos de s- s- su perra m- m- madre,…. (cuando iba a decir algo las 3 cosas abrieron sus ojos y se arrepintió de decir eso, eran unos afilados ojos de rojo sangre, violeta y magenta de miradas asesinas que esos 3 miraban a Gilda como un depredador a su presa).

Esas 3 cosas pusieron lo que eran sus ojos de enojo sacudieron sus cabezas y delante suyo cayeron 3 cabezas de ponis, esas cosas habían estado comiendo cuando los detecto a ella, ellos los venia a casar y soltar unas risas de miedo, ella quería retroceder para escapar pero la neblina oscura se lo impedia, las 3 cosas se acercaban a ella para cazarla y reírse del miedo hasta que el de rojo sangre hablo.

¿?: (se escucho la voz de un macho y el se agarro sus garras en sus dientes dando su risa de miedo) jajajaja, jajajaja, tu maldita perra como se te ocurre decirnos asi pedazo de porquería mala güero.

¿?: (se escucho la voz de una hembra se rio mostrando sus dientes y colmillos sacando hilos de sangre) que acaso te comio la lengua pedazo de perra cerebro de plumas, por que a nosotros nadie nos insulta saco de carne.

¿?: (se escucho la voz que era la voz de una niña haciendo lo mismo que la de violeta) si saco de carne fuimos nosotros que te atacamos y sabes porque (ella dijo porque) ¿Por qué nadie le grita a una de mis tias, a una pegaso amarilla Gilda o distraer a mi tia pinkie o la que mi tia rainbow te puso en tu lugar jejeje.

Gilda se quedo sorprendida que como sabia esa pequeña de lo que paso y vio algo extraño y familiar una melenas alocadas lo cual ella estaba pensando donde vio eso hasta se acordó.

Gilda: u- u- ustedes son esos alicornios que estaban en esas fiesta absurda y porque unos alicornios estén asi y que nos los vea ya se que son ustedes y son unos asesinos de matar a esos ponis ¿Quiénes son? Malditos asesinos.

¿?: (el le dio un ataque de risa lo cual los otros dos tambien hasta que el se acerco y con sus garras afiladas la tomo del cuello y la levanto con ira) ya que nos dijiste eso perra maltida que ya nos conoces, te daremos nuestros nombres… primero la de violeta es mi esposa y su nombre es nightmare light, la pequeña que esta su lado de mi esposa es mi hija y su nombre se llama nightmare scoot y (lo volvió a apretar el cuello hasta que quedara morada por falta de aire). Yo soy esposo y padre de mis dos queridas y mi nombre es nightmare galaxy su servidor y somos tu peor pesadilla maldita Gilda. Nos hemos enterado que hiciste cosas malas a nuestras dos amigas (con su otra garra libre la golpeo en su estomago que se sacudiera del tremendo dolor) y no vamos a permitir que le hagas eso a ellas pero escúchame bien perra infeliz mal parida, si te vemos que regreses aquí y hacer de las tuyas y gritar a nuestra amigas te juro, (la golpeo 10 veces mas en su estomago haciendo que le saliera sangre en sus orejas, ojos nariz y la boca ya que lo estaba asfixiandola) te juro que quedaras como esos ponis que están muertos y si le dices a alguien de nosotros de esto no te vamos a hacer eso, si no te mataremos dolorosa y lentamente a ti y a tu patético reino de donde vives, te buscaremos ahí y mataremos a toda tu especie sin dejar nada me oiste perra (la golpea por tercera vez y dándole 20 veces mas de dolor a su estamago) me oiste, (ella sintió y la solto del cuello al borde de la muerte).

Nightmare scoot y nightmare light: ahora vete y fuera de aqui no te queremos volverte a ver si le dices de esto a alguien ya el te amenazo lo que pasara si dices eso ahora vete, (ella al escuchar por la amenaza de los tres, ella salio volando disparada y se fue de ahí sin decir nada y nuestros 3 protagonistas se rieron de eso, desaparecio todo y volvió a la normalidad, volvieron a su estado base y se tele-transportaron con el pentagrama de lección que le dieron a gilda).

Nuestros 3 protagonistas regresaron a la fiesta y les dieron una sorpresa como ellos y pinkie había dicho todos disfrutaron de la fiesta, les explicaron a todos en esa fiesta de lo que paso en la mañana de su cambio, no incluyendo que entrenaron hasta las cmc estaban ahí y se alegraron que scoot tuviera la melena alocada y sus padres ahí todo fue tranquilo hasta que Twilight le pidió a spike que escribiera la carta a la princesa Celestia viendo su lección de amistad

Twilight**:** (se aclaro su garganta) cof, cof,_ "Querida princesa Celestia hoy aprendí que es difícil aceptar que poni que te agrada quiera pasar el tiempo con una poni que no es tan linda aunque es imposible controlar con quien se juntas tus amigas si es posible controlar tu propio comportamiento. Continuar siendo una buena amiga, al final la diferencia. Al final la diferencia de una amiga falsa y una sincera siempre sale a la luz". Tu leal alumna Twilight Sparkle" ah y un pequeño dato las dos princesas light, scoot y el príncipe galaxy ahora tienen sus melenas y colas tambien hondeadas como la suya princesa Celestia, le muestro esta fotografía con nosotras y los tres de su apariencia._

En canterlot, la princesa Celestia leyó la carta de su alumna y ella quedo fascinada de lo que aprendio y el extra de la foto de los tres bat ponis alicornios que ella estaba riendo.

Celestia: jijijiji, al parecer nuestros amigos junto con su hija ya alcanzaron su edad y mi hermana tambien ahora somos cinco que nuestra edad avanzada se lo contare a mi hermana de esto y ella se alegrara de esta noticia.

En la gran casa nuestros 3 llegaron de su fiesta comieron bebieron sangre de poni y se fueron los 3 junto a su habitación para dormir y ver otro dia.

CONTINUARA n_n

Scoot: con esto se termina con uno de nuestros capítulos del dia de hoy y claro que en nuestra aventura lo haremos mas corto el capitulo no se cuantas palabras pero ya nos dijeron que lo haríamos algo corto y las palabras que se pusieron no son nuestras los diálogos le pertenecen a nuestro maestro joda ghost994 por su aprobación de una de sus palabras en este capitulo y habrá otra sorpresa en unos capítulos que sigue. Sin mas decir me retiro a dormir con mis padres ya que hoy fue el mas divertido para mi y crecer un poco y tener mi cola y mi melena rebelde todo alocada con movimientos como la princesa Celestia y la princesa luna (ella apareció el pentagrama y empezó a brillar) con esto me despidió y nos veremos en otro capitulo adiós (ella desaparece junto con el pentagrama y se va a dormir con sus padres para empezar otro dia de aventura).


	9. cap 07: Detectives Presumidos

INVITADOS ESPECIALES PERMANENTES

Invitados que estarán en este fic en algunos capítulos gracias a su permiso del creador **ghost994 **por usar sus personajes hasta que ellos regresen a su tiempo aquí están los personajes:

KIREO: como **Kireo**

NIA: como **nia**

SKYLER/SORROW: como **¿?** Este personaje será del signo de interrogación ya que no sabe cual es su nombre hasta en los capítulos futuros del "regresar de las sombras".

propietario de los personajes: ghost994: como ghost994

**CAPITULO 6: Detectives presumidos**

Ya era de mañana nuestros 4 protagonistas junto con sus invitados estaban durmiendo en la habitación ya eran las 6:55 a.m. y el primero que se despertó era Galaxy, ya abriendo sus ojos de los que paso ayer y con su inesperado viejo amigo ¿? y otras sorpresas que paso ayer en fin… el simplemente bostezo para despertar a su familia, con una suave ligero los despierta con una de su ala en las narices de ellas 3 los cual, mueven sus narices ya que una debilidad de ellos 4.

** P.O.V. Galaxy**

Galaxy: (los estaba moviendo con mi ala para que se despertaran) light, scoot, snowdrop, levántense ya es hora de despertar, (con eso ellas se medio despertaron ya que era de mañana).

Scoot: (ella se despertó con cara de sueño) mmmm, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, a si buenos días papa.

Snowdrop: (tambien tenia lo mismo que scoot) ¿Qué, tan temprano ya es de dia? (ella miro el reloj o cual era temprano pero no tuvo elección) aggg….. buenos días papa.

Light: (ella se levanto y me vio con una cara molesta) TuT que, galaxy ¿Por qué nos despiertas a esta hora (de ella salio un hilo de sombras de su pelaje y me agarro del cuello, acercándome dándome un beso en el labio lo cual me quede sonrojado y sorprendido, ella se rio de mi cara) jajajaja, esa no te la esperaba galaxy por despertarnos a esta hora.

Galaxy: O_O (estaba tartamudeando que apenas me salía una palabra) T-T ¡lo- lo- lo- lo- lo si- si- si-siento light, no- no- no, quería, ha- ha- hacerlo, (me calme un poco de ser un tonto de estar tartamudeando light, scoot y snowdrop se rieron de mi pero me calme hasta recuperar el habla) bueno ya estoy bien, solo quería despertarlas tan temprano ya que twilight nos pidió de echarle un casco con sus hechizos ayer, cuando estuvimos en la fiesta de nuestra hija, por eso es que los desperté a esta hora.

Light: (con su casco derecho me revolvió mi melena y me toco mi mejilla) ¡hay galaxy, ahora me acuerdo que twilight, si nos dijo ayer que hoy la íbamos a ayudarla en su biblioteca, pero ¿a que hora nos dijo que estuviéramos alla?

Galaxy: (alce mi vista al reloj) a las 7:40 a.m. que estuviéramos alla y claro que debemos de estar a esa hora sin retrasos, ni demoras ya que ella puede gritarnos y yo tambien de no llegar a esa hora exacta.

Scoot: (ella empezó a reírse de mi) jajaja, hay papa, para que te pones asi, si mi abuela twilight, tu y nuestra amiga twilight son exactamente iguales y no se les pasa nada en llegar tarde, ahora entiendo porque saque lo de ustedes tanto mis abuelos como ustedes, ya que tambien siento en llegar a tiempo y de no pelearme con mis demás compañeras pero, (ella alzo sus cascos) que se le puede hacer.

Snowdrop: (de la impresión empezó a reírse de mi) jajajaja, hay papa no te pongas asi y mejor relájate y tranquilízate (o.k. empece a escuchar el consejo de ella asi me tuve que tranquilizar y relajarme, en un minuto ya estaba relajado) te has relajado (yo asentí con mi cabeza) bien entonces nos vamos levantando a bañarnos, saliendo de bañar nos vamos a comer y luego entre scoot y yo nos vamos a ver con nuestros abuelos ya que ellos nos pidieron que los viéramos ya que tenían algo que decirnos y ustedes mama y papa vayan con twlight.

Light: (ella tenia una cara del asombro de que ella había dicho eso, pero se sacudió su cabeza y le toco su casco en su melena) hija eso estuvo genial, ahora ya sabemos de quien lo sacaste de nosotros y de tus abuelos en fin que se le puede hacer nos vamos a meter los 4 bañando.

Galaxy: (nos paramos de la cama pero antes fui a la cama de los invitados donde estaba nia abrazando a su pareja y que no recuerda su pasado skyler) bien vallan adentro y adelántense yo despertare a nia para darles unas instrucciones bien (ellas asintieron y entraron al baño, yo me acerque a nia para despertarla) nia, nia estas despierta.

Nia: (ella se despertó y tenia un ojo despierto, me vio y me saludo) a ¡buenos días galaxy!, si estoy despierta apenas me desperté hace unos segundos, (ella abrazo mas fuerte a su pareja) dime que es lo que necesitas galaxy.

Galaxy: te iba a pedir que ustedes 3 nos salgan de esta habitación (nia ladea su cabeza algo confundida), porque hoy todo el personal van a asear todo el pasillo y en las habitaciones excepto esta, ya que aquí están ustedes como nuestros invitados, y si necesitan algo 2 guardias con sus parejas estarán en la puerta, solo toca la puerta de la habitación 3 veces y uno de ellos te atenderá lo que necesitas.

Nia: (ella se le brillo su ojo hasta no dar mas) entonces quieres decir, ¿Qué podemos encargar algo y de no salir que aquí? (yo le asentí con mi cabeza) pues muchas gracias galaxy, pero ustedes que harán.

Galaxy: pues vamos con una de nuestras amigas para echarle un casco, ya que ayer nos pidió que la ayudaramos el dia de hoy, (vi a kireo que estaba aun dormido y lo materialice dejándolo en nuestra cama ya que el no le gusta nada de armonía) asi que si despierta kireo o tu pareja les dices que no tienen que salir de aquí harías ese favor nia, (ella sintió su cabeza) bien, por ultimo si despierta skyler le podrias decir que en la noche o en el transcurso del dia, lo voy a entrenar solo unos minutos en nuestra sala de simulación.

Nia (ella quedo algo confundida) ¡¿sala de simulación?!

Galaxy: (asentí con la cabeza) si nia, veras déjame que te explique, esa sala de simulación consta de hacer practico tus habilidades para mejorar mucho tu rendimiento si sean ponis de tierra, pegasos o unicornios, entre light y yo somos que inventamos y construimos eso entre otras cosas y te acuerdas de la carreta metalizada que vieron hace algunos días. (ella asintió su cabeza), tambien lo construimos, y las plantas pociones que están en nuestra mesa lo ves (ella la ve) pues nosotros 3 light, scoot y yo somos alquimistas al igual que tu skyler nia, en sus recuerdos que vi su madre era tambien una maga experta y una alquimista (ella se sorprendio que vi en sus recuerdos cuando eran unos potros) creo que el y nosotros tenemos algo parecido, te contariamos muchas otras cosas nia pero…. (vi el reloj y ya eran las 7:00 a.m.) talvez no tengamos tiempo de contarte muchas cosas de nosotros.

Nia: (ella solo suspiro rendida) aggg…. Esta bien galaxy, no te hare perder tu tiempo y me quedare aquí si necesito algo.

Galaxy: (me di la media vuelta para dirigirme al baño con las demás) bien nia entonces te dejo aquí y nosotros salimos de bañar y solo pídelo y te lo traerán aquí de la casa entendiste (ella entendio) asi que nos vemos ahorita (yo me meti a bañar con ellas y nia hablo en su mente).

** P.O.V. NIA**

Despues que galaxy se metiera a bañar con su familia estuve acostada con mi skyler recordando todo lo que nos paso hasta hora.

Nia: (estaba yo abrazando a mi skyler pero yo pensándolo en mi mente) valla si que estos años fueron tortuosos para que tu tengas esa dichosa felicidad sky, pero cuando vino galaxy de su tiempo hasta aquí te calmaste y no pensaste de no matar, cuando se fue volviste a hacer como antes y ya estando aquí te relajaste, (lo bese en su labio lo cual sintió algo de frio, pero yo también lo sentí) brrrrr, creo que sentí ese frio del beso que te di, ahora que lo pienso, nuestra madre es alquimista, tu tambien, galaxy, light y scoot tambien, pero significara algo que tu y ellos estén iguales de ser alquimistas y que ustedes cinco tengan los mismas apariencias de matar y saciar su hambre eso es lo que no entiendo, (me empezó a darme sueño) ya ahora me entro sueño, ya que el me pidió que pidiera lo que estuviera en esta casa comida, lo que sea pero tal vez sera despues ahora a dormir (ya con eso me dormi en los brazos de mi skyler y si despiertan les dire lo que me dijo galaxy).

** P.O.V. GALAXY**

Ya de haberme metido a bañar y de estar con mi familia no tardamos mucho en bañar, salimos de ahí ya secos todo arreglados y vimos que los 3 seguian durmiendo y nuestros lobos light y galaxy en su cama, pero en fin salimos de nuestra habitación para ir a la cocina a comer, llegando saludamos a nuestros ponis y estos ya supieron que tenían que hacer, ya paso un rato que comimos y les dimos las gracias a nuestros chefs que solo asintieron saliendo de la cocina, el personal ya estaban haciendo el aseo completo, de ahí nos separamos ya que teníamos cosas que hacer, scoot y snowdrop se fueron a la puerta del inframundo ya que ahí estaba mi madre y rainbow de ellas esperándolas, al vernos ellas nos saludaron con su casco y le regresamos su saludo y las 4 entraron al inframundo que ahí se escuchaban los gritos de pavor lo cual saben no….. agg…. Bien ya saliendo del pasillo me quede mirando a nuestro Mustang azulado, que estaba ahí parado ya que no a salido en los últimos días despues de llevarlo a la academia wonderbolt y mire a light.

Galaxy: (mire a light lo cual ya sabia que era) ya sabes que lo que pienso que hay que hacer no.

Light: (ella me mira y asienta su cabeza) asi es galaxy, ya es hora de sacar a nuestro amigo y darle sus kilometrajes para que este bien de salud.

Galaxy: (asentimos con la cabeza y fuimos a el viendo que lo sacaríamos, en la pared del garaje tome las llaves del Mustang… y este nos abrió la puerta para entrar, adentro tenia "como todo auto tenia lo cual me comprenden", lo encendí y valla que tenia un rugido de motor capaz de aullentar a unos animales del bosque everfree…) que bueno que esta en buen estado además que le pusiéramos estándar para meterle bien las velocidades, el pedal, el clutch, y el acelerador, además de tener radio para escuchar música y el volante, además de tenerle piloto automatico para que le digamos donde valla y nosotros estemos dando nuestro jueves pozolero (le di una mirada picarona a light lo cual ella se sonroja y se ruboriza).

Light: (ella tenia su cara muy roja a pesar de tener nuestro pelaje todo negro) b- bueno este no se que decir, (ella me besa en la mejilla y tambien me sonrojo igual que ella).

Galaxy: (bien estaba muy sonrojado lo cual nos dimos un beso en los labios para separar) bien con eso ya esta entendido. (Los guardias junto con sus parejas que estaban en la puerta del garaje abriénron nosotros saliendo de ahí le di unas instrucciones a los guardias que nos abrieron el garaje) estén en alerta media y si pasa algo se comunican en la radio en nuestra frecuencia.

Ellos asintieron y dieron un saludo militar hasta cerrar la puerta, de ahí nos movimos con el Mustang a la casa de twilight, había uno que otro que al pasar al pueblo los ponis se quedaban viendo al auto que se movia sin un poni que lo llevara y nos vieron adentro, cosa que se estaban preguntando, ¿Cómo le hacen light y galaxy para mover esa extraña carreta metalizada sin que ningún poni lo jale? ¿Cómo pueden estar adentro de ahí, es como si estuvieran adentro del estomago de un dragon…? de ahi empezaron a preguntarse ya que estaban confundidos, solo los saludamos y seguimos con nuestro camino, no se que cosa pinkie apareció de la nada cosa que ella sabe "pinkie es pinkie" y estaba en la parte de atrás cosa que nos alegro de verla atrás.

Pinkie: (ella saltaba como siempre en los asientos de atrás y nos saludo) ¡hola light, hola galaxy como están" (saludando con una bella sonrisa).

Light y galaxy: (saludándola a ella al unisono) ¡hola pinkie, tambien nos alegra de verte aquí y dime que necesitas!

Pinkie: (ella ladeo su cabeza sacando su lengua) n_n ¡oh para nada mis queridos tontitos, solo me apareci ya que mi pinkie-sentido me dijo que tenia que salir para visitarlos en su auto que tu lo mueves!

Galaxy: (sabia que ella tenia razón asi que le alague como forma de gracias) ah, pues gracias pinkie, por cierto que estas aquí, que haras hoy en este dia.

Pinkie: (ella seguía saltando en los asientos de atrás) pues darle una fiesta a unos potros que cumplen años hoy y estoy encargada de hacerle esa fiesta, tengo entendido que iran con twlight para ayudar con sus hechizos de magia no es asi light y galaxy.

Light: (ella estaba recargando su casco derecho en la ventana de la puerta) asi es pinkie vamos para alla, y tu lo presientes cuando se va a venir algo no es verdad, (pinkie asiente su cabeza) bien entonces buena suerte con los cumpleañeros y una sorpresa para los potrillos y potrilllas.

Light aparece de la nada una caja de regalos bastante grande, pinkie se quedo maravillada por ese regalo la tomo y se despidió de nosotros haciendo que se esfumara en un segundo, nosotros solo nos reimos de ella, me dijo que adentro tenia 72000 bits para que se repartieran entre los que cumplen años, yo segui conduciendo hasta llegar a nuestro destino en la biblioteca. Nos estacionamos casi a la puerta casi a un lado de la iblioteca para apagar el motor del Mustang retire las llaves de ahí y la puse en mi melena, ya el nos abrió la puerta y nos bajamos de el y se cerro el mismo haciendo un bip, solo nos acercamos y toque la puerta, paso unos segundos y en abrir la puerta era Spike que simplemente nos saludo.

Spike: ¡hola light y galaxy como están!

Light: ¡bien Spike, nosotros estamos bien!

Spike: (el asintio con su cabeza) eso esta bueno, (pero vio el auto que teníamos afuera estacionado aun lado de la puerta) y eso, no me digan que se vinieron en esa extraña carreta metalizada, (yo asentí con la cabeza) y me pueden explicar como lo hicieron para que se vinieran en…. (no termino ya que adentro se oyo un grito de alegría y ya sabíamos de quien era esa voz, asi que use mi magia para levitarlo y que no se veía de que era la magia, Spike se iba a quejar, pero el vio que salio una ráfaga de lila, lo cual se quedo impactado que twlight lo iba a taclear, el se disculpo, pero nosotros le decimos que no tenia que disculparse, al voltearnos, twilight estaba analizando al Mustang y claro que estaba viendo todo alrededor como una potrilla cuando alguien tuvo su cuttie mark, ya que entre mi madre twilight, yo y la otra twilight, somos algo curiosos y formulando una cantidad de preguntas, asi que use mi magia casi invisible para pararla y la levite para que se tranquilizara).

Galaxy: (tenia una gota de sudor en mi mejilla y en la parte de atrás de mi nuca que era twilight con su actitud) je, este twilight, tranquilízate por unos momentos, ya se que te gusta mirar eso pero bajale a tu emoción no -_-.

Twilight: (ella estaba flotando de mi magia asi que tuve que descenderla al piso para que se calmara, despues de unos segundos se tranquilizo) aggg… bien estoy algo tranquila pero esto, es casi imposible que esta carreta metalizada no tenga un poni que lo jale, díganme como le hicieron para venirse con el ya que me dio curiosidad por saber mas de eso.

Light: (ella se acerco y puso su casco en su hombro) ¡ya twilight, nos gustaría enseñarte esto pero, que tal si otro dia con mas calma vienes a nuestra casa y te lo explicamos todo, eso si tendras que llevar mucha pluma, tinta, varios pergaminos y a Spike ya que el le interesaría tambien de aprender asi que me dicen estas de acuerdo twilight, (a twilight se le brillaban sus ojos de ver su risa de iba a aprender cosas nuevas y a Spike tambien… asi que light le dijo que si estaba preparada para que la ayudaramos con su magia y sus hechizos ella asintió y nos fuimos adentro a la biblioteca, ya adentro twilight hablo).

Twilight: (ella estaba feliz de poderla ayudarla con su magia y sus hechizos) les agradezco a que me puedan ayudar para practicar con mi magia light y galaxy.

Light: (ella sonrio de ayudarla y yo tambien) pues no es nada twilight, solo nos gusta ayudar a quien lo necesita y tu nos habias dicho ayer que si te ayudábamos a practicar con tu magia y tus hechizos.

Galaxy: (yo asentí con la cabeza) asi es, tu nos pediste en ayudarte con esto y ahora te vamos a echar animos para que lo consigas y lo logres.

Twilight: (algo sonrojada de lo apenada que estaba) a pues muchas gracias por sus cumplidos y que practique mi magia, la princesa Celestia, nuestras amigas y los habitantes de poniville me han dicho que son muy buenos en ayudar a los demás, cuando tienen alguna dificultad para hacer algún trabajo y que están ahí para ayudarles y lo bueno que estén nuevamente como adultos ya teniendo mas de 2mil años, wow ustedes tuvieron mucha experiencia en todo esto.

Galaxy: (solo me rei t me rasque mi cabeza algo apenado) jijiji, tienes razón twilight, nos gusta ayudar a todos cuando sea necesario si alguien tiene problemas, a Applejack le ayudamos con pocas veces con la cosecha de manzanas. A Rarity con sus diseños de ropa y somos sus modelos para que haga ropa para ponis de tierra, pegasos y unicornios. A pinkie solo hace las mejores fiestas y nos pide de ayudarla es algo grande pero a veces ella lo hace bien pero, se podría decir que la ayudamos pocas veces. A Fluttershy le ayudamos con sus animales ya que nos podemos comunicarnos con ellos y por ultimo a rainbow pues casi la hemos ayudado en estos años para ser la mejor voladora de equestria y tener su sueño de estar con nosotros en los wonderbolts, a todos en poniville los ayudamos tambien. Claro que crecimos y nuestro cuerpo cambio solo conservando nuestras orejas y colmillos y teniendo ella 2021 y yo 2022 años y en eso tuvimos mucha experiencia, además gobernando de uno de los imperios mas importantes pero sera otro dia cuando te contemos todo eso.

Twilight: (ella asintió su cabeza) gracias galaxy por tu respuesta y ya vamos a que haga mis practicas de magia y hechizo (Spike y nosotros asentimos y seguimos a lo que seguía).

Twilight continuo con su magia y sus hechizos ya que le eran muy fácil, solo le dabamos indicaciones que se concentrara y apareciera un hechizo a otro cosa que le agrado y nosotros 3 le dabamos animos. Spike apuntaba y tachaba en una lista en un pergamino hasta que Spike hablo.

Spike: vamos twilight puedes hacerlo.

Light y galaxy: (nosotros al unisono dándole animos) vamos twilight solo concentrare como lo que te dijimos.

Twilight: muy bien aquí va…. (twilight hizo brillar en su cuerno, una aura mágica hizo aparecer un bigote de pancho villa en la cara de Spike (muy revolucionario no n_n).

Spike: (el solo sonrio de la magia que si tuvo éxito) ¡ja ja! Lo lograste, magia de aparición… es la numero veinticinco, veinticinco tipos de trucos diferentes y contando (twilight se sonrojo un poco por el elogio de su asistente amigo y hermano).

galaxy: (nos quedo maravillados que twilight hiciera los 25 tipos de hechizos) eso estuvo genial twilight mi esposa y yo estamos felices que al fin lo hicieras, (ella volvió a sonrojarse por el elogio de nosotros).

Spike: (el estaba en el espejo imaginándose con Rarity junto con el y su nuevo bigote de pancho villa) y creo que este es el mejor truco hasta ahora. ¡¿Qué tal Rarity? ¿Qué dices? Aaaah no es nada, solo es mi asombroso bigote, Ja… Ja…! (a nosotros nos reimos un poco por su imaginación, sin que nadie nos viera alzo mi casco derecho a la cara de light y la giro donde estoy yo, le sorprendo con un beso lo cual se queda algo sorprendida del beso que le di, nos separamos del beso y nos sonrojamos un poco ya que nuestro pelaje negro se detectara y dimos una risita que no nos oyera pero seguimos como si nada paso).

Twilight: lo siento romeo, a pesar de lo atractivo y encantador que te ves, solo es de practica y se tiene que ir, (twilight volvió a brillar su cuerno).

Spike: ¡espera….! (Spike le iba a suplicar que no lo desapareciera… pero ya era tarde, ya que su bigote de pancho villa desaparecio), ¡ammm vaya! (el gimio de tristeza ya que su bigote desaparecio haciendo que twilight, light y yo nos riéramos un poco).

Al cabo de unos minutos salimos de la biblioteca caminando hacia el centro de la cuidad, Spike seguía elogiando a twilight siendo algo modesta y nosotros felices que ella haya, hecho mas hechizos que star swirl "el barbudo"... a como extrañamos a ese viejo unicornio gris y a nuestros amigos tambien, cuando estábamos en el castillo de las dos hermanas hace mas de 1000 años, ya que fuimos a esa cueva del tiempo durmiendo hasta ese dia).

Spike: veinticinco, veinticinco tipos de trucos diferentes y contando, crei que los unicornios solo podrían tener un poco de magia que combinara con su talento especial.

Twilight: cierto, para ponis cuyo talento es cocinar, cantar o calcular… ¿pero que tal si el talento especial de un unicornio es la magia? (ella pregunto),

Spike: (volvió a alogiar a twilight) como tu twilight, y sabes mucho de magia.

Twilight: (ella trato de no sonrojarse por el comentario de Spike) hay Spike basta, apuesto que hay muchos ponis aquí en poniville que saben tanto de magia que yo.

Spike: ¿es broma? No creo que haya otro unicornio en toda equestria que tenga tu habilidad twilight.

Galaxy: (eso nos ofendio ya que nosotros teníamos esa habilidad y claro que tenia eso de mi madre twilight) no es por ofender Spike, pero nosotros sabemos mas magia y entre nosotros 4 somos los únicos en equestria que tenemos esa habilidad entre otras cosas, (o.k. a Spike se congelo ya que eso nos molesto y nosotros 3 nos reimos de su cara y vi a twilight algo serio) twilight hablando de esa habilidad, ya empezaste a practicar ese hechizo de "puertas celestiales" que light te dio en el pergamino siguiendo los pasos.

Twilight: (asintió con su cabeza) pues claro galaxy que lo estoy practicando, pero la verdad ese hechizo que ustedes mencionan es de magia avanzada y solo pude hacerlo un poco, ya que eso me cansa bastante… pero le echo ganas, no se como ustedes lograron a hacer eso, ya que hace algunos semanas me dijeron que nunca conocieron a sus padres y eran huérfanos de nacimiento cuando eran unos potros bat ponis.

Light: cierto twilight, de hecho mi esposo galaxy aprendio por si solo ese hechizo y me lo enseño a mi cuando eramos unos potrillos y en los años a nuestras hijas, pero te podemos hacerte una petición, (ella queda confundida pero ella siguió hablando) queremos que tu twilight, sola aprendas ese hechizo y nadie mas, ya que no queremos que alguien lo aprenda con fines malvados, sola tu nadie mas… esa es la única petición que te hacemos, solo premetela que nadie mas se los puedes enseñar.

Twilight: (ella y Spike quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción que light y yo puse mi cara seria que iba en serio que no tenia que enseñar a otro al final suspiro rendida) aggg….. esta bien light y galaxy, les hare esa promesa que nadie mas aprenderá eso pero, ¿a que viene eso de no enseñarle a otros? (no le contestamos y pusimos nuestras caras vacias muertas, ellos 2 se quedaron impactados de nuestra forma y al final ya no pregunto) o.k. esta bien ya entendí, no les hare mas preguntas.

Cuando iba a decir algo alguien grito ¿?: ¡aun lado, vamos a pasar!, nosotros 4 volteamos y de pronto Spike fue tacleado por 2 unicornios, uno era corto con cuerpo redondo verde, melena y color naranja y dienton, ojos negros, tenia una cuttie mark de unas tijeras y el otro era un poco mas alto que el otro, pelaje de color amarillo oscuro, melena y cola de color verde, igual que el otro ojos negros, el tenia una cuttie mark de un caracol (nosotros 2 no sabemos sin entender eso O_O).

Spike: snips, snails ¿Qué sucede? (luego de eso los 2 se detienen lanzando por los aires a Spike).

Snails: ¿Qué no te has enterado? Hay una nueva unicornio en el pueblo.

Snips: ¡si….!, dicen que tiene mas poderes mágicos que ningún otro unicornio en el mundo.

Twilight, light y galaxy: (hablando al unisono) ¿en serio…?

Spike: ¡no puede ser! Ese titulo es de twilight light y galaxy, (Spike hizo sonrojar a twilight y nosotros mirándonos con una cara seria que nadie mas tenga mas magia).

Twilight: (ella preguntando algo curiosa) ¿Dónde esta esa unicornio?

Snails: esta en la plaza del pueblo. ¡vamos! (dijo snails galopando hacia a la plaza).

Snips: si, Vamos. (tambien el fue galopando hacia la plaza con snails).

Ambos potros salieron corriendo, Spike junto con twilight y nosotros 2 los seguimos directo a la plaza del pueblo, en el ayuntamiento vimos a los habitantes viendo una carrosa roja con cortinas amarillas y en el centro un cuadro con unos 2 dibujos de 2 corazones y tambien estaban nuestras amigas y escuchamos una voz que era una yegua dentro de la carrosa presentándose, vimos como se abria apareciendo una poni de pelaje de color cian, melena y cola de crin bicolor blanco con un azul celeste, ojos de color rosa oscuro, su cuttie mark era de una varita sacando un brillo, que portaba una capa y sombrero de un mago. Todos estábamos viendo con atención esperando lo que fuera a hacer.

Trixie: ¡vengan! ¡vengan todos! Vengan a presenciar la sorprendente magia de ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie! (Sale humo y ella tambien, ella decía con gran entusiasmo) ¡miren con asombro a la gran y poderosa Trixie ejecutar las hazañas de magia mas espectaculares que haya visto un ojo de un poni (y salen fuegos artificiales).

Galaxy: (de pronto sentí una pequeña presencia de esa unicornio, light sintió lo mismo y hablamos telepáticamente) ¡light, sentiste esa presencia y esencia que tiene esa tal Trixie!

Light: (ella asintió con su cabeza diciéndome telepáticamente) ¡claro que si galaxy, esa presencia y esencia se nos hace conocida, (de pronto se nos abrió sus ojos del asombro de quien era esa presencia algo familiar) e- esa presencia es de la magia de nuestros amigos de hace mas de 1000 años y debe de ser…¡

Galaxy: (afirme con la cabeza) ¡es la de star swirl "el barbudo" y creo que ese gorro de mago y esa capa es del mismo que uso nuestro amigo el hechicero, y creo que esta poni debe de ser descendiente de el, tal vez sea la tátara tátara nieta de el (me llevo una cara del asombroso) ¡vaya, jamas pensaríamos que el viejo barbudo tuviera descendientes de su familia, pero como cambia el tiempo!

Light: (ella asintió su cabeza) -_- tu lo crees esta poni al verla tiene que ser presumida ya lo sentimos eso al ser una descendiente de el, pero que se le puede hacer…. Algunos descendientes pueden tener su carácter no muy convencional pero veamos esto (yo asentí con la cabeza y vimos que haría Trixie).

Rarity: (ella decía un poco molesta a esa unicornio) vaya, vaya, pero que presumida, (y le atinamos al clavo).

Spike: pooor favor ninguna poni es tan mágica como twi… twi… twi… Oh… hola Rarity… bigote, (Spike se sentia un poco avergonzado por no tener su bigote y salio corriendo de ahí).

Twilight: no hay nada de malo en ser talentosa ¿o si?

Applejack: para nada, excepto si alguien lo presume como una yegua de exhibición con listones.

Rarity: solo porque alguien tenga la habilidad de hacer mucha magia, no lo hace mejor que los demás.

Rainbow: y menos conmigo siendo mejor que los demás (recibe una mirada molesta de Applejack) O_O em… digo, si magia sosa, buuu…

Trixie: valla, valla, valla, al parecer tenemos unas aguafiestas en el publico, (lo dice arrogante) ¿Quién es tan ignorante para cuestionar la habilidad mágica de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie? ¿Qué no saben que están en presencia de la unicornio mas mágica de toda equestria?

Rarity: de verdad ¿Quién se cree que es?

Spike: si, todos saben que twilight es mas…. (Spike no termino su frase por que twilight la interrumpio).

Twilight: Spike, shhhhh (ella lo empuja fuera del grupo y nosotros oímos su conversación aun estando con nuestras amigas).

Spike: (el estaba confundido porque twilight lo empujo afuera de los demás) ¿Qué….. que pasa?

Twilight: ¿viste como reaccionaron con trixie? No quiero que piensen que soy presumida, (mientras decían eso voltearon y escucharon unos fuegos artificiales saliendo de la carrosa de trixie y rainbow se acerco a ella).

Rainbow: (ella volaba en frente de trixie) ¡dinos o Gran y Poderosa Trixie!, ¿que te hace creer que eres lo mejor?

Trixie: om, pues, solo la Grande y Poderosa Trixie tiene la magia con la fuerza suficiente para vencer a la terrible osa mayor, (acontinuacion se mostro una figura de una osa mayor y explico como salvo una ciudad de equestria, snips y snails empezaron a adularla).

Snips: eso lo explica.

Snails: (lo decía en forma de entusiasmo) Trixie realmente es la unicornio mas talentosa, mas mágica y mas asombrosa de poniville.

Spike: ¿Cómo lo saben? No lo han visto, además twi…. (Spike no termino su frase otra vez por que twilight le apareció un cierre en su boca).

Trixie: (ella se empieza a reir) jajajaja, es cierto mis pequeños admiradores entusiastas, trixie es sin duda es la mejor de poniville -_-, (hubo un breve silencio hasta que trixie volvió a hablar).

Trixie: ¿no creen en la Gran y Poderosa Trixie? Hmmm, entonces los desafio habitantes de poniville, todo lo que puedan hacer…. Yo la hare mejor, ¿retadores? ¿alguien? Uhhh, oh, Trixie esta destinada a ser la mas grandiosa equina que ha existido, (de nuevo salen nuevamente fuegos artificiales).

Spike: (el se quito el cierre de su boca y se puso de rodillas pidiendo suplica a twilight) ¡por favor, es insoportable! Debes de mostrarle, debes hacerlo.

Twilight: (dijo con modestia) de ninguna manera usare mi magia ahora Spike…. y menos a….

Trixie: (ella apunto a twilight, ella trago saliba) ¿Qué me dices tu…? Bien ¿Qué respondes? Hmmm, ¿hay algo que puedas hacer que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no haga? (ella lo decía en forma de desafiante).

Twilight: O_O yo… yo… (antes que twilight pudiera responder Applejack ya no aguanto mas).

Applejack: hasta aquí, ya no tolero mas esto, (ella sube al escenario), ¿tus poderes mágicos pueden hacer esto? (Applejack empezó a hacer varios trucos con su cuerda y bien como lo hacia… por eso es nuestra amiga y tia de nuestras hijas, ella termino con lanzar una manzana de un árbol para que fuera a su boca y comerla y n_n ¿Qué rico? No…) supera eso amiga…

Trixie: poni de poco talento, mira y sorprendete con la magia de Trixie, (ella encendio su cuerno para lanzar un hechizo a la cuerda de Applejack, encantándola como si fuera una serpiente, para despues atarla de las 4 patas y como toque final le puso una manzana en su boca).

Galaxy: (le hable telepáticamente a applejack) Applejack ven donde estamos nosotros…. Light te liberara de ese hechizo que te hizo ella.

Applejack: ¡gracias socios! (ella bajo al escenario para ir con light y desatar las cuerdas de Applejack ella agradeció a nosotros y Trixie hablo).

Trixie: (ella decía de forma triunfante) ja, nuevamente la Gran y Poderosa Trixie domina, (hasta que rainbow se acerca a ella).

Rainbow: no hay necesidad de andar dregonando y alardeando asi, (ella hizo llamar su atención), ese es mi trabajo.

Galaxy: (me cruce de brazos y ladeando que rainbow nunca va a cambiar) ¡vaya, al parecer rainbow nunca cambiara pero eso es su forma de ser! (dio un largo suspiro) aggg… pero que se le puede hacer.

Light: (ella me puso su casco en mi hombro que me aliviara de eso) ¡tranquilo galaxy, ya se que rainbow es igualita a mi madre de presumida y que alardea a veces, (ella me beso en el labio), además tambien puedo ser presumida en algunas ocasiones ya que lo heredamos de nuestros padres, (sin duda alguna light tenia razón y asentí con la cabeza y vimos como iba a terminar esto).

Luego de eso rainbow empezó a volar para ir hacia las nubes atravesándolas y para el final trayéndolo algo de lluvia, para luego aterrizar al escenario salpicando la lluvia, en ese momento un hermoso arcoíris apareció sobre de ella. Debimos de admitir eso, que nos quedo impresionados como lo hizo.

Rainbow: (ella estaba orgullosa de si misma) no me llaman RAINBOW y DASH por nada, (el publico quedo maravillado de eso).

Trixie: cuando Trixie termine te van a llamar perdedora, (trixie le lanzo un hechizo sobre rainbow, ya que el arcoíris que estaba encima de ella la rodeo y la hizo dar muchísimas vueltas como un tornado hasta dejarla en el suelo).

Rainbow: (ella gemia miestras sus ojos seguían girando) °O_O° ay… creo… que estoy mareada.

Trixie: parece que cualquier poni con una pizca de sentido de comun lo pensaría antes de retar a la Gran Trixie, (Trixie volvió a encender su cuerno otra vez, para completar el dolor a rainbow y para golpear con un rayo).

Bien hasta eso nos hizo que nos enojaramos un poco que ella lo hiciera que los demás ponis se rieran de eso, aunque sean iguales a nuestras madres… jamas permitiríamos que se rieran de rainbow, pero nos aguantamos en enojarnos y spike hablo.

Spike: (el hizo un gesto) lo que se necesita es que otro unicornio la desafie, alguien con magia propia.

Rainbow: si…, una unicornio que le demuestre a la otra quien manda.

Applejack: una verdadera unicornio para enfrentar a otra, (antes de que twilight dijera algo, Rarity respondio).

Rarity: ¡basta… suficiente, capte la indirecta, Rarity esta por encima de esas tonterías, rainbow y applejack pueden comportarse como rufianes, pero Rarity tiene gracia y belleza!

Light: (ella ladeo su cabeza de rotunda negación) hay Rarity, deberías saber que Applejack y rainbow Dash estaban hablando de twilght (pero rarity no hizo caso omiso que le dijo ella).

Trixie: (ella interrumpio a rarity antes de que hablara) uuuuy, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿tienes miedo de despeinar ese nido de ratas que llamas melena? (O_O no debio de decir eso a Rarity).

Rarity: reto aceptado, (ella se subio al escenario), ¿crees que eres ruda con tus supestos poderes? Pero la magia es mas que tus burdas costumbres, una unicornio debe ser mas que solo fuerza, una unicornio debe de tener estilo, (mientras Rarity decía su discurso, con su magia empezaba a crear un vestido y su estilo de peinado diferente). Una unicornio no lo es sin gracia y belleza. (ya de esa presentación trixie le dio una mirada e hizo brillar su cuerno).

Galaxy: (estaba chiflando de lo maravillada que era) wow, por lo que mas lo merezcamos debemos reconocer a Rarity que puede hacer un vestido que cualquier material en donde sea y cuando sea (light me asintió su cabeza, pero algo nos dejo impactados).

Spike: Rarity no dejara que trixie la supere, ella es fuerte, es hermosa, es… (no termino su frase de la repentina sorpresa que paso ahorita).

Mientras tambien que el publico se quedo sin aliento igual que nosotros dos.

Rarity: (ella estaba entrando en el pánico) ¡rapido necesito un espejo, denme un espejo! ¿Qué le hizo a mi cabello? ¿Qué cosa terrible le ha hecho?

Twilight: (ella lo decia en tono deshonesta) "nada".

Rainbow: (la dijo en el mismo tono que twilight) "esta bien".

Applejack: "es encantador".

Galaxy: (lo digo en forma de moderación) "se ve como siempre lo tienes".

Light: (ella tambien lo decía con algo de moderación) "se ve normal a tu estilo Rarity".

Spike: (le dijo con la verdad) "es verde" (hay no nosotros dos ladeamos la cabeza que no dijera eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Rarity la escucho y se dio cuenta que su melena se convirtió en verde muy desordenado).

Rarity: (ella empezó a llorar y se fue corriendo de hay) ¡cabello verde! ¡cabello verde no! Es un color horrible y detestable.

Poni: ¡pues, que grosera! (dijo la poni de melena y cola verde y se marcho ofendida de hay).

Spike: (le decía a twilight) bueno twilight, creo que depende de ti. ¡por favor, muéstrale de que estas hecha!

Twilight: ¿de que hablas? No tengo nada de especial, (lo decía de forma modesta).

Spike: (rapidamente le contesto a twilight) ¡si lo eres, eres mejor que ella!

Twilight: (ella empezó a dar un paso atrás, que esto no pintaba nada bueno) yo no soy mejor que nadie.

Trixie: (ella escucho esa conversación) ¡aja! ¿crees que eres que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie? ¿crees que tienes mas talento mágico? ¿Qué esperas? Muéstrale a trixie lo que haces, ¡Demuestralo! (ella lo decía en forma desafiante a ella).

Twilight: (ella se estaba poniéndose nerviosa, lo cual ya no paraba esto) ¿Quién… yo… sola soy una ciudadana de poniville, no hay magia poderosa aquí? (osea nosotros estamos aquí, y no nos ven como si estuviéramos fumados de ahí), ¡creo que… creo que deje mi ropa humeda perdón….! (ella se va de ahí corriendo hacia la biblioteca y trixie hablo victoriosa).

Trixie: ¡aja! Nuevamente la Gran y Poderosa Trixie ha demostrado ser, la mas asombrosa unicornio de toda equestria, asi que hay alguien mas que rete a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie en lo de la magia, ¿nadie? Entonces soy la mas…. (no termino de hablar ya que alguien le grito).

¿?: a nosotros dos Trixie. (todos escucharon de quien era esa voz y trixie hablo).

Trixie: (ella miraba a todos lados de quien la grito) ¿quien me acaba de gritar a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie antes que me interrumpiera en mi triunfo de victoria?. (de entre la gente se empezó a caminar unos cascos para abrirse con la gente y ella no la podia creer que se sorprendiera que nos viera y yo le hable).

Galaxy: (me pare donde estaba twilight y a mi lado estaba tambien light, antes que saliera corriendo de ahí) nosotros trixie, no vamos a soportar que hayas humillado a nuestra amiga.

Trixie: (ella estaba impactada de vernos como clase de alicornios pero eramos de otra especie, asi que se sacudió su cabeza para estar a la normalidad y se arrodillo en forma de burla) ¡oh, disculpe o extraños príncipe y princesa, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no sabe quienes son ustedes, (ella bufo) brrrr, vamos esa unicornio no mostro su talento ya que le dio algo de miedo y se fue corriendo a su casa de lo avergonzada que estaba, (ella se empezó a reírse al igual que la gente de poniville, Spike, Applejack y rainbow Dash, ladearon sus cabezas de la falta de respeto a twilight, pero sentia algo de mi adentro que, no podia soportar esto, es como si humillaran a mi propia madre).

No se que paso, pero empece a sacar chispas de electricidad en mi cuerpo haciendo que se callaran toda la gente de poniville y a trixie, light al verme noto algo en mi, ella me apareció un espejo notando que mis ojos bicolor ya no lo tenia, sino que mis ojos cambio a unos ojos de color plateado puro, lo cual me confundí pero no le di importancia, asi que desaparecí el espejo y mire a light que estaba impactada de mi aparente cambio de color de mis ojos, le hable para que dejara de estar asi, cosa que se sacudió su cabeza, le dije que subiera conmigo al escenario y ella asintió, nosotros nos subimos al escenario a casi 3 metros de ella dándole una mirada vacia y trixie aparento de no temerme esa mirada pero lo decía lo contrario hasta que hablo.

Trixie: (tenia esa cara de miedo pero aparento que lo tenia controlado) muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que pueden hacer ustedes dos?

Nosotros lo pensamos unos segundo y le señale a nuestros cascos lo cual ya sabia y light le respondio.

Light: (ella le una sonrisa) esta bien, te vamos a mostrar esto, (de nuestros 4 cascos de cada uno salía sombras a la vez estas formando nuestras garras afiladas de sombras y de paso unos hilos negros de sombras que salían de nuestro pelaje oscuro, a la vez trixie se quedo boquieabierta de ver nuestros cascos, algunos habitantes de poniville estaban temblando que nos aparecieran ya que algunos nunca vieron eso, Spike, rainbow y Applejack, se quedaron impactados que hiciéramos eso y yo hable).

Galaxy: (le dimos una sonrisa que daba miedo) esta es una parte de nuestro poder que nuestros cascos formen estas garras de sombras afiladas, a decir verdad tenemos una transformación mas y tambien podemos hacer esto, vimos arriba que había una nube y con nuestros cascos de garras afiladas de sombras formamos como una cruz haciendo que la nube se partiera en varios pedazos e usamos esa nube, partida para formar un poni esquelético, haciendo que otros temblaran y a trixie tambien, a la vez desaparecer esa figura).

Trixie: (se recupero del miedo de esa figura y rapidamente dijo), La Gran y Poderosa Trixie esa tan cansada para poder hacerlo, La gran y Poderosa Trixie puede hacer eso tambien en sus cascos, pero no ahora. Asi que hay nos vemos cuatitos.

Ella desaparece en un nube de humo saliendo detrás del escenario, nosotros sabíamos que tuvo miedo por lo medio terrorifico que fuimos, al final solo suspiramos esta victoria y regresamos a la normalidad y nos bajamos del escenario, todos los ponis se retiraron algo apresurados ya que tenían algo de miedo de nosotros, pero debieron de estar acostumbrados cuando llegamos aquí, en fin fuimos con Spike, rainbow y Applejack se fueron a hacer sus quehaceres y viendo su cara feliz que nosotros hicimos y Spike hablo.

Spike: (el tenia una cara de impresión despues de ver esa actuación que hicimos horita) ¡santo guacamole! No sabia que hacían eso, pero siempre lo hacen del diario, (y se fijo en mis ojos lo cual quedo algo confundido), por cierto galaxy, ¿Por qué están tus ojos como plateados, no se supone que tenas tus ojos bicolor violeta y verde cristalino oscuro?

Galaxy: (me lleve mi casco a mi mentón) muy buena pregunta Spike, (light ladea que no sabe de eso) light tampoco sabe de eso (de inmediato aparezco el espejo, me veo y siguen ahí, pero de la nada estos vuelven a la normalidad, los 3 nos extrañamos que regresaran a la normalidad y nos quedamos algo confusos y desaparezco el espejo) no se que paso pero ya volvieron a la normalidad, (aparezco el pentagrama para ir a la biblioteca), spike no quieres que te llevemos a la biblioteca y platiques con twilight.

Spike: (el ladea su cabeza de no) no galaxy, quiero investigar algo, pero muchas gracias.

Light: (ella sube sus cascos) bueno Spike, entonces nos veremos al rato, nosotros platicaremos con twilight de lo que paso ahorita y de su comportamiento vale (el asintió su cabeza y se despidió de nosotros, el pentagrama brillo y nos desaparecimos de ahí).

**Adentro en la biblioteca:**

Twilight decidio hacer una investigación sobre la osa mayor, hasta que nos aparecimos nosotros con el pentagrama y este desaparece y nos quedamos ahí en ese lugar.

Light y galaxy: (hablando al unisino) twilight ¿Por qué huiste?

Twilight: (ella nos miro) ¿a que se refieren light y galaxy?

Light: (ella le contesto) sabes a que no referimos, trixie estaba humillando a nuestras amigas y no hiciste nada al respecto.

Twilight: (ella la mira de forma molesta) light y galaxy para quedar claro, ¡vieron como trixie las trato de usar sus poderes¡ si yo hubiera hecho con mis amigas tendría el riesgo de perder a mis amigas.

Galaxy: (le hable serio) no twilight, no es lo que piensas, solamente querían que demostraras tus habilidades para que hubieras defendido a tus amigas.

Twilight: no galaxy, es exactamente lo mismo, además no quiero que piensen que soy una presumida, (ella me dijo firmemente).

Light: (antes que dijera algo light alzo su casco para que ella hablara con ella) pero twilight, hay una diferencia entre demostrar y presumir… (light quería decir algo mas pero twilight la interrumpio).

Twilight: no significa no light y para ti tambien galaxy, ahora si me permiten tengo que estudiar (ella nos dejo volviendo a sus libros y nosotros solo suspiramos y caminamos a la puerta para salir de la biblioteca donde estaba estacionado el Mustang, sino antes voltearme un poco mi cabeza para ver a twilight con mi mirada seria y decirle una ultima cosa ya que light estaba afuera).

Galaxy: agg….. esta bien, y respondete esto twilight Sparkle "elemento de la magia" ¿si las demás vinieran a hablar contigo? ¿les dirias lo mismo? (yo estuve en la puerta) una cosa mas antes de que me valla con light… "Star swirl el barbudo no era nada presumido, sino al contrario, el demostraba sus talentos y era el mago mas poderoso y con mas hechizos que hizo".

Le dije eso para cerrar la puerta y me fui a subirme al auto donde estaba light, apareci el pentagrama y nos tele-transportamos hasta llegar afuera de la casa, toque el claxon para que nos abrieran y los guardias nos abrieron y nos metimos con el Mustang, ellos cerraron la puerta del garaje y estuvieron en su lugar, nosotros nos bajamos y acariciar a nuestro auto de haberlo sacado y este se sacudió en forma de agradecimiento nos caminamos casi al pasillo y le hable a light).

Galaxy (nos encontramos casi a la entrada del pasillo y yo aun lado de la escalera) light ire de una vez arriba para decirle a skyler para que lo entrene de una vez, no se porque pero me dio algo que no se que es, tambien me traeré a nia y a la bestia dekireo tambien y entrenar en la habitación del tiempo durante un mes en los 10 minutos, ¿y tu que haras light?

Light: (ella me señalo con uno de sus cascos a la entrada del pasillo) ire a ver a nuestros padres en nuestro hogar en el inframundo y decirles de lo que paso hoy y saber ¿Por qué tus ojos cambiaron a unos ojos plateados puros?, que tu energía y tu magia aumentaron de golpe, si ellos saben algo entonces te lo dire galaxy.

Galaxy: (yo asentí con la cabeza) pues gracias light y nos vemos en media hora (antes de que nos fueramos a e irnos a otro camino, nos dimos un beso en los labios para luego separarnos).

Yo me fui a la segunda planta para irme a la habitación y note que no estaban los guardias que estaban en la entrada, lo que significaba que ya terminaron la limpieza, abri la puerta y los 3 estaban despiertos, los lobos light y galaxy seguían dumiendo, y me acerque a nia,

Galaxy: (al ver a los 3 nia le debio de platicar de lo que le dije en la mañana) al parecer les explicaste de lo que te dije en la mañana.

Nia: (ella asintió su cabeza, pero traía una cara medio de enojo a quien ya saben) claro galaxy, (miro a kireo con enojo) pero este estorbo, no cree que valla a ver semejante cosa.

Kireo: (el estaba recostado en nuestra cama como si no le importara nada) a mi me da igual, y me importa una mierda si existe eso.

¿?: (el estaba sentado en la cama ladeando su cabeza de desaprobación) a claro, como eres un estorbo a ti te importa un bledo, (puso su casco en su cara) no puedo creer que este aquí, pero sigue como una molestia (antes que kiero hablara yo los interrumpi).

Galaxy: (yo los interrumpi cuando están como unos simples potros) bueno al parecer ustedes nunca cambiaran, entonces acompáñenme y veran lo que la pegaso era cierto, (kireo solo suspiro de enojo y nosotros 3 nos reimos, asi que nos encaminamos afuera explicando de los que iba a hace con ¿? Hasta que nos fuimos al pasillo y fuimos a la puerta de la simulación, teclee la combinación para luego de unos segundos se escucho un bit, que ya la puerta se abrió… le dije que se envolviera en sus sombras ya que le quite la anulación y tambien me transforme en nightmare galaxy, nia y kireo los regrese a ser chicos y estar en mis orejas, nos adentramos a la habitación de tiempo y la puerta se cerro y ¿? Sintió que la gravedad estaba muy pesada hasta que le explique).

Nightmare galaxy: mi querido amigo, te lo explicare en breve, esta es la habitación del tiempo, este lugar pasa el tiempo lento, afuera pasa muy rápido, la gravedad de aquí es mas de 1500 veces como en tu hogar y en el mio, aquí te entrenare un mes aquí, ya que afuera solo pasaran 10 minutos, sino quedamos aquí un año, pasarían 2 horas me quede claro o te vuelvo a repetir

Nía, kireo y ¿? (skyler) se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión hasta que los 3 sacudieron sus cabezas y asintieron, de ahí empezamos con la practica, le dije como volar si estuviera en una costa si quería ir a otra costa, le enseñe a que sus sombras formaran unas alas que yo los tenia cosa que le fascino y empezó a hacerlo y lo logro, tambien le enseñe que las espinas los transformara en puntas mas afiladas y caminar mas rápido y saltando de un lado a otro usando las alas que le enseñe.

Durante todo el mes le enseñe uno que otros truquillos para tener ciertas ventajas cosa que me felicito, nia y kireo solo vieron que una vez estuvieron de acuerdo, ya terminando de ahí la puerta de abrió y nosotros salimos de ahí, para ir a comer lo que ya saben durante un rato comimos y terminamos de ahí y los lleve a nuestra habitación le dije a nia que se fueran a bañar y que le enseñara a los 3 como usarlo, kireo y ¿? (skyler se sonrrojaron que una yegua les enseñara a bañarse, no tuve opción y entre con ella y los 2 adentro, al cabo de 30 minutos salimos y los dos se sonrrojaron y ¿? (skyler) se fue a la cama a dormir ya que era de noche, kireo se durmió para estar en nuestra cama, para no estar avergonzado ya que nia lo hizo, ella se rio hasta no olvidar eso, nia me pidió que si estuviera con el, y claro que le dije, y la regrese a su forma para estar con el ella me dijo las buenas noches y yo le dije tambien, yo Sali de ahí y regrese a mi forma base, para encontrarme con light para saber, si supo algo, baje y me encontré a light que traía su cara de felicidad.

Light: (me acerque a ella y la abrace y ella a mi, sabia que tenia buenas noticias) galaxy, te traigo buenas noticias…. Les dije a nuestros padres si sabían de tu repentino cambio de tus ojos y me dijeron que si.

Galaxy: (me sorprendi y nos separamos del abrazo) entonces sabes porque tuve ese cambio repentino (ella asintió su cabeza), bueno me lo puedes decirlo.

Light: (ella puso su casco en mi mejilla para acariciarme y sentarnos ahí) bien esposo, lo que me dijeron nuestros padres que era eso, al parecer tu llegaste a un nivel que otro dios de este universo no tendría, y se llama el "**ultra instinto**".

Galaxy: "¿ultra instinto...?" (dije algo sorprendido).

Light: (ella asintió su cabeza), si…. lo que me explicaron fue…. que el **ultra instinto**, no es cualquier técnica; sino que es realmente un estado de demanda demasiado que el usuario al momento de su ejecución, además para poderlo activarlo se necesita contar con algunas características. Si el usuario desea utilizar el ultra instinto, debe de encontrarse en una situación muy extrema, además las pupilas se vuelven plateadas como lo que te paso hace un rato con trixie, y emana una aura de energía azulada que resplandezca alrededor del cuerpo o de un poni, si el guerrero se encuentra a punto de perder la vida o de algún ser querido tambien pierde la vida, hay una mayor probabilidad de ser activado, lo que quiero decir que esta no es una técnica que pueda ser utilizada cuando el usuario quiera y para ellos deben de cumplirse estas condiciones. Además, el ultra instinto cuenta con un inconveniente (lo cual me impacte que tenia una desventaja), que provoca un desgaste terrible en el usuario, que pasa factura a todo su cuerpo y se le valla todas sus energías y tambien la magia para seguir, pero no te debes de preocupar mi querido galaxy, esa lo puedes practicarlo cuando este despierto, pero creo que sera algo de tiempo para que tengas el ultra instinto.

Galaxy: (yo me lleve mi casco a la mentón) puede que tengas razón light, pero ese poder del ultra instinto debe de despertar, (de la nada mis ojos y pupilas cambian a ser plateadas y light se sorprende mis ojos), lo cual aprendo rápido y ya se que te sorprendiste light pero es un buen….. (no termine mi frase ya que light me beso desprevenido y mis ojos se achicaron, pero cerramos los ojos para dar este momento, nos separamos del beso y estábamos sonrojados... antes de que dijéramos algo, escuchamos algo con nuestras orejas de murciélago, un sonido aterrador y a la vez que alguien gruñiera y no fue mi estomago jeje, en ese momento sabíamos de quien era, pero nos transformamos en nightmare ya que ella me hablo).

Nightmare light: (ella se impresiono al igual que yo, de quien era ese sonido) nightmare galaxy, oiste ese rugido, y sabemos quien le pertenece ese sonido (yo le asentí con la cabeza), entonces salgamos volando hacia ese lugar, (salimos de la nuestra casa, los guardias escucharon ese ruido y estaban en alerta máxima, nosotros salimos volando hacia ese lugar, al cabo de un minuto llegamos allí y vimos un oso de color azul brillante transparente con una luna en la cabeza, cerca del oso vimos a trixie, snips y snails junto son Spike y twilight acorralados).

Snails: no te preocupes, La Gran y Poderosa Trixie la vencerá.

Trixie: no puedo.

Snips y snails (gritaron al unisono) ¡¿Queeee?!

Trixie: no puedo, jamas lo he hecho, nadie puede vencer a una osa mayor, le invente solamente para quedar bien… (lo confeso toditito).

¿? Y ¿?: ya lo sabíamos (dijeron unas voces desde el cielo).

Levantaron la vista y vieron a unos ponis cubiertos de sombras brillando sus ojos rojo sangre y violeta de mirada asesina y sabían de quienes eran con su apariencia.

Twilight y Spike: es nightmare light y nightmare galaxy (dijeron aliviados).

Trixie: ¡¿Qué?! ¿esos son nightmare light y nightmare galaxy? (ella se quedo sorprendida, no lo podia creer que hace ya algunas horas los vio a esos fenómenos ponis que aparecieron esas garras de sombras afiladas en sus cascos y despedían hilos de sombras, ahora ellos estaban cubierto de sombras en todo su pelaje haciendo que ella temblara un poco, y en ese momento recordó lo que dijeron en el escenario). "a decir verdad tenemos una transformación mas_" _al parecer ellos no mentían.

Snips y snails: (dijeron al unisono) increíble y a la vez terrorífico.

Descendimos en el suelo y nos paramos en frente de los cinco y abriendo nuestras bocas, mostrando nuestros colmillos y dientes afilados como sierrra la vez que teníanmos hilos de sangre, los 3 temblaron del miedo que se abrazaron por vernos como somos, twilight y Spike solo los miraron como temblaban del miedo, antes de que nosotros hablaramos la osa estuvo en frente de nosotros, asi que me acerque tambien a la osa y estábamos en frente uno a uno, twilight y Spike me estaban diciendo que me apartara ya que era demasiado peligroso tener a alguien cerca y muy grande.

Light los tranquilizo que nosotros lo teníamos bajo control, la osa con su garra me atrapo levantándome hacia su hocico y gritándome, todos de poniville estaban viendo que fui capturado por la osa, twilight y Spike estaban aterrados que ella me atrapo y me iba comerme….. pero algo paso, todos se quedaron con la boca boquiabierta y sus ojos muy grandes y sorprendidos ya que la osa me estaba lamiendo y yo no aguante la risa).

Nightmare galaxy: (estaba riéndome de los lamidos de la osa que me estaba dando) ¡ajajajaja, pa- para, osa, me estas haciéndome cos- cosquillas jajajajaja, (ya a cabo de unas lamidas y de unas risas, la osa dejo de apretarme y me subio a su cabeza, nadie de ahí lo podían creer que estuviera en la cabeza de la osa… tanto snips, snails, trixie, Spike y twilight estaban sorprendidos que ella no me hizo daño, light solo se hecho de carcajadas como su madre rainbow tambien los hace, hasta que le hable en su idioma y ala vez con mi idioma que hablamos y le acaricie su cabeza con mi garra oscura de sombras, haciendo que ella sonriera), ¡dime osa, porque estas aquí en poniville a estas horas de la noche! ¿no se supone que deberías estar durmiendo en tu cueva?

Osa: GRRRRRR; GRRRRRRR; GRRRRRRR; GRRRRRR y XD (traducción: veras amo, esos dos ponis (ella me señalo a esos dos) me despertaron cuando entraron a mi cueva y el unicornio amarillo encendió su cuerno y me desperté, haciendo que me enojara y me molestara, ellos gritaran como gallinas haciendo que los persiguieran hasta el pueblo por haberme despertado amo, solo quiero que paguen por lo que hicieron, ahora no podre dormir por culpa de ellos).

Nightmare galaxy: (me cruce de cascos con mis garras, cerre mis ojos y asentí con la cabeza) asi que eso te paso no es verdad, (ella sintió) pues…. mil disculpas osa, porque si te hicieron eso, ya entre mi esposa y yo pagaran los platos rotos y no te preocupes, le dire a una amiga que te haga dormir y te llevare a tu cueva, (ella asintió su cabeza y se agacho para que me bajara descendi y fui donde estaba twilight y al parecer ella y los otros estaban en shock por que le hable a la osa, los hice reaccionar haciendo que mis sombras les dieran una pequeña descarga en el suelo y reaccionaran y sacudiera sus cabezas y le hable) twilight se que están sorprendida de eso, pero conoceras un hechizo para que la osa duerma (ella asintió su cabeza, pero nosotros sabíamos eso, pero quería que ella lo hiciera) entonces hazlo de una vez, (y mire a los dos con mi cara que daba miedo aun saliendo hilos de sangre), de ustedes dos nos encargaremos mas tarde.

Twilight encendio su cuerno hasta brillar mas e hizo aparecer un biberón de tamaño grande, le dije que se la diera a la osa, haciéndome caso se la entrego haciendo que la osa riera y se la tomara, le dije a nightmare light y a twilight que me acompañaran a dejarla a su cueva, ellas se acercaron junto con la osa y apareci el pentagrama y nos desaparecimos de ahí, al cabo de unos segundos estábamos en la cueva adentro, le dije a twilight que pusiera un hechizo del sueño para que durmiera cosa que asintió.

Le dije a la osa que ya no mas la volverán a molestar y le dije que nos disculpe por esto, la osa sola rio y me dio otra lamida haciendo que mis sombras temblaran y me riera, las chicas se rieron y al final solo suspire, twilight lanzo el hechizo para dormir a la osa y se quedo dormida, twilight por haber hecho ese esfuerzo se sento algo cansada yo me acerco a ella y sacar de mis alas una pócima de salud (jejeje, no se la veian venir eso verdad, hay que estarse preparado ante todo no n_n).

Le dije que se la tomara y se la bebio, me dijo que era ese sabor, le dije que era de limón con algo de menta, cosa que le agrado, el pentagrama estaba activo… ahora le tocaba a light tele-transportarnos sino antes nightmare light me diera con su casco de garras afiladas de sombras una fuerte nalgada en mis flancos, hora asi que gritara y me sonrojara aun cubriéndome mis sombras, ella y twilight solas se rieron y me sobe en ese lugar, admito que eso si me dolio, pero la vida sigue y la recompensa es el castigo, nos fuimos de la cueva con el pentagrama desapareciendo y volvimos al lugar de antes, cuando nos aparecimos la multitud de ponis nos aclamaron a los 3.

Nightmare galaxy: (nosotros nos acercamos a ella de nuevo) twilght, ahora dejanos decirte algo, fue impresionante que acabas de hacer para aparecer el biberón mas grande para uno, creo que te funciono despues de todo, no es verdad nightmare light (ella asintió su cabeza).

Rainbow: ¡increible! (todas nos festejan a los tres).

Spike: ¡fue increíble! (el tambien hace lo mismo que las demás).

Applejack: por mis corrales, no sabían que eran hábiles pero no tanto.

Twilight: lo siento, por favor no me odien.

Todas e incluyendo a nosotros: ¿odiarte?

Nightmare light: ¡pero de que hablas twilight?

Twilight: pues se cuanto Trixie les molesto que presumiera sus trucos de magia y crei que… que… (pero rainbow la interrumpio).

Rainbow: valla, valla, valla la magia no tiene que ver nada de esto, Trixie es una petulante.

Rarity: muy desagradable.

Applejack: mucho ruido y pocas nueces

Nightmare light: recuerda esto twilight, hay una diferencia entre demostrar y presumir.

Nightmare galaxy: (le puse mi casco en su hombro) lo ves twilight te lo dije hace algunas horas en la biblioteca, star swirl el barbudo no era nada presumido, sino mostraba su habilidosa magia para demostrar que no se le subia a la cabeza, antes de que me digan otra cosa, sobre todo a ti twilight y que lo vamos a quedar bien claro, conocimos al viejo unicornio hace siglos, pero te lo diremos cuando estemos en nuestra casa y sabes para que, (todos se quedaron con la boca abierta e esa información, nightmare light estaba volando en el mismo lugar soltando unas carcajadas de risa y se le ocurrio aparecer una carama para fotografiar este momento y enseñárselo a nuestros padres de esta reacción, pero twilight sacudió su cabeza y asintió y seguía ella).

Twilght: entonces, ¿no les molesta mis trucos de magia?

Applejack: tu magia es parte de lo que eres caramelo y nos gusta como eres, nos enorgullece tener a una unicornio y a los bat ponis alicornios como amigos.

Rainbow: y despues de controlar a esa osa nos enorgullece aun mas (ella levanta una ceja viéndonos a nosotros con cara de duda) por cierto galaxy, ¡por que la osa no te ataco y te lamio como si fueras su amigo y porque hablabas con ella, la única que le entiende a los animales era Fluttershy?, (todas me vieron con esa misma duda y solo di un largo suspiro).

Nightmare galaxy: Agggg….. les dire, pero rainbow, solo dinos nuestros nombres cuando estamos asi, por otro lado a tu pregunta, cuando llegamos aquí hace algunos años nos fuimos al bosque everfree, ya que hay nos gustaba, además los animales de hay nos conocen ya que ellos nos consideran como sus "dueños" o "amos", Fluttershy no es la única en hablar a los Animales, si les entendemos a todos los animales si sean unos conejitos hasta los animales mas peligrosos que hay en el bosque, además no soy el único… mi esposa y nuestras 2 hijas tambien tienen la habilidad de hablar con los animales y la que hable con esa osa mayor era una bebe, una osa menor.

Trixie: eso era solo un bebe.

Nightmare galaxy: (asentí con la cabeza) lo dije antes de llevárnosla a la cueva, y les dare la traducción que ella me dijo, (les dije como me había dicho la osa menor, veras amo, esos dos ponis (yo señale a esos dos) me despertaron cuando entraron a mi cueva y el unicornio amarillo encendió su cuerno y me desperté, haciendo que me enojara y me molestara, ellos gritaran como gallinas haciendo que los persiguieran hasta el pueblo por haberme despertado amo, solo quiero que paguen por lo que hicieron, ahora no podre dormir por culpa de ellos). Eso fue lo que dijo la osa menor.

Al decir eso de la traducción que me dijo la osa menor los vimos con cara de molestos a snips y a snails que solo rieron nerviosamente.

Spike: si eso era solo una osa menor que nos dijo gal…. Cof…. Nightmare galaxy, entonces ¿Cómo sera una osa mayor (nosotros si imaginamos como era la madre)

Nightmare light: ¿no querras saber como sera la osa mayor? Jejeje.

Trixie: ¡ja!, tal ves vencieron a una osa menor nightmare galaxy, nightmare light y twilight, pero jamas tendrán la asombrosa y deslumbrante habilidad de La Gran y Poderosa Trixie (ella crea una cortina de humo y se a corriendo del pueblo).

Rainbow: ahora vera (pero le dije que se detuviera).

Nightmare galaxy: dejala ir rainbow Dash, tal vez algún dia aprenda su lección.

En ese mismo instante snips y snails se acercan da nosotros 2 sobretodo a mi.

Snips: wow galaxy fue impresionante como derroto a la osa menor, (djo algo emocionado) y perdón por haberla despertado a la osa menor.

Snails: si… eso fue increíble y solo queríamos ver un poco de magia asombrosa.

Nightmare galaxy: (les di una mirada de miedo a la vez sacando chispas de electricidad en mis sombras y pelaje haciendo que temblaran del miedo) espero que sea la ultima vez que hagan esa estúpida tontería de ir y despertar a la osa menor en su cueva y nosotros en arreglar este despapalle que hicieron, pusieron a muchos ponis en peligro, si no fuera por nosotros que estuviéramos aquí… poniville seria un pueblo masacrado con ponis por doquier sin vida, (les hable en forma de general de nuestra época) ¡QUEDO CLARO QUE NO DEBEN HACER ESO, SEÑORITAS! (ellos asintieron), entonces de entrada pueden limpiar este lugar y recoger la carreta destruida y que me lo lleven a afuera de nuestra casa, (mire a Spike que se reia de ellos 2) Spike, puedes venir un momento, (el se acerco y estuvo en frente mio) Spike, quiero que te encargues de vigilar a esos 2 mientras hacen eso, nosotros diremos a dos de nuestros guardias que te sigan y hagan eso y que traigan la carreta destruida para mañana, no preguntes, (el asintió su cabeza ya que sera que los vigile y traer a unos guardias nosotros el solo dio una risa macabra, haciendo que los dos tragaran saliva y me acerque a mi esposa susurrándole a la oreja y ella riéndose de eso).

Nightmare light: (ella se estaba riendo de lo que le dije) ¡me estas diciendo eso en verdad! (yo asentí con la cabeza) entonces que se haga eso, (ella va donde estaba twilight y le da una sonrisa), oye twilight, ¿Qué te parece si le das el numero 25 a esos 2? (Dándole una sonrisa maligna mostrando sus dientes y colmillos afilados).

Twilight: (ella se preguntaba cual era) ¿el numero 25? (se le prendio el foco, y le retire su foco de ideas para la entrada de la casa), ha ya veo, esta bien lo hare en este mismo instante.

Spike: (el lo dice tambien estusiamado) ¡espera!, creo que tambien me lo merezco.

Twilight encendio su cuerno y apunto a los rostros de Spike, snips y snails, de pronto les salieron 3 bigotes distintos en sus rostros.

Spike, snips y snails: (al unisono) ¡Excelente!

Todos se rieron de nosotros 3 incluyendonos.

Nightmare galaxy: bueno chicas, nos retiraremos a nuestra casa, (aparezco el pentagrama nos despedimos de ellas y desaparecimos de ahí, ya adentro en nuestra casa nos aparecimos y nos regresamos a nuestro estado base, antes de avanzar al escalon sentí algo en mi pecho que me dolia, light se percato que no me sentia nada bien y vino para ver que me pasaba).

Light: (ella estaba preocupada por tener mi casco en mi pecho que dolia) galaxy, ¡estas bien! (le dije que no, no me sentia bien antes que gritara le hable).

Galaxy: (aun tenia mi casco derecho apretando mi pecho en mi corazón), no light… no quiero que despiertes a los demás, siento algo que me aprieta (tanto light y yo escuchamos un ruido bastante familiar).

¿?: (se oia como un tono de auxilio) ¡por favor, galaxy ayudanos!

¿? Y ¿?: (otras 2 voces eran de una potrilla y un potrillo) ¡por favor papa, salvanos no queremos morir! (eso fue que ya no escuchamos mas esos gritos, tanto light y yo nos impactamos de oir esas voces hasta que entendí de quien era esa voz).

Galaxy: (estaba como casi entrando en pánico de las voces que escuchamos) ¡hay no conocemos esta voz y esas voces de esos potrillos, esa debe ser mi otra esposa twlight de la otra equestria alterna que conocimos, y los 2 que acabaron de decirme papa deben ser mi hijo y mi hija que están pidiendo en su auxilio!

Light: (ella me calmo, lo cual sabia que me ponía en ese estado) ¡ya galaxy calmate!, (ella me vio algo entristecida) creo que deberías ir tu alla solo y salvarlos, no te preocupes por nosotras… les dire a nuestros padres de esto, en la mañana avisare que saliste de emergencia, y avisare a los médicos que tengan listo el hospital si tu esposa y tus 2 hijos salen heridos (ella me vio sorprendida) no me puedo creer que ya eres padre de dos hijos, al igual que nosotros asi que ve alla y salvalos.

Galaxy: (apareci de la nada mis alforjas las puse en mi lomo y saque la espada kupo de baifrost), bien usare mi espada que nos heredo hamdal (antes que me fuera… ella me besa en el labio para despues separarse del beso y alejarse metros atrás) bien light nos veremos mañana en la noche y cuídate (de pronto mis ojos bicolor cambiaron a los plateados) al parecer cambiaron por si solos, pero no hay tiempo… nos vemos light, (ella se despide con su casco, yo alzo mi espada kupo de baifrost hacia arriba, lo cual se ilumina con una luz de arcoíris y desaparezco de ahí).

** P.O.V. Light**

Depues que galaxy se fuera con el mire arriba como se iba y ver las estrellas a no verse, apareci el pergamino pluma y tinta, escribiendo y explicando de lo que paso a nuestros padres y a nuestras hijas que estaban con sus abuelos, termine de escribir el pergamino y lo desapareci junto con los demás, me fui al pasillo donde teníamos nuestro hospital que andaba en servicio, las 24 horas, al entrar los médicos y enfermeras me saludaron, les dije que mañana mi esposo traería a unos visitantes mañana en la noche, les explique el motivo lo cual asintieron y prepararon todo para mañana.

Yo me Sali de ahí si no decirle las buenas noches a ellos y tambien me dijeron eso, me subi a la habitación y me encontré a nuestros amigos los lobos light y galaxy haciendo sus rondas pero me segui en filo, entre a la habitación y vi como los 3 estaban dormidos, kireo estaba dormido en nuestra cama, asi que tuve que aparecer una cama extra mas pare levitarlo en la nueva cama, lo puse ahí y me fui a mi cama a dormirme y sorprenderme que ahora galaxy ya tenia 4 hijos, 2 mios y dos de twilight pero como serán los hijos de galaxy, serán alicornios o bat ponis alicornios como nosotros de eso dependerá mañana asi que a dormirme se ha dicho, me dormi y estar en los brazos de Morfeo y ver un nuevo dia.

Light: bueno esto acaba el capitulo de hoy lleno de sorpresas, la descendencia de starswril de trixie, no imaginábamos de eso, además de escuchar a twlight y a los hijos de galaxy de la otra equestria alterna, solo dios y Celestia me lo cuiden y de ellos tambien, aparte mi esposo los cuidara (aparezco el pentagrama para irme a dormir) ahora si no hay mas que hacer me retiro a dormir asi que nos vemos en el otro capitulo adiós, (me desaparezco con el pentagrama para irme a dormir)

** CONTINUARA n_n**


	10. cap 08: El dragon durmiente

INVITADOS ESPECIALES PERMANENTES

Invitados que estarán en este fic en algunos capítulos gracias a su permiso del creador **ghost994 **por usar sus personajes hasta que ellos regresen a su tiempo aquí están los personajes:

KIREO: como **Kireo**

NIA: como **nia**

SKYLER/SORROW: como **¿?** Este personaje será del signo de interrogación ya que no sabe cual es su nombre hasta en los capítulos futuros del "regresar de las sombras".

propietario de los personajes: ghost994: como ghost994

**CAPITULO 7: el dragon durmiente**

Ya era de mañana nuestra protagonista estaba durmiendo en su cama y tambien los invitados, light se despertó lentamente, al voltear notaba que faltaba alguien, sino su esposo galaxy que no estaba en la cama, ella recordó que galaxy y ella escucharon los gritos de auxilio de twilight y sus hijos de ella en la otra equestria alterna, por eso galaxy se fue solo a rescatarlos…. Ella sonrio que ahora galaxy tenia a 2 yeguas casadas con 2 hijos deferentes esto causaría mucha risa que galaxy era un picaron y que fuera iman para las yeguas en fin.

Light se levanto y vio a kireo durmiendo, nia abrazando a su skyler, al voltear vio a los lobos light y galaxy durmiendo felizmente, ella para cual se percato que ellos tenia algo tirado… una tunica toda rasgada con zarpazos y sangre, lo cual se le extraño que hacían con eso se acercó a verlo, con su magia la levito al verla se sorprendio y abrió sus ojos hasta no dar mas en esa túnica tenia en un símbolo de **una media luna atravesada por una espada**, ella se sorprendio que no vio eso ni galaxy que no estaba en siglos hasta que ella hablo.

** P.O.V. light**

Light: (yo estaba sorprendida de ver esta basura) ¿pero que chingados hace esto aquí…..? (me fije que había una carta en la ala del lobo galaxy, asi que lo tome con mi magia lo abri y al leerlo me impacte con esta información, galaxy lo escribió en elian lo cual sabíamos su lengua y su escritura y me dispuse a leerlo nuevamente si no me salte en alguna nota).

Nota de lobo galaxy_: "mis estimados light y galaxy, si están leyendo esta carta, es un reporte que casi no hacemos si algo puede pasar, te escribimos esto ya que cuando estábamos haciendo nuestras rondas en nuestra casa, oímos algo afuera y fuimos a ver donde era ese ruido, nos hicimos invisibles para que no nos vieran, buscamos en todo alrededor de la casa y tambien en el tren y no había nadie, volamos hacia arriba para ver mas notorio la vista, escuchamos con nuestras orejas y nuestras narices olimos un olfato que era algo familiar y nos fijamos que era en el bosque everfree, fuimos para alla de donde venia eso, al aterrizar sin hacer ruido, vimos a un poni de tierra encapuchado que estaba haciendo un ritual con un lobo de madera, lo cual tu y nosotros y tu esposo sabíamos que era eso, era para invocar a un espíritu en este plano, asi que lo atacamos por sorpresa ya que no lo vio venir y este grito de la agonía le hicimos sangrar hasta la muerte, dando zarpazos a este poni de esa maldita secta que son pinches cucarachas, las otras veces tambien solo 5 y este era el sexto, los devoramos bastante sin dejar nada… nosotros desaparecimos este ritual y regresar sino antes llevarnos esto ya que te gustaría verlo con sus propios ojos. le dimos tambien un reporte al tus padres light y a lOs padres de galaxy, ellos están interrogando a los sectarios muertos que hacían y porque estaban aquí, debieron de estar extintos ya hace milenios atras y leimos tambien los reportes que sus invitados tienen lo mismo en su tiempo, pero ya saben y no se preocupen si ellos se matan, no pueden hacerlo ya que en el inframundo se les esta castigando hasta su juicio con los otros sectarios y los del alto rango ya que desisten en responder…. Y este es nuestro reporte queridos light y galaxy los pondremos al tanto de esto sin mas decir, hasta otro reporte galaxy y light, guardianes de la casa_".

PD: ¡antes que se nos olvide transporta la túnica al inframundo para tener esto como prueba ya que ellos no lo deben de verlo, si ellos quieren saber esto de antegarra gracias y que tenga una matanza de los mil y un demonios!

Bien eso me sorprendio tanto de este reporte, ya que en nuestro reinado hace siglos exterminamos a estas ponis corrompidos y con los reportes de donde vienen nuestros invitados tenemos bajo control, y claro estos son como cucarachas los exterminas y en años aparecen de la nada, asi que desapareci la túnica y el reporte de ellos al inframundo y guardarlo como prueba ya que viene el juicio de eso malditos perras, en fin me fui a bañar y arreglarme y salir de la habitación sino antes dejarle una nota a nia que no saliera de la habitación y los guardias que estaban en la puerta estarán ahí para darles el servicio como sea, me fui a la cocina para comer y que era hora de comer carne y sangre de poni asi que lo disfrute y le agradeci a los cocineros de esto y ellos tambien, me sali de ahí para ir afuera, pero oh sorpresa estaba mi madre rainbow Dash volando junto con los guardias y viendo arriba en el cielo que estaba repleto de humo, asi que tambien vole como mi madre lo hace y me acerque a ella.

Light: (le toque el hombro a mi madre aun volando ella se volteo para verme) ¡hola madre, como estas! (mire al cielo que estaba cubierto de humo) por cierto madre, ¿Por qué esta el cielo cubierto de humo? ¿nos están atacando o que?

Rainbow: (ella me dio una risa bastante confiada peor aun me saludo) ¡oh, hola light, pues yo bien hija!, (ella se volteo aun volando nosotras) no, no nos están atacando, sino que un dragon esta durmiendo (con su casco me señalo la montaña del Popocatépetl echando humo y fumarolas (que gracioso no) n_n °v°) en aquella montaña, twilight y yo sabemos que es eso, (me sonrio) pero tu lo deberas saber hija, ya que en la política de nosotros, ustedes lo deben de saber y no preguntar (vio la carreta destruida ya que lo trajeron desde la mañana) tu esposo galaxy nos dijo que unos guardias trajeron la carreta destruida de esa presumida de trixie (se llevo su casco su cara y ladeando su cabeza) aggg…. No entiendo a mi yerno porque los guardias trajeron eso, pero el sabe que hara con ello (ella alzo su hombros y cascos) pero galaxy sabe que hara con eso.

Bien mi madre tenia razón antes de eso nos dijeron que vieron pero teníamos que ver nuestros propios ojos y la carreta que vio y galaxy, sabia si había algo lo modficaria pero tambien sabia ya que sentia ese vinculo o lazo con el, rainbow se fue al pasillo sino antes decirme algo.

Rainbow: hija light, ya sabemos que galaxy se fue para alla, los lobos light y galaxy nos dieron el reporte y estamos interrogando a los sectarios y nuestras nietas tambien, ya que deben de aprender como interrogarlos de forma muy (ella froto sus cascos de risa maniática) jijijijiii, es una tortura que están aprendiendo, si me disculpas hija, voy a patear traseros a esos sectarios y no quiero perderme esa interrogación, (de pronto oímos unos gritos que provenían del pasillo en la puerta del inframundo) n_n al parecer están empezando ahora me voy y nos veremos la rato hija.

Con eso nos despedimos ya se fue adentro al oir esos gritos yo me rei que mis hijas aprendieran a interrogar al estilo de la casa, descendi y me Sali de la casa llendo a donde estaban todos los ponis en el parque y veo a Fluttershy corriendo y entrando en pánico hasta que le hable.

Light: hola fluttershy ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Y ¿Por qué estas en pánico amiga?

Fluttershy: ¡oh, hola light! Me alegra de verte, veras lo que pasa es que…. (ella no termino ya que twilight la interrumpio).

Twilight: ¡ATENCION!, ¡ESCUCHEN BIEN! Hay humo esparciéndose por toda equestria (eso hizo llamar la atención de todos los ponis que estábamos ahí).

Light: (entendí el porque estaba en pánico, si sabia de que era antes que mi madre me dijera eso) ah, es por eso que estabas entrando del pánico Fluttershy.

Twilight: (ella dio una explicación de eso jejeje) descuiden, acabo de recibir una carta de la Princesa Celestia, informándome que no proviene de un incendio.

Fluttershy: ah, que alivio…. (ella se sentia aliviada al igual que todos excepto yo).

Light: y viene en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… y.

Twilight: si no que proviene de un dragon.

Fluttershy: (al escuchar eso ella se atemorizo) u… un… dr… dragon. (algunos entraron en pánico yo me lleve a flutershy que tenia pánico, acompañe a twilight a la biblioteca donde las demás amigas ya estaban ahí y entramos adentro de la biblioteca. Ya todas estábamos reunidas y Applejack fue la primera en hablar).

Applejack: ¡por todos los rollos de canela!, ¿Qué hace un dragon adulto aquí en equestria?

Twilight y light: (hablamos al unisono) dormir, (eso hizo que las chicas e inclusive twilight se sorprendieran de lo que dije).

Applejack: disculpa light, pero ¿Cómo es que twilight y tu sabían de eso? (Las chicas querían saber y twilight tambien).

Light: (solo suspire) aggg….. lo sabia chicas… ya que antes galaxy y yo confrontábamos desde hace siglos atrás a unos dragones durmiendo en tierras extranjeras fuera de equestria y un amigo de fuera de aquí nos podio que resolviéramos eso.

Eso hizo que las chicas se quedaran con la boca abierta y sus ojos muy grandes hasta no dar mas se sacudieron su cabeza y Rarity me vio algo preocupada.

Rarity: disculpa querida, he notado que no esta tu esposo galaxy ya que no lo vimos esta mañana y hora (eso hizo tambien sospechar al final suspire rendida).

Light: aggg….. lo siento amigas, se me olvido decirles que galaxy no esta… ya que salio desde la madrugada fuera de equestria a buscar materiales ya que no se encontraban aquí y discúlpenme.

Rarity: (ella se acerco a poner su casco en mi hombro) ah, no te preocupes querida, entiendo eso y nos diste tu explicación no es asi amigas, (las demás asintieron su cabeza y twilight hablo).

Twilight: light tiene razón por eso, ayer le escribi a la princesa Celestia de mi reporte de la amistad de lo que paso con trixie que ella y galaxy hablaran con los animales y me respondio que ellos sabían que hacer con animales grandes y peligrosos y según la princesa Celestia esta tomando una siesta y light lo dijo, sus ronquidos causan el humo, (lo explicaba mientras metia unos libros en sus alforjas).

Pinkie: deberia al doctor, eso es un poco saludable (comento).

Light: pinkie tiene razón, eso no es normal que un dragon duerma en estas tierras.

Rarity: bueno, al menos no esta roncando fuego, ¿Qué debemos hacer al respecto?

Rainbow: yo te dire lo que debemos hacer, darle duro, ¡toma esto! (ella pateando un tallo de madera en forma de poni de troya?, twilight la levita para que no cayera) ¡y esto! (Rainbow trato de embestir el mismo tallo, esta vez twilight la quito haciendo que chocara con el librero).

Twilight: (ella se acerco donde estaba rainbow tirada con los libros algo molesta) tenemos que alentarlo a tomar su siesta a otra parte, la Princesa Celestia nos ha dado esta misión y no debemos fallar y que galaxy y light nos acompañaran por parte de ella, pero light nos explico que su esposo no esta en equestria, asi que contamos con ella nada mas, si no hacemos esto, equestria estará cubierta de humo por los siguientes 100 años, (Fluttershy jadeo al escuchar esa mala noticia).

Rarity: humm, hablando de siestas de belleza.

Twilight: además light hablara con el cuando no vaya ver otra alternativa.

Light: (yo asentí con la cabeza) por mi no hay ningun problema cuenten conmigo, ya les había comentado hace unos minutos y si el no entiende (me transformo en nightmare light) entonces por las malas lo hare que entienda (vuelvo a mi estado base).

Rainbow: (ella se queja de mi) light, te han dicho de lo aterrada que vez cuando te conviertes en nightmare light y de tu esposo tambien.

Light: (me rasque mi cabeza algo apenado) pues lo siento rainbow, pero ya saben que tenemos que hacer esto, no pregunten porque no entenderán y mi esposo, scoot y snowdrop tambien asi que ya debieron de estar acostumbrados a eso rainbow. (eso hizo las chicas se rieran y rainbow se cruzo de cascos mirando a otro lado).

Twilight: (con eso de reir, se seco una lagrima de su ojo) bien rainbow creo que ya te contestaron, pasando a otra cosa, bien amigas y light, necesito que empaquen provisiones pronto, nos espera un largo viaje. Nos veremos aquí en menos de una hora.

Rainbow: (ella estaba ansiosa de esta aventura) ¡bien chicas, ya oyeron!, ¡equestria esta en nuestros cascos!, ¡tenemos lo que se necesita! (Applejack, Rarity, pinkie pie y yo asentimos con la cabeza mientras salimos, al salir escuche con mis orejas de murciélago que fluttershy no estaba muy segura de la misión).

Fluttershy: ah, de hecho….. (ella tenia miedo de esto, pero la vi preocupada, pero yo ya estaba un poco lejos para hablarle y le daría un apoyo).

…. ….. …. …. …. ….. …. ….. … …

En ese tiempo cada una de nosotros nos estuvimos preparadas para esta misión:

1\. rainbow Dash se fue a su casa y mancho sus cascos de arco iris y se lo puso en sus mejillas (como en lo militares ya dando una guerra o en un entrenamiento).

2\. Applejack preparo sus alforjas bastaste pesado con la ayuda de applebloom, big mac y la abuela Smith.

3\. pinkie pie fue a sugar cube corner y empaco varios artículos de fiestas en sus alforjas con su misma expresión divertida que hace ella n_n.

4\. rarity se arreglo su equipaje con un sombrero de camuflaje pero al verse al espejo noto algo en un detalle, se repugno que se veía mal con ese sombrero, asi que llamo a su hermana sweetie bell, que trajera un sombrero a su estilo, sweetie se la trajo y se la dio haciendo que se viera hermosa, sweetie la vio muy dudusa pero era su hermana y sabia que hacer.

5\. Fluttershy se puso lo que parecía ser un equipo de protección (parecía la de **NFL **de futball americano) y todavía estaba nerviosa cuando cerro la puerta.

6\. por ultimo yo me fui a la casa y le dije a unos de los guardias que me trajera mis alforjas y uno de ellos fue a la habitación y salio con mis alforjas, tenia todo preparado y no habíamos guardado cuando fuimos a la equestria alterna, saque mi espada mugo de baifrost y la Tablet la cargue con mi magia por si galaxy me hablaba, el sabra que hacer con la batería ya que era un prototipo y lo guarde en las alforjas, me puse mi camisa y mi chaleco cuando Rarity de la otra equestria alterna nos hizo, me puse mis alforjas y mi funda, meti mi espada mugo con el arnes en el lomo por si llegara a extremos peligrosos y me fui hacia la biblioteca ya casi todas estábamos ahí.

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

**Unos minutos despues (una hora despues)**

Las mane 6 y yo estábamos afuera de la biblioteca para ir a la montaña (Popocatépetl n_n).

Twilight: bien chicas escuchen, estoy trazando la ruta mas rápida pero debemos mantener un buen paso si esperamos llegar a la montaña al anochecer.

Fluttershy: ¿mo… montaña? (dijo algo nerviosa).

Twilight: el dragon esta en aquella cueva en la cima, (ella señalo con sus cascos a la montaña a varios kilómetros del Popocatépetl de poniville).

Applejack: se ve que alla hace frio.

Rainbow: (ella dando una sonrisa) por supuesto que si, mientras mas alto mas frio es.

Rarity: pues yo traje mi bufanda, (ella saca de sus alforjas una bufanda rosa y se la puso en el cuello).

Pinkie: oh, hermosa.

Rainbow: (ella se burlaba de su bufanda) aja si claro, eso te mantendría tibia, (lo dijo en forma sarcástica) y tu light porque traes camisa y chaleco, je tambien sentiras frio alla arriba, (sin hacer caso omiso de lo que dijo rainbow a rarity se le brillo sus ojos al ver mi ropa).

Rarity: oh querida eso te queda muy bien, dime quien es el diseñador que te hizo eso porque esta magnifico.

Light: (tenia una gota de sudor, lo cual no debía de decir que ella fue, pero le dije que era de mi esposo) pues, veras mi esposo me lo trajo de tierras lejanas y fue un diseñador que conocimos, cuando viajaba no mucho a otras partes para buscar materiales jejeje.

Rarity: (ella sonrio de oreja a oreja) a pues… deberías decirle a tu esposo que me presente a ese diseñador ya que tiene gustos para la moda.

Light: (le di una sonrisa) pues le dire a galaxy cuando vuelva, (rainbow solo ladeo su cabeza y vio tambien la espada en mi lomo, le dije que es mi arma favorita, y no salgo de casa solo, los golpeo con el mango de la espada, ya que las guerras acabo, ella estaba confudida y miro a la montaña (Popocatépetl) y nos reimos de su forma. Sentí en mis alforjas que vibraba y sabia de quien era les dije a las chicas que estaría arriba en una nube blanca que estaba por ahí, les dije para ver a detalle el camino, y asintieron su cabeza, me fui a esa nube y saque la Tablet al fijarme que era una videollamada y al tocarlo apareció galaxy y alguien o algunos).

Galaxy: (el me saludo con su sonrisa) ¡hola light, como estas!

Light: (yo agarre con la Tablet y me vi sorprendida de su familia) ¡oh galaxy, eres tu! Al parecer debe ser toda la familia y dime que necesitas que estoy apunto de salir con las demás chicas.

Galaxy: pues veras light. (el levito la Tablet con su telekinesis donde estaba el vientre de twilight que estaba crecido, haciendo que me quedara con la boca abierta), casi no hay mucha explicación light, al rato cuando vengas de donde vallas les hables a nuestros padres y a nuestras hijas y a los doctores y doctoras para llevar a cabo un parto, ya que ella va a cumplir los 9 meses, cuando estemos se los explicaremos todo, y estos son mi retoños, twilight, galaxy y mi sobrina Flurry y el que viene en camino es tambien mi hija light.. asi que me haces ese favor y si están nuestros invitados que se estén en la habitación de donde duermen, (yo asenti aun teniendo la boca abierta) y otro favor light (yo ladee mi cabeza de lo cunfundida) cuando termines habla con todo el personal, los guardias, todos y que se preparen porque aquí esta de locos, no preguntes y diles que preparen todo en nuestro tren ya llegando les dire los detalles quedo claro light.

Light: (yo me rei de su orden) ¡bien, bien, jajaja, a sus ordenes mi general les dare las ordenes a todos fuerte y claro, (todos nos reimos y me pregunta otra cosa).

Galaxy: por cierto light, ¿A dónde vas con las chicas?

Light: pues vamos a la montaña donde duerme un dragon y me pidieron que las acompañara para el plan de contingencia ya que tus hijos los nuestros y nosotros tenemos la habilidad de hablar con los animales, por cierto twilight te aconsejo que escuches bien a galaxy ya que el posee un poder nuevo que acaba de poseer, debiste de darte cuenta que sus ojos los traía plateados (ella asintió su cabeza) bien cuando estén aquí y de tener el parto les explicaremos (de ahí escuchamos un ruido bastante familiar y era de rainbow Dash)

Rainbow: light estas lista para ir con nosotras (yo le dije que si) bien ayudanos con la miedosa de Fluttershy (bien nos reimos que tenia que ayudar con las demás y le hable).

Light: (yo le gemi una sonrisa) jijiji, bien creo ya me hablan, nos veremos en la noche y les avisare a todos.

Galaxy: bien light nos veremos casi en la noche (con eso yo me despedi de ellos y se corto la comunicación y guarde la Tablet).

Light: (estaba yo tan sorprendida de la familia que tuvo) valla… (di un chiflido largo) ya galaxy ya es padre, sobretodo a ellos 2 que se parecen lo mismo y la sobrina de ella flurry y una en camino, (me puse mi casco en mi mentón) entonces ya somos mas grandes esta familia disfuncional, mejor le escribo rápido a mis padres, (con eso apareci el pergamino y una pluma y tinta, escribi lo que me dijo galaxy e imprimí la imagen y lo puse en el pergamino y se la envie, no tardo ni en segundos y quien me escribió fue twilight).

Pergamino de twilight: _"hola light, gracias por escribir esta carta y la imagen de mi retoño con twilight y sus hijos y nuestra sobrina, aquí nos encantaramos que ahora ya tres son galaxys y 4 twilights menos una, que estas con ella, a thunder le dio un infarto del desmayo y tu padre se quedo congelado y con la boca abierta, tu madre rainbow dash esta llorando a carcajadas de la reacción que vieron, yo tambien me rei de mi esposo y lo despertare cuando termine esta carta, scoot y snowdrop gritaron de alegría que ahora jugarían con los hijos de galaxy. Aquí en el inframundo los sentenciados no soportaron la tortura y la interrogación eso nos hizo reir aun mas, les diremos a los doctores que preparen todo y nos veremos en la noche, cuando terminen con el dragon nos vemos"._

Light: (llore de carcajadas al ver el pergamino) jajajajaja, valla ya ahí esta de locos, pero quiero verlo cuando termine esto, (ya respirando un poco descendi, ayude a rainbow con Fluttershy que no quería y la cargamos aun volando y twilight le hablo).

Twilight: ¡espera! Tienes que venir, light y tu tienen la habilidad de comunicarse con los animales, (lo decía mientras la teníamos volando rainbow y yo).

Fluttershy: no creo que pueda.

Twilight: tu ayuda y la de light puede servir antes que esto termine en violencia. Además no tienes de que preocuparte por tus animalitos de la pradera, Spike puede encargarse de ellos hasta que vuelvas, (ella señalo a Spike que tenia a los animales de Fluttershy).

Spike: pueden contar conmigo, (ya en eso los animales se alejan del bebe dragon), ¡oigan, esperen! (El los fue a perseguir).

Light: (yo me rei en mi adentro) jajajajaja, esto me hace reir pero Spike los tiene que cuidar si lo hago no seria nada divertido pero que se le hace.

Fluttershy: no creo que este listo para la labor, tal vez… pero ah….. (no termino su frase ya que twilight no le hizo caso).

Light: (yo le hable a twilight y descendimos a Fluttershy ya que rainbow se canso de que la cargaramos) em, twilight talvez podemos razonar con ese dragon, de decirle que tome su siesta, ya que si le hago cosas puede ser que me saque de mis casillas si me transformo.

Twilight: por esa es la razón light que este es el plan A, el plan B te la dejaremos a ti si no entra en razón… tendras que hacerlo.

Light: de acuerdo twilight (yo le asentí con la cabeza).

Rainbow: (ella se acerco a twilight) ¡estas segura de que quieres que Fluttershy nos acompañe! Porque a esa poni le tiene miedo a su propia sombra, solo nos va a retrasar, y con light… ella puede hablar con ese dragon y entrar en razón.

Twilight: solo esta un poco nerviosa, cuando nos vayamos… apuesto que estará bien…. (fue interrumpida cuando vimos a fluttershy y se estaba aterrando de su propia sombra y se escondio en un arbusto -_-, parpadeo un par de veces mirando de un lado a otro). Muy bien chicas, ¡en marcha!, (todas se pusieron en marcha y salieron corriendo hacia la montaña llevándose a Fluttershy, yo sola ladee la cabeza suspirando y riéndome, me fui volando a alcanzarlas).

**Ya en la montaña**

Nosotras todo el grupo habíamos llegado a la base de la montaña (Popocatépetl) el dragon tomaba su siesta, hasta donde se podia oir sus grandes y poderosos ronquidos poniendo a las manes six nerviosas, pero yo no, ya que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a galaxy aun dormido jejeje.

Rainbow: ¡Wow!, ¿Qué fue eso…?

Twilight: asi suena cuando ronca un dragon.

Light: (me empece a burlar de alguien aun estando volando al igual que rainbow) je, o a mi esposo galaxy, (bien eso nos hizo reir un poco).

Fluttershy: (se oculto detrás de Applejack y empezó a tartamudear) OwO es… es tan… alta.

Rainbow: esa es una montaña, voy a volar para echar un vistazo, (estaba a punto de volar ya que Applejack la detuvo la cola con su boca).

Applejack: espera, creo que debemos subir todas juntas por seguridad grupal, (ella insistió, las demás y yo asentimos con la cabeza).

Rainbow: (ella se cruzo de cascos por su solicitud) ay esta bien.

Todas estábamos subiendo a galopando a la montaña excepto rainbow ya que estaba en el aire con sus cascos cruzados, incluso yo tambien quería volar pero estaba de acuerdo con las demás de la seguridad grupal.

Rarity: escuche que lo único que brilla mas que las escamas de un dragon son las joyas que utilizan para contruir sus nidos, ¡UY! Si juego bien mis cartas, tal vez pueda convencerlo de que me de unas cuantas (lo decía emocionada).

Pinkie: (ella dio una sonrida) ¡bienvenida a mi cueva Rarity!, ¿quieres un diamante? ¡rooooooaaaaar! (ella imitaba el acento de un dragon, entonces lo dije como dragon ¡rooooooaaaaaaar! Bien eso nos puso reir a todas tanto pinkie como yo).

Twilight: ¡chicas! Esto no es cuestión de gracia, (twilight replico y nos hablo a Fluttershy y a mi). Fluttershy y light, son expertas en criaturas salvajes, ¿Cómo creen que sera este dragon?.

Light: (yo le conteste a twilight) pues veras twilight, estos dragones pueden medir el doble de una casa cuando están en cuatro patas y cuando están en dos patas tienen el cuádruple de altura, algunos de estos dragones tienen sus colas formando unos picos si alguien los amezana y son bastantes, se conservan sus botines y nadie se acercan para llevárselos, de lo contrario ¡adios mundo cruel! Y creeme twilght que ya los hemos visto esto galaxy y yo.

Twilight (ella estaba sorprendida de esa información los cual tenia su pergamino tinta y pluma escribiendo eso) ¡wow! Light, tanto tu y galaxy saben de eso, gracias por esa información y muchos mas (yo asentí con la cabeza a la vez rascándome algo apenada y tambien hablo con Fluttershy), ahora ya que tengo esta información, necesito de una segunda opinión y si es cierto esto Fluttershy, (ella no recibió respuesta) ¿fluttershy?, (nos dimos cuenta que Fluttershy no estaba).

Light: creo saber donde esta, (yo apunte mi casco en la parte inferior en el risco y una flecha apuntando ahí con lucesitas).

Rainbow: ¡oye! ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿una invitación? (pregunto molesta).

Pinkie: uh, creo que tengo una en mi mochila, (ella saca una invitación y un confeti sale de la nada haciendo que se exaltara todas excepto yo).

Fluttershy: es que… esta… muy… empinada… (ella decía mientras temblaba tímidamente).

Rainbow: (ella señala con su casco izquierdo) ¿Por qué esto es un risco, tal vez no podrias no se….. ¿volar hasta aquí?, (pregunto de forma molesta de nuevo °-°).

Pinkie: tu puedes Fluttershy, solo hazlo, agita esas alas, (le daba animos a la pegaso amarilla).

Fluttershy: ah, esta bien, (ella empezó a mover sus alas y volo un par de metros hasta que hoyo de nuevo el rugido del dragon y aparte una mirada de ojos rojos sangre y una mirada de risa maléfica, ella se asusto y se escondio sus alas haciéndola caer al arbusto.

Rainbow se quejo y se golpeo sus cascos en su cara en frente de la frustacion, Fluttershy quería mover y abrir sus alas pero no se abrían por el miedo.

Twilight: ¡oye, no tenemos tiempo para esto, (ella se quejo, Applejack agarro el mapa con su boca) ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Applejack: necesito esto para llevarla a la montaña.

Antes que hicieran algo yo me puse en frente con mi transformación.

Nightmare light: esperen chicas, debería talvez llevarla yo a la montaña, (yo descendi de la montaña aun con mi transformacion, y la agarre con mis sombras levitándola, nuevamente se escucho el rugido del dragon y vi una mirada de ojos rojo sangre y esa risa maléfica que me estaba preguntando) ¿pero que demonios y que chingados acaba de ocurrir? (bueno lo tomare importancia despues de esto, fluttershy temblo nuevamente, lo que hice era abrazar con mi ala de angel para que se tranquilizara, y estaba hecho, ella sentia que no temblaba sino que reia ya que eso tenia una paz bondad, tranquilidad haciendo que se calmara un poco, aun cerrando sus ojos le dije), manten tus ojos cerrados fluttershy, no preguntes, (ella asintió y no pregunto, con mi rapidez me desaparci en un santiamén y apareciendo con las chicas. Ellas tenían la boca abierta que me desapareci y apareci de la nada sin la teletransportacion, baje a Fluttershy de nuevo a la tierra, haciendo que las chicas se sorprendieran del cambio de ella y abrió sus ojos y no tenia nada, ella me agradeció y le devolví el agradecimiento). Bueno chicas, asi que sigamos a la montaña.

**Hora y media mas tarde**

Seguíamos con nuestro viaje hasta que encontramos con un pequeño peñasco, nosotras saltamos menos Fluttershy que todavía seguía con el miedo y dudaba si en saltar o no.

Twilight: es tu turno Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: pero…. es muy….. ancho, (lo decía mientras se sujetaba de una roca).

Twilight: hazlo Fluttershy, deberíamos estar mas adelantadas.

Applejack: podrias dar una gran salto.

Fluttershy: yo…. (ella asomo su cabeza, pero volvió a escuchar el rugido del dragon haciendo que temblara nuevamente), no lo se…. (todas ladearon sus cabezas excepto pinkie y yo).

Pinkie: no hay nada de que temer, solo es impulso saltar y caer (ella empezó a brincar al otro lado donde estaba ella), lo vez… "!canción de pinkie saltar y brincar!"… (aquí me gusto escribir las canciones de las ponis que cantan)…..

_ "lejos no esta, tu patas puede mas…_

_ solo hazlo y lo veras, salta y brinca no hay mas,_

_ saltar y brincar… tus patas puede mas,_

_ saltar y brincar… saltar y brincar… saltar y brincar…_

_ saltarybrincar… saltarybrincar…"_

Al escuchar esa canción de pinkie Fluttershy se emociono de brincar al final suspiro.

Fluttershy: aggg… esta bien… aquí voy… con cuidado, (ella empezaba a acercarse al peñasco, todas le dimos animos para que siguiera).

Fluttershy: saltar y….. (ella salto?)

Twilight: no mires abajo.

Pero al escuchar a twilight, Fluttershy vio abajo hacia el fondo, ella creía que iba a caerse al abismo pero se dio cuenta que estaba a centímetros del peñaszo. Rainbow Dash se volvió a golpear su casco en su cara, asi que no tuve opción de que mis sombras se formaran en un hilo e sombras para traer a la timida pegaso.

Fluttershy: creo que olvide saltar (ella se sintió avergonzada).

**Media hora mas tarde**

Mientras continuábamos con nuestro viaje, estábamos en una zona muy rocosa que miedo que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Twilight: (ella susurro a nosotras y nos advirtió) no hagamos ruido, según mi mapa estamos en una zona de entrada de avalancha, un ligero sonido podría causar un desprendimiento.

Fluttershy: (ella entro en pánico) una… una zona…. Zona….

Twilight: shhhhh, (ella la callo y todos seguimos en camino y en silencio, pero desafortunadamente una hoja cayo en el lomo de Fluttershy).

Fluttershy: ¡AVALAN…..! (ella estaba a punto de gritar pero la tape la boca con mis sombras y mi casco de garras de sombras).

Antes que dieran un suspiro, se oyó un estruendo de la montaña, para nuestra maldita sorpresa las jodidas rocas empezaron a caer. Las chicas empezaron con el pánico y les hable.

Nightmare light: (les chifle a las chicas dejando de estar de un lado a otro) chicas júntense conmigo y no hablen, (ellas por dudosas no hablaron y se acercaron, les dije que me tocaran y que no dejeran nada, sin rechistar me tocaron aun teniendo las sombras que cubrían los cascos de las chicas, entonces nos materializamos en humo y salimos de ahí si una roca nos aplastara esta pasara al tocarla y salimos de la zona de avalancha, nos materializamos de vuelta y ellas no se lo podían creer que viajaran a ser traspasadas por una roca se alivianaron y me felicitaron de haberlas salvado).

Pinkie: ¡whoo, hoo!, ¡whoo, hoo! Eso fue bastante divertido, hagamoslo de vuelta, hagamoslo de vuelta, (ella estaba emocionada).

Twilight: light (esta vez se lo voy a pasar) gracias por habernos salvado de la avalancha, (yo le asentí con la cabeza y seguimos adelante).

Todas seguimos en el camino y platicando de lo que paso en la zona de la avalancha y por fin llegamos a la cueva donde dormia el dragon.

Rainbow: (se acerco a twilight) ¿aun crees que fue buena idea traer a Fluttershy aqui?

Twilight: estamos a punto de averiguarlo, (todas nosotras estábamos en la entrada de la cueva y se veian que salía humo de ahí adentro, ella le hablo a rainbow). Rainbow Dash, despeja el humo con tus alas, (ella asintió y empezó a disipar el humo negro del cielo, luego se dirigió a rarity y a pinkie pie)… van a distraer al dragon si algo se complica alla adentro, (pinkie pie saco de la nada un pollo de hule y empezó a jugar con el, yo me rei como lo hacia divertido n_n, luego fue con applejack). Applejack, lista con las manzanas en caso de que decida a atacar, (applejack saco dos manzanas y las pateo en un árbol). Pero no debe pasar porque Fluttershy hara lo necesario para despertarlo y entre nosotras dos de seguro lo lograremos hacerle entender porque se tiene que ir. Pero si no funciona el plan A, usaremos el plan B y es que nightmare light (ahora si le asentí con la cabeza) lo hara razonar para que se valla y usara siempre su teletransportacion para llevárselo mas lejos, (le dije: lo llevare a las tierras del dragon twilight), gracias…., como decía, ella lo llevara a las tierras del dragon, ¿estan listas ponis?

Todas nosotras asentimos con la cabeza y una que otra dando un saludo militar.

Twilight: excelente, vamos a entrar, (pero twilight entro a la cueva sola). Entonces, ¿Cómo despertamos a un dragon dormido sin que se moleste, (no recibió respuesta), ¿fluttershy? ¡ay, no puede ser!, (twilight salio de la cueva y vio que Fluttershy tenia la cabeza enterrada como una avestruz en la tierra), ¿Qué esperas? Tenemos que hacerlo, ¡AHORA!, (la empezó a empujarla pero ella se resistia a hacerlo). Cada…. Segundo que pasa…. Ese dragon…. Dejara equestria cubierta de…. Humo… (las demás ayudaron a empujarla excepto yo, ya que miraba mis cascos de garras afiladas oscuras como se veian hermosas, para destrozar y arrancar partes de un poni u otra raza, pero aun asi Fluttershy mantenía sus cascos firmes en la tierra).

Fluttershy: no…., no…., no puedo entrar a la cueva, (ella lo dijo, haciendo que todas las ponis no incluyéndome, se cayeran al estilo anime, eso si es gracioso).

Rainbow: (ella se queja cruzando de brazos) ¡que bien, ahora tambien le asustan las cuevas!

Fluttershy: no le temo a las cuevas, le temos a los…. Dragones, (las demás no la escucharon pero yo si la escuche, que bueno ser una bat poni alicornio y escuchar con mis orejas de murcuelago).

Applejack: ¿Qué dices terroncito?

Nightmare light: lo que Fluttershy dice, que le tiene miedo a los dragones.

En eso el dragon ronco fuerte y saliendo hume haciendo toser a todos, yo saque mi espada mugo para girarlo como un ventilador para disipar el humo haciendo que me dieran las gracias.

Twilight: pero Fluttershy, tienes un gran talento para lidiar con cualquier clase de animales (quizo razonar con ella).

Fluttershy: si, ¿Por qué no son dragones?

Rainbow: (ella protesto) ¡ay, por favor! Te hemos visto acercarte a una terrible manticora como sin nada.

Fluttershy: si, porque eso no era un dragon.

Nightmare light: Fluttershy…. Spike es un dragon, no le temes a el.

Fluttershy: cierto, porque no es un dragon gigantesco aterrador, con dientes enormes, escamas filosas, cuernos horribles, lanza humo y devorador de ponis de un bocado.

Twilight: pero sigue siendo un dragon.

Nightmare light: pero Fluttershy, si le temes a los dragones, ¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes de venir hasta aquí?.

Fluttershy: tambien me dio miedo, (contesto la timida pegaso).

Applejack: (rainbow gimio y appleajck se puso a su lado) todas le tenemos al dragon. (dándole una pequeña sonrisa).

Rainbow: yo no, (diciendo en tono arrogante).

Nightmare light: les recuerdo que mi esposo y yo hemos derrotado y hablado con dragones mas grandes para que entendieran que se fueran a dormir a otra parte.

Applejack: bueno, casi todas le tememos al dragon, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. Asi que entra y demuestra quien eres, (dijo con optimismo).

Fluttershy: (parecía que estaba insegura de entrar alla adentro) yo…. Yo…. No puedo hacerlo, (las lagrimas casi se le salían de sus ojos y se fue corriendo de la montaña).

Twilight: (ella se acerco a mi y volvi a mi estado base) light…. ¿podrias ir a buscarla y tratar de convencer que ella vuelva, o al menos que regrese a su casa sana y salva.

Light: aggg….. esta bien twilight, hare lo mejor posible para que vuelva aquí o la llevare a su casa, (antes de que me fuera me detuve) twilight antes de que me valla te puedo darte algo, (ella se acerca dudosa, de la alforjas saco 10 granadas cegadoras con su correa, se la entrego en su pata derecha delantera lo cual ella me ve confundida).

Twilight: (ella levanto una ceja levantada) y esto light: ¿Qué son estas cosas, o mejor dicho bolas verdes?

Light: (yo me acerque a ella) agg…. Pues son granadas cegadoras, estas son armas inofensivas y no letales, pero te pueden sacar de un apuro o un peligro, déjame enseñártelo, (con uno de mis hilos saque una granada cegadora de mis alforjas, le explique a twilight de como usarlo, le dije que le quitara el seguro, un gancho que estaba en la parte de arriba y la arroje a 100 metros les dije que se cubrieran sus ojos y ellas hicieron caso, solo vi como una luz blanca apareció y desaparecio, les dije a las chicas que ya podría dejar de cubrirse, todas se quedaron confundidas de lo que paso), twilight esto lo tienes que hacerlo rápido y arrojarlo, puede detonar en 5 segundos y te tienes que cubrir tus ojos para que no te vaya a cegar, y si estas en apuros o en un peligro inminente, esto te puede salvar la vida y de las demás o de una emboscada, pero tienes que agarrar una sola granada, si lo haces con todos, no te quedara nada y todas terminaran muertas u otras cosas (todas quedaron de la impresión y twilight asintió la cabeza). Bien ire a buscarla y continúen, y estare aquí para hablar con el dragon.

Con eso me fui volando y dejando a las chicas, yendo donde estaba Fluttershy y la vi que estaba caminando por la montaña, debio de sentirse culpable de dejar a nuestras amigas, pero ella estaba asustada para enfrentarse a una lagartija subdesarrollada y la alcance y le grite.

Light: ¡FLUTTERSHY, ¡ESPERA!, (ella se dio la vuelta y me vio que estaba volando asi que descendi y estar frente a frente de ella) Fluttershy… tenemos que hablar, (dándole una mirada seria).

Fluttershy: am, em claro light: ¿de que me quieres hablar?

Light: dime una cosa Fluttershy, ¿Por qué decidiste huir del dragon? (preguntándole en un tono tranquila).

Fluttershy: (ella bajo su cabeza algo avergonzada) como les había dicho, les tengo miedo a los dragones, creo que tu no me podras comprender ya que tu y tu esposo, han estado enfrentado y hablando con los dragones, pero en plenas circunstancias sigo temiendo a ellos, pero no quería hablar de ello.

Light: (yo me acerque a poner mi casco derecho en su hombro) ¿sabes Fluttershy? Mi esposo y yo tambien tenemos miedo.

Fluttershy: (ella se quedo en shock al oírme eso) pe…. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que podrían asustarte a ti y a tu esposo galaxy?

Light: (tome un largo respiro) aggg…. Veras Fluttershy, todo lo que llevamos en nuestra larga vida como alicornios o mejor dicho "bat ponis alicornios", tenemos casi mas de 2000 años, yo teniendo 2021 años de edad y mi esposo galaxy 2022 años de edad, pero semanas atrás… eramos unos potros bat ponis que teníamos esa edad de 21 yo y el 22. Teniamos miedo y sabes ¿Por qué nos paso esto primero? (ella ladeo su cabeza) porque ya se nos acababa el tiempo y por eso nos dio una infarto al corazón que a la vez morimos, es la primera vez que morimos pero… un ser poderoso nos dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir y nos mando 2000 años atrás para aprender, conocer y hacer amistades que hicimos en este tiempo, pero déjame decirte una cosa, casi mas de 1000 años estuvimos gobernando de unos de los imperios mas importantes de equestria y era el "IMPERIO DE CRISTAL".

Fluttershy: ¿El imperio de cristal? Ese imperio no me suena de haberlo escuchado.

Light: pues porque al paso del tiempo se olvidaron, pocos los saben que existio, era un hermoso lugar para vivir, estar tranquilo y no tener preocupaciones y ponis de cristal, mi esposo y yo fuimos lo que gobernamos ahí, ya que la reina de ahí fallecio, solo la princesa Celestia y luna estuvieron ahí y nosotros, nadie mas supo de esto, pero siempre habían guerras por tomar la capital del imperio de cristal, nosotros nos interpusimos y no dejaramos que lo tomaran y nadie se acercaba mientras estábamos y ayudábamos tambien a las dos princesas… Ganamos tantas batallas que casi no había enemigos que luchar, y casi había paz, hemos conocido y nos hemos hecho amigos de la mas grandes leyendas que hubo en la historia de equestria, (pero baje mi cabeza y mis orejas algo entristecida) pero conforme paso el tiempo algunos se fueron y otros murieron en batallas, otros se fueron a otras tierras para descansar y formar una familia, (y subi mi cabeza al cielo que aun estaba el humo algo alegre lo cual Fluttershy tambien) pero jem….. tambien nos divertíamos con ellos, ya casi a los 1100 años de gobernar, vimos a a un poni prometedor que lo hemos enseñado para ser el próximo gobernante del imperio de cristal llamado, "**twist shadow**" era uno que lo hemos preparado para eso, llego ese tiempo y le cedimos para que gobernara con bien, y nosotros nos fuimos de ahí para ir de aventuras y nos llamaron para hacer algunos trabajos como aullentar o convercer a los dragones de que se fueran, estuvimos lejos de las tierras fuera de equestria, nos llamaron para encargarnos de esto y duro casi un año y ya no hubo trabajos. Regresamos a equestria y fuimos a una cueva del norte helado y ese sitio hacia un frio de locos que nadie pudiera ir, y nosotros traíamos abrigos para mantenernos calientes y entramos ahí y nos quedamos perplejos en ese lugar, había un lago que brillaba y unas plantas que al brillar con el lago parecía que estábamos viendo unas estrellas y buscar plantas para nuestras pociones y para la salud de ahí regresaríamos a nuestro hogar en el imperio de cristal pero no se pudo.

Fluttershy: (ella estaba tan impactada de mi historia hasta que me pregunto) dime light, ¿Qué les paso para que ya no regresaran a su hogar al imperio de cristal, y que paso con el?

Light: (me sente para que ella tambien se sentara) aggg….. pues lo que nos paso ahí en esa cueva, no lo creeras es porque ahí nos dormimos en esa cueva, mi esposo y yo teníamos tanto sueño que nos dormimos juntitos y acurrucados... pero al despertar nos retiramos de ahí sino antes buscar todas las plantas que nos iban a servir y caminamos a 3 dias a cascos, talvez volar, pero era un riesgo si se congelaban, teletransportandonos de ahí, era una locura ya que no teníamos fuerza suficiente para teletransportarnos y caminamos, pero al llegar al tercer dia, nos impacto y nos sorprendio que el imperio de cristal no estaba, y decidimos entrar o ver, pero una fuerza mayor era lo que nos impedia entrar pero nos rendimos y fuimos para ver la fecha o año, vimos la estacion del tren y eso nos hizo preguntar que hacia una estación del tren y vimos en el calendario que era del siglo despues. Nos impactamos que nos dormimos en esa cueva que le llamamos "cueva del tiempo" por otros 1000 años y nos entristecimos y nos dio miedo que paso con nuestro hogar, con nuestros ponis y nuestro príncipe de ahí, y ya sabras que lo que paso cuando nos encontramos en el antiguo castillo de las 2 hermanas, (ella asintio) pues ese es el relato que te estoy contando ya que tambien tenemos miedo en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca nos rendíamos y un dia de estos regresaremos alla y ver que paso y nos dimos la tarea de protegerlas a ustedes a nuestras hijas, a las princesas y a todos lo seres vivos que viven en el planeta ecus, si vamos a sacrificar nuestras vidas es por proteger a todos ustedes.

Fluttrshy: (estaba meditando y reflexionando lo que le acaba de decir y llego a una conclusión) entonces, ¿me estas diciendo que debo enfrentarme a mis propios miedos para asi enfrentarme al dragon como lo hicieron ustedes de dialogar con ellos?

Light: (le di una sonrisa) no solamente con el dragon, sino que debes superar cualquier temor que tengas de aquí en adelante, ya que el miedo detiene a cualquier ser vivo o de otro mundo. (nosotras miramos a la cima). Ahora regresemos para ayudar con nuestras amigas antes que pase un peligro mayor con ese dragon.

Fluttershty: esta bien, (ella dándome una sonrisa y con confianza) pero creo que esta historia que me acabas de contar se lo deberías de contárselo a twilight ya que le gusta estas historias de equestria.

Light: (me rasque mi cabeza algo apenado) lo siento Fluttershy, pero no se lo puedo contárselo a ella, solamente tu, ya que esta historia que te acabo de contar te ayudara en cambiar en algunas cosas, pero sera en algunos años que se la cuente, pero hagamos la pinkie-promesa ya que nadie mas debe de saberlo hasta ese dia. (ella me sonrio e hicimos la pinkie-promesa).

Fluttershy y light: (al unisono)!con cerrojo si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo! (y sellamos la pinkie-promesa y nos abrazamos de ser amigas, nos dejamos de abrazar y le dije que tocara mi ala, ella asintió y toco mi ala, apareci el pentagrama y nos tele-transportamos junto con el).

**Mientras tanto en la cima de la montaña popocateptl**

El resto de las ponis casi entraba en pánico, pero pinkie temblo lo cual sabia.

Pinkie: (ella empezó a temblar que alguien hizo la pinkie-promesa) uuuuu, uuuuu, uuuuu, ¡siento que mi pinkie-sentido, me dijo que alguien hizo una pinkie-promesa que jamas se romperá hasta ese dia, y siento de quien fue! (ella seguio en pánico, twilight le dio una mirada a rainbow).

Twilight (miro molesta a rainbow por que ella golpeo y le arrojo la granada cegadora al dragon) rainbow Dash ¿era realmente necesario patearle la cara y quitarme una granada cegadora que light me presto para cierta emergencia, (rainbow iba a contestar, pero el dragon les dio una mirada asesina y se preparo para atacar, el tomo una larga respiración profunda y lanzo fuego por su boca).

Ellas cerraron sus ojos ya que el fuego era demasiado grande para esquivarlo, antes que pudieran ser afectados, oyeron un grito familiar.

¿? ¡**METEORO DE PEGASO, LLAMAS ESPECTRALES DE LA MUERTE!**

Una figuras de ponis esqueléticos que adentro tenia constelaciones y galaxias, envueltas por llamas azules y rojas choco con el fuego, e hizo desaparecer en unos segundos, el dragon miro al cielo y vio a light con Fluttershy, con el pentagrama en el aire.

Light: (le di una mirada seria al lagartijo subdesarrollado) ¿asi que este es el dragon que da problemas? Creia que era mas malo y que tenia de entrar en razón como antes. (el dragon se molesto por su ofensa y dio un rugido en mi cara. No me deje intimidar ya que sabia que yo y galaxy sabíamos como lidiar con problemas grandes, asi que cambie mi color violeta y le mi mirada asesina haciendo que temblara un poco) oye tu a mi nadie me ruge, solo yo el que le rujo a mi esposo cuando estamos de malas, asi que calmate o no tendre compasión de ti. (el dragon casi le temblaba para dar otro ataque ya que tenia mi mirada asesina sobre el y Fluttershy paso de mi lado viendo al dragon).

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo te atreves?, (le decía molesta al dragon, asi que le deje que ella se encargara, asi que regrese mi vista a la normalidad) ¡COMO TE ATREVES! (ella volo aun gritando y se puso en la cara del dragon poniéndolo nervioso de lo que ya esta) ¡escúchame amigo, solo porque eres grande… no significa que seas un bravucon, tal vez tengas dientes grandes, escamas afiladas, lanzas humo y respiras fuego!. ¡Pero no tienes derecho!, repito. ¡No tienes derecho a lastimar a mis amigas! ¿entendiste? (le pregunto mirándolo al ojo, todas quedaron estupefactas de su actitud tan repentina, yo sola me quede dando una carcajada de risas (valla si que tengo la de mi madre rainbow de pura risa) mientras el pentragrama seguía flotando. El dragon seguía mas itimidado por ella y lo mio por sus palabras y se encogió como perrito regañado). ¿Y bien?

Dragon: **pero esa rainbow me pateo y me cego en toda mi cara**, (el dragon señalo con su garra a rainbow, pero rainbow asintió una sonrisa satisfactoria).

Fluttershy: (ella asintió su cabeza) y yo lamento mucho que haya echo eso, (rainbow se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y la miro dudosa). Pero eres mas grande y debes comportarte…. Y deberías evitar tomar una siesta en donde tus ronquidos son un riesgo de salud para otras criaturas.

Dragon: pero yoo…. (el quería hablar, pero Fluttershy la interrumpio).

Fluttershy: na, na, na, na, nada, no quiero oir "peros" amigo ahora…. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? (El no respondio). Pregunte…. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Sin decir mas el dragon por sorpresa de todos lloro, las lagrimas empezaron a caer y todos…. Bueno casi todos teníamos una sonrisa en nuestros rostros excepto Rarity que le arruinaba su melena.

Flutteshy: (hizo que el dragon se calmara) ya, ya, no tienes que llorar… no eres un dragon malo, solo tomaste una mala decisión. Ahora empaca tus cosas, tienes que encontrar otro lugar para dormir, (ella le pidió amablemente mientras volvia a la tierra, yo tambien descendi cuando desaparecio el pentagrama, todas nosotras e incluyéndome a mi la felicitamos por su esfuerzo y pinkie nos abrazo grupal a todas, ya el dragon empezó a volar y se alejaba poco a poco de equestria hacia otro lugar. Y les dije que se agarran de mi sino antes twilight me hablo).

Twilight: espera light, antes de nos vallamos hay algo que queremos hablarte de algo.

Light: (desapareci el pentagrama y me voltee donde estaban las chicas y a twilght) ¿si, dime twilight de que me querían hablar.

Twilight: dinos light ¡¿PORQUE TU Y GALAXY NO NOS DIJERON QUE ERAN LOS GUARDIANES DE LA ARMONIA?! (diciendo un tono de enojo, las chicas tambien tenían esa cara seria, yo me quede sorprendida de eso lo cual inhale bastante rendida).

Light: aggg… entonces ya lo saben ¿verdad?, (ellas asintieron sus cabezas, entonces no tuve otra opción, cambio mis ojos a violeta de miradas asesinas lo cual se sorprendieron las chicas que cambiara mis ojos. Vi en todas ellas leyendo y viendo sus mentes que twilight acababa de recibir la carta de la princesa Celestia diciendo, que nosotros fueramos con ella para convencer al dragon y aparte se sorprendieron que en la carta les decía que galaxy y yo eramos los guardianes de la armonía, haciendo que se sorprendieran y se impactaran que no les habíamos dicho eso y me Sali de leer y ver en sus mentes y regresando mis ojos normales), bien amigas creo que se dieron cuenta que ya eramos los guardianes de la armonía, pero dime twilight… ¿la princesa Celestia les dijo que eramos los guardianes de la armonía mediante la carta que te dio?

Eso si las chicas se quedaron en shock al ver que supieron eso aun quedando con la boca abierta.

Twilight: (ella tenia cara de asombro lo cual sacudió su cabeza) dime light, ¿Cómo es que supiste, que la princesa Celestia me mando la carta de que ustedes eran los guardianes de la armonia?

Light: (me cruce de cascos viendo a otro lado) ¡vamos twilight, que no lo ven! (se quedaron cofundidas y me di un casco en mi cara) hay no puede ser, pues lei y vi sus mentes que estuvieron en la biblioteca antes que viniera con nuestras cosas para detener al dragon.

Applejack: (me vio cara de molestia) oye light, es de mala educación entrar en la mente y ver los recuerdos de los que paso hace algunas horas y… (no termino de hablar ya que twilight alzo su casco para que no hablara).

Twilight: (ella asintió su cabeza y me vio algo seria) entonces, es cierto ¿que ustedes son los guardianes de la armonía?

Light: (yo asentí la cabeza haciendo que se impactaran) claro que si twilight, en la carta que te mando Celestia es cierto, cuando las salvamos, en la noche de nightmare moon, los elementos de la armonía no esperaron durante mucho tiempo y dichos elementos nos eligieron como los guardianes de la armonía, cuando Celestia y luna eran las portadoras de siglos atrás, ya que luna ya no era la portadora de la armonía hace mas de 1000 años y hace mas de dos mil años conocimos a las princesas y a otros amigos y derrotamos a tantos enemigos que casi no había guerras, les queríamos decirles eso pero se nos adelantaron a esta información, otras cosas que hablen pinkie, sera mejor que nos haga la fiesta de esto, otro dia y a las demás les vamos a ayudar en todo momento y mejor nos vamos a casa (de pronto mire al cielo y sentí que galaxy, con nuestra amiga y esposa twilight con sus siameses parecidos a ellos , sobrina y un bebe que venia en camino venían ya y estarían en la noche yo me rei de eso, las chicas vieron al cielo y no había nada y Applejack me hablo).

Applejack: hey terroncito de azúcar, ¿Por qué vez al cielo y dando una sonrisa?

Light: (me sacudi mi cabeza y me rasque algo apenada saliendo una gota de sudor de mi frente) am, pues nada, nada, recordé una cosa no mas pero ya es hora de ir a casa, pero twilight sera mejor que guardes esas granadas cegadoras en tu casa cuando vallas a ir de aventura cuando no estemos (ellos asintió su cabeza) y que envíes el reporte a la princesa, (sin rechistar las chicas solo suspiraron rendidas menos Applejack y rainbow ya que tenia algo en mente pero la dejaron pasar de momento, asi que se acercaron y aparecí el pentagrama, este brillo y nos desaparecimos de ahí)

** P.O.V. tercera persona**

Mientras que nuestras amigas y la protagonista se fueron de ahí en el en la zona de la avalancha unos ponis encapuchados con unas túnicas y en sus pechos tenían un emblema de **una media luna atravesada por una espada **estaban enojados por no tener éxito y uno de ellos hablo.

¿?: (el azoto su casco al piso y estaba bastante enojado) ¡maldita sea, esto no puede estar pasando, todo el plan se fue a la basura… nos costo mucho trabajo en traer a ese maldito dragon para que nosotros nos encargaramos de los guardianes y tambien de los elementos de la armonía, TwT al parecer nuestro maestro se enojara por haber fracasado en esta misión, gracias a esa maldita bat poni alicornio llamada light, y su esposo que no esta, demonios, (el se rio de forma psicópata) jajajaja, pero este es el principio y sera el nuevo comienzo, pero tenemos ases bajo las mangas, para que nuestro maestro y nosotros gobernemos esta maldita tierra y desatar la muerte misma, pero ahora daremos el reporte a nuestro maestro y planearemos como matar a los guardianes y a los elementos de la armonía asi que muchachos retirada, (todos los ponis dieron un saludo militar y se fueron de ahí y desaparecer de la nada y abandonar ese sitio para su próximo ataque de nuestros protagonistas y los elementos de la armonía).

** P.O.V. light**

Ya estando en poniville, twilight le escribió el reporte a la princesa Celestia y yo estaba afuera.

Twilight: "_Querida Princesa Celestia: Me complace reportar que el dragon a abandonado nuestra bella tierra y que mi amiga Fluttershy fue que la convencio de irse, esta aventura me enseño que no debes perder la fe en tus amigas. Pueden ser una increíble fuerza y pueden ayudarte a superar incluso tus peores miedos, siempre tu leal alumna Twilight Sparkle"._

PD_: nuestra amiga light ya se entero que son los guardianes de la armonía y su esposo galaxy, que no esta y salio a tierras lejanas fuera de equestria a buscar ciertas cosas, le preguntamos a light donde estaba y se negó a contestarnos y nos cuestionamos porque tanto secreto entre ellos y mas misterios que tienen muchas gracias._

Cuando termino de redactar la carta Applejack le hablo de afuera.

Applejack: twilight tienes que venir a ver esto, esta a solo cinco minutos de un nuevo record.

Light: asi se hace rainbow solo un poco mas ¡si se puede! ¡si se puede!

Rainbow: 1024…, 1025…, (¡Roooooaaaaar!), (su concentración fue interrumpido ya que escucho que volvió el rugido del dragon y ella entro en pánico), ¡aaaaaaah, godzilaaaa!, ¡eeeeh, quiero decir, ¡UN DRAGON! (ella cae al suelo patas arriba y nosotras nos reimos) ¿de que se rien? ¿ese horrible dragon volvió?

Pinkie: (ella hace un rigido de dragon) ¡Roooooaaaaar!

Rainbow: pinkie pie… me asustaste, digo eeeeh…. Rompiste mi concentración.

Fluttershy: descuida rainbow Dash… no todas las ponis pueden ser tan valientes como yo, (yo murmurando: sino mas bien ser una valiente (suspire) aggg…. Pero que se puede hacer) (rainbow sopla una hoja y cae en el lomo de fluttershy), ¡AAAAAAAAH! (ella cae al suelo con las patas arriba y nosotras nos rimos nuevamente. Pero me dio una idea y empece a rugir como el tono de godzilla, Applejack, pinkie pie, Rarity y rainbow cayeron de patas arriba, twilight, Spike que acaba de salir y enviar la carta a Celestia y yo nos reimos durante algunos segundos, durante el rato nos reimos y charlamos de lo que paso hoy hasta llegar casi la noche…. Me despedi de ellas y retirarme con mis alforjas y mi espada hasta la casa, sentia que galaxy y su familia ya casi llegaban y me teletransporte usando mi cuerno rápido sin usar el pentagrama y llegue en un segundo).

Ya adentro de la casa estaban los doctores los padres de galaxy mis padres y mis hijas y me acerque a ellos, desapareci mis alforjas y mi espada mugo para que estuvieran en nuestra habitación y me acerque a mi madre.

Light: ¡hola madre, veo que ya casi están preparados para la llegada de nuestra amiga y segunda esposa de galaxy!

Rainbow: (ella me dio una risa) claro que si mi hija, tengo entendido que las demas se enteraron que ustedes 2 son los guardianes de la armonía no es verdad.

Light: (yo tenia cara de asombro lo cual agite mi cabeza) ¡pero como supieron eso que ellas se enteraron y ustedes tambien! Y si lo somos.

Rainbow: (ella volo y vio algo que venia cayendo del cielo) pues en el inframundo vemos las cartas que pasan por magia, pero ya debes de saber de eso light, pero charlaremos mas tarde ya que vienen para aca. (al final solo suspire rendida y vi al cielo todos nosotros al mismo tiempo y vimos que venia el rayo de arcoíris del baifrost y vimos a ellos era mi galaxy y nuestra amiga y esposa de el junto con dos una potra y un potro parecidos a ellos solo su pelaje purpura oscuro sus cola y melena de la madre y padre con sus 2 rayas de su madre y tenia que ser la sobrina Flurry Heart y eran parecidos a nosotros de bat ponis alicornios y vimos tambien que twilight estaba embarazada y tenia adentro del vientre la integrante de esta familia).

CONTINUARA n_n

En el siguiente capitulo se cuenta la otra historia que falto y el complemento de esta nos vemos….


	11. cap 09:Volviendo a la equestria alterna1

Esto fue lo que paso del capitulo 07 detectives presumidos antes del final del capitulo

**CAPITULO 7: volviendo a la equestria alterna 1**

**P.O.V. galaxy**

Nightmare galaxy: bueno chicas, nos retiraremos a nuestra casa, (aparezco el pentagrama nos despedimos de ellas y desaparecimos de ahí, ya adentro en nuestra casa nos aparecimos y nos regresamos a nuestro estado base, antes de avanzar al escalon sentí algo en mi pecho que me dolia, light se percato que no me sentia nada bien y vino para ver que me pasaba).

Light: (ella estaba preocupada por tener mi casco en mi pecho que dolia) galaxy, ¡estas bien! (le dije que no, no me sentia bien antes que gritara le hable).

Galaxy: (aun tenia mi casco derecho apretando mi pecho en mi corazón), no light… no quiero que despiertes a los demás, siento algo que me aprieta… (tanto light y yo escuchamos un ruido bastante familiar).

¿?: (se oia como un tono de auxilio) ¡por favor, galaxy ayudanos!

¿? Y ¿?: (otras 2 voces eran de una potrilla y un potrillo) ¡por favor papa, salvanos no queremos morir, (eso fue que ya no escuchamos mas esos gritos, tanto light y yo nos impactamos de oir esas voces hasta que entendí de quien era esa voz).

Galaxy: (estaba como casi entrando en pánico de las voces que escuchamos) ¡hay no conocemos esta voz y esas voces de esos potrillos, esa debe ser mi otra esposa twlight de la otra equestria alterna que conocimos, y los 2 que acabaron de decirme papa deben ser mi hijo y mi hija que están pidiendo en su auxilio!

Light: (ella me calmo, lo cual sabia que me ponía en ese estado) ya galaxy calmate, (ella me vio algo entristecida) creo que deberías ir tu alla solo y salvarlos, no te preocupes de nosotras… les dire a nuestros padres de esto, en la mañana avisare que saliste de emergencia, y avisare a los médicos que tengan listo el hospital si tu esposa y tus 2 hijos salen heridos (ella me vio sorprendida) no me puedo creer que ya eres padre de dos hijos, al igual que nosotros asi que ve alla y salvalos.

Galaxy: (apareci de la nada mis alforjas las puse en mi lomo y saque la espada kupo de baifrost), bien usare mi espada que nos heredo hamdal (antes que me fuera… ella me besa en el labio para despues separarse del beso y alejarse metros atrás) bien light nos veremos mañana en la noche y cuídate (de pronto mis ojos bicolor cambiaron a los plateados) al parecer cambiaron por si solos, pero no hay tiempo nos vemos light, (ella se despide con su casco, yo alzo mi espada kupo de baifrost hacia arriba, lo cual se ilumina con una luz de arcoíris y desaparezco de ahí).

**Ya arriba en el espacio**.

Estaba siendo llevado a toda velocidad para ver que pasaba ya que mi twiligh y mis dos hijos pedían ayuda, no se como pero sentia un mal presentimiento de esto.

Galaxy: (estaba viajando de la luz del arcoiris en el multiverso otra vez) bien a esta velocidad creo que llegare en unas 8 horas, ya que cuando dios nos llevo ahí podíamos tardar en llegar en 2 dias, pero este nuevo metedo de transporte llegaríamos a cualquier lado, solo de ir una vez a ese lugar, ya el segundo nos lleva directo alla, (doy un ligero suspiro de alivio) ¡uuuuufffff! Lo bueno que no sacamos todas las cosas de las alforjas, (apareci el martillo de thor que ahora era mio) lo bueno que el martillo me acepto como el potador como el dios bat poni alicornio del trueno (valla frase no jiji), si hay algún peligro lo usare y lo estrenare, si mi familia están en peligro estare hay para protegerlos y me los llevare de ahí, les tendre que explicar todo en camino, pero seguire viendo el multiverso.

De hay comencé a ver todo el multiverso, apareci la cámara fotográfica y la table ya recargada, cuando regrese con mi otra familia a nuestro hogar, me dedicare a usar una gema para la batería ya que es un prototipo y ver otras cosas que tengo en mente, la carreta de trixie hacerle unas mejoras, tener una buena charla con la twilight de nuestro mundo, entre otras cosas, tambien estaba cenando a un poni de los sectarios llamados los renacidos como lo disfrutaba ya terminando la merienda, me dispuse a dormir en lo que quedaba del viaje sino antes de llegar y estar en la luna y no me descubran que llegue de vuelta.

Me dormi en el viaje aun grabando en el multiverso…. En cuestión de horas llegue y como lo dije estuve en la luna con la luz de arcoíris desaparecio y estuve dormido, me desperté unos 5 minutos al estar en la luna, me levante para estirar todos mis huesos y dieron un crujido en todo, llore un poco por la tronadera de huesos pero asi era esto, puse mi espada kupo de baifrost en su funda, lo guarde en mis alforjas para que no vieran que tenia mi arma, tambien el martillo mjolnir, me dedique a aparecer el pentagrama y cambiar mi forma al de un pegaso solo con diferencia, mi pelaje negro, lo cambie a azul marino oscuro, como el de mi padre thunder galaxy, mi melena y cola de negro con rayas plateado con negro, mis alas al de un pegaso, mi estatura seguía igual al que mis ojos eran plateados, las orejas y mis colmillos solo se hicieron invisibles y podia escuchar, si no los tenían, mi magia que casi era indetectable lo disminui al de un pegaso comun y corriente, me fije en la tablet que era de noche y lo guarde en mis alforjas, una noche perfecta para cazar ponis, pero eso sera otro dia, apareci el pentagrama y me teletranspote de ahí con la minima magia para que no la detectaran y aparte tener un hechizo invisible por si dormia y que luna no viera que vine.

Ya en el antiguo castillo de las 2 hermanas, apareció el pentagrama junto conmigo, lo bueno que lo deje aquí, si fueramos nuevamente a venir aquí en fin, era de noche asi que me dispuse a caminar e ir hacia poniville, camine casi dos horas en el bosque tétrico que todos los ponis le temen, pero nosotros no, en el trayecto del camino me percate que no había ningún ruido de ningún animal salvaje o de otros animales que luchan entre si, eso si se me hizo extraño que no hubiera ningún ser vivo adentro, esto era muy dudoso, Asi que me pare a escasos metros de la salida del bosque y me dispuse a irme en un árbol bastante resistente para que me soportara mi peso, me eleve y vi que había una rama bastante fuerte, enrolle mi cola en esa rama y me dormi bocabajo ya que ningún pegaso duerme esa manera pero nosotros si, y me dormi para ver que era este mal presentimiento que tenia esto se aclararía esto en la mañana.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Me desperté como buen perezoso que eramos nosotros, desenrrolle mi cola para luego bajar de la rama del árbol, desayune lo que tenia y sangre de poni, ya terminando la cena me dispuse a caminar al salir del bosque everfree, pero en el lapso del tiempo que dormia no escuchaba absolutamente nada de ruido, lo que cada vez mas me extrañara, al salir de ahí me quede totalmente sorprendido y con mi boca abierta, el pueblo de poniville donde estábamos en este lugar estaba completamente destruido casas destruidas y mis ojos vieron mas alla que el castillo de la amistad estaba en ruinas.

Tambien vi a los ponis de nuestro tiempo y de este que estaban totalmente crucificados como si hicieron algo malo no tenia palabras, palabras para esto vi tambien a las cmc que ya eran casi adolescentes adultos, con sus cuttie marks, las mane 5, Spike, discord, entre otros crucificados, lo bueno que no estaba twilight ahi, pero lo que pude notar es que habían guardias de Celestia vigilando las entrada y salida de poniville asi que me acerque a uno de ellos, cuando llegue al puente estos guardias me vieron tambien, y me puntaron sus lanzas para que me detuviera y me sorprendi que me veian como enemigo uno de ellos me hablo.

Guardia: (el tenia su lanza apuntándome y alzo su casco para que me detuviera) alto ahí pegaso, identifíquese.

Galaxy: (o.k. hasta yo me sorprendi que estos tenían una forma sospechosa y que pedían mi nombre asi que use el nombre de mi padre) mi- mi nombre es thuder galaxy… guardia, ¿Por qué me paran casi en la entrada del pueblo? ¿porque todo el pueblo esta totalmente destruido? ¿porque los ponis están casi crucificados como si los del imperio romano crucificara a cristo por hereje? (bien hasta el guardia se quedo sorprendido de mis preguntas hasta que se sacudió la cabeza).

Guardia (el se sacudió su cabeza de lo que dije) pegaso, no se que hayas dicho con eso, pero de crucificar si te entendí, veras, (con su lanza me señalo a todos los ponis crucificados), todos estos ponis son traidores a la corona e igual algunos de otros lados de equestria.

Galaxy: ¿traidores a la corona? (le alce mi voz algo molesto) ¡¿PERO PORQUE DIABLOS ESTOS PONIS SON TRAIDORES? Y ¿DONDE ESTA LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT SPARKLE? YA QUE SU CASTILLO ESTA HECHO EN RUINAS?!

Guardia: (bien creo que me pase de la raya ya que le grite y lo que note que estos al mencionar la palabra de mi esposa se enojaron, y el guardia me apunto su lanza al cuello mio) ¡pegaso, a nosotros de la guardia real a nadie nos grita, (el se enojo mas) ¡COMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR A ESA TRAIFORA EN FRENTE DE NOSOTROS, CREEMOS QUE TAMBIEN ERES UN TRAIDOR!

Galaxy: (empece a retroceder ya que no entendia porque era traidor y que me iban arrestar) oigan, mejor cálmense, yo quise saber que paso aquí y de mencionar a la princesa twilight Sparkle.

Guardia: (bien creo que dije esa palabra de vuelta, los guardias se acercaron y me rodearon) guardias….. arréstenlo.

Todos asintieron y se acercaron a mi como un traidor, no sabia que estaba pasando, pero no tuve otra opción, y saque mi espada kupo de baifrost rápido de mis alforjas y ponerlo en mi ala derecha. Los guardias se sorprendieron que saque esa arma y claro que me iban a dar cuello).

Guardia: guardias mátenlo, nadie debe de llevar armas solo nosotros asi que mátenlo, (todos asintieron nuevamente y se fueron en contra mia y di una ligera sonrisa asi que me movi rápido y les di una estocada rápido a todos los guardias y estar en mi lugar al ellos sentir eso, los guardias fueron rebanados de mi espada y fueron cortados a la mitad saliendo todos sus órganos y sangre, me movi rápido para que no me diera una gota de sangre, el guardia se quedo sorprendido que un pegaso matara a un batallón con una espada muy filosa y me rei de el).

Galaxy: (le sonreí de mucha confianza) jejejeje, que paso guardia no me iban a arrestar o a matar por ser el traidor y de saber del porque y mencionar esa palabra estúpido guar… (no termine de completar mi frase ya que recibir un flash que me dejo cegado por unos segundos soltando mi espada kupo, el guardia solo sonrio y llamo a todos los guardias y este ordeno de que me golpearan cosa que hicieron, no se cuantos fueron pero me dieron una chinga de mi vida, mala opción de bajarlo mi poder a un pegaso, despues de darme mis putazos termine en el suelo todo lastimado y fracturado, las espada kupo desaparecio sin que nadie lo notara, y escupia sangre de mi boca y mi vista casi nublado de la golpiza, el guardia se acerco donde estaba yo tirado y me sonrio confiado).

Guardia: (el se acerco a mi dándome unos golpes en mis flancos a la vez en la cabeza) eso te pasa por matar a mis compañeros maldito pegaso, (con su lanza me golpeo en la cabeza para caer inconsciente, antes de caer inconsciente escuche que me llevaran a los calabozos de canterlot donde estaba la traidora de esa princesa, lo que me moleste mucho, cuando salga de aquí y que me lleve a mi esposa e hijos te matare a si primero y cai desmayado).

…. ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….. …. …. …. …. ….

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero creo que pasaron días o que se yo… mientras estuve asi escuche unas voces que debieron ser unos potrillos, al parecer escuche a tres dos potras y un potro…. y ellos me hablaban o me movían y el potro me toco el lomo.

Potro: (el me seguía tocando el lomo y hablando con la otra potra) oye hermana, este pegaso ya debio de haberse despertado hace una semana y sigue inconsciente.

Potra 1: (lo que escuche debe ser su hermana, pero tenia una voz triste) tu lo crees hermano, nadie puede estar incosciente mas de una semana, (creo que ella me toco mis brazos y mis cascos y como duele el demonio) snif, mira como los guardias lo pusieron muy mal, sus patas fracturadas y esas espadas están enterradas hasta en el mango en el suelo, sus cascos tambien están destrozados, además tiene sangre por todo su cuerpo las orejas, nariz, boca, e inclusive en los ojos, cortes en todo su cuerpo bañado de sangre, y tu prima, como lo vez de sus alas.

Potra 2: (ella me toco las alas y como lo dije me duele hasta la madre pero ella creo que lloro) snif…. Tiene sus alas todas fracturadas, su cabeza tambien golpeado, y creo que si no despierta morirá, pero lo que me sorprende que tenga sus alforjas en si, ya que ninguno de los guardias se lo quito, (Lo que escuche que alguien tocio y era una yegua) a tia twilight te encuentras bien, (para, para un momento, la potra le acaba de decir tia twilight, esto me debe de llenar de alegría que escuche ese nombre).

Twilight: (creo que escuche que venia arrastrando unos grilletes tal vez se los encadenaron en sus patas y tosiendo) cof… cof… no lo se Flurry Heart, pero tambien me entro esa curiosidad que cuando lo dejaron aquí me rei que ellos no se la quitara, lo estuve analizando y creo que lo deberíamos de quitarle sus alforjas, (sentí como una gota de lagrima cai en mi mejilla) pero debemos de hacerlo rápido el pegaso resistio mas de lo que crei y ustedes mis hijos, twilight y galaxy y mi sobrina Flurry, ¿deben de quitárselo con mucho cuidado yo no puedo hacerlo ya que nos pusieron esto anillo en la cabeza, (O_O es en serio, twilight acaba de decir twilight y galaxy, creo que mi viejo amigo me dijo la verdad, que tenia dos hijos, pero sobrina no, y creo que mi hijo le hablo a su madre).

Galaxy: (al parecer lloro de algo) pero mama, deberías de sentarte y acostarte ya que én tu vientre esperas a nuestra hermanita que viene en camino y es de la sangre de nuestro padre galaxy, ya casi cumples los 9 meses de embarazo y ya tenemos casi 8 años entre mi hermana twilight y yo y mi poni especial Flurry que es mi prima ya cumple tambien los 7, pero dime tienes el pergamino que mi padre te dio. (O_O bien esto si que me sorprendio que ahora tengo una tercera hija y que crece en el vientre de ella y que mi hijo tenga a su poni especial llamada Flurry, dios esto me hace feliz y que el saco que cuando conoci light hace años, de tal palo tal astilla no…, se van a sorprender mi familia y mis padres cuando regresemos, ahora son 5 de mis hijos mas una sobrina, nadie tuvo mas hijos que ninguno pero creo que mi esposa twilight hablo).

Twilight: (ella hablo algo preocupada) ¡lo siento mi hijo galaxy (creo que se sento), destrui ese pergamino que su padre me dio, lo destrui antes de que **daybreaker y nightmare moon **lo usaran para ir donde estaba su padre y su otra familia, no puedo creer que mi mentora celestia y mi amiga luna cambiaran de aspecto, solo por tenerlos a ustedes, (y creo que lloro), mi hermano mato a mi mejor amiga y esposa Cadence por ser parecidos a galaxy y todos en poniville murieron, el imperio de cristal, poniville fueron destruidos por ellas ahora todos los ponis que conocimos murieron y crucificados… me siento triste de no haber hecho algo bueno. (o.k. esa información era nueva Celestia y luna, pasaron al lado oscuro, su hermano mato a su esposa y amiga de mi twilight, el imperio de cristal y poniville que vi destruidos, las amigas y todos en poniville muertos y crucificados, esto ya me causo enojo hasta que desperté de golpe, haciendo que los 4 se sorprendieran al despertarme y vi a mi hijos, mi twilight y mi galaxy parecidos a nosotros solo el pelaje purpura oscuro la melena y cola de su madre y galaxy al mio colmillos y dientes parecidos a mi, la melena y cola de ellos dos tienen bicolor de su madre, eran parecidos a nosotros y viendo a mi sobrina Flurry Heart, ella tenia su pelaje **gris magentoso claro **con **fucsia grisáceo palido claro, **melena y cola **degradado de cereza claro **a **violeta grisáceo **con **rayas azul claro artico, **ojos **opalo claro **colmillos y orejas como las mias y los 3 tenian mis alas de angel y ninguno de ellos tenían cuttie marks).

Me levante como sin nada y me sente los 4 se sorprendieron que me levantara de la nada, mis ojos plateados regresaron a la normalidad, a hacer mis ojos bicolor y les hable a los 4.

Galaxy: (estaba sentado y aparecieron mis garras afiladas de sombras en mis 4 cascos y levanto uno de ellos rascándome mi cabeza algo apenado) a lo siento mucho por haberlos sorprendido de mi ser, (vi a twilight que tenia con la boca abierta) haber twilght, no te quedes sorprendida de mi, ya lo hemos hablado de esto, (y mire a mis pequeños), asi que deben ser mis hijos twilight y galaxy con su poni especial Flurry que además soy su tio (mire el vientre de twilight y si que estaba ya crecido y ya apunto de tener los 9 meses de embarazo) y el que tienes adentro twilight debe ser mi otra hija jejejeje.

Sin decir nada me regrese a la normalidad haciendo que me vieran aun mas impactados ellos tenían una cara de apunto de llorar cuando iba a decir algo los cuatro se me vinieron encima, llorando, abrazandome, tocándome que si no era un fantasma, tambien los abrace con mis alas aun tirados, con mis sombras, levite a los cuatro para que nos sentaramos, con mucho cuidado puse a twilight haciendo aparecer un cojin hecho de nubes para que se acomodara aun teniendo esos grilletes pero se los deje para un plan pero hable.

Galaxy: (llore un poco y me seque con mi ala en el ojo, toque mi casco izquierdo de garras de sombras el vientre de mi twilight sintiendo un ligero movimiento alla adentro) que bueno verlos mis queridos hijos, sobrina y mi twilight, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi la ultima vez (o mas bien días).

Twilight: (ella con su casco me toco donde tenia su vientre, pero viendome) ¡hay galaxy snif…. Que bueno que veniste hasta aca, (ella vio a los 3 dando una risa de lo impactado que vieron) hija twilight, hijo galaxy y mi sobrina Flurry, déjenme presentarles a su padre y a tu tio… galaxy.

Los tres sin decir una sola palabra me abrazaron en mis cascos y patas y los abrace con mis alas y mi hija twilight me hablo.

Twilight: (ella se aferraba en mi casco derecho de garras afiladas de sombras) ¡papa, esto es real… no es un sueño…. (le asentí que no era un sueño pero me abrazo mas fuerte) entonces eres tu papa.

Galaxy: (el tambien se aferro al abrazo al igual que su hermana) entonces es nuestro papa galaxy… como era de la foto mama, (ella asintió y yo tambien con la cabeza) snif….. entonces nos da gusto mucho en conocerte papa.

Flurry: (ella me abrazo del cuello mientras volaba) asi que eres mi tio galaxy, (le asentí con la cabeza) bien eso me da mucha alegría, (pero ella levanto la ceja con algo de duda) tio galaxy, hay una duda que no entiendo, (le dije de que duda tenia) como es que supiste que estábamos en peligro, (eso hizo que mi twilight y mis 2 hijos me vieran algo extraño al final suspire).

Galaxy: aggg… (me lleve mi ala a la mentón) pues para que lo veas mi sobrina, mis hijos y mi twilight, sentí algo en mi pecho que me dolia, cuando estuve con mi esposa light haciendo unas cosas y entre light y yo escuchamos su auxilio, asi que me fui solo a salvarlos y llegue aquí casi 8 horas de nuestro hogar. (bien ellos se impactaron que escuche junto con light el llamado de su auxilio y mi twilight hablo).

Twilight: (ella con moverse le di un beso en su labio haciendo que se sonrojara con su pelaje purpura oscuro y teniendo su transformación de la rainbow power) entonces nos debieron de habernos escuchado nuestro auxilio, pero fue hace 5 meses y tu lo dijiste 8 horas viajando por el multiverso que hay, pero dime algo galaxy, veniste a llevarnos, porque viéndote a ti seguro que eso es un milagro.

Galaxy: (asentí con la cabeza) estas en lo correcto mi twilight, no se porque, pero decidi venir aquí y llevarlos a nuestra equestria, creo que mi esposa light, y sus hermanos, scoot y snowdrop les agradara de tenerlos en nuestra casa, y nuestros padres tambien, antes de que pregunten (saco de mis alforjas con el hilo de sombras una foto nuestra y se las enseñe) aquí estamos nosotros, el de la derecha que me están abrazando son mis padres, thunder galaxy y mi madre twilight Sparkle y del otro y eso me hace gracioso aquí están los padres de mi esposa light el padre guardian incado y la madre rainbow Dash riéndose de el, y los cuatro son sus abuelos y Flurry (mire algo dudoso) tambien son tus tios abuelos o tios la verdad no lo se y en medio, nosotros abrazando a nuestras hijas, scoot que la tengo en mi lomo y snowdrop teniendo su nube de nieve tambien en el lomo de mi esposa, pero esto sera cuando estemos en nuestra casa y explicando todo solo asienten su cabeza para darles explicaciones alla (los 4 asintieron su cabeza son sus ojos brillosos) bien necesito comunicarme con mi esposa, (de nuevo aparezco otro hilo de sombras y sacando la Tablet, que ellos nunca vieron eso y algo curiosos) esto familia es una Tablet…. Y me permite conversar y comunicarme con mi familia si estoy lejos o no estoy en el universo, (prendo la Tablet y busco la aplicación de la videollamada, tardo unos 15 segundos y entro lo que vimos a light del otro lado creo que teniendo unas alforjas y su espada mugo de baifrost, talvez llendo a otro lado y le hable), ¡hola light, como estas!.

Light: (ella agarro su Tablet y nos vio sorprendida de la familia) ¡oh galaxy, eres tu! Al parecer debe ser toda la familia y dime que necesitas que estoy apunto de salir con las demás chicas.

Galaxy: pues veras light. (levite la Tablet con mi telekinesis donde estaba el vientre de mi twilight haciendo que ella se quedara con la boca abierta) casi no hay mucha explicación light, al rato cuando vengas de donde vallas les hables a nuestros padres y a nuestras hijas y a los doctores y doctoras para llevar a cabo un parto, ya que ella va a cumplir los 9 meses, cuando estemos se los explicaremos todo, y estos son mi retoños, twilight, galaxy y mi sobrina Flurry y el que viene en camino es tambien mi hija, light asi que me haces ese favor y si están nuestros invitados que se estén en la habitación de donde duermen, (ella asintió aun teniendo la boca abierta) y otro favor light (ella ladea su cabeza de lo confundida) cuando termines habla con todo el personal, los guardias, todos y que se preparen porque aquí esta de locos, no preguntes y diles que preparen todo en nuestro tren ya llegando les dire los detalles quedo claro light.

Light: (ella se rio de mi orden) ¡bien, bien, jajaja, a sus ordenes mi general les dare las ordenes a todos fuerte y claro, (todos nos reimos y le pregunte otra cosa).

Galaxy: por cierto light, ¿A dónde vas con las chicas?

Light: (pues vamos a la montaña donde duerme un dragon y me pidieron que las acompañara para el plan de contingencia ya que tus hijos los nuestros y nosotros tenemos la habilidad de hablar con los animales, por cierto twilight te aconsejo que escuches bien a galaxy ya que el posee un poder nuevo que acaba de poseer, debiste de darte cuenta que sus ojos los traía plateados (ella asintió su cabeza) bien cuando estén aquí y de tener el parto les explicaremos (de ahí escuchamos un ruido bastante familiar y era de rainbow Dash)

Rainbow: light estas lista para ir con nosotras (ella le dijo que si) bien ayudanos con la miedosa de Fluttershy (bien nos reimos que tenia que ayudar con las demás y light nos hablo).

Light: (ella gimio una sonrisa) jijiji, bien creo ya me hablan, nos veremos en la noche y les avisare a todos.

Galaxy: bien light nos veremos casi en la noche (con eso light se despidió y se corto la comunicación y guarde la Tablet). Bien familia están listos para irnos de aquí pero antes déjenme curarlos y a ti twilight de quitar esos grilletes que tienes, (con eso enciendo mi cuerno y los empiezo a curar con el hechizo de las puertas celestiales, sintiendo que volvían sus fuerzas a la vez quitando sus anillos en sus cuernos y los grilletes de las patas de mi twilight, de nuevo mis ojos cambian a plateados que light les dijo eso cuando volviéramos, le dije a twilight que no se levantara que haría la tele-transportacion apareciendo el pentagrama, les dije que se sostuvieran ya que seria un viaje instantáneo y desaparecimos de ahí son que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra pesencia).

Ya en el castillo de la 2 hermanas, aparecimos aun con el pentagrama activado, les dije que no se movieran ya que usaría un hechizo para que respiraran en el espacio sin limite de tiempo y tambien tener un hechizo que no se rompiera su tiempo como lo hice con snowdrop, de nuevo brillo mas y nos desaparecimos de ahí, aun en la luna el pentagrama desaparecio y saque mi espada kupo de baifrost apuntándolo hacia arriba, cosa que extrañaron que mi espada cambio, les dije que fue de un regalo de alguien y que este nos llevaba a donde visitamos la primera vez y al segundo estaríamos antes de llegar al nuestro destino, con eso apareció la luces de aicoiris y nos fuimos de este lugar, a toda velocidad.

Los 4 nunca creyeron que iban viajando a velocidad luz, les dije que hay todo del multiverso, en el camino les platique, que light y yo fuimos a otros lugares que ni si quiera sabían ellos querían saber mas, les dije que otro dia para estar comodos igual que nuestra hija, comimos algo en el camino y bebido algo que ellos tenían ni siquiera tenia que beber sangre de poni, ellos ni sabían que bebia eso, les dije que lo tenia que beber al igual que ellos, los 3 se impactaron que tenían que beber y que no se debilitaran, pero twilight me ragaño que no sabia de eso, mis hijos y mi sobrina se rieron que me regañaba como un potrillo cuando hice algo malo, pero les dije que bebiera, no tenían elección y les supo rico, me dijeron que si tenia mas, les dije que llegando les darían mas cosa que asintieron, ya estuvimos viajando 8 horas en el multiverso, llegamos al planeta ecus donde vivíamos, lo que me fije que ya era de noche, pero twilight sintió algo, me dijo que ya era de parto, cosa que cualquier padre estaría lleno de nervios, le dije que ya casi llegábamos a unos segundos, ella me dijo que aguantaría un poco, llegamos en esos segundos, a nuestra casa lo que vi que estaban mis padres, los padres de light y nuestras hijas mi esposa junto con los médicos listos mi padre se acerco donde estábamos.

Thunder galaxy: (el se acerco donde estaba mi twilight, con su cuerno la reviso si no tenia lesiones leves, dijo que estaba en estado) bien galaxy, tu esposa twilight esta en buen estado (ordeno a uno de los médicos traer una camilla, con mucho cuidado la subieron), bien Twilight ¿hace cuanto te paso eso ya del parto?

Twilight: (ella tenia los síntomas que ya casi daba luz) hace ahorita señor galaxy, pero las preguntas despues, ya tengo a mi hija en camino. (bien casi alarmo a todos asi que nos fuimos adentro del pasillo, adentro mi madre se presento y a nuestras hijas tambien y mi esposa que ya la conocio y a scoot, snowdrop se presento a ella, mientras que twilight estaba en a camilla siendo llevado por los médicos y enfermeras, tambien se presento y a sus hijos tambien y a su sobrina y mi padre se presento ya todos nos conocimos, al entrar todos a nuestro hospital le dije a mis 4 hijos e hijas y mi sobrina que se quedaran afuera del pasillo ya que seria algo tardado, ellos querían entrar y me pusieron cara de perrito tierno, al final solo suspire por que tenían una cara de ternura, me iba a dar coma diabético de tanta ternura, les dije que si, entramos y les dije que se pusieran las batas el gorro y el cubre bocas para no contraer alguna infección, ya que aquí se maneja cuando alguien esta adentro de nuestro hospital, yo tambien me lo puse, les dije que se sentaran ya que iba a hacer algo largo y si obedecieron yo me quede aun lado de twilight y light dándome animos, mi padre y el guardian les entragaban las herramientas, mi madre le daba indicaciones a twilight que hiciera lo mismo cuando tuvo a los siameses twilight y galaxy de su tiempo ella asintió, mientras que mi padre veía adentro y le pasaban los instrumento de para del parto, la madre de light le secaba el sudor a mi padre, mientras que el guardian veía los signos de twilight, los doctores le pasaban los instrumentos a mi padre).

Paso unos minutos hasta twilight empujo y no hubo ruido en la sala, se escucho alguien que lloraba al parecer alguien fue y sabíamos de quien era, sino que mi padre lo tenia flotando una cobija con alguien adentro llorando se lo entrego a twilight en sus brazos. Al acercanos vimos que era una bebe potrilla bat poni alicornio, tenia su pelaje blanco muy blanco como el cielo donde estábamos con dios, su melena y su cola parecido a twilight, orejas y colmillos del bat poni y vimos que tenia las alas de angel como los demás, sus ojos mas bien eran bicolor al igual de yo y galaxy hijo, la izquierda violeta como de su abuela, su madre y la mia y la derecha verde cristalino oscuro como su abuelo y el mio, todos se acercaron y vieron algo conmovedor tener a ultima de la familia (nota: en serio esto ya se acompleta toda la familia ya no habrá mas si es que pueda haber otra en fin sigamos) con esto me acerque y vi como nuestra bebe ponía sus casquitos en mi nariz jugando y riéndose al vez hicimos un ligero ¡aaaauuuum! Y mi esposa me hablo.

Twilght: (ella tenia a nuestra hija en sus brazos riendo como ella jugaba sus casquitos en mi nariz) jijiji, esto es muy gracioso, ¿Cómo vamos a llamar a nuestra hija? ¿Por qué no le vamos a llamar bebe toda la vida?

Galaxy: (aun tenia mi nariz junto con mi hija, llevaba mi ala a la cabeza lo cual se me prendio el foco, light al acercarse me lo quito para la habitación de twilight y mi hija) bien creo que ya tengo el nombre de nuestra hija, viendo que muy graciosa y viendo que es le gusta reir y que es una joya de ternura y que mi twilight y light tambien (haciendo que las 2 se sonrojen) la vamos a llamar "**cristal dust galaxy Sparkle" **y solo la vamos a llamar cristal dust les parece bien el nombre de ella, (todos de ahí se quedaron pensativos si era bien ese nombre y todos hicieron n_n que estaban de acuerdo y twilight tambien, bese a twiilght y a light porque ahora esta familia ya era disfuncional y alocada, el doctor que era unicornio acerco una cámara fotográfica y nos pidió que el resto se acercara para la foto familiar y se acomodaron, scoot, snowdrop, twilight, galaxy y Flurry se subieron en la camilla donde estaba ella, mi madre y mi padre en la derecha, al izquierdo estaba tambien rainbow Dash con el guardian, yo abrazando a twilight y tambien a light con las alas de angel, de la nada apareció nia tambien sorprendiendo a los demás les dije que eran unos invitados de otro lado y les explicara de donde y ellos asintieron, cuando el doctor tenia listo la cámara nos dijo que dijéramos "sangre o muerte", nos reimos de eso y lo dijimos, "sangre y muerte" en la primera foto aparecimos todos, en la segunda foto mi madre beso a mi padre, y la madre de light junto con su esposo yo me quede sonrojado que light y twilight me besaron en la mejilla nia se rio, nuestros hijos y mi sobrina tambien y en la tercera y ultima foto todos nos transformamos incluyendo nuestra hija cristal tenia sus ojos blancos como su pelaje tambien cubiertos de sombras, excepto nia y twilight que rio.

CONTINUARA… n_n

El en siguiente sera volviendo a la equestria alterna 2 el final, donde twilight nos explica que paso en su mundo, nosotros toda la pandilla iremos alla, y todos buscaran sobrevivientes, y mis padres y de light tambien, light scoot y snowdrop iran al imperio de cristal si hay sobrevientes y ver si esta el corazón de cristal, derpy, dinky y el doctor que es pareja de nuestra amiga derpy tambien, los shadowbolts tambien, mientras que twilight nuestros hijos, nuestra sobrina Flurry y yo iremos a canterlot para que derrote y mate a Celestia (daybreaker), luna (nightmare moon) y a su hermano de twilight Shining armor de matar a todos en equestria, y nuestros invitados especiales nia kireo y ¿? (skyler/sorrow) tambien y skyler va a tener que matar si no esta en su equestria y esa es la alineación de la cancha en la siguiente historia.


End file.
